Tried and Fail
by Foxcomm
Summary: A collection of stories that never got off the ground. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes. Ladies and gentlemen, this will not be a new story, persay. This will be a collection of ideas that have popped up in my head for stories that I have put into a document and as proof that I haven't just been sitting on my butt, reading other people's stories. The truth is, lately, I've been trying to find that next epic tail. My next 'Sound of a Jinchuuriki'. My next 'Konoha's Black Spider'. Something that is so epic, it will have _me_ going, _'god damn this is good, what the hell is going to happen next!?'_ Because, like always, I don't ever know for sure until a page or two before it happens, I never have a plan!

But, the problem here is that I've been getting distracted with all the ideas. Its 'I'm working, I'm working, OOH, SOMETHING SHINY!'_ Hangs head in shame._ I'm sorry and I am trying to get work done on my ongoing stories. Some of them have been given up and I will probably move them to here.

So, once again, this will be a collection of ideas, if you feel you can work with them, ask me for permission and it will be yours. Some will be a few pages long, others chapters. Some will be far out there ideas, others variations of the same idea. I have three different ideas of a Naruto/Vampire Hunter D crossover because I couldn't settle on a single one. So, I hope you all enjoy these and that I get authors willing to work with them.

_See you Space Cowboy._


	2. Naruto Devil May Cry

'Dante sat down at his desk, kicked his feet up on it hard enough to send the box of pizza on it into the air and onto his waiting hand. Taking a slice out, he was about to take a bit when... BBRRIINNGG! Setting the slice down with a sigh, he picked up the phone. "Devil May Cry, Dante speaking."

A man's voice came through the phone. "Yes, is this the famous demon hunter Dante and Trish?"

"That's right."

I have a job for you, and I would like to speak to you in person about it."

"Well, I did just sit down to eat dinner," Dante hesitated before Trish hit him on the back of the head and took the phone.

"Trish speaking, where would you like to meet?"

"Are you familiar with the village of Konoha," the man asked.

"Not particularly, sir."

"It is in the Land of Fire on the Elemental Continent."

"That is a bit a way...on another continent in fact."

"I know, and I know it will be a big inconvenience to come all this way without incentive. I will pay you a hundred thousand ryu, the currency over here, roughly equaling one ryu to your dollar."

"Just to meet, sir? Even if we say no to the job?"

"Even if you say no," the man stated. "When can I expect you?"

"Just a moment sir? Dante, you have the plane running, right?"

"Yes um," he said, his mouth full.

"Stop stuffing your face and go get it ready to go," she ordered. "Sir, we will leave immediately, we should be there in a day and a half, two at the most. May I ask your name?"

"You may call me Shadow for now. I will be waiting at the cafe Demon's Fall noon in three days."

"Shadow at Demon's Fall," Trish said, writing it down. "We will see you soon, sir."

When she hung up the phone, she frowned at seeing Dante finishing his pizza instead of getting ready. "So, what's the job," he asked after swallowing.

"We're meeting with a potential customer, a hundred thousand just to meet him."

"Nice, must want to meet us bad."

He was about to grab another slice when Trish brought her dagger down between his fingers. "No more until we're ready to go, now get moving!"

"Yeesh, is she on her period or something," Dante complained as he got up and headed out back.

"Do it fast and there'll be a reward for you," Trish said, snaking her arms around his neck and down his chest. "Do it slow..." He felt a knife tapping against his inner thigh.

Dante looked down at the knife and shook his head. "You'd miss it," he said, calling her bluff. "Doesn't mean I won't hurry though." He turned around, got real close to her face, making Trish think he was going to kiss her, when he reached over her shoulder and grabbed another piece of pizza. "Be right back." He turned back to the back door and walked out, eating the slice as he went.

Trish watched him a moment before gritting her teeth. "MEN," she shouted, exasperated.

—oo000oo—

Three days later, Dante and Trish walked into the cafe and he went up to the lady at the register. "I'm looking for Shadow, do you know where he is?"

"You must be Dante. He's at that table over there," she said, pointing to a corner booth.

"Thank you," Dante said before walking over. "Shadow," Dante said to the man.

"Dante," the man replied before looking up at them. His hair was white and spiky, a metal plated headband covered his forehead and left eye, and a mask his lower face. "And you must be Trish."

"I am, Shadow. Now, before we go any farther, the money."

"Of course," Shadow said, setting a suitcase on the table and opening it. "One hundred thousand."

Dante ran his fingers over a few of the stacks before picking one up and flipping through the bills. "Legit. So, Shadow, what's the job."

"Isn't it obvious," Shadow asked. They never asked for his name because it was clear he wanted to stay anonymous. "A demon, but not just any demon though." He set a picture of a blond hair boy on the table. "You see, eight years ago, the nine tailed fox demon Kyuubi, was defeated by my sensei and assumed a human form. And though I would like to finish the job my sensei died trying to do, I cannot. This demon has convinced the village leader that it is human and he will let nothing happen to it."

Trish picked up the picture, it was an eight year old, a little small and malnourished. "Do you have proof of this?"

"Yes, those sensitive of such things can feel the demonic energies coming off him. And on its stomach, you will find a seal where the energy leaks out. Get him mad enough and his eyes will turn red and this red cloak of demon chakra will form around him, taking the shape of a fox with a single tail." He set another picture on the table, the boy was injured and looked like a wild animal as he attacked a human.

Dante took both and said, "Not that uncommon, taking a child's form. Not many would be willing to harm them, though some did him. How much are you offering?"

"Another two hundred thousand. Know this, you do it, you can never set foot back in Konoha because of the Hokage."

Trish looked at the first picture, finding it hard to believe like that but the second being all too believable. "We're paid in advance," she told Shadow.

"Very well," Shadow said before putting another suitcase on the table.

Dante picked them both up, "It will be done." Standing he and Trish walked out. "You want to handle this or shall I?"

"...I will. Dante, I don't like this, something is off."

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it, until then, we'll just find him."

—oo000oo—

Naruto sighed sadly when he threw the shuriken he had. That jerk Sasuke could throw them all at once and hit the target but he couldn't even hit it one at a time. A snap of a twig breaking behind him and Naruto spun around, holding a kunai. He looked and saw no one. "Who, who's there?" Silence. He swallowed the lump in the back of his throat after a moment and lowered the rusty weapon. "Damn, jumping at shadows," he said before collecting his weapons. He headed back to his throwing point and started practicing again.

Above him, Dante and Trish sat on a branch hidden. "Well, there's definitely something demonic about him," Trish said. "But with how bad he is, I doubt its the Kyuubi."

"...His presence reminds me more of Nero and us than any demon I've fought," Dante told her. "Look at his form, totally wrong." He dropped down and landed behind Naruto with a loud thud.

"Aagh! Don't hurt me," Naruto said, dropping on his butt.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Dante said to him. "Listen up, kid, you're throwing them all wrong." He picked up one and after checking the balance, flicked his wrist, sending it into the bull's eye of the target. "You have to take in the balance, the way your hand moves, when you let it go, and how it travels. Here, try again." Naruto stared at him a moment before picking one up and raising his hand. "Stop. First off, you're about to throw at an angle." He moved Naruto's hand so that when it went down, it would go straight down. "Now." Naruto pulled back and threw. It was in line with the target and even hit the outer ring near the bottom.

"I did it!"

"Not quite, little guy. Now, you have to hit the center. You hit low, meaning you flicked your wrist too late. Do it a bit sooner." Naruto nodded excitedly and grabbed more. Making sure to throw his hand just like before, Naruto began to climb up, though every now and then still missing. "Not bad, kid, not bad at all," Dante said when Naruto went through all the shuriken. "Now, what was with that earlier?"

Naruto looked away. "I'm bad," he said sadly.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Everyone says so and they hurt me for it."

"And what did you do that was bad?"

"I don't know, they always said it." Dante frowned at that. "Excuse me, mister, but...are you different?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just feel different," Naruto said, shrugging.

"Well, actually, I am. Now how did you feel I was though?"

"I don't know," Naruto replied.

Dante smirked, he had an idea but how to test it. "...Hey Trish, do you have a Vital Star on you?"

"Yeah, but why," Trish said, dropping down beside him.

"Just a hunch." Trish gave it to him and Dante held it up. "Eat it," he told Naruto.

"What are you doing," Trish demanded.

"What is it," Naruto said, taking it. Where his fingers touched the green star, ripples would go through it.

"Don't eat it," Trish said. "If a human..."

Dante held up his hand. "He'll be fine. Eat."

Confused on why the pretty woman said that, Naruto looked between them before his stomach growled at how hungry he was. Shrugging, Naruto took a bite. "...Odd...but not bad."

"How do you feel," Dante asked.

"Fine. Actually, better than fine," he said. He looked a little green for a moment after that but it quickly passed. "I...feel great!" He quickly ate the rest of it. "Can I have more?"

"Nah, sorry little guy, ones enough." He looked at Trish who sighed in relief. Yeah, a demonic Vital Star could kill a human if they ate it but Dante figured that's what he sense. Naruto was at least part devil. "Well, Naruto, what do you know about the Nine Tails, Kyuubi."

Naruto smiled widely. "The Fourth Hokage defeated the Kyuubi eight years ago on my birthday," he told them. "It was said to be so strong that a wave of its tail could level mountains and cause tsunamis. And yet, the baka fox came to Konoha and faced the strongest ninja ever," Naruto said, waving his arms. "The Fourth kicked his furry butt from here to sundown... Though he did die for it..." He said that last part a bit subdued.

"Where's your family," Trish asked.

Naruto looked away, "I don't have a family."

"No one?"

"None."

"What happened to them," she said, kneeling by him.

"Kyuubi killed them," he said sadly.

"Who takes care of you," Dante asked.

"No one," Naruto told him, begin to sniff.

"You're crying," Trish said, wiping away a tear.

"I'm not crying," Naruto said, rubbing his arm over his eyes. "What do I have to cry for!? No one yells at me, tells me when to go to bed!"

"No one to hold you when you're sad or frightened," she said compassionately. "No one to be there when you get home from school. To help you understand why people are mean or what you did wrong."

Naruto sniffed more, growing sadder with each word. "No one to tell you to clean your room! No one to tell you to do your homework," he shouted, trying to make it sound like it was okay.

"No one that cares enough about you to tell you to do those," Trish countered. Those tears were flowing freely and Naruto's shoulders were shaking as he tried to keep them in. "Why not let them out?"

"Be-Because people are, are happy when I cry and m-make fun of me. Call me names like demon brat."

"Don't know why, little man," Dante said. "Everyone knows devils don't cry, only humans." He picked him up. "Alright, its decided, you're coming with us."

"Huh," Naruto asked along with Trish.

"As if you weren't already thinking it," Dante said to her. "Naruto...we're devil hunters and we were hired to kill the nine tailed demon fox. The man that hired us thinks that is you." Naruto looked afraid and tried to get down.

"Easy, we're not going to hurt you. Like we said, devils don't cry," Trish said to him before taking him from Dante and hugging him to her. "So, we're going to take you from here before he hires someone that doesn't care."

Naruto sniffed a bit before thinking about it. He had no one here, so why shouldn't he? "Where are we going?"

"My home across the ocean," Dante told him.

"...Can I call you mom and dad?"

"You can," Trish told him.

"Mom," Naruto said, trying it out before hugging her back.

"Let's go, Trish," Dante said after cutting his wrist and splashing some blood on the ground before binding the wound, turning away, and running with the woman following after him.

—oo000oo—

The Hokage finished the last paper he needed to sign and pulled out his pipe. Lighting it, he took a pull and slowly let it out. Realizing that he hadn't heard from Naruto since yesterday afternoon, he pulled out his crystal ball and looked through it, focusing on the boy. Only for it to stay dark. Confused, he focused on his apartment to find it empty. Icharuka Ramen also showed similar results on Naruto's location. Pressing the intercom, he said, "Nami, is Naruto out there?"

"No sir, I haven't seen him today."

Sarutobi blinked in surprise before doing another search. When that failed, he took out another object used for scrying. It was a bowl with the Land of Fire carved on the inside. Pouring water into it, he did a few handsigns and flowed chakra into it. Moving his hands over it, he would feel a pulse from it whenever he was over where demonic chakra would be in the real thing. Nothing. "Nami, call the ANBU and Jonins, Naruto has gone missing!"

Very quickly, several ANBU and a dozen jonin were inside his office. "I'll be brief, Uzumaki Naruto has gone missing. I want him found...whether he's dead or alive. If he is dead, I want the people who did it found and brought to me."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said without even the slightest sign of guilt. He turned and followed the trail they made into the forest. There, he found a used target with several shuriken and blood on the ground. He didn't expect to find a body and was grateful there was none. Nodding, he turned back to report what he found. "Hokage-sama, I have something."

"What is it, Kakashi?"

"Two strangers came into the village looking for work. A blond woman a quarter of a meter short of two meters wearing back clothes and a silver haired man, over two meters tall, he wore a red coat. Their trail led into the forest to Naruto's training tree. There, I found blood. All other trace is gone though."

Shocked, Sarutobi jumped out his window and headed to there. He had shown that tree to Naruto so he could train in peace so he knew right were it was. Getting there, he couldn't believe it. The two didn't try to hide coming but after that, they ran to a large river and vanished. They must have been assassins but who's? "...Kakashi, I want them found. Do whatever you have to."

"I will, Hokage-sama." Kakashi looked up stream and began running that way, already knowing he would find nothing. He didn't know how they came so fast and they didn't say.

After two days, the council pushed to declare him dead and revoke the Kyuubi Law. Sighing, Sarutobi relented, knowing that they were probably right, Naruto was dead, so no reason to hide it anymore. So, to the great shock of everyone in and out of the village, it was announced the Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the son of the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, was dead, murdered. Oddly enough, Sarutobi saw such shock in Kakashi that he began to slip in his duties even more than he already had.

—oo000oo—

"WHAO!" Naruto shouted when the plane pulled up from the river it waited on.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, kid," Dante said, pushing the throttle and making it go faster and climb higher. Naruto's breath was taken away when they broke through the clouds.

"Is this heaven," Naruto asked him.

"As close as we can get to it," Trish said, holding him. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"It is. I never knew it looked like this up here."

"Who could," Dante replied. "Naruto, its a long flight, go ahead and get some sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy," Naruto said, too excited by what was outside to even think about sleep.

"Then when you're tired," Trish said to him. Naruto nodded and looked out the window. After a while, the steady rev of the engine and the unchanging scenery lulled him and he fell asleep right on Trish's lap, his head resting against her chest. "Such a sweet little guy," Trish said before taking him in back and setting him on a chair that she leaned as far back as it could go and covering him with a blanket. Heading back up front, she sat down in her chair. "Always knew you had a heart, Dante. Somewhere."

"I love you, don't I? Isn't that proof?"

"You act so cold at times its hard to tell. Didn't you claim to be one when your brother vanished? Lady told me, said you claimed you couldn't cry as you were a devil." Dante said nothing so she leaned over and kissed him. "And I love you too."

—oo000oo—

"Okay, Naruto," Dante said to him. Currently, they were in a forest outside his home, away from prying eyes. "If you're going to be our son, you have to be able to channel your demonic energy."

Naruto blinked a few times, saying nothing. "What demonic energies?"

"I'll show you," Dante said before he changed into a demon. _"This, Naruto, is the form of my devil blood. My father was a powerful demon that defended this world."_

"Whoa," Naruto said, looking him over. "And I can do that!?"

"You can," Trish said to him. "It will take some training but it is in you. I believe it has something to do with the Kyuubi, I will have full answers next week."

"Cool! So, what do I do!?"

"_First,"_ Dante said to him, _"we have to get you feeling it. Until you do, you can't do anything with it. Sadly, you don't have much of your own. So we need to give you a slight boost."_ Changing back, he reached into his pouch and pulled out a Purple Orb. "Eat this."

Naruto took it, looked it over a bit, before biting into it. When he finished it, he felt as if electricity was moving through him, stimulating all of his body. "That was...weird."

"Okay, now I want you to close your eyes. Just hold that position. Good." He grinned before rearing a fist back, making energy dance on it.

"What am I supposed to be doing?" Trish couldn't help but smirk, this was a unique way of doing it. _**Whack.**_

"OW!" Naruto was rubbing his head and glaring at Dante. "What was that for!?"

"Do something about it," Dante said to him, taking another extremely slow swing. Even then, Naruto couldn't duck in time. "I'm going to keep doing it!"

"Stop it!" _**Whack.**_ "Stop!" _**Whack. **_"I SAID STOP!" Power shot from Naruto as he ducked it and punched Dante in the stomach. _ "...Ow! Owey, owey, owey!"_ He held his aching fist, feeling like he just punched a wall. _"What was that for!?"_

"To wake you up," Dante told him. "Naruto, it takes a stimulus to wake up your devil side. By giving you that orb, I didn't have to try and kill you to wake it up. Just hurt you a little and make you mad."

"_You mean I did it?"_

"See for yourself." He grabbed his hand and moved it in view. A red outline covered him. "Not quite there yet but not bad."

Naruto looked over his body and found it everywhere. "_Wow! Look, I have a tail!"_ The energy sputtered and faded away. "Huh?"

"We did tell you that you don't have much," Trish told him, rubbing his hair. "It'll get longer with time, don't worry. But it looks like you're part fox."


	3. First Vampire Hunter Version

Naruto looked around, breathing hard from the training Ero-sennin had been giving him. "Someone there?" It was night and they were currently somewhere in the the Land of Darkness. He stoop down, picked up his water bottle, and took a long drink from it. For some reason, he had been unbelievably thirsty ever since his fourteenth birthday a few weeks ago, no matter how much he drank. And it was effecting his fighting abilities. Not to mention the heat and sunlight has been getting to him.

"Yes," a cold voice said from the shadows. Naruto spun around and found an old man standing on a log. "Forgive me for my intrusion," he said with a bow, holding his cloak tail with his hand across the waist. "I am Count Straud Van Veravitch, the master of these lands and as you have seen yourself fit to trespass in them, I must ask a tribute."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, an honor, Count," Naruto said slowly, unused to saying them politely.

"Ah, a boy with manners, then this will be quick. Tell me, can you pay for passage?"

"I can...but I must know first that you are in fact who you say you are. I mean no offense, Count Veravitch, but if you were just a bandit, I would just be throwing my money away."

"Yes, of course. I am surprise though, many of this land knows who I am. You must be a traveler, are you not?"

"I am. I am passing through the Land of Darkness during a training trip. Tell me, Count, how much will the tribute be?"

"Ah, where are my manners. Roughly a pint of your blood."

Naruto straightened and raised his eyebrows. "I am afraid I don't understand, my blood?"

"Yes, child. You see, I am one of the Nobles, a vampire if you will."

Naruto nodded slowly, "I must find this hard to believe. Vampires, if they have ever existed, haven't been seen in hundreds of years. And..." His words were caught in his throat when he saw his fangs extend and his hands turn to claws.

"I assure you, dear boy, that Vampires are real, and I am one," he said, a slight pull in his words. Naruto tried to fight it but he started walking forward.

"Straud, let him go," another voice called.

The Count looked up and snarled, "D! What are you doing here, damphir!?"

"I was passing by when I felt the emerging powers of a vampire nearby followed by you. Naturally, I came to investigate them," the man identified as D replied.

"You have no business here! I take only a fee, not the life!"

"Which is why I have never hunted you, Straud. But the boy there, he interest me. To fight you even now." They looked at Naruto to see him scowling and forcing himself back. "To do that is rather...uncommon in a normal human. Even the ninja of these lands are not that strong."

Straud rubbed his chin. "While I agree, I fail to see why you are here. There are no vampire children here."

D nodded, "Only...him. Break free boy, if you can." Naruto began to growl as he brought his hands up. Then he roared as he threw them down, breaking the mental hold Straud held on him. He panted for a moment before collapsing. "I can't let you have him. I will pay his price instead."

Straud was silent for a moment but nodded. "So be it. Though I care not for the taste of a damphir."

"I realize this. Which is why I can only offer his extracted blood in exchange. The bites do tend to leave the body more damaged if you do not keep them completely reigned in." He walked over to Naruto and began draw some of his blood.

"Wait, hunter." Straud went to the blood already freed and sniffed it. He then took a taste and spit it out. "Of course, that is what drew us both. He is also a damphir, just coming to age. Look, his wound." He pulled the needle out and saw the incision close. "But there is something about his blood... I swear it smells like you." He stood up. "Either way, it matters not. I will not drink the blood of my kin." He bowed to D. "My lord, son of my ancestor, Lord Count Dracula, I bid you both free passage through my lands. If you wish, you may come and rest in my castle. So long as your no intentions of ill-will stay that way."

D looked at him, "Very well." He picked Naruto up and carried him to his horse and rode to the castle.

—oo000oo—

Naruto woke up and stretched from the bed he was in. "Hey Ero-sennin, pass me a canteen..." he said before yawning. He was given a cup instead. He raised it to his lips and took a taste. It wasn't water but it tasted a thousand times better. And, oddly enough, it also held a coppery taste of blood. He drained the cup and looked inside, freezing when he saw it was blood.

"How do you feel," a soft sounding voice spoke. Naruto turned and saw a face that, if he had been the type, would have found him beautiful. He had an unearthly quality to him and his skin was pale.

Naruto gaped a moment. "...Fine, fine. Who are you, where am I?"

"I am the hunter D, you are in the Castle Veravich."

Naruto widened his eyes, that wasn't a dream then. "...A vampire, where is he?"

"He is here as well." Naruto raised a hand to his throat. "He didn't bite you, the taste of your blood would be a...distasteful to him.

"...Not that I'm mad about that but why not?"

"Because of what you are," Naruto crouched, ready to attack. "No, child, I do not mean the creature sealed inside you. I mean what you were born as. Naruto, was it? You were not born human. You are what is called a Damphir."

Naruto stood up. "Now I know I'm dreaming. You mean to tell me one of my parents was a vampire and the other was human? Like one of those old legends?"

"What legends?"

"That Vampires would take on a human spouse at times or rape one and give birth to a child of mixed blood. With the strength of the vampires, their thirst for blood, and the ability to walk in the day..." He looked back at the cup. "Oh my god..."

"I am afraid god will no longer hear you," D told him.

"You mean I...I...I'm a monster now?"

"While I disagree with the word, yes, you are no longer human. Calm down and breath normally."

Naruto shook his head, trying not to puke. "I...I can't be a vampire! I mean...I'm a ninja, I'm supposed to become Hokage!"

"I am afraid that is no longer possible. You will no longer age once you hit your physical peak. You will also thirst for blood."

"But I...I... I'm gonna be sick!" He reached for a waist bin and heaved into it. His stomach was trying to empty itself while at the same time, refusing to let go of the much needed substance in his stomach. After several minutes, he lifted his head. "So, I have no future now? No life?"

"No, you can have one. Just not the one you pictured before now."

"Wait, there must be a way to disprove this. I mean, this can't be happening! How can I be certain?"

D nodded and took an ink pen out and drew a few slashes on the nightstand. "Rest you hand on that." Naruto did and drew his hand back. A cross shaped burn was there now. "Naruto, you are what you are now. But I can teach you how to live with it."

"...Wait, can you... Can you tell me who my parents were?"

"Yes." He stood up, walked to his saddlebags, and grabbed something from it. "This is a micro super computer."

"Forgotten technology," Naruto said in amazement.

"Correct. This can do many things, including tell what a person looks like just by their blood. Adjust that a little, and instead of that person, it can show the likely features of their parents." Naruto swallowed before biting his thumb and drawing blood. He let a drop of it fall on the port that D motioned to. It made a buzzing sound for a moment before two faces appeared. One was a woman with red hair, a kind face. The other was a man that could have been D's father. D frowned a little. "I know this man, Naruto. I have seen him before."

"Who is he?"

"...My father, the Vampire King, Dracula." He faced him. "You are my little brother."

Naruto dropped his jaw. "...My brother... Brother..." He suddenly leaped on him, wrapping his arms around him. "I do have a family! Thank Kami! I do!"

D looked around for a moment, unsure what to do and surprised by his reaction. "What kind of life have you led?"

"One where I was always alone," Naruto cried. "Please, don't leave me as well, brother."

"No, of course not. I...will take care of you now."

"Ah, isn't this cute," another voice said. "A family get together."

Naruto stepped back and looked around. "Who said that?"

D held up his left hand and a face formed in the palm of it. "This one doesn't even look like he would be a snack for you, D. I mean look at him, rather meager looking," it said before D suddenly clenched his fist.

"You're out of line," D said.

"Hey, come on," the hand said. "I may be a parasite but I'm a helpful parasite! Let me speak my peace once in a while!"

"D...what is that?"

"Allow me to tell you," the hand said. "I am, like I said, a parasite. A type that, at times, can even take over the host. I might have been able to with D if I was bigger or he was weaker. What do you think, want one of your own?" Naruto paled at the thought. "Oh, I am not without benefits, of course. You see, I have several abilities that were granted to me by your father."

"Father...Dra...Dracula? This is so much to take in."

"Bare with me. As you are his son, you are to inherit these abilities as well," the hand told him. "Press one of your hands to me and you will get them."

Naruto looked at his right hand and raised it. "It's not gonna hurt, is it?"

"No, relax, kiddo."

Naruto pressed his hand to D's after a moment before jerking it back. "You bit me!" The hand only laughed at him before D clenched his fist again.

"My nose, my nose!"

"Look at your hand, Naruto," D told him. Naruto did and he saw a face beginning to form there. "Your right hand is now your hold on life. With it, you will be able to even survive a wooden stake through the heart."

"Whoa...how?"

The hand yawned at him. "I call it the Big Four, kiddo," Naruto's right hand told him. "I eat the four elements, earth, fire, wind, and water, and I give you the energy to do incredible things."

"Like what, besides surviving the impossible?"

The hand grinned. "Ever thought about going so fast you can break through dimensions? D has, thanks to his left hand." Naruto looked up and saw him nod. "As well as now, you should be able to use the magic left to you by your father."

"M-Magic!? I have magic?"

"They are more like genetic traits," D told him. "Vampires have certain abilities that are passed down through a line. You may have heard of vampires turning to wolves or mist? These are such abilities. But they can never be used by anyone without that bloodline."

"Like the Sharigan and the Ice Haku used."

"What," both hands asked.

"You know, Kekkie Genkai," Naruto replied. "They are special traits that also exist only in a blood line. Haku taught me what it truly meant to be a ninja, he was able to control ice. Sasuke, sort of my brother, has these eyes that let him see many things that no one else can. Including the next actions a person does." Naruto grinned, "but if you are faster than him, it doesn't hep him. I can't wait until the next time we fight. Just let him try that again." Naruto's face suddenly turned up, "what's the catch?"

"You mean being a damphir," D asked.

"Yes, there must be something."

"You have to drink blood to survive. Once every five years, you will have an episode called heat syndrome. You won't be stopped by flowing water but it will stiffen your body some. The scent of roses and garlic are harmful for you. Same thing with the sight and touch of a cross."

Naruto shivered. "What of my soul?"

D motioned to a mirror, "See for yourself." Naruto looked and saw both him and D were see through. The door opened but no one was there. Naruto turned around and saw Count Straud.

"Awake at last I see, child. You sleep like the dead."

"...Uh, I guess I am one now...in part."

"Worry not. Though this existence is some what bad for full bloods like myself, for you and D, it isn't so bad. Just a lonely one."

"I..." His stomach suddenly growled loud enough to almost be felt. "...Apologize, Count. Ever since I turned fourteen, I've gotten an even larger appetite than before."

"...Were you not given some blood?"

"I was and that calmed my thirst but I am still hungry."

"That is different," Left hand told them.

"How so?"

"It would seem that my father has made an adjustment with you that you have over me," D told him. "You see, I have never been hungry. I am almost unable to eat. I only ever thirst. But if what you say is true, you can survive on food as well."

"I guess. I mean, though I have been really thirsty these last few weeks, just so long as I eat, it hasn't really bothered me."

"...That is... He is your sibling, Lord D?"

"Yes."

"Then is is an honor to meet you, Lord Naruto."

"You don't need to," Naruto started.

"I will have food brought to you right away." Straud turned around and left.

"What will I tell Ero-sennin," Naruto suddenly asked.

"Who is that, you asked for him when you awoke."

"Jiriaya, my sensei."

"...I will train you to fight and use your abilities. I will need a few years though to do it. Then, you can return to him."

Naruto grinned, "I would like that, brother. He might not, but I will."

—oo000oo—

Jiriaya came to the clearing where he left Naruto but didn't find him there. He found only D. "Where's Naruto?"

"He's fine," D told him.

"Where is he!?"

"I'm taking over his training, Jiriaya of the Sannin."

"I won't let you take him, I owe it to his father..."

"His father is not who you were led to believe," D told him. "No matter what you may think, he was not human."

Jiriaya narrowed his eyes. "What did you say?"

"Naruto is the son of my father...Dracula, making me his older brother. I alone know what he will be going through these next few years. As such, I will teach him.

"NO!" Jiriaya began to lunge but suddenly, D was behind him, sword level with his throat.

"I am telling the truth, Jiriaya. I mean only to help my brother. I will be done after a few years and if Naruto wishes to return, he will. He told me of the one he must still return to his home, Sasuke. If he is anything like me and holds his word above doubt, he will. He will return to his home his birthday in three years or not at all." He stepped away from him and began to walk away. "For what it is worth though, thank you, for looking after him."

Before he could walk far away, Jiriaya called out to him. "Wait! ...You swear to me that you are telling the truth? That you will protect him with your life?"

"I swear," D said without hesitating. "You have my word, on my name, D."

Jiriaya nodded after a moment. "Take care of the gaki. He's had it rough when he shouldn't have."

"...I am afraid it will only get rougher as time goes on."

"I know."

"Not as much as you think," D corrected before walking away.

—oo000oo—

_Three Years Later_

—oo000oo—

"Jiriaya, for your sake, he better be back today," Tsunade told him.

"I know, Tsu-hime," he replied. "I wish to god that I had been with him all this time. But that D...he had me dead to rights. He could have killed me at a moments notice if he wanted. Even if I could have done something about him taking Naruto, he would have been better off."

"If he isn't dead," Tsunade growled. "And you only have a few hours to go before I really begin to hurt you." They waited, watching as the clocked ticked by. It was five minutes until midnight and Jiriaya's death that the door to the Hokage's office opened.

A figure standing on the closer end of six feet wearing a wide-brim hat stood there. On his back was a nodachi and a golden, double edge sword with a winged dragon making up the hilt at his waist. His skin was pale, hair long, straight, and bright blond, and his blue eyes holding a haunting quality. He wore a cloak with a red gem necklace. On his shoulders were two spiked shoulder pads. His looks were enough to make both Shizune and Tsunade blush. "Greetings, Hokage-sama, Jiriaya-sama, Shizune-san," he said with a nod of his head. After a moment though, his calm face broke into a grin. "Or should I say Obaa-chan, Ero-sennin, and Shizune-neesan?"

"NARUTO," Tsunade said, jumping on him and giving him a hug. "Kami, look at you! I didn't recognize you!"

"I've changed, I know, but it was for the better, I assure you." He hugged her back, "I've missed all of you so much." He took a step back. "I take it you hurt Ero-sennin something fierce when he got here without me?"

"Broke ever bone in his body twice for it," Shizune told him while wiping away a tear. She gave him a hug next. "I've missed you so much as well." She stepped back and realized she had to look up to him now. "How did you get so big?"

"Healthy food," Naruto stated with a grin. He looked up at Jiriaya. "What, no hug? Not even a 'how you been gaki'? I'm hurt."

"I guess I'm just surprised," Jiriaya said. "I was planning on hugging the boy that came back but you're no boy anymore. We completely missed you growing up it seemed."

Naruto extended his hand. "A handshake at least?"

"Yeah." He grasped the hand and was surprised by the firmness. "Good to see you again. Could you have pulled it a little earlier though?"

"I could have," Naruto said with a grin. "But I wanted you to sweat a little." He shook his head. "Well, I guess we start tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes," Tsunade told him. "Actually, take a few days off, get reacquainted with the village."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Naruto said with a bow. When he straightened, he turned to leave.

"And Naruto?" He looked back at her. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, baa-chan."

—oo000oo—

Morning found Naruto in training ground seven, looking at his golden sword. It was the sword his father used to kill the vampire Carmella. He tried to use it to see just what kind of person he was. From it, he could guess he was two things. The right half of the blade and the hilt was straight, indicating a calm mind. But the other side was jagged and twisted, showing it also belonged to a man that if you raised his ire, he would make you hurt. No doubt Carmella found that out.

"You any good with that," came a woman's voice. Naruto looked up and saw Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Gai.

"And if I am?"

Tenten grinned, "Then I would like a spar." They didn't recognized him yet.

Naruto stood up from leaning against the stump and sheathed the sword. "This is the sword of my father, not one I generally use." He pulled his nodachi free. "But I would be more then willing to face you with this one. Just so long as we don't go for the kill."

"Tenten, something is different about this man," Lee warned. "Be careful."

"I can handle him."

"No, you can't," Naruto muttered. Holding his sword in his left hand, he drew several wooden needles from his belt. "Neji, would you start this?"

"...This is a first blood match," he told them. "No holds other than no killing. Fight."

Naruto threw the needles so fast, they caught on fire, a trick his brother showed him how to do. Tenten back flipped away from them. "I guess Lee was right... Good. I love a challenge." She reached behind for her scroll and unsealed a sword from it. But before she could bring it to bare, Naruto had crossed the field already and was on the attack. "FAST!" She was barely able to block. As Naruto stood there, pushing, Tenten watched as the nodachi began to cut through her blade. She swallowed as she jumped back. "How..." She threw herself at him. To which, Naruto ducked it, spun down and around her, and swung, his blade stopping just touching the skin of her neck. It hadn't even taken ten seconds. Slowly, she turned around. "Let me see your face." Naruto lifted his head enough to reveal it from under the brim of his hat. Her face took a heavy blush when she saw him.

"Your skill has improved greatly since last I saw you fight, Tenten-san," Naruto stated before his lifted his hat and readjusted it.

Lee widened his eyes. "Naruto?"

"Yo Lee, you look like a smaller Gai."

"Yosh! I'm glad to see you my friend!" Lee walked over and pat him on the arm. Though he didn't mean to, that was normally enough to send the person staggering. Naruto didn't budge. "You have grown impressive yourself over the last three years."

"I was trained by the best," Naruto replied.

"Naruto," Neji said with a nod.

"Neji," Naruto returned.

"Such flames of youth," Gai stated. "You didn't even use chakra to do those things."

"I have found that the best attacks are the ones without it because no expects the kind of damage they can do." He sheathed his nodachi and pulled his father's sword. "Would you like to see it, Tenten?"

"I would." She took a hold of it and marveled at the craftsmanship. Though it looked gold, it was as light as aluminum. Yet she could already tell it was as strong, if not stronger, than steel. The balance was perfect between the blade and the hilt. She had no doubt that her family could never make its equal. "I will pay you a hundred thousand for this sword."

"No."

"Five hundred!"

"It's not for sale."

"A million! Please Naruto, I...I must have it."

"Tenten, this is the only thing of my father I possess," he told her before taking it back and sheathing it. "If it wasn't, it would only be just a sword and I would gladly give it to you."

She looked down, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything."

"It is alright, I hold no anger about it," Naruto replied. "If I was a weapon's master, I would want it myself. Sadly, I am but a simple blade master."

"So, I see you have finally found some trace of your family, Naruto-kun," Gai said.

"I have. My father was a westerner by the name Vlad Dracula. I even have a picture of them." He took out a locket and opened it. Inside was a copy of the painting Noble Ancestor on one side. The other was a picture of Uzumaki Kushina. Tenten looked at them and passed it around.

"I know her," Gai said. "She was in this village back before the Kyuubi attack. Very strong, very skilled. But I never saw your father before."

"I figured as much," Naruto stated. "As far as I can tell, he was the type that no one noticed unless he wanted them to notice." He took it back and returned it to the pocket over his heart. "Well, I need to go. I have been up all night and am getting hungry."

"Naruto, before you go, you said you were trained by the best. Who is your sensei," Tenten inquired.

He smiled, "My older brother, D." He shifted his hat so it rested evenly on his head, showing his face to the world. Then he left.

"...Oh my god, when did he become so handsome," Tenten finally said. "No, handsome nothing, he's gorgeous!"

As Naruto walked through town, many woman, from just out of the academy to women in their fifties, were going on about similar thoughts, though he had yet to meet anyone that recognized him at first sight. In fact, no one recognized him since team Nine. He really changed a lot over the years. "You like causing a scene," Right Hand asked him.

"I do," Naruto replied quietly.

"Not like your brother, he keeps things quiet."

"He won't let himself have a life," Naruto stated. "So fixed on being a hunter that he has forgotten why a hunter is needed at all. To live."

"Ah, he was better when you were there," his hand stated. "After all, having to take care of a growing damphir is not easy."

"No, it couldn't be. Hey, she looks like that one girl from the Land of Light."

"Ooh, she does. That was a fun time." His hand giggled at the memory.

"Hey handsome," he heard to his right. He looked and tried hard not to grin when he saw it was Ino. "Going my way maybe?"

"Maybe. If you happen to be heading to someplace for breakfast, but I sure wouldn't mind the company."

She smiled and walked over. "I'm..."

"I know, Yamanaka Ino."

Her smile fell. "How did you know?"

"Because we went to the academy together, remember?"

She narrowed her eyes on him, trying to see his face. "Blond hair, sky blue eyes... Naruto?"

Naruto held her hand, raised it to his mouth, and kissed it. "The one and only."

"Kami, it has been a while... God you are hot! When did you get back?"

"Late last night."

"Ah... Oh, yeah, breakfast. I was about to meet my team for it, come with. Kami it has been so long. Just look at you!"

"I know, Ino," Naruto said, laughing. "Lets go." He knew Ino looked at his face the whole time as well as everyone else. He was used to this by now. He couldn't wait until they all knew just who they were ogling. He suddenly shiver, like he did every time whenever a guy looked at him in lust. He looked around and... "Gross."

"What?"

"Two o' clock, the guy."

She looked at the man sizing Naruto up and said, "Eww."

"Agreed," Naruto stated. They came to the restaurant and saw the others. "Well, my two best buddies, Lazy ass Shikamaru, asleep as usual. And Choji, already eating as always."

Shikamaru lifted his head a moment then laid it back down. It shot back up a moment later. "Ino, did one of your wet dreams come to life?"

"Even I don't have that good of an imagination," Ino muttered.

A waitress came up to them. "Ready to order?"

"Yes, one steak, cooked bloody, an order of six eggs, over easy, three pieces of toast, and a large order of hash browns with gravy. With three glasses of orange juice and another of milk."

"Alright, handsome," she said before turning.

Naruto grabbed her arm before she went. "That's just for me."

"Hungry Naruto," Asuma asked.

"A little," he replied. "You hungry, Ino?"

"Uh...Yeah, a two eggs and some hash browns. Where do you put it?"

"I burn it off fast," Naruto replied. When his plate was finally placed in front of him, Naruto began to steadily devour the meal. He only slowed his place to savor the taste of the steak. "A meal fit for a Kage," Naruto stated as he set the money for the meal with a good size tip down. "I am going to walk around a bit more before heading to bed."

"But its morning," Choji told him.

"I'm a real night owl now," Naruto replied. "Have a good day." Outside, Naruto continued to walk. He saw Lee and his team, Ino and her team, now he just needed to see Kakashi, Sakura, and team Kurenai. He grinned as he thought of the blush that he knew would be waiting for him when Hinata saw him. That made him begin to move faster. His brother, luckily, was not as much of an idiot with women as he was. When Naruto told D about his friends, D told him how Hinata likely felt. Naruto stopped smiling. And how Naruto could never truly be with a person that cares for him. Yeah, he was better off than D himself was. And he was _the_ Vampire Hunter D, the only damphir that can truly do whatever he sets his mind to. It was being a damphir that was the problem.

"A pretty guy like you shouldn't frown," a middle aged woman said from a fruit stand he just passed. "Whats wrong? Girlfriend turn you down?"

Naruto chuckled, "Actually, I don't have a girlfriend." He suddenly clapped his hands over his mouth but it was too late, the damage was done. All the women around him suddenly took on this predatory look. "Not good." He crouched before jumping and landed on a roof.

The woman watched him fly up in the air. "Darn...a ninja that looks that good and he has such a bad impression of women." She shrugged, "Ce la ve."

Naruto ran, able to hear the foot steps and the heatbeats of the women chasing him. He dropped back down to the street and smiled. A quick handsign and Naruto wasn't there anymore. Several kunoichi dropped down to the street and looked around. "Excuse me, Lord Hyuuga Hiashi," one of the bolder ones said. "Have you seen a blond haired man come this way?"

"And if I have," Hiashi asked. "Has he done something wrong?"

"No..." She had the decency to blush. "Actually, he is single and I was hoping to make him my boyfriend."

Hiashi nodded, "I see... I did in fact see this man." One of his guards began to sweat. "Carried two swords, yes? Held himself with enough confidence to fill the village? He ran in the direction of the training grounds."

"My thanks, Lord Hyuuga," the woman said before she started running off in that direct. The three others had already left.

Hiashi watched them go before turning to the guard. "Now, I was going to demand why you henged into one of the members of my clan but the reason is clear enough now."

The 'Hyuuga' bowed his head. "My thanks, Lord Hyuuga. I was desperate and knew the reputation of your clan. Few ever approach the Hyuuga."

"Regardless," the real guard said, "to use the name of our clan as such, is hardly something we can allow."

"At least without repayment," Hiashi stated.

Naruto hesitated, "If it is gold you seek...well how much?"

"We can deal with that later, you _will_ come with us though. Remain in your henge for now." They headed to the Hyuuga estate and into a small garden. Team Kurenai was there having tea. "Hinata, we have a guest."

"Good morning, father," she said, smiling at him. "Who is it?"

At Hiashi's look, Naruto nodded and dropped the henge. "Good morning, Hinata-san, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai-san. How have you been?" Hinata just stared in his eyes and suddenly blushed something bad. She even accidentally dropped her tea cup.

Kiba growled at him. "Hey, pretty-boy, get lost! Hinata already has a guy she likes, kami knows why." He muttered that last part.

"I feel as though I know you," Shino stated.

"This young man," Hiashi started explaining, "was running from some kunoichi and decided to hide as a Hyuuga. But he did it without asking for permission first. Right in front of me as well."

"For which I apologize," Naruto told him. "...I must apologize again, I have yet to introduce myself. I am Uzumaki Naruto." Everyone looked at Hinata as she 'eep', turned into an even deeper shade of red, and passed out with a slight nose bleed.

Kiba was gaping at him. "...Ah...ah... WHAT THE HELL!? What happened!? You used to look like an idiot! Now you, you look like...like..."

"Like he could have sex with any woman he wanted," Shino supplied.

"That can't be Naruto!"

Naruto turned his head, fully revealing his whiskers. "Care to say that again, mutt? I can still kick your ass like I did in the chunin exams."

"AAGH! IT _IS_ HIM!"

"Naruto," Hiashi asked in amazement. "As in the same one that beat Neji in the finals?"

"The one and only," Naruto said, dipping into a bow and sweeping his hat across the floor with his hand. He straightened and replaced it on his head. "So, who is that guy you were talking about, Kiba? Or would that guy happen to be me?"

Just then, Hanabi walked in. "Hello father, I wasn't expecting you back so...soon." She looked at Naruto and a blush covered her face as well. "Father, who is this?"

"I'm Naruto," he said, nodding his head to her. He was only just keeping from laughing.

"An honor to meet you, Naruto-san. May I ask why you are here?"

"You may. I seem to owe your father something but he has yet to say what that is. You see, I avoided a bunch of kunoichi by impersonating one of your clan."

"So you are in trouble with my father."

"It appears so."

"...Father, if it is alright, may I over see his punishment."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you a bit young for that?"

"I am a genin," Hanabi corrected, a slight edge to her voice.

"Well, why not. What do you have in mind, Hanabi?"

"I shall see to it that he give compensation to the Hyuuga clan. Come with me, Naruto-san."

"If you insist," Naruto said, chuckling a little. She took him to another room.

"Move this chair over here a moment." Doing as she ordered, Naruto place the chair down. She stood on it and looked him in the eyes. After a moment, she nodded. "You will do." Before Naruto could ask what she meant, she kissed him. When she pulled back, she said, "My genin team has the day off. As such, I am taking this chance to get somethings in the village taken care of. And you will be my escort. Do we understand each other."

Naruto sighed. "I am your boyfriend for the day, got it." Hanabi blushed again.

"Just for that, clothes shopping first. And you better buy me lunch."

"Yes, your highness." Naruto shook his head before helping her down. "Just keep in mind, I'm too tall and too old for you. Well, maybe in a few years I won't be."

He laughed at the indignant look on her face. "Don't talk down to me!"

"I can't help it if I'm three times taller than you," Naruto replied, still laughing.

"UGH! You are so annoying!"

Naruto bowed at the waist, "I try."

She frowned. "Fine, just for that, I'm going to do something worst to you!"

"Oh? And what, pray tell, is that?"

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked back in the room with the others glancing back at Hanabi. "I object to this."

"Over ruled," she replied.

"What have you decided, daughter," Hiashi asked.

"I remembered that Hinata likes him," Hanabi stated. "So, as punishment, he is to either spend the day as her slave or go on a date with her."

Hiashi looked from her to the young man in front of him and finally to his still unconscious daughter. "You find something wrong with being with my daughter?" He said it the same way he always talked in the council, a threatening tone as if he had been insulted.

"Not at all, any man that is lucky enough to be with your daughters is one to envy. It is just that dates go better when they aren't forced. As opposed to being a slave, Hinata will probably get so worked up, she won't have any fun with it at all and likely end up asking me if there is anything I want." Oddly enough, no one disagreed with that statement.

"Regardless, those are your options," Hanabi told him.

"Hmm, leave it up to chance then." Naruto pulled out a coin and flipped it in the air. It went up and came down in his hand where he closed his fist. "No way." He opened his hand, revealing it was stuck between his middle and ring finger, on its side.

"Flip again," Kiba told him.

"No, this means the answer isn't for me, its for Hinata," Naruto replied. "Can you wake her up please."

Kiba shook her shoulder. "Oi, Hinata, time to wake up."

She slowly stirred, "Kiba-kun? I had the most peculiar dream. Naruto came back but he looked different."

"Really," Kiba asked, grinning. "How so?"

She sighed as she leaned her head back. "He looked perfect," she said wistfully. "I wanted to kiss him and..." She sighed again, "I passed out, again. Even in my dreams, I can't face him."

Kiba grinned as a wicked idea overcame him. "So...if you could have him a slave for a day or go out on a date with him, which would you choose?" Hinata blushed deeply and mumbled something. "What?"

"...I wouldn't mind him being the first, that way, I could still do the second."

"You wish is my command, Hinata-sama," Naruto spoke up. Hinata went wide eyed, sat up, locked eyes on Naruto, and passed out again. "This could take a while."

—oo000oo—

Hinata sat there, looking into her tea, face red while Naruto sat across from her, waiting. "Gomen, N-Naruto-kun. I-I didn't know that was a serious question."

"It's alright, Hinata," Naruto replied, smiling. "There are worst things to do." He noticed her rubbing her back a little. "Your back hurt?"

"Oh, no. It's just tight from training is all."

"I see. Can you take off your coat please?"

"M-My coat!? Y-yeah, sure..." She did and sat there even more embarrassed. Naruto stood up and she froze except her eyes, they stayed locked on him. Naruto moved behind her and reached out to her back. She tensed as he began rubbing but soon found herself moaning from it. Before long, Hinata was stretched out on Naruto's cloak while he was working loose every muscle in her back.

Naruto had to admit, she was tense. There were knots in knots and in spots she didn't even notice before. "So, what's making you so stressed out?" Hinata only moaned as he moved from her back to her left leg. "Are you wearing underwear?" Absently, she nodded. "Good, because I can't do this very well with your pants getting in the way." Pulling off her pants, he placed a towel over her back and butt before beginning again. He worked on down to her foot and said, "This will be a little painful but it will feel great afterwards," he warned. He started pressing pressure points on the bottom of her foot, rubbing up and down or left and right, depending on which point. She tensed with each one but afterwards, her body fell limp,

"Don't stop," she ordered. "I can so get used to this..."

Naruto chuckled as he continued. "While that's nice, I'm afraid its the time for you to get embarrassed again."

"I'm sitting on the floor, in my underwear, moaning, what about this isn't embarrassing?"

"Simple, I'm about to ask you to turn over so I can work on your chest, stomach, and thighs." That made Hinata return to herself and her blush with it. But as she like the feeling of his hands on her skin, she did as instructed. Naruto placed the towel over her body and breast before he started rubbing her shoulders.


	4. Second Vampire Hunter version

Naruto looked through the book store, looking for the latest material for his Ninja Centerfold. The store owner didn't mind him all too much, just so long as he wasn't a bother, making this store his second favorite in Konoha. He was passing through the fiction section when something caught his eye. It was a book different than everything else in the store. "Vampire Hunter D?"

"What was that," the owner called.

Naruto pulled the book from the shelf. "A title of a book over here. Vampire Hunter D."

"Oh, that," the man said. "It comes from the land to the east of the Elemental Continent. The one without ninja. Apparently, it is a big seller there but no one here likes it."

"No ninja," Naruto asked. "What's it about? Is there fighting?"

"Fighting? Yeah."

"So...this would have how they fight there then."

"I guess. But, again, no one is interested in it. Look at the price."

Naruto did, "Wow, practically giving it away."

"Yeah."

Naruto looked at the cover. It showed a man with a wide brim hat on a horse with two back curving horns, holding a woman with long blond hair. The man had a gem on his hat and a blue gem necklace. On his back was a large sword as well. "...Mind if I skim through it a bit?"

"Go ahead."

Naruto thanked him and opened it to some random page. _Lee lunged at D with the sword, going for the kill. Before the blade stabbed him though, D caught the blade in his hands, a reverse of their earlier fight. He broke off the end of his sword, driving the rest of the blade into the wall, and throwing the end he held at Lee. It was driven into his chest, reaching his heart. Lee, coughing up blood, stumbled backwards. "I know that move...cough, cough. That is the same attack I begged our lord, the Noble Count Dracula, to teach me but he refused. Who, who are you?" Lee got a good look at his face, then the picture behind him. 'Could it be? Could you be the son of my Lord?'_

Naruto stared, fascinated at what little he read. The thought of breaking a sword with only your hands and still being able to use the piece you broke off as a weapon was cool. "I'll take it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! D is really cool!"

He shrugged, "Alright. No refunds."

"I'm not returning this," Naruto said adamantly.

—oo000oo—

Naruto was lying on his bed, slurping some ramen as he read. He hadn't been able to put the book down, and most people had found it odd that an eight year old was so drawn into a book. "WHAT!? HOW COULD THEY KILL HIM!?" D had just been stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake. "No, no, no!" He got back to it. "The hand's alive!" He kept on reading as the hand reattached itself to D before eating some earth and air. _'Two of the Big Four will have to do'_ the hand said. Naruto held his breath as the hand pounded on D's chest to get him up before the Mist Monster ate him. _'What would you do without me? Don't answer that.' _Naruto began to yawn, a sign that it must have been late. He looked out the window and saw he had read right through the afternoon again. It was time to go to bed already. He put his book on his dresser almost revere like. "This book is so cool!" He looked up at the stars. "I wish I was like D. At least then, I would know why I'm hated. Well, except for the drinking blood part, but everything else would be so cool. Ah, if I'm going to be like him, I better get a wide brim hat first." He stretched before laying down.

—oo000oo—

"_**WHAT!? No, keep reading!"**_ Kyuubi began to pout. It was the first interesting thing to happen since she had been sealed and the child kept stopping. But then, she heard his wish and that made her smile. **_"Why not? Hehe, watch out world, but the Gaki better make sure to get more of those books."_**

—oo000oo—

_Six Months Later_

—oo000oo—

"Ah, my best customer," the book store owner said when Naruto entered. "Let me guess, you want more Vampire Hunter D, don't you?"

"You know me so well," Naruto said, lifting the brim of his hat up.

"Well, I got something special for you this time. Just a second." He reached under the counter and pulled up two plastic containers about as thick as the books. "Here we are, Vampire Hunter D, the Movie and Vampire Hunter D, Bloodlust." He set them on the counter as Naruto rushed to look at them. "I also got you a DVD player for them."

"You're awesome, Jiji! I'll take them!" Paying for them, Naruto took them back to his apartment. He plugged the DVD player into his TV and put the first one in. While the story was off on some things, to finally put a face and voice to the characters excited Naruto to no end. When it was over, he put in the second one immediately. This one was even better. Granted, Countess Carmella wasn't in the book but that was alright. The ending was a little better. Putting the movies away, Naruto laid down to go to sleep.

—oo000oo—

"_**The Gaki is right on this, D is really cool,"**_ Kyuubi said, laying down. **_"If I'm stuck inside a mortal, I should be stuck inside one as strong as him!" _** She started shifting through Naruto's memories on it, checking to see if there was enough details yet. She figure the hand would be the hardest to duplicate but with an ability like that, it would be worth it. Breaking through dimensions, restoring life to a body, capable of eating anything and everything. _**"Hmm. That's everything. Heightened strength, superior balance, slow aging, physically fit, not to mention just damn hard to kill. This is going to take a lot of effort."**_ She would never have done something like this if she wasn't so damn interested in that book series.

As she started planning it out, there was a cough from the gate. "Kyuubi, what are you up to," said the one voice that could infuriate her besides that damn Uchiha.

"_**You,"**_ Kyuubi growled, turning to the Fourth Hokage. **_"Go away, you already made both our lives hell."_**

"I ask again, what are you doing?"

She brought a paw out, trying to squish him. _**"None of your damn business!"**_

"I think it is very much my business," Minato countered, jumping out of the way. "What are you planning to do to my son!?"

She turned her nose away from him. _**"You are lucky, mortal, that you took my evil side with you when you died,"**_ she told him. _**"Or else, I would tear this boy apart, just to hurt you in the afterlife."**_

"Which is why I left you here," Minato growled back.

Kyuubi looked back at him. _**"As for demanding me what I was doing to 'your son', I believe you gave up any right to call him that when you cursed him like you did. Hell, you don't really know what his life is like, you are just a remnant, a shadow, and the real you will never know."**_

Minato lowered his head, what she had said was true and it hurt. "Please, just tell me."

"_**Hmph. He is fond of a character in a book series, a man named D, and wishes that he could be like him. I'm going to help him out in that."**_

"Even if you are the good half of the Nine Tails, you still don't do anything without a reason. What is it?"

"_**...I happen to like the book series as well. So much better than the garbage you ninjas call literature."**_

Minato blinked, "You are doing this because you like the books?"

"_**I enjoy reading, I'll have you know!"**_ She began to swat at him again. **_"Go. Away. You. Annoying. Ningen. Honestly, how a woman could put up with you long enough to have a child, I have no clue. And I am including one night stands on that statement."_**

"Ouch, that's harsh," Minato muttered.

"_**Now go. You found out what you wanted!"**_ She looked out the cage, away from him. **_"There he is."_** A tail snaked out of the cage and wrapped around something Minato couldn't see. Before his eyes, Kyuubi shrunk down to a tall human woman with red hair, red eyes, and nine fox tails. She was holding in her arms a sleeping Naruto. Whenever Naruto shivered, she began to sooth him. "I'm here, kit, don't worry."

"Naruto," Minato asked surprise. "Let him go, Kyuubi."

"I will not," she growled. "Like I said, you have no right to act like a father to him. _I_ am the one with him when he cried. _I_ am the one that holds him tight when he has nightmares. So _you_ leave _my_ son alone. Leave or I will make you. Don't forget, I have to be channeling chakra for you to even appear."

"Don't yo..." Minato vanished and Kyuubi smiled. She sat down, leaning against one of the bars, still holding Naruto. He had no idea she was there yet, and she didn't want him to learn of her. He was only here because when he slept, he appeared here.

"Sleep, o babe, for the red bee hums a silent twilight fall. Aoibheall (E-val) from the Grey Rock comes, to wrap the world in thrall. Leanbahn o, my child, my joy, my love and heart's desire. The crickets sing your lullaby beside the dying fire.

"Dusk is drawn and the Green Man's thorn is wreathed in rings of fog. Siabra sails his boat till morn upon the starry bog. A leanbhan O, the paly moon hath brimmed her cusp in dew, and weeps to hear a sad sleep tune, I sing my love to you.

"Faintly sweet doth the chapel bell, ring o'er the valley dim, Tearmann's peasant voices swell, in fragrant evening hymn. A leanbhan O, the low bell rings, my little lamb to rest, and angel- dreams till morning sings, its music in your breast.

"Sleep, o babe, for the red bee hums a silent twilight fall. Aoibheall of the Grey Rock comes, to wrap the world in thrall. Leanbahn o, my child, my joy, my love and heart's desire. The crickets sing your lullaby beside the dying fire." Kyuubi gently rocked him back and forth, letting him sleep a good dream like he deserved. Like always when she sang that lullaby, Naruto began smiling. "Time to help you, leanbahn, my child," she whispered before her chakra began to spread through his body. He began to scratch his hand in his sleep.

—oo000oo—

Naruto got up and stretched, humming a tune. Walking into the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and got ready. "Looks to be an interesting day."

"It does," Naruto agreed. He stopped mid brush, his eyes wide. "Who's there," he asked, tooth brush still in his mouth.

"Over here," Naruto spun to the left. "No, over here." He spun back to the right. The voice sighed, "Lift your hand." Naruto did and saw a face in his palm. "Hello."

"...AAAAAAAAGH!" He passed out and started foaming at the mouth. The hand stared at him, wondering if that was the tooth paste or not.

"This is going to be an interesting relationship," the hand mused.

When Naruto finally awoke, he looked at the hand and found it a normal hand. "Okay, I am never using this tooth paste again." He dropped the tube in the trash, rinsed his mouth out, and got dressed. The day went as any other at the academy, he was too busy reading to really pay attention. It was when evening came that things changed. He was walking home when he suddenly became aware that it got too quiet. His instincts screamed for him to get out of there so he started running.

"Going somewhere," a cold voice said from the shadows.

Naruto spun to see a ninja standing there with a cocky grin on his face. "What do you want?"

"You like those books about vampires, right," the ninja asked. He pulled something from his shuriken holster and held it up. "A wooden stake, that's how to kill them, yes?" He touched the point of the stake.

Naruto was shaking. "Y-Yeah... I'm gl-glad someone else has taken an interest in th-them. I should b-be going now."

"Tell me, Naruto, do you appreciate irony?"

Naruto swallowed the dryness in his throat, "Yeah..."

"Me, I find it ironic that a demon in the form of a human reads about monsters in the form of a human. So, would it also be ironic to kill that demon like the monsters he reads about?"

"I guess... I really should be going home."

"Not before we do something," he said.

"Do what," Naruto asked, afraid.

"We are going to reenact a scene from one of your books," the man said, still looking at the stake. "The one where they drive the stake into the vampire and then dump the body into the river."

Naruto tried to run before a kunai was driven into his leg. He dropped to the ground and pulled it out. He tried to get up but was grabbed by the collar of his shirt. "Please, don't hurt me."

"Now that is irony," the man said, leaning forward. It was one of his instructors. "How many people asked you, Kyuubi, not to hurt them?" He pressed the stake over his heart. "And so, I guess I am now Demon Hunter Yakuzu." He threw Naruto to the ground, pushed the stake to his chest, and then... "Time to die." He raised a foot and stomped onto it, driving it into Naruto's chest and heart. "And now," he picked the body up, "the river." He started walking, "Take me to the river, drop me in the water," he sang as he stood over the bridge. "And...here...we...go." He dropped Naruto into the water and watched as he floated downstream. "That is for my brother, demon."

—oo000oo—

Kyuubi opened her eyes, she was still in the seal, and no Shinigami was there to take her to hell. _**"I can barely believe it worked," **_she stated before looking out the seal at the spirit she summoned for the hand. **_"So, Fenix, how did you do it?"_**

The fire bird looked at her, _"I am his lifeline now. I must admit, this is extremely interesting."_

"_**Everything is interesting to you. I think it is time to wake him back up."**_

"_I agree. But shouldn't you finish the rest first?"_

—oo000oo—

Fenix raised his face from Naruto's hand. "Let's take a look." The hand came up and pulled the stake out. "That had to hurt. Well, lets get to the interesting part." Pulling back a little, he saw that Naruto had grown in height a little. In a few months, Naruto should be close to six feet tall. The hand then grabbed some of the sand Naruto was lying on and ate it. It then dunked itself in the water, drinking as much as it could. When it came up for air, it began sucking it in as well. "Have to do it without fire." It looked back to Naruto's chest to see the wound close. "Come on, Naruto, wake up." The hand started pounding on his chest, trying to give it a jump start. Thump, thump. "That's right." Thump, thump. "Keep beating." Thump, thump. "Beautiful, interestingly beautiful." Thump, thump. "Wake up, Naruto." His eyes stayed closed so the hand slapped him.

"AAGH!" Naruto jerked forward and pressed a hand to his chest. "How am I alive," he asked the air.

"Me," Fenix said. "Lift your left hand up to your face."

Naruto did as instructed and he saw the face again. Unlike before, he didn't pass out. Why should he, when he had just faced death and survived. Somehow. "You...are you the Face? The one in D's hand."

"No, he is fictional. I am the face in your hand."

"So you saved me, like D?"

"Right down to eating the Big Four."

Naruto shook his head. "Yakuzu," Naruto suddenly growled. "He tried to kill me."

"Consider me your helpful parasite, Fenix."

Naruto stood back up, grabbing his hat as he did and putting it back on his head. He looked at the sun and saw the academy had already started class for today. "Time to put what sensei taught me last night to use."

—oo000oo—

Kyuubi watched as Naruto picked up the stake and ran back to Konoha. Then she used her chakra on the seal to summon Minato. **_"So...do you still think it was worth the sacrifice," _**she asked him. Minato tilted his head, reminding her that he didn't see the things Naruto did like she could. **_"Let me bring you up to speed, last night, one of your ninja tried to kill Naruto."_**

Minato was shocked by that. "At least Sarutobi stopped him."

"_**You are wrong," **_Kyuubi replied. **_"If it wasn't for me, he would have killed Naruto. He drove a wooden stake right through his heart before dropping him into the river to rot. That is the kind of people you ruined the life of my son to save."_**

Minato swallowed, "He's my son, not yours."

"_**If all three of us ever speak together, we will see what he says."**_

Minato looked to the ground, wondering. "For what little it is worth, thank you, for saving him."

"_**I couldn't let my kit die,"**_ she replied.

—oo000oo—

"Once you have your chakra drawn out," Yakuzu said to his class, "you must shape it with handsigns and a thought of what it will be."

"Sensei," a voice the man thought he would never hear again said from the door. Everyone turn to it to see Naruto standing there, tears in his clothes, a scar over his heart, blood covering the front of his shirt, and a wooden stake in his hand, also covered in blood. "How about instead of jutsus, we go into how to kill a person through impaling them on a sharp object through their heart. Like you did to me just last night."

"It isn't possible," Yakuzu said. "Not even a demon could survive that!"

"What did you do, Yakuzu," Iruka demanded of his assistant teacher.

"I, I tried to kill the demon last night," he said, backing away from Naruto. "I stabbed him in the heart! He can't be alive!"

"I'm alive," Naruto said to him, taking a step forward. "But as for me being a demon, you are the one that stabbed me, doesn't that make you a demon?" His fist tightened around the stake.

"You still have plenty of energy from the Big Four," Fenix whispered. "Use it." Naruto did. He ran forward, slamming him through the wall and out into the training field. With the hand holding the stake, he raised it into the air and stabbed down. Yakuzu caught the arm in his hands and tried to hold him back, but Naruto was too strong, his arm broke both of his before the stake found his heart. As blood shot out, Naruto stood back up, looking down at his instructor, suddenly sick at what he had done. Without a word, he began to walk home. He heard Iruka-sensei call for him to stop but he didn't.

Reaching his home, he began to grab things, anything he could use later. Making sure to grab Gama-chan and all of his money, he left his apartment and headed for the gate. He stopped at it and looked back. "Sorry, Old Man, once is once too many." Yeah, out of all the hatred he felt, only one person actually tried to kill him but no one bothered to help him either. He could feel the hatred on him even now, especially with the blood on him, fresh and old. He could hear them whispering too, wondering if he killed someone or if someone failed to kill him. "Uzumaki Naruto is dead, there is only D now." He turned and left Konoha, planning to never return.

—oo000oo—

"Wake up, my son," Naruto heard from _the voice_. The same one that always sang to him in his dreams.

"...Mother," he asked, hoping against hope.

"Open your eyes and see."

Naruto did and he saw a woman with red hair and fox ears. "Good evening, my kit."

Naruto was staring, "...You're the person that is always singing to me."

"I am," she said, pulling him close to her. "I'm sorry, Naruto, I couldn't keep that from happening to you."

"Of course not, this is only a dream."

"True, but it also isn't. Naruto, we are inside your mind right now. And I'm afraid that I am the reason you are so hated. I was sealed inside you at birth, Naruto."

"Why," he asked.

"Because she is the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha," a voice said behind him. Naruto turned around and saw the Fourth Hokage. "Naruto, I'm Namikaze Minato."

Naruto stared between the two, but not in disbelief, just surprise at seeing them. He had a face in his hand that helped him kill the man that tried to kill him, he'd believe anything now. "...Why are you here," Naruto asked him.

"I placed part of my soul in the seal," he tapped the bars that separated him from Naruto and the Kyuubi. "So that if it ever weakens, I can fix it even being dead."

"So...Kyuubi is sealed inside me as well as the soul of a dead Hokage, plus I have a parasite living in my hand. I am a murderer and without a home. And not twenty four hours ago, my own teacher tried to kill me. Why does you two being inside me not startle me? Because I wouldn't be surprised if Kami was here as well!"

"Well said, my kit," Kyuubi told him. "I'm sorry, for how your life has gone until now, and I can't make up for it."

"Naruto, you must head back," Minato said. "I know things are harsh for you but you have to."

"Why the hell should I?"

"If the seal weakens and I can't fix it, you will need to be there. There are those that can help you in Konoha."

"Like they helped me last night," Naruto asked.

"Please son, go back. After all we have sacrificed..."

"Wait, did you just call me your son," Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kyuubi answered. "Biologically, you are the son of the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto looked between the woman and the man. "So, who was it that saved me," Naruto asked. "Did you give me Fenix," Naruto asked Minato.

"...No, I did not."

"I did, Naruto-kun," Kyuubi said.

"...Why did you attack Konoha," Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"A man named Uchiha Madara used his Sharigan to hypnotize me. He ordered me to."

"...And why did you sing to me all these years," Naruto asked her.

"The Fourth split my soul in two when he sealed me. He took the evil half with him and left me here. I hurt that you were hurt so I decided that it was the least I could do to comfort you. Eventually, I started consider you my son because I had grown to love you like one."

Naruto looked to Minato and back to her. "And what do you want from me?"

"I don't," she replied. "I want you to be happy."

"...You want me to return, you want me to be happy." Naruto was silent as he stood looking at them. "I'm sorry, Namikaze Minato, as I said when I left Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto is dead. I am D." He walked back to his mother. "And this is my family, not you."

"Naruto, you don't know her..."

"I'm D, damn it! As for not knowing, I don't know you! But I know the voice of the only person that cared for me! I know what Konoha tried to do!"

"They will need your help one day, my son," Minato told him. "They will look up to you and ask you to save them."

"And I will say no," Naruto replied.

"No," Kyuubi told him, shocking both. "That is not who you are, D. It would hurt you too much to ignore their pain." She knelt down and hugged him. "You would help if they ask, but now, there is a price. If you are to be D, you better learn to fight like him. I gave you the body for it, now, you must learn the skill."

"What will you do, if not head back," Minato asked, desperate.

"There are still many monsters in the world, not just Bijuu," she told him. "I will train D to be a Demon Hunter. So he can do what he is meant to, help people."

"His name is..."

"I am D," he interrupted him. "Go away, the seal isn't in danger of breaking."

Heart broken, Minato nodded and vanished. Kyuubi rubbed her head against his, "Again, I am sorry, my son."

"...Kaa-san," D said, hugging her. "What do I do next?"

"Next, I will teach you what I know," Kyuubi told him."Those stories about vampires aren't completely fictional. There are vampires and many other things that go bump in the night. You will be what goes bump back."

—oo000oo—

Eight Years Later

—oo000oo—

"Again, we thank you, D," Yahiko, the mayor of the village Jima, said to him.

D took the offered money, far less than any ninja village would charge them to deal with the wraiths of the marshes to the north. "You do not need to thank me, I simply did as I was paid."

"You saved my life," a girl, Lang Doris, said to him. "You are our savior, Hunter."

D nodded, "If you insist on calling me that, you may. But I am little more than a paid hunter." He turned and climbed up on his horse. "If you have need of my services again, do not hesitate in summoning me." D turned his horse's head and started riding, the sound of his gold ryu clinking. He may have been cheaper than a village, but it was still expensive. And that sound was enough to call bandits out of the woodwork.

"You, surrender your gold or die," the lead bandit said to him.

"...If you value your lives, you will let me pass," D told them.

"You're a dead man if you don't," another bandit told him.

"Humans never seem to learn," Fenix told him.

"They don't," D agreed. He climbed down from his horse and began to move his hand to his belt. He pulled out two wooden needles. "Last chance to just leave."

"Kill him," the leader of the five said. As they ran at him, D jumped to the side, throwing a needle. The heat made it catch on fire and go through the head of the closest. As the next came, D rushed him, driving this needle through his heart. The rest were too close for more so D pulled his sword and cut them down. Looking around and seeing no one else, he sheathed his sword and climbed back on his horse. He hated killing bandits away from their camps. He didn't get paid for it. He rode his horse until he came to a village not far from Konoha. As he sat down in a restaurant, he looked at his reflection. His hair was long and straight, his face thin and attractive, his body lean and tall. And he wore the clothes that D wore from Vampire Hunter D, Bloodlust.

"You have a look of a warrior," a man said to him. D looked up at him.

"I'm a hunter," D replied. "The best."

"What do you hunt?"

"Monsters. I am Demon Hunter D."

The old man suddenly swallowed but he straightened. "Then I might have a job for you, D." D motioned for him to continue. "There is a man attacking my home. I came to get ninja to protect me but, since I have the chance, I would also like you to come as well."

"...You have heard of my skill, you must have also heard of my price."

He nodded. "Yes. But I swear to you, I will find a way to pay you the money you are owed if you do."

D considered it, "First, what is the job?"

"Gato of Gato Shipping is trying to take over my country. He is doing so by strangling the life from it. We are starving because we have no way to and from it except by ports. I'm building a bridge so we will have a way to get food pass his monopoly."

D nodded, "So I am to protect you and kill Gato then?"

"Yes. If you can, my whole country will forever be in your dept."

"...And the Konoha ninja?"

"Extra protection until we get there."

"Fine."

A waitress came up to them. "Are you ready to order?"

"I am," D stated.

"And you sir," the waitress asked the old man.

"I don't have enough money," he told her.

"I'm paying," D stated.

"...Uh, I'll have what he's having."

"Steak, bloody, three eggs over easy, and hash browns with a glass of orange juice."

"Two orders of bloody rare steak, easy eggs, hash browns and some cups of OJ, coming right up handsome." She smiled at D and walked away.

D turned back to the old man. "Your name?"

"Tazuna."

"Well, Tazuna, I am not going inside Konoha to help you choose your ninja. You get them on your own."

"I understand."

"No you don't," D told him. His hand went to his chest, "No one could ever understand. Not with what they did to my mother and I." Tazuna was confused by the cryptic message from the famous hunter but the arrival of the best meal he had seen in what must have been years distracted him.

—oo000oo—

D stopped just outside the gates of Konoha. "This is as far as I go, Tazuna. I will await you here."

"I will be back as soon as I get a team." Tazuna walked into the village while D continued to wait outside.

If there was one thing that his mother taught him, it was patience. He had to have it with some of the things he had fought and killed. "Are you just going to stand there all day," the guard asked.

"If I must," D replied.

"Just come in the village, not like we bite." D just nodded as he continued to glare at the face of the Fourth. "You got something against ninja or something?"

"Yes."

The guards glared at him, "Just who do you think you are," the one on the left demanded.

"D." They widened their eyes at that. "Now, leave me alone."

"Actually, I have a better idea." D looked to a man walking to the gate with his one hand holding a cane. He was missing an eye as well. "D, your reputation precedes you. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Danzou."

"And I am not interested," D replied.

Danzou's aid snarled at him. "You will show respect to Danzou-sama!"

D leveled his gaze on the man. "No. I know the kind of man Danzou is. Joining forces withHanzo of the Hidden Rain, making a man kill his best friend, all so he would be in a better position to steal the title of Hokage away from the Third." D turned back to the four faces on the mountain. "All you ninja are alike. You cause pain without restrain, nor thought of who is hurt by it."

"I see, you are one of the many orphans left behind by ninja," Danzou stated.

"You couldn't be farther from the truth," D said, shaking his head. "My biological father was a ninja, and I hate him. There isn't a ninja in this whole village save one that I don't hate."

"Meaning you have been here before," Danzou stated.

"Though it pains and shames me to admit it, yes, at one time, I could be found within the walls of this village. Now, leave me be."

Danzou followed his gaze. "The Fourth do something to you? You are glaring at him awful hard."

"My hatred of anyone is my concern." Danzou looked at him a moment before turning around. "And don't think I don't know what you are thinking."

"What would that be," he asked, not looking at D.

"The same thing that you normally do to a power you can't take for your own and can get away with it. Killing the person that has it. You can try, you will fail, and then, you will die." Danzou said nothing before walking away again. And an ANBU dropped down in front of him.

"Hunter D, the Hokage would like to talk to you."

"You tell your Hokage I am staying right here."

"He is not a man that is denied something," the ANBU stated.

D looked him in the eyes. "I am not a ninja, I am outside your village walls, I don't fall under the jurisdiction of this man or any other. If he wishes to talk to me, he will come here. And my fee for any job he could possibly have for me will not be cheap."

"You are a mercenary, are you not," another ANBU asked him.

D nodded after a moment. "More of bounty hunter."

"Then why not meet with a potential customer."

"More like the competition," D stated. "Fine, it will not hurt in the end." He nudged the flanks of his horse, urging it forward. He drew quite a lot of attention, his looks, cloths, and riding a horse being the cause. He walked in the office where the Hokage, Tazuna, and a team of ninja waited. "I am here, Hokage. What did you wish to talk to me about?"

"Of course. I was wondering if you would be interested in a position once you are done working for Tazuna-san here."

"No," D replied. "I have not nor will ever work for ninja."

"Surely, there is someway to convince you," this one eye jonin with silver hair said to him.

"There is nothing that could change my position on this."

"Ignore him," a black haired genin with a fan on the back of his shirt said. "I doubt he is that dangerous anyway."

D looked to the genin there. "Tazuna-san, you would be better off just having me protect you there."

"Why you," a pink haired kunoichi shouted. "We are a hundred times better than you could ever be!"

All the adults looked at the teenager and then D. "How many have you killed, child?"

"I...haven't."

"You barely qualify to be a ninja then," D stated. "How many times have you put your life on the line?"

"I haven't."

"You don't know danger. Have you ever shed the blood of another person at all?"

"No."

"Then you have no experience. I have killed humans as well as monsters. I put my life on the line with each job I am given. I have fought countless battles now. True experience can never be gained in a controlled environment. A classroom will not tell you things like how is it possible to kill a banshee. Or destroy zombies. Or see through the illusions of sirens. I am Demon Hunter D, I have seen things that few live to tell about. You are green genin, you wouldn't last a minute against me, your entire cell. The jonin would be bogged down with having to protect you three while you three couldn't stop me."

"You underestimate us," the other black haired ninja, Sai, stated.

"No, I judged even you fairly."

The Jonin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm sure you will change your mind on ninjas after you see my team in action."

"I doubt that. Is there anything else, Tazuna-san?"

"No, they are the ones coming."

"Then we should be going." He turned to Kakashi. "My job begins once we reach Wave, your job ends there."

"The mission calls for us to protect him until the bridge is finished."

D said nothing, he just turned around and walked out. "I will meet you beyond the village walls." Outside once again, he climbed up on his horse and trotted out of there. He could feel their gazes again, it made him mad. They hated him and his mother but admired his looks now. How fickle.

—oo000oo—

D looked around as they headed to Wave. He already knew they were there, two ninja, and of course, the genin didn't notice. A glance at the jonin said that he was still reading his book. He looked up and at the puddle after a minute. "Finally noticed," D whispered.

"If you are so good, handle them yourself," Kakashi replied.

"Protection to Wave is your job," D told him. "Granted, should you fail, I will step in. Though, I won't shed tears for your deaths. Nor dig the graves."

"Aren't you a bastard."

"I am but what others cloth me. When I should have been a saint, I remain only the devil," D quoted.

"So it is only against ninja, not us personally."

"Of course it is," D told him. "I know none of you, nor do I care to." D positioned himself between Tazuna and the ninja. A hand went to his sword, should he need to interfere. Despite what he said, he knew he would help them. That was who he was, just like his mother had said when he met the ghost of Minato.

Two Mist ninja revealed themselves and attacked, wrapping a chain around Kakashi. They pulled, appearing to cut him to pieces. The two boys attacked them, the girl jumped in front of D and Tazuna. Sasuke and Sai easily apprehended the first. The second slipped by them though and headed for Sakura. A glance told D that Kakashi would wait for the last second if he does anything at all, that Sakura had about frozen in fear, and the weapons were poisoned. He acted first.

Sakura blinked, a person now standing in front of her. It was D. She looked around him and saw he had the ninja on the ground, boot on his gauntlet hand, and blade point almost touching his eye. "Whoa..."

"If you were off a moment, Kakashi, she would be dead," D called.

The jonin walked onto the road. "I had it in hand," he stated.

"First rule, anything that can go wrong, will go wrong," D told him. "You were playing with her life for information you could have asked for." He then stopped paying attention to him, and started speaking to the ninja. "Are you here to assassinate Sharigan Kakashi, Demon Hunter D, or Tazuna?" When the man didn't answer, D sheathed his sword, took out one of his wooden shenbon, and lit the end on fire. He blew it out and held it over the eye. "Answer."

"No."

"Fine." D pushed the still glowing shenbon into the eye, making him toss in pain as he tried to dislodge D from him. After a minute, D pulled it out and tossed it aside. He held out another shenbon, "Answer."

"Tazuna," the man said weakly.

"So you work for Gato then," D stated.

"Yes."

"Do you have an antidote for your poisons?"

"No...we grew an immunity to them long ago."

D looked at Sakura, then Sai and Sasuke. Seeing none of them were injured, he then turned to Kakashi. "What the hell were you doing?"

"I was trying to gather informa..."

"I meant with her training," D interrupted. "These two knew what they were doing, the girl only knew to get a kunai and protect the client. More over, Sai is obviously not your student, which means you have only bothered with training Sasuke."

"I don't need criticism from someone not a ninja." The two glared at each other for a moment. "Doesn't matter, we're heading back. The client lied."

"When," D asked.

"When he gave the details of the mission. He didn't mention that ninja were after him."

D looked at Tazuna, "Did you mention I was your body guard?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell them that you needed protection from Gato?"

"Yes."

"Did you know he had ninja?"

"No. I'm not surprised with how much money he has but I only knew he had bandits, thugs, and ronin."

D looked back to Kakashi. "He told you what he knew. When that isn't all there is, it isn't lying."

"It wasn't supposed to be dangerous."

"What did you think I was here for," D asked him. "The sun and pleasant company? You are abandoning the mission. Go already, but make sure you do your job and train her." D got back on his horse and looked to Tazuna. "Did you pay them in advance?"

"Only half."

"I am not going back there, take the amount from my pay." He started his horse walking.

"Wait," came from Sasuke. "Teach me to do that." D looked at him a moment before looking forward again and continuing. "Don't ignore me!"

"You have a sensei," D stated, "and he isn't me."

Sakura looked from Sasuke to her savior, torn on which to side with. "Let's just head back," she said. "If we aren't continuing the mission..."

"Who says we aren't," Sasuke growled.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura told him.

"Like hell," he replied before starting to follow.

Only to be pinned to the ground by Sai. "Uchiha, you need to learn two things right now," he said stoically. "One, you will find not everyone will give a brat like you what you want. Two, he would have no problem killing you if you become a problem. Cut your losses."

Sasuke threw him off. "I always get what I want."

Kakashi sighed, it would be easier to let him have his way or else, he would be impossible to be with. "We'll continue, D has a point. The client didn't lie."

Sakura turned to the men farther up the road. "Hey, we're coming too!"

D looked behind his shoulder before looking back to the front. If they could see his face, they would see him frown for a moment before his face returned to being impassive.

—oo000oo—

D got off his horse when they reached the ocean. He took off the saddle of his horse and sealed it in a scroll. "I hardly would have thought you would know things like that," Kakashi mused.

"Only a bigot would ignore special skills simply because of one's views about them. I can't take my horse across the water, it is better to leave it." He then slapped his horse on the rear, making it run off. He looked down at the water and got in the boat.

Sasuke got in after him. "Teach me," he demanded again.

"No. You're going to over balance the boat, sit on the other side." Before Sasuke could say something, D cut a glare to him, making him drop to his seat. "Now stay there until we reach shore." He turned back to look out over the water.

When finally they reached land, D stood up and looked away. "I believe this is where I am to begin my job." Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. "Tazuna, with you returning, it is likely that we can expect an attack on you soon. After it comes, I will deal with him. Lead the way back to your home."

After a few moments of walking, Sakura spoke up. "Mister D, sir...what is it like to hunt demons?"

He remained silent a moment. "Lonely. What no one ever thinks about is the isolation you receive for being that strong. It isn't normal and people fear what isn't normal."

"Is it strength you were born with or can you train to get it?"

"...I received it from my mother," D replied after several moments.

"Did she have a bloodline or something?"

"Or something."

"What was it," Sasuke asked. D didn't answer nor even looked at him.

"Is it a touchy subject," Sakura asked.

"Yes," he replied. "She is a demon." He stopped and looked at them all, pulling back his lips, revealing his fangs. "Meaning I am half human, half fox demon. I will never die like you can. Never have a family like you can. All I exist for is to kill my own kind. Now, any other questions?" Like he thought, there was none. He turned back around and continued walking.

As the fog got thicker, D felt someone was out there. "This fog...it isn't natural."

"So someone is going to attack now," Kakashi muttered, putting his book away.

"Reminds me the time I fought the Barbaroise," D muttered.

"What is a Barbaroise," Sai asked.

"Not what, who," D told him. "They are demon mercenaries on another continent. Very powerful. I have nothing against them, in fact, I commend them for their loyalty."

This made Sasuke interested. "Demon mercenaries?"

"Don't even think of it," D told him. "While yes, for the right amount, they will do as ordered, even teach you, I doubt you have that amount. And if you approach them and you don't... Well, I wouldn't even say there would be left overs for breakfast. Stop." He knelt down to the ground. "Tracks... Fenix." He put his left hand to the dirt.

"Let me see... Male, total weight two hundred, eighty two pounds," the hand said. "At least a hundred of it is from a single weapon, he leans to his left side. There is a young woman with him as well. A hundred fifteen pounds. Okay, I'm suffocating now."

Standing back up, he held out his hand. "I want you to eat this fog."

"Slave driver." Fenix opened his mouth and began sucking the mist in. It soon lost thickness and vanished altogether. D lowered his hand as Fenix retreated back inside his body.

"So, I don't even get to make the opening move," a voice shouted. "I applause you stranger. Not many are able to get rid of my mist." From behind a tree, a man stepped on a branch. On his back was a sword eight feet long, two feet wide, and an inch thick. "Tell me your name, so I may carve it on your headstone."

"Well, well, if it isn't the Demon of the Bloody Mist, Momichi Zabuza," Kakashi muttered.

"Ah, Sharigan Kakashi," Zabuza replied. "You got a bunch of brats with you. And you with the sword...you're not like them. You are like me and Kakashi, a killer."

D said nothing to him. "D is a hunter," Sakura told him, "not a killer."

"The hunter D... Ah, so you're him. Kakashi and D, in the same place, no wonder the Demon Brothers didn't stand a chance."

"Good luck, Kakashi," D said before he went over by Tazuna.

"What, you're not going to help?"

"My job isn't to kill him. It's your job to defend Tazuna until we reach his home. Honestly, if I could trust you to do that right, I would have left already to kill Gato."

"Ah," Zabuza muttered, "I'm like that myself. I have no interest in what I am paid to do beyond what I am paid to do. Honestly though, I doubt this would be a fight I could win, not against you two. I'd have no problem against Kakashi but to face him afterwards..."

D smirked, "He means, Kakashi, take your team on ahead while we fight. Once I finish with him, I will deal with them."

"I thought you had no interest in what you were paid to do beyond what you were paid to do."

"This is the fastest way to do it." He pulled the sword from his back and stepped forward. "Go."

"You heard him," Tazuna said. "My house is just up the road, D. Once you're done, meet me there." Tazuna started walking, making the ninja follow him.

Zabuza looked after Tazuna and looked back to him. "Barely a person on the continent hasn't heard of your skill."

"...I can't let you kill him," D stated. "Nothing personal but he is my client."

"And my client is promising me ten million when I kill him, nothing personal."

"I don't suppose there is a way to convince you to give up your hunt."

"Well, maybe if you can match the price. Do you have that kind of money."

"And if I do?"

He laughed, "I was one of the Seven Swordsman of Mist. We never back down though if we did for anyone it would be you. Tell me, would you be willing to back down?"

"No, as a hunter, my word is my reputation. If I don't keep it, than I won't get clients. More over, it was never about the money."

"Oh, what is it then?"

"Its about doing the job better than any ninja can do without charging an arm and a leg. I assume you heard some of the stories?"

"Yes, who hasn't. You killed the monster of Barrier Peaks."

D nodded, "I have never charged more than a thousand. This job is only worth five hundred ryu to me."

"Five hundred!?"

D nodded, "Five hundred ryu, to your ten million, it's obvious who gets paid better but the man that pays me usually wins."

Zabuza rubbed his head, "Well, must say, I'm impressed, never though I would see this. Oh well." He pulled his zanbatou from his back, "Let's begin." They rushed forward, crossing swords. Zabuza honestly expected the diachi that D wielded to break under the strain but it didn't. They pressed against each other until the blades started to turn red. Zabuza jumped back and started doing handsigns until D pulled one of his shenbons out and threw it, going through Zabuza's hands, interrupting the jutsu. He broke off the shenbon and swung his zanbatou wide, forcing D to back away from him. The tip of the sword dug into the earth and Zabuza used it to pole vault into a kick to D's chest. The kick sent D out on the water. While in the air, he twisted and pressed his boots and left hand to the water, slowing himself down. Standing on the surface, he saw that Zabuza was gone. A moment later, he spun, swinging his sword, killing a mizu bunshin. As the water started falling, two hands reached up from the water and grabbed his legs.

_**'You are half fire-fox demon now,'**_ his mother had said eight years ago. **_'Water will douse your flame, weaken your strength. Be careful of it.'_**

Zabuza held him under as he fought hard to escape. "No one beats a kiri nin in the water," he said. When D stopped struggling from lack of air, Zabuza thought it was over. But D opened his mouth and his fangs extended. He sunk them into Zabuza's wrist and began to drink his blood. "What the hell!?" The rate he was doing it, you'd think he was dying of thirst. Zabuza quickly lost his balance and started to fall back into the water. Losing his grip on him, D changed positions to where he bit his neck. Now that he started, he couldn't hold back, he drank until Zabuza's life was gone, and his veins dry.

He came up from the surface with a roar and his eyes dilated. After several moments, his eyes returned to normal and his fangs shrank back. "No matter what, you always show your fangs in the end," Fenix said.

Panting as he pulled himself up top the water, he said, "You're out of line."

"Fine, my lips are sealed but don't forget the kid."

D reached down into the water, grabbed Zabuza's arm, and pulled him to shore. There, he closed Zabuza's eyes, ridding him of his final look of horor. "Zabuza-san!" D stepped back when the child ran to him. The girl checked to body and instantly found he was too far gone to save. "You...You son of a bitch!" She threw several shenbons at him only for D to knock them aside. The girl grabbed the Zanbatou and tried to lift it. Her arms somehow did and she swung it at him only for D to catch it in his free hand. "You son of a bitch," she yelled again. When she pulled and found it held like iron, she stepped back and started doing handsigns. D grabbed her hands and pulled them apart. "Damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU," she cried.

"Why do you cry so hard?"

"You killed him! You killed the only person to care for me!" Unable to break free, she kicked him. "THE ONLY ONE WHO CARED! THE ONLY ONE THAT GAVE ME A REASON TO LIVE!"

Sheathing his sword, he pulled her close. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You son of a bitch," she cried again, straining against him.

"I'm sorry."

"I'll kill you! When you die, it will be at my hands!"

"I'm sorry," D said again, trying hard to comfort her, not an easy thing as he is the cause of her distress. The fifteen year old beat her hands against his chest, kicked him, anything she could think of to hurt him and D took it. When finally she cried herself out, D just held her a while. "...I'll help you dig his grave."

"Why," she said weakly.

"Because in those moments as we fought, I respected him." D walked away and reached down to the ground. He drove his hand right through the hard earth and started digging.

After several minutes of watching, Haku said, "I know an earth jutsu that will..."

"No," D interrupted. "He deserves to be buried by hand." It took D an hour before he had a hole big enough. Then he picked Zabuza up and laid him down it. Picking up his sword, he set it on his chest with his hands over the pommel like the knights of olden. Pulling himself out of the hole, he walked over to a large rock and cut it into a tombstone with his sword. "Fenix..."

"I'm on it," he said before being pressed against it. When his hand came away, 'Momichi Zabuza' was carved into it.

"Is there anything you want on it," D asked her.

"...Swordsman and Father, you will be missed." Fenix carved that on it as well. Lifting up a stone that must have easily weighed a hundred pounds, he placed it at Zabuza's head. He then began to bury him. When he was done, Haku said, "He always said that when he would die, he wouldn't get an honorable death." She swallowed and continued, "He said he would be left to rot out on some field if he was lucky. More than likely, he would be quartered and the parts of his body put on pikes around Kiri. I would always reply that it wouldn't happen, that I would save him from that. He would laugh and say that wasn't likely to happen..." Her tears started anew. "Why couldn't he back down!?"

"What's your name?"

"Haku."

"Haku, if you need to cry, let it out, all of it. Because once you are beyond this grave, you will be in for some harsh times. You will no longer be allowed to be a child, so cry, let out all the hurt. And when you are done, leave childhood behind with no regret. Remember what Zabuza did for you and honor that." Haku nodded and D waited around.

She let it out all the harder but when they finally subsided and she only sniffled, he turned. "D, wait!"

"Yes," he asked, turning back to her.

"...Let me come with you, please."

He shook his head, "My path isn't that for a child."

"I'm leaving childhood behind," she said, repeating his words. "Please, I have nothing now."

Still he shook his head. "I can't, to go with me is death."

"Because you are a fox demon," she asked.

"You heard me," D muttered.

"No, I can smell it." She swallowed and turned her face away. White scales began to cover her skin. "I'm a dragon half, that's why I can control ice." She looked at him and said, "My flight is dead, my mother killed by my father. Now my adopted father is dead too, please don't send me on my own again."

D looked at her with a critical eye, being a lone dragon half was a death warrant. Their scales were often used in armors, giving them an almost magical protection against the element they were of. That was why dragons were almost all extinct here. He could barely believe one had been hiding in Water though. Why would she honestly risk finding a human mate? "...If you have anything you wish to keep, go get it. Return here at sunset. I must go kill Gato." He turned and left. Haku waited a moment before walking away as well. She had to believe he wouldn't leave her.

—oo000oo—

Haku was sealing everything up into scrolls when she heard footsteps behind her. Looking, she saw the Gato and his two guards. "What do you want?"

"Planning on leaving with the job unfinished," Gato asked. He looked around and said, "Where's Zabuza?"

She looked away a little. "He fought someone too strong for him and died."

"Hmph. I guess Kiri ninja aren't all they're cracked up to be." He suddenly grinned at her and looked her up and down. "I wonder what you're hiding under those clothes."

She snapped a glare at him, "Don't even try it," she growled.

"Find out," he ordered his men. Before they could move, she was between them, their swords in hand.

"Move, and I will kill you," she growled. "As for you, Gato, you shouldn't be worrying about the bridge builder anymore. You hired us to kill him, he hired Demon Hunter D to kill you." She slapped the swords back into the sheaths and knocked them back. "And he told Zabuza-san that when he finished with him, he was coming to kill you. That you would be dead by night fall."

"You lie!"

"Do I?" She walked pass him and finished up. "If you don't believe me, ask him yourself, he is coming through the front door."

All three spun around and saw him standing there. "Gato," he said evenly before drawing his sword.

"...Kill him," he shouted. His two men ran forward and were cut down in a single strike. Gato stared in shock a moment before turning to Haku. "You've got to do something! I hired you!"

Haku looked up a moment, "Yes, you did and you're right, I do." She turned to D, walked over, picked up one of the fallen swords, and walked back. She lifted it up and glared balefully at him. "Those responsible will die." She tried to swing and found she couldn't. Looking, she saw D held the tip. Behind her, she heard gurgles and found that D's sword went through Gato's throat, he was drowning in his own blood.

"Revenge will eat up a person from the inside out," was all he said, denying Haku even a little of her vengeance. "Let it go, Haku." She dropped the sword and picked up the scroll. D picked up Gato's cane and walked away. "I will see you again at sunset."

—oo000oo—

D walked up to the house and entered. "Mister D," Sakura asked, seeing the door open. "It is you! I thought you died!"

"No," he replied. "Finishing up my job. Tazuna, it's done." The old man went up to him and D held out a cane.

"This is really it... Thank you, sir," Tazuna said, bowing. "We owe you everything."

"You're welcome. My payment?"

"Yes, of course, right here. It took a while to scrounge it together from the villagers but when they heard it was you, we pooled everything we had. Over a thousand ryu," he said, setting a bag on the table.

D walked over to it and carefully counted out five hundred. "If you ever need my services again, do not hesitate in summoning me." He turned and left.

"What about the rest," Tazuna asked, shocked.

"I have what the job cost, I won't take more."

Tsunami looked from the money to D. "...Won't you at least accept a meal?"

He stopped, not that he was hungry, but because it would be rude. And sunset was hours away. "Alright," he consented, "if you insist."

He sat at the table and waited. "I don't think I can thank you enough," Tsunami told him. "First you saved us all then you did it for so little."

"I accepted it as to the danger. Which there was hardly any."

"Including Zabuza," she asked.

"...He was unexpected but I won't hold that against your family."

She sat down across from him, "You are too kind, sir." She started blushing a little, "I feel so silly, blushing like a school girl. And you, a saint and a beautiful one at that, if you don't mind me saying."

"You wouldn't be the first on that second part. I'm not a saint, ma'am."

She shook her head, "You are, no matter what you think."

"I have my reasons for doing this."

"So does everyone for everything they do." She leaned across the table and kissed the man. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

"...You're welcome," he replied, shifting his coat lips to hide the blush that was fighting to form. He ate the meal and politely excused himself. Going outside, he headed back to meet Haku.

"D," Kakashi said, going after him. "Have you thought any on the Hokage's offer?"

"No," was his reply.

"So that's it," Kakashi said. "You're refusing to join out of some baseless prejudice?"

D stopped, fighting to keep his temper. "Baseless?" He turned back to the man. "You think it's baseless?" He saw Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke come out but he didn't care. "My hatred for that village is far from _baseless_! Every year, you all celebrate my mother's murder! BASELESS!? I am D, the son of the Kyuubi no Yokou!" He took a deep breath, calming himself while the genin took a step back. "And as if that wasn't enough, you not only killed her, you sealed her soul inside a human boy. A human boy that stayed a human boy but was neglected and hated until finally, he was stabbed in the heart by one of his own instructors. Baseless?" Taking a deep breath, he turned and walked away. "Worst, Hatake, I know it was the boy's own father that killed my mother and ruined his son's life, your sensei."

Kakashi would've gaped at him for that if not the mask he wore. The son of the most powerful demon on earth hated his home, and with good reason. He charged them with the wrongs they had done not only to him but also Naruto. "...That's not true, is it," Sakura asked. "Could he really be the son of the Kyuubi? And what about the boy he spoke of?"

Kakashi swallowed before saying, "...Legends says that long ago, several men and women made pacts with lesser demons for power, abilities that would pass on down their line. What we now know as Kekkie Genkai. How it was done is argued but some say it was from having half-breeds with those demons. If this is true or not, I don't know, but I do know that though they are rare now, half breeds do still exist. That Kyuubi has a son scares me, more so that I should have seen it with his fox like looks and his hatred for the Fourth.."

"What about the boy," Sai asked.

"Naruto...is or was the only son of the Fourth Hokage. He went missing after that attack, his sensei admitted to doing it. Naruto would've been fine but as he walked away, he never stopped walking and we never found him."

"How old is he?"

"You're age, he was just hours old when the attack happened." Kakashi already knew that he wasn't going to like giving his report to the Hokage.

—oo000oo—

Haku looked at the sun as the bottom touched the ocean. D had yet to come. "...He lied," she said despairingly. "Figures."

"Oh ye of little faith," D said, sitting down next to her. "I said sunset, I meant sunset."

She looked at him and began to smile after a moment. "Couldn't you have done that a bit sooner?"

"I am never late, nor early." He watch the sun vanish and day turn to night before moving again. "If at any time you don't want to continue, say so and you may leave." He stood up and headed for a dock and a boat to take him back across the ocean. Haku fell in behind him and waited for him to say or do something. During the whole trip across, he said very little, as well once they were ashore. He spoke enough to get them across is all. On the opposite shore, he called out a whistle and his horse trotted up to him. Returning the saddle to it's back, He climbed up behind it and held out a hand for Haku. "Go on, grab a hold." She did and he pulled her up behind him. Turning northwest, he nudged the horse forward.

"So what's this way?"

"...Don't know. But that never matters, we will find a job there."

—oo000oo—

Sarutobi listened carefully to what Kakashi told him on his return. He hardly expected the Kyuubi to have a son yet it fit perfectly with what he was told by Danzou. The boy hated the village, the Fourth especially, because Minato took his mother away. Yet how could he know about Naruto? They didn't exactly go bragging about what had happened to the son of the Yondiame, it was a public shame that many tried to forget existed. Sarutobi had tried to find Naruto, had tried hard, and for a while, he found traces of him. But always Naruto was a step ahead of the hunters, then the sightings of him became fewer until finally, he was just gone. For a moment, he wondered if maybe D was Naruto but threw that out. He was too old, too different. Yet, those blue eyes of his... Hiruzen sighed. "Has he made any indication that he will come back for revenge?"

"No sir, but there is something. I...I made a kage bunshin to watch the fight between him and Zabuza. His vendetta against ninja is only against Konoha, he fought Zabuza respectfully and without hatred. The clone got released out of shock when he saw D drink Zabuza's blood until after death. He is a half demon like he claims and..."

"What?"

"I'm not sure I could beat him, sir. He's monstrously strong, stronger than Gai, nothing phases him either. The life of those against him mean little. Looking back, I see we were lucky he tolerated us, especially Sasuke with how the boy angered him. I...should have been afraid of him."

"Kakashi, are you saying this because he is the son of Kyuubi or because of his skill?"

"...Both."

"...He knows secrets of the village, he knows something about Naruto. I want him found and brought back. Place him in the bingo book, wanted alive, reward of a hundred thousand ryu."

"Yes...sir."

—oo000oo—

D stopped for the night in a clearing in a forest. Looking around, he noted a circle of mushrooms and looked around for anything else. "Here is safe. We will sleep for the night and continue in the morning."

"Yes, D-san." He gathered the wood for a fire. "Should I get us something to eat?"

"If you like." Haku nodded and looked around. Seeing the mushroom, she went over to check to see if they were poisonous. Seeing they weren't, she reached to grab one. "Don't."

"Why? They're not dangerous."

"Look at the circle." She did, and saw it was nearly perfect, nature didn't grow them. "That is an entrance to the fairy world. Picking one or entering it and you would be lost forever. Notice not even animals tread inside it. Or the woman looking at you from inside."

Haku widened her eyes and looked back. She didn't see anything for a moment until her eye looked past right in front of her. Then the image of a woman with leaf like hair staring into her eyes right in front of her appeared. "Agh!" She stumbled back, her arms wheeling. The sound of the wind changed to sound like laughing. "Wh-What was that!?"

"A dryad, a tree spirit" D said, looking to her. "Perfectly harmless as long as you don't harm her tree. Good evening lady dryad." The woman stepped out of the circle, fully appearing. Her eyes were hazel brown and her robes like grass.

"Good evening, sir. Not many in the world today still know of us."

"Its my job to know. Plus we are relate, distantly." He pulled off his high collar cloak, revealing whiskered cheeks.

"Ah, a fox spirit," the dryad said.

"Half," D corrected. "Will you mind if we camp here?"

"Hmmm." She walked around him and said, "Maybe. Any chance I could get you to come to my tree?"

"Sorry, I don't want to spend decades as your concubine. As wonderful as it would likely be."

"You're no fun," she said. She looked to Haku and smiled, "I'm sorry for startling you, drakeling. I was merely waiting to see if you would enter."

Haku stepped far from the circle and looked to D. He was staring into the fire he just made before doing a cross shape handsign. A kage bunshin appeared and he nodded to the original. D took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Red chakra covered him a moment before he opened his eyes again, revealing them red and slitted. He then did a handsign and henged into a woman in a blue kimono with fox ears on her head and nine fox tails from her lower back. The clone D then did something that startled Haku, he smiled. "Mother," he said before hugging her.

"My little boy," she said to him, returning the hug.

"Huh," Haku asked.

"Hello," Kyuubi said to her. "I am D's mother. My soul was sealed inside his body by the Yondiame Hokage."

"This is the only way we can meet in the real world," D finished. "But I'm working on transferring her soul to another object. Once I can do it with a clone, I'll be ready."

"Ready for what?"

"My body still lives, child," Kyuubi said, sitting down in the grass. "Once he can, I can return to my body and truly hold my son to me."

The dryad knelt down in the grass and rested her chin on her hands, "Wow, a greater fox spirit. Never thought I would see one. Your name?"

"I am Kyuubi no Yokou," she said. "One of the nine Bijuu."

Haku stumbled back at that, not expecting it. "...Incredible. So...D is the prince of the Fairy world?"

"That's one way of looking at it," Kyuubi said, laughing a little. "So, little dragon, what does that mean to you?"

"He is my leader, I his tool."

"My friend," D corrected. "Ladies, I'm tired so I'll go rest." Bundling his cloak under his head, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Why doesn't he just release the clone," Haku asked.

"To get the sleep," Kyuubi told her. "The clone experiences what he does." She knelt down in front of the fire, smoothing the kimono out as she did. She breathed in the night air and smiled. "This exhaust him very badly but he does it often so I can get out and about a little."

"He is going to get hit by heat syndrome at this pace," Fenix told her.

"I'll make sure he rest soon... Actually, Haku, that will be your job."

"Huh?" She tilted her head confused.

"D...maybe my son but he is more closer related to a vampire in strengths and weaknesses. Though sunlight doesn't impede him, running himself endlessly, always in the sun will cause what is called heat syndrome. If he gets it, he will have to bury himself to survive." She looked at him, sighing. "My poor, poor kit. He isn't that much younger than you, my dear."

"What? But he looks... Forgot, he's a half spirit. Nothing is what it seems with them."

"True," the dryad said to them. She leaned over his face and smiled wistfully. "Oh how I wish I could just whisk him away with me. The long days we would share together." She held her arms around herself, blushed, and giggled warmly.


	5. Third Vampire Hunter Version

Ten year old Uzumaki Naruto got up from the spot he had laid in last night, stretching stiff muscles. Once again, he lived through another attack. He idly wondered if he should be grateful or angry that he did. Looking up to the sky, he winced seeing the sun. Not for the passage of time but for the light itself. He shrugged before checking himself out. Not a scratch save a few tears on his clothes. He then looked to the fools that attacked him. He let most of them go, a few of them he beat to bloody hell. One day, they'll figure out that he can give as good as they can. He walked over to one to check if he was alive. He just focused on him and heard his heart beat. The next was in the same condition. The third had a slow heartbeat and would likely die soon. He didn't see the forth and final, he probably dragged himself off while leaving his buddies. Pathetic. Naruto walked away and went home. He washed himself off and got some clean clothes. He grabbed a steak from the freezer and started cooking it. It was quickly done as he always ate his meat bloody rare, and all he ate was meat. It was all that every quenched his thirst for some reason. After eating, he stood on the balcony of his apartment, doing handstand push-ups. His balance was perfect, his strength unparalleled by anyone his age and some older. When he was done, he went inside and looked in the mirror, wiping his face clean of sweat. He had long, straight blond hair, bright blue eyes that shined like stars, whiskers on his cheeks, an angular beautiful face comparable even to Koyuki Fujihara. And, most defining, he reflection was transparent. He didn't mention it to anyone, even the Old Man. It started not that long ago with his sensitivity to light. His thirst quickly followed. No matter how much he drank, he couldn't get enough. Then when he was passing a butcher shop, he caught the scent and knew that was what called to him.

Sighing, he finished up in his home and walked to the academy. He walked in, ignored what the teacher was yelling at him, and sat down. He yawned, purposely flashing his new fangs. It was instantaneous, the teacher stopped and swallowed. Naruto leaned back and focused on the class, smirking as he did. A few flashes of his teeth, a punch without holding anything back and instructors got the point, he was tired of being fucked with. He scared some of his classmates but he didn't mind some much. Either fear or respect, it got the same result, no one disrespected him anymore, not even the Uchiha. He didn't go out of his way to be mean but he didn't take it anymore either. He even was nice to people when he could, especially to that Hyuuga girl, Hinata. She seemed like she needed a friend.

—oo000oo—

It was the end of the day and Naruto was sitting on the swing, watching people leave. No one waited for him so he didn't have anywhere to go. "H-Hello, N-Naruto-kun."

"Evening, Hinata," Naruto said, smiling at her. "How was class for you?"

"G-Good," she replied, blushing and pressing her fingers together. Naruto stood and offered her the swing. "Ano...Thank you." She sat down and looked to the ground. When everyone had left but the two of them, she spoke again. "Do...do you e-ever feel s-sad?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"W-Would you...like a...I mean if you d-don't ming, c-could I..."

"Could you what?"

"G-Give you a h-hug?"

Naruto smirked knowingly. Hinata was very shy and starved for a positive relationship. "Sure." She looked up in surprise and smiled before jumping into his outstretched arms. Naruto held her for several moments before he noticed her hair had fallen around her neck as she leaned it on his chest. He watched it, hearing her pulse pound in his ears, a moment before he found his fangs growing, his lips starting to pull back, and his head lowering and he knew instinctively that is was to bite her and possibly kill her. He was just about to open his mouth when he pulled his head back and looked up into the sky. He had a silent snarl as he fought to regain control. His mouth clenched shut and his fangs shrank back.

Hinata looked up at him worried. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"I...I'm fine." He let go and pulled back. "I'm just feeling a bit under the weather, I'll be fine." His eyes drew to her exposed neck again and he looked away, his face flush. "I, I think I should head home." He turned and ran away.

Back with Hinata, she watched him go. A hand went up to her neck and she began to whisper. "Naruto-kun was blushing... Was he going to kiss my neck?" She then recalled feeling his breath on it during their hug before she fainted.

—oo000oo—

Naruto hid in an ally, his thirst was back, stronger. He couldn't get Hinata's neck out of his mind, her pulse from his ears. He was actually going to bite her and drink from her. "I...am not a monster... I am _not_ a monster!"

"Yes you are," a civilian said to him, walking closer to him while holding a lead pipe. He tried to hit Naruto with it but Naruto ducked it and broke his jaw with a solid punch to it. The man fell to the ground, bleeding from his mouth. Naruto stared at the blood and his thirst cried out at him, demanding of him to drink from this man. Naruto stepped back, a hand covering his mouth as he fought to stay in control. But the man took advantage of him and hit him in the stomach with the pipe. He then grabbed Naruto by the jaw, intending to break it as well. Naruto tried to fight him off but quickly stopped and followed his instincts. He bit the man's hand, sinking his teeth deep into his flesh. He yelped and Naruto dropped, licking up the blood before lunging at his throat. Naruto pressed him to the ground and greedily drank of his blood. When he was dry, Naruto threw his head back and roared. When he stopped, he looked down in horror and ran away. He reached his home and barricaded himself in. Hours later, he poked his head out and took comfort that no one was coming for him. He needed to tell the Old Man that something was wrong. Leaving, he ran to the tower and up to the door. "Old Man, I need to talk to you!"

"Stop yelling!" the secretary snapped at him before Naruto glared at her.

"If you tell me he isn't here, when I can tell he is, I'll snap your neck. I'm tired of your lies." It was said in the most cold and deadly voice she had ever heard.

"There's no need for that," Sarutobi said, opening the door in time to hear Naruto's threat. "Come inside, Naruto." Naruto held his glare a moment longer before following. Shutting the door behind him, Hiruzen sat down with a frown cast at the boy. "Naruto, I know that you've been changing a little, physically and emotionally over these last few weeks and have cast those off as you entering puberty. But threatening a person, especially right in front of me, is going to far and you are never to do something like that again, am I understood?"

"Yeah, Old Man. But I needed to talk to you, badly, and I knew she was going to say you weren't in again. And, as you probably know, a little bit of fear does help get results."

"Maybe but you shall never do that again."

"Fine, I need to talk to you about something important. Alone."

"We are alone, Naruto."

He was already shaking his head, motioning to the ceiling corner where one of the ANBU in the room was hidden. "No, _alone_."

The Hokage looked around the room. "Naruto, the ANBU have proven their loyalty time and time again with all you have confided in me. What can you possibly have to tell me that even they can't know?" Naruto said nothing, just glanced around the room. Sarutobi saw things like that allot, always from people terrified for their lives. Against what he thought was his better judgment, he raised his hand and the ANBU vanished completely. "They are gone."

"I know...I no longer hear them."

"Hear them? How, they were..."

"I can hear their, and your, heartbeat. Do you have a mirror?"

"I do." He handed it to him, "Naruto what are you..." Naruto placed the mirror by his face, revealing his transparent reflection.

"Not long after my birthday, these changes started. It wasn't much, just subtle things. But the biggest was I'm often thirsty no matter how much I drink. Today, Hinata hugged me, and I wanted to bite her neck and drink her blood. I forced myself away and left. I was hiding in an ally when this man came at me, yelling. He was trying to kill me and attacked me with a pipe. I broke his jaw..." Sarutobi widened his eyes, having already received a report on a body with that same injury. "He hit me in the stomach with the pipe and held my jaw, planning on breaking it in return. So...I bit him." Sarutobi winced, it _was_ the same man. "And when I tasted his blood, I...I couldn't help it. I lunged at his throat and drank until he was dry."

Sarutobi looked down at his desk. "...You swear it was self-defense?"

"He attacked me first," Naruto replied.

"Naruto, I don't think I need to mention just how bad this is."

"You don't."

Sarutobi looked at him silently for what felt like a long time. "...Are you sorry?"

"Do I regret that it happened that way? Yes."

"No, are you sorry you killed him?"

Naruto shook his head. "He wanted to kill me. He _tried_ to kill me. I regret it had to happen but will I go to his family, get on my knees, and beg for their forgiveness for what he did? No."

Sarutobi sighed sadly. "You've changed, Naruto."

"Old Man, I love you, I do, but need I remind you that he was not the first that attacked me? Just this morning four others had to be taken to the hospital, right?"

"And it is that lack of caring that I meant. Naruto, is any of your humanity left?"

"I didn't kill Hinata, I forced myself away knowing it would hurt. I do care and I wish I could care about this whole village but I can't care for people that go so far to hurt me that they would kill me."

_'...He's right, how could I expect anything else from someone hurt as often as him?'_ Sarutobi thought. "Fine, Naruto, promise me you won't do this again and I'll sweep it under the rug."

"I won't do it on purpose but the reason I came here wasn't just for that. That thirst is only sated for the moment. I'm going to get thirsty again, when I get thirsty enough, I'm afraid I'm going to go hunting whether I want to or not."

"I'll take care of that as well, Naruto. Until we can figure out how to make it go away, we'll sate it."

"How, only blood works... You're not going to..."

"Naruto, there is a butcher in town. I'll get you the blood to keep yourself in control, don't worry, just don't mention this to anyone."

"I won't, I wasn't even here. Old Man...I know this doesn't make up for what I did, but I'm sorry I became this, this monster."

"You didn't have a choice, Naruto," Sarutobi replied. When Naruto walked out and the door closed behind him, he finished. "You never had a choice."

—oo000oo—

Naruto stood up from his bed and stretched. It had been a few months since the incident happened and Naruto hadn't had an episode since. Walking into the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and grabbed one of the only things in it. Each shelf was filled not with food but with blank soda cans. Naruto popped one open and drained it. "...Yuck. Pig's blood." It worked and curbed Naruto's thirst but he still hated the taste. Bull was better. Human was the best. Hot was better than cold but it didn't stay fresh all that long if it was. Naruto discovered that he didn't need to eat anything as long as he drank blood daily. So his food bills dropped to nothing while the money for it went to things he could better use. New clothes, new equipment. When he was finished, he headed off to the academy. While walking down the road, he passed a tall, dark haired man and came to a stop after a few feet. Turning around, he saw the man had turned around too. They stared at each other a moment longer before Naruto said, "You're not like everyone else around here. You're...a predator. What are you?"

"I am like you," the man replied, lifting his head a bit for Naruto to get a look at it. His face, like Naruto's own, was gorgeous, perfect. There, also like Naruto, under his lips were a set of overly large canines, just short of extending pass the lip. He even looked like Naruto a little.

Which meant that he also thirst for blood. And that sword on his back didn't make him look friendly. "These people are the villagers of my home," Naruto said with a slight edge. "Though we don't get along, I won't let anyone, not even you, treat them like cattle for the slaughter."

The man took a deep breath. "You drink animal's blood."

Naruto took a sniff in return. "And you drink...something processed."

"How long?"

"Few months. Yourself?"

"Several centuries."

Naruto widened his eyes and glanced around to make sure no one around them was listening. "Centuries? How is that possible?"

"You don't even know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"What you are. Come with me, I'll tell you." The man turned around and walked away. Interested, Naruto couldn't help but follow him. Eventually, he led Naruto to a construction site that hadn't opened for the day yet. "How many have you killed?"

"...One for sure. Maybe one or two more."

"You don't know?"

"Not really. I get in fights all the time, people don't like me. So when they attack me, I fight back, and recently, I stopped pulling my punches." He glanced down at a four foot long crowbar. "You?"

"More people than I care to remember, but never to drink from. Name?"

"Naruto. You?"

"D. Vampire hunter D."

"Vampires? Hah, everyone knows there's no such thing."

"Then what are we?"

Naruto had no answer for that. "I don't know. Jinchuuriki or something."

"Now who's speaking nonsense," came from D's left hand. Naruto looked to it and more came. "You are willing to believe a thousand foot tall monster can be sealed away inside a human but not vampires."

"Yeah, the Mizukage is a jinchuuriki, everyone knows it, it was in history class last week." Naruto shrugged. "So yeah, vampires, trolls, werewolves, goblins, all that stuff, fake. Demons and jinchuuriki, real."

"And yet, you drink blood, have barely a reflection, and can't do much in water." D himself countered.

"Well, you're right on most of those. I have no problem with water, well, much of a problem. I get really cold when I'm in it. But again, I'm probably a jinchuuriki."

D shook his head. "So, do you regret those that you killed?"

"Not in the least. That it had to happen, yes, but not that I killed them." He watched D a moment before he grabbed his sword. "What, now you want to play kill the monster?"

"I can't let one that cares so little live." He ran forward, slicing at Naruto, only to cut the tip of the crow bar Naruto used to counter. Naruto glanced at the sharpened end and poked it. A bead of blood appeared on his finger.

"You don't know shit about shit, it seems." Naruto told him. "Especially if you think I'm just going to give up and let you kill me. I've fought to keep my life for a long time here, I'm not about to lose it." He glanced down and smirked. "You said water, yes?" He stabbed the crow bar into the ground, breaking a new water pipe and sending water shooting up into the air and down on them. Naruto grinned at D as he tensed. He began to walk around in the rain, spinning the bar. D followed him with his gaze.

"So, you are also his son."

"Who?"

"My father...his name is Dracula."

"...Eh, never heard of him. So, big brother, shall we get down to business?" They ran at each other, both of their movements slowed by the water a little. Naruto tapped the sword to the side and tried to hit D's elbow. The man spun with the attack, saving himself from damage. "Haha! This is fun, we'll have to do it more often." He used the hook to catch the hilt at the crossbar and twisted it. It came out of his sword hand only for D to catch it with his other hand, going right into a horizontal slash. Naruto laughed as he ducked it, stabbing with his crowbar. D grabbed the tip while drawing his sword back to counterattack. Following his example, Naruto grabbed the sword by the hilt as well, locking them together. They strained against each others strength for a moment but weren't able to get an advantage over the other. D had the advantage of leverage but Naruto, believe it or not, was actually growing stronger than him.

"...It seems we can't decide this like this."

"Yeah, it does. You know, I never actually went looking for those guys to kill them. They always attacked me." Naruto grinned. "And while I always gave them a good beating, I always left them alive."

"Then what about what you said earlier?"

"I'm a realist, I didn't pull my punches and I'm really strong, as you can tell. It is likely one or two of them died, just later on. As for that one, I don't know, my thirst took over."

"Kid got's you there, D." the hand said again.

D began to ease up on the sword so Naruto did on his crowbar. Letting each other go, Naruto took a better look at the end. D's sword cut it at a sharp angle, making it more like a spear. "I think I'll keep this."


	6. First Vampire Rosario version

Naruto sighed as he rode the yellow contraption the the driver called a 'bus'. Banished. Oh, not in so many words but might as well be. And it wasn't even for anything bad he did. His ears twitched as a drop of condensation from the window dripped on one. He had done what he always did, he defended his village, home, and friends, having to draw on the Kyuubi's chakra to do it again. And as always, the chakra began to heal him. Unlike every other time, he began to change. Tsunade-baachan told him that the chakra was a living thing outside the control of the Kyuubi when he wasn't actively willing it to do something. The chakra healed him when he was wounded. The chakra also hurt him when he used it as well. So it began to evolve in a way to be used without hurting. At first, he was glad for it. Even now, he was better off...physically. But looking at his reflection in the mirror, at his fox like blue eyes, at the fox ears on his head, and the tail laying in his lap, he wondered if the trade off was worth it. The chakra hurt him because he wasn't compatible to it. So, it made him compatible.

"You don't exactly look excited." the driver stated.

"This isn't normal where I'm from and things that aren't normal..."

"Are feared." the driver finished. He chuckled darkly. "So they sent you here."

"Until such a time that I can be normal again." Naruto stated depressingly.

"Well, don't worry, you won't stand out here. Though with that aura, you might."

"Yeah, thats the problem. I can look like everyone else but I can't stop that." Naruto sighed. "So, where exactly am I going?"

"Youkai Academy. The Headmaster knows your a special case and will speak with you. Ah, there's the end of the tunnel now. Better change to look human anyway kid, its the rules." Naruto sighed but did the Henge to make him look how he used to. "Here you go, sonny, please exit the bus carefully."

"Thanks." Naruto said as he stepped up to him. "Have a good one." He stepped off and looked at the distant academy. "...Gloomy." He heaved his bag over a shoulder and began walking, passing through a dark, dead looking forest, several graveyards, and the campus' dorms. He was met at the school gate by several men in suits wielding swords. "And I though this would be boring." Naruto said with a grin, dropping the bag but holding onto the bokudo. The wooden sword was a gift from Iruka made of a tree fed with chakra for over a year.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are to come with us to meet the Chairman."

"I'm to come at sword point?" He chuckled at them. "I don't think so." Thirty seconds later, the four men were on the ground, moaning in pain. Naruto held one up by his collar. "Care to try and force me to go somewhere again?"

"N, No sir."

"Good. Now, show me the way." Naruto pushed him through the gate, picked up his bag, and kept his bokuto in his strong hand. He was led through the halls, passing the faculty without looking at them. The man took him to a long hall then to a room that he knocked on gently.

"Sir, Uzumaki Naruto here to see you."

"Enter." The man opened the door and they stepped in. "...What happened to you? And where are the others?"

"They came at me with weapons." Naruto stated with a shrug. "I left them alive, though they'll be thinking about greeting people that way again." Naruto looked at the man across from him. He wore white robes that hid his features except his glowing eyes. Naruto didn't like him for that grin.

"Well, Mr. Uzumaki, welcome to the Youkai Academy. I'll get right to it. You're here because you're trying to gain control over your demon side."

"...If you're waiting for me to be impressed, don't hold your breath."

"Alright. There has been a misunderstanding. You can't learn to control your demon abilities here. We teach academics at schools, not how to use your abilities."

Naruto frowned. "You must think me a fool. You think I don't know about the letter _you_ sent that said you could teach me just that?"

"I did sent it but you cannot learn that as a student. For that, you would have to apprentice under someone that would be stronger than you are now. And then change masters when you out grow them, and you will."

"What do you mean?"

"You are turning into a hybrid of a yokou, a kitsune spirit. The Kyuubi inside you doesn't stop making chakra, but doesn't use it so it is used in healing you. But you don't burn it fast enough so it is joining with your chakra. As time goes by, more and more will join with you until you are finally a nine tails yourself."

Naruto blinked a few times and sighed. "Depressing.


	7. Second Vampire Rosario version

"You have interfered with me for the last time, boy," the vampire Straud Van Veravitch shouted, having finally caught him. He growled at Naruto while holding him by the throat. Though Naruto stabbed at his arm with kunais, he did no lasting damage. He was the last of his team alive, the others had their throats torn out and he couldn't do a powerful enough suiton jutsu to kill him. "You may have ruin my plans for this place but I can still get my revenge. Through you." He opened his mouth, baring his fangs. "I curse you with becoming a Ghoul!" He bit Naruto and injected enough blood to either kill him or turn him before throwing him aside. Naruto began to scream in pain for a minute before he went silent. Straud looked him over before turning away. Only to feel the most oppresive aura he had felt in a long time before a hand was pushed through his back, coming out holding his heart. He remained alive long enough to watch Naruto eat it before biting his neck and draining him of blood. Red, slitted eyes and silver hair were his only changes. He looked up, blood dripping from his mouth before he drained his team. Still he was thirsty, so he went hunting for more. As time went on, with each person he drained, he grew stronger. The Elemental Continent was separate from the world at large, a ghoul could not escape it. It also meant every living thing could not escape him. For ten thousand years, he hunted. As time went, he grew from a beast to a planner as well. He reduced a thriving civilization into a fearful race always on the move, completely destroying the shinobi as well. Until finally, the Ghoul just vanished.

—oo000oo—

Naruto opened his eyes and groaned, unsure what the hell hit him but wishing it dead. He stumbled to his feet trying to moisten his dry throat. He was covered in leaves in a ruined fortress as well as some ivies and weeds growing around him. He tore those off him and looked down. Dust outlined where he had been. He had been still for a _very_ long time. Hearing something moving close by, he crawled to his feet and saw a small rabbit. It looked at him and froze in fear. He lunged, grabbed it, and drained the blood from it. He just finished when he realized what he had just done in horror. Then, flashes started going through his mind. All the lives he had destroyed. He drank and drank until he lost his thirst so he came here... "Oh kami..." It was the Hokage Tower, he had destroyed it and now he slept in it. Naruto collapsed and started shaking. He had killed everyone he knew. He stumbled around until he found the river and looked at himself. His clothes were ruined but himself, he looked as he did, just vastly stronger. He turned and started running. He eventually came across a village, a surprise as he had destroyed most of them. Nor were there any watchmen. He snuck in and stole some clothes hanging on the clothes line to dry. He put them on and got out of there quickly.

"You, hold it!" Naruto turned around to see a woman walking to him.

"Please, let me go," he pleaded.

She looked him over, he looked terrible and was shaking like a leaf. "...Bad night?"

"You could say that," Naruto stated.

"...Come with me."

"No! I can't! I...I can't control...I might..."

She blinked before smiling kindly. "I understand, you're powers caught up to you, and you lost control for a while?"

Naruto swallowed. "A...long while." He could hear her heartbeat.

"Come on," she said, motioning him to follow.

"I-I can't!"

"Don't worry, I can defend myself." She stepped out of the shadows and Naruto saw what she looked like. She was nineteen and had bird eyes and wings on her back. "My family never turns away someone in need of help. Hungry?"

Naruto shook his head, forcing himself to look away from her neck. "Th-Thirsty." She was about to lead him to the village well. "No, not for water. I... Kami, I drink blood now."

With those words, she widened her eyes and her hands came up protectively over her chest. "You're a vampire!"

"Please don't scream! The...The beast is so hard to control when I'm thirsty. Especially when you scream." She snapped her mouth shut. "Thank you. I-I caught a rabbit and drank from it but the thirst is still there a little. I can just walk away."

She hesitated. "...You just drank? So you're not very thirsty?"

"I'm not."

"Then...if you drink a little, you'll...be fine?"

"I...guess."

"My family has a farm with animals if that'll help."

Naruto slowly nodded and followed her. When they got there, he lunged at a pig, tore into its neck, and drank long pass his thirst being satisfied. He wanted to make sure he stayed in control from now on. It tasted horrible but he could deal with it. When it was drained dry, he stood feeling his ghoul markings receding a little. He looked like a normal vampire for now. "Thank you."

"Do...you have a place to stay?"

"I couldn't..."

"Nonsense," a woman said from the door of the house. "Hello Ayako, who's your friend?"

"Naruto, he lost himself to his thirst and only now came back to himself, mother."

Her mother looked Naruto over. "Well, if has been a long time since I seen a vampire. Please, join us. I'm Kinoto."

"Uzumaki Naruto." He hesitated but followed the harpies inside. "You really don't have to..."

"Of course we do," Kinoto replied. "Do you know what happened?"

Naruto swallowed and nodded. "Twelve thousand years ago, I was cursed by a vampire and became a monster called a Ghoul. As I hunted, I eventually became sentient again but the ghoul was in control, not me. Two thousand years ago, I fell asleep, having drunk blood until I no longer could. And I just woke up once again in the ruins to the south."

Both women were shocked by what he said. The oldest living vampire today was just twenty five hundred years old. His strength was thought limitless. A ghoul was the ancestor of the vampire, the only difference being that a ghoul has no control. The longer they live, the stronger they get. "Do you remember anything," Ayako asked.

"..Not at first. Flashes, mostly of me killing people." He looked to the ground. "Do you have a knife I may use?" They immediately looked worried. "I swear I won't hurt you."

Kinoto swallowed but nodded. "There are some in the kitchen."

"Thank you." Naruto walked to it, came out with a knife, walked outside and shut the door. All was silent until they heard a thump. Rushing out, they saw Naruto laying against the building, knife through his heart, crying. "No...damn it. I want to die!"

"Naruto," Ayako shouted, kneeling by him and taking the knife out. The wound stitched up before their eyes. "Why would you..."

"The first ones were my friends, my family. Then my village. My country. Then most of the continent." He looked to his hands, seeing all they had killed. "I wanted to kill myself to pay for what I've done. And I can't even do that right."

Kinoto knelt by him. "Naruto, you're a vampire, probably the most powerful in the world. I'm afraid you have long passed the point where you could die like that."

"...Do you really want to die?" Ayako asked. Naruto nodded so she sighed. "When I was in school, I heard a rumor that the Board Chairman had the ability to seal the power of anyone, making them harmless. If you truly want to, then you will have to go to Youkai Academy."

Naruto looked up at her and nodded. "How do I get there?"

"Enroll there," both women told him.

—oo000oo—

Naruto sat on the bus, anxious to get there. The other students were all huddled as far from him they could get like sheep. Even the bus driver was nervous. When it came to a stop, he stood first and stepped off. Off in the distance, he could see the academy, where his fate awaited. He started walking, ignoring everything else. He was halfway there when this large man stepped in his way. "I challenge you to a fight, vamp..." Naruto had no more patience. He grabbed him and threw him through several trees before continuing.

"No one treats our friend like that!" Several others jumped at Naruto. He began to growl as he caught the first and threw him into another. The other two were fast, almost getting behind him. They looked like they weren't moving to him. He punched the one on the right in the middle of his face, mercifully rendering him unconscious before he was sent into a boulder. The last he disabled by slamming him on the ground, holding his arms in the air, and a foot on his back. He pulled and the bones broke.

Naruto started walking, ignoring their cries of pain only for five men and women in black uniforms to stop him not twenty meters away. "Must I be interrupted at every turn!?"

"You will stop fighting and come with us!" snapped the leader of this little posse.

Naruto growled, baring his fangs and his markings spreading. "I cannot be contained!" He vanished from their sight only to appear behind them, slamming two down headfirst into the ground. "I cannot be controlled!" He jumped and split kicked two more, taking them out of the fight, leaving just the leader, a boy that changed into some kind of spider. "Know your place and despair, you ever pathetic, ever fools!" He was beyond angry now. He made the handsign for Kage Bunshin and two grabbed him, holding him still.

"What is this!" Naruto grabbed him by his collar and reared a fist back.

"Cool!" They looked to see a brown haired girl with her hair pulled up into pony tails that went down the side of her head, with a bat floating around her. "Let him have it!"

Naruto looked at her a moment before carrying out the punch. The boy was more than dazed and spitting out teeth. A second punch and he hung limp in their arms. A third and his jaw was broken and there was no fight left in him whatsoever. "Who are you? Do you intend to interfere with me as well?"

"No, no! I'm Kokoa, a vampire like you. I'm just happy to see you were enjoying yourself. I didn't think I was going with a vampire my age."

"I'm older than I look. Do you happen to know where the Chairman's office is?"

"Sorry, I'm new here too."

"Thank you anyway." Naruto turned and walked away.

"Hey, what's you're name!?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and you're wrong, I'm not a vampire, I'm a ghoul." Naruto looked to the highest tower on the castle, he could feel someone powerful was there. He started breathing heavily before running for it. Behind him, Kokoa stood stock still at a ghoul with that power and intelligence. It scared her more than a little.

—oo000oo—

Naruto got to the building and saw every teacher there turn towards him. He began to growl when he thought they would fight him too but they just stayed out of his way. He made it to the entrance of the elevator to the top of the tower and opened it to find himself blocked by by several men in black suits all holding swords. Naruto stepped in and the door closed behind him.

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked out, stepping over the men lying on the floor. Ahead of him he could see a man wearing white robes with glowing eyes looking at him over his folded together hands. "There are better ways to see me."

"I wanted to make sure you understood my intentions." He kept walking forward.

"Oh, I do, Uzumaki Naruto." A barrier erected over Naruto, blocking his path. "I won't allow you to harm these students..." Naruto shattered the barrier with little effort. "...Unexpected."

"You are all I have an interest in," Naruto told him. "Fight!"

He tilted his head. "You're not going to take advantage of me just sitting here?"

"No. FIGHT!" His aura started to flare, his power increasing more and more.

"...Why?"

"If you don't, I will kill you! The only hope you have is to seal my power away!" He reached behind his shoulder and pulled out a wakizashi from within his jacket.

"What are you up to?" the Chairman asked, finally standing.

"Fight! Or so help me, I will kill you where you stand!"

The two stared at each other, neither giving ground. "No, I don't think so," the Chairman replied.

"WHAT!?"

"You aren't the type to kill unless he has to." Naruto snarled, jumping at the man, and swinging his sword right for his neck. The blade stopped just in time to only draw a line of blood. "I knew it."

"I'm not asking, fight!" He glared as hard as he could at the man, gripping more and more of his power, trying to make him sweat. The Chairman only looked calm and collected. "...You're right, I don't want to kill you. You're the only one that can do it." He stepped back and walked to a window and pointed out to the students. "You won't allow me to harm the students, yes? Then let me tell you something, Old Man. I'm a Ghoul. I've killed and drained millions of their blood! You fight me right now or I'm going down there and releasing the monster inside me!"

The Chairman's face grew a bit more grim. "...You're bluffing."

"Am I?" The Rasengan formed in his hands, still familiar even after so long without using it. He blew out the wall and looked down. He looked around and spotted one. "How about her? Would you like her to die first? Maybe him? Choices, choices. How about all of them at once?" He looked out over the ocean. "Perfect." He started doing handsigns. "I can do five of these a second! This jutsu has a hundred handsigns! When I finish, the ocean is going to rise up and then come crashing down on this building, killing everything but you and me. Me because I can't die, you because you're too powerful!" The Chairman looked to the ocean and saw it begin to stir. That was all he needed.

"What do you want?"

"Fight me, kill me. I've been alive for a very long time. Long enough that no other power that I know of can defeat me. You and you alone hold the power to do it. Thirteen second."

The Chairman looked from his students, to the water, and back to Naruto. The boy's power could possibly match his own if the aura he showed was any sign. But for his mind to be in control, he never heard of such a thing happening. And ghouls have been imprisoned for a century to see if they could reclaim their minds. A vampire that old wasn't something to trifle with. This boy must be ancient. He pulled off his Rosario of Judgement and held it forward. "SEAL!"

Naruto felt like something punched him as he collapsed to the floor. He could feel the power inside him begin to drain away slowly. He looked up to see the Chairman holding it out still, sweating from the effort. He felt so much weaker... He punched the floor, shoving his hand through it still. "Not good enough Old Man."

"So...much power. How old are you?"

"Twelve thousand years." He stood up. "Granted, you have done what many have tried and failed, but you won't beat me like that. Look, the tsunami is coming. Kill me and the chakra controlling it will vanish, sparing your school." He walked forward, placed the wakizashi in his hand, and moved the tip over his heart. "Just plain steel could never kill me, even before I became this monstrosity. But in your hands, weakening me like this and maybe empowering that blade, it might be able to do it." He moved his arms out wide. "Strike me down." Naruto closed his eyes and prayed. If he even realized what happened, he would have been disappointed for the Chairman to only hit him upside his temple with the pommel of his blade, causing it to dissipate anyway.

—oo000oo—

Naruto woke up inside a hospital room. "...Amazing, even after all these years, they haven't changed shit. Even the same number of tiles."

"You're awake," a woman wearing a dress that screamed emo said to him from the door. "Don't bother trying to move, the restraints are quite..." Naruto snapped them and sat up. "Strong. Why do we bother with those?" She stepped outside and came back in a moment later. "The Chairman wants to know the reason for this attack."

Naruto sighed. "...I was hoping to get him to kill me, little girl." He unsealed a change of clothes from a seal on his arm and changed into them, ignoring her. "I tried committing suicide already but I'm too strong, I heal almost as soon as the blade is removed. Poisons don't work. Acid either. Drowning, beheading, suffocation, starvation. Hell, I went two thousand years without a drop of blood to sustain myself. I needed something stronger than me. And then I was told about your Chairman."

The woman looked confused. "Why would you want to die?"

"...I didn't lie to him, I am a ghoul, one that has been alive since before recorded history. I have destroyed civilizations, nearly killed all life on my home continent, and drank a river of blood before I finally regained complete control. And I remember what I did. I remember the faces of friends as they screamed before I killed them. Why shouldn't I want to die?"

She looked at him in understanding. "I...I suppose I would wish for death too. I'm Rubi."

"Uzumaki Naruto." He finished tying the strings of his shoes and stood in a navy blue suit.

"And of course, you know I'm the Chairman." The man walked into the room. "Naruto, am I right in thinking you were a Kitsune-tsuki before changing?"

"A fox possessed? That's one way to look at it. I was a Jinchuuriki to the nine tails fox, Kyuubi no Youkou of the nine bijuu."

He nodded, "I thought something like that."

"Like what?"

"That you consumed the fox, absorbed his life and energies. So you are half ghoul, half fox."

"What are you talking about?" The Chairman motioned to a mirror and Naruto looked at himself. The markings on his face were moving again. "So?"

"Your power comes from more than one source. You probably ascended to just short of godhood if not. But I am more powerful than you because your power can't settle together yet. They are trying to find the between where they work together perfectly."

"That makes no sense. Its had twelve..."

"I know that. Which makes me believe it was something more recent. Has something odd happened to you recently?"

"Besides waking up, coming here, not shit Old Man."

"Waking up?" Rubi asked.

"Yes. Around two thousand years ago, I no longer thirst, I just existed. So I went to a place I was comfortable in and slept. A week ago, I woke up." He looked her up and down. "Mind if I?"

"If you what?"

"Sorry. I'm a bit thirsty. Odd, I know, I just said I wasn't but now I am."

"It happened a week ago," the Chairman surmised. "In time, it will settle again and you will be whole."

"Great," Naruto groaned. "So, what? I'm immortal."

"No, probably not completely. If you found something stronger, you might be able to die."

"And that isn't you?"

"No, I maybe one of the three Hades Lords but the power of the Kyuubi was legendary. Being a ghoul as old as you would make you impossible for a mortal or even vampire to beat in and of itself. Combine the two and you are a truly terrifying being. You just need to learn to control that power instead of relying on reflex."

"I _don't_ want to control it! I want to die!"

"That isn't going to happen, I'm afraid."

"That's what I thought you would say." Naruto sighed. "I apologize for attacking you and your school. I was desperate."

"Happens every other week," the Chairman said, waving his dismissal. "But how would you like to begin your redemption though?"

"Huh? How?"

The Chairman smiled. "You are a unique piece on the board. You have no side, you move as you choose, and without limit. I have use for one such as you."

"I asked how, Old Man."

"Heh, why do you call me that when you are older than me, even if you look fifteen?"

"Screw you, OLD MAN!"

The Chairman laughed. "This is a violent school, as I've no doubt you noticed. And, unfortunately, the police committee in place isn't exactly making things better. They have their moments but for the most part..."

"For the most part they are the same as the shit they are supposed to stop. Disband them, they are a gang, an angry one, that is released on the school. Leave them be, and nothing changes."

"That's right," Rubi told him. "Naruto, are you an evil man?"

"I would like to say no, but a countless number killed by me would argue that."

"Then start making up for it by maybe saving a few lives."

Naruto looked between her to the Chairman. "...I was challenged three times just walking to your office. Since become a ghoul, my temper has gotten shorter."

"Because your aura," Rubi explained. "You are shouting 'I'm alpha male here, let any challengers step forward'. Though, from the beating you gave some of them, I doubt you will get many anymore. Beyond the Police Committee."

"Alpha eh? Sure, sounds fun. Is there a way to get rid of it?"

"We could dampen it but it won't be easy. You are too strong for most seals," the Chairman told him. He placed a rosario on his neck and Naruto felt himself lessen. "Its not much and it isn't gone, just blocked. And..." The rosario began to crack. "As you can see, it won't be able to take it for long. A week. Hopefully by then I can craft one that'll be able to handle the strain. It'll be easier to block it than seal it though."

"This will do."

"I also have a personal request, you see you aren't the only ghoul on campus and he can use your help." The Chairman smiled at him as he spoke those words.

—oo000oo—

"Sister! Sister!" Kokoa ran through the school, trying to find her sister. A ghoul! A ghoul was here! "MOKA!"

"Why are you looking for Moka-san?" a second year classman asked her. He had brown eyes, black hair, smelled delicious, and looked pretty average.

"You know her!? You have to take me to her! There's a ghoul on campus!" The boy widened his eyes at that and swallowed.

"A ghoul? Do you know who?"

"Yeah, this blond haired guy with whiskers! Hurry and take me to her, no way can I stop a ghoul by myself!"

"She's probably at the Newspaper Club already, I'll take you there!" He started running and she followed. He ran into a room ahead of her. "Moka-san, there's this girl here to see you, she says she found a ghoul on campus!"

Kokoa pushed him out of the way. "Sister! We got to find it and destroy it quickly! Quick, release you're real self and we can fight it!"

"Kokoa," Moka sighed after calming down. "While I prefer this over you chasing me trying to fight me, you shouldn't lie."

"It's not a lie, I swear! I saw him and he told me himself!" The door behind her opened again. "He is here on campus, he was looking for the Chairman!"

Tsukune looked to the person that walked in and blinked. "Uhm, Kokoa was it? This ghoul, he was blond with whiskers?"

"Yeah!"

"Two meters tall?"

She nodded, "He was huge!"

"Sky blue eyes with black fire like tattoos on his face that waved around?"

"YEAH! You saw him, right? So you believe me?"

"I believe," Tsukune said, swallowing.

"Where did you see him!?"

"Right behind you." It was then that Kokoa noticed everyone in the room had been backing up from her. She turned around and saw the boy from this morning, standing there, smiling and chuckling.

"You know, its against the rules to reveal someone's true nature to the school. I could have you punished for that." She looked completely terrified. He leaned down, chewing on a piece of gum and looked her in the eyes. "Just this once, lass, I'll let you off." He straightened and smiled at everyone. "Hello, I'm Naruto, a Ghoul." He looked looked around, sniffing. "Now which one of you is Tsukune? I'm told your blood is the best tasting in the school." The boy jumped and Naruto was suddenly behind him. "You're coming with me." His hand came up while grabbing his shoulder, and said, "Shushin no Jutsu." He was gone in a flash.

—oo000oo—

Tsukune stumbled to the ground and saw he was on the roof. "What do you want with me!?"

"I want a taste." Naruto picked him up, moved his sleeve, and bit his wrist. He lapped up a little of the blood before pulling away. "Its true, you're a ghoul too." He spit the blood out. "Sorry about that, but I don't like guys' blood." His fingers glowed green as he pressed them to the bite, causing the wound to close. He set him on the ground before revealing his Holy Lock. "And there it is. One Holy Lock, keeping you human. Or has the side effects revealed themselves?"

"What are you talking..." Naruto cut his wrist and showed him the blood, making him stare at it.

"They have. I'd offer you some but you won't like it. I need to talk to you, the real you." He flicked his wrist, throwing off the blood to reveal the cut had healed.

"The real me?"

"Yes, the animal inside you." Naruto grabbed his Holy Lock and pulled it off. Tsukune's suppressed power flowed right out of him. Naruto looked at the lock and found that several links had cracks. Tsukune roared a moment before quieting and focusing on him while he still inspected the chain. He lunged at him only for Naruto to grab him from behind and throw him to the ground. "You're in there, Tsukune, wake up! WAKE UP!" Tsukune growled and got back up. Naruto punched him in the jaw, throwing him back again. "You're in there, are you going to let this beast take control?" Naruto blocked a punch and twisted the arm behind his back. "Fight." Naruto threw him to the ground. The ghoul got back up, snarling at him. "You're in there, I know it." He side stepped him. "You take control or I am going to let you leave." He tripped Tsukune and stood over him. "You'll hunt on instinct for the most part but you will go where it is familiar. Look for friends. You will find them and in all likelihood kill them." He saw Tsukune hesitate for an instant as he got back up. Smirking, Naruto grabbed him and slammed him into the ground once more. "For the most part, you're actions will be flashes but their screams, their terror, their deaths, those will all be in perfect detail for you." Naruto jumped off him as he twisted into a spinning kick. He was beginning to use his mind again. "First to die will likely be the one with the yellow sweater and big breast. She'll come to you, scared for you and wanting to hug you. When she does, you'll rip out her throat and begin to drain her dry."

Tsukune bared his fangs at him. "RAGH!" He swung his fist at him followed quickly by a kick.

"Then will be the little girl, she won't be able to move fast enough, nor will her magic be enough to hold you back." He was shaking now.

"The pinkette will stay back because she can't release her true form so the yukionna will try to stop you. She'll freeze you, fight with her claws but will find that you're too fast for her to stop. She will likely die with you breaking her neck or tearing out her heart." Tsukune lunged to grab him so he pulled out the last stop. "Henge!" He was covered in a cloud of smoke when Tsukune tried to grab him. He got Naruto's throat and pulled him from the smoke. But instead of Natuto, he was looking at Moka.

"Tsu-Tsukune...please don't..." She coughed. "Pl...ease..." She weakly beat on his arms. "Don't..." Her eyes began to roll up into her head.

Tsukune threw her down, grabbed his head, and screamed. "NOOOO!" Moka looked up at him and changed back to Naruto. Tsukune's voice was changing from growls to a human's voice as he fought to make himself stop. "MOKA!"

That was all Naruto needed to hear. The Holy Lock was slapped around his arm once again and Tsukune dropped to the ground, panting. He wasn't injured but he felt like he had been beaten for a week. "That's good, Tsukune. You did it, you beat the beast."

"Wa...water."

"No, you'll need blood after that. Fastest way." He pulled out a transfusion pack and squeezed the liquid into his mouth. Though he tried to stop him, he quickly stopped. "The Holy Lock mostly keeps you human but weakened like this one, it lets a bit of power through, making you a ghoul in part. Blood will help the most."

When it was empty, Tsukune coughed and said, "It taste horrible."

"Fresh from the source is better," Naruto agreed. "Do you remember?"

"I was choking Moka," he said, crying.

"No, you didn't. I can change my looks to anyone I want. Tsukune, I've been a ghoul a long time. I killed the people I cared for because I couldn't control it. Now, I'm not going to let that happen to you. That is the only reason I went so far to force you to control it."

"It...It wasn't?"

"None of it but the emotion. Keep that inside you, use it. The Ghoul is strong, very strong, but as a good friend told me once, if you have someone precious to protect, then you are truly strong. Nothing can stop you."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain. Did you notice that as I told you what would happen, you began to slow? To hesitate? You were fighting the ghoul for control to prevent it. But it was seeing the one you love almost die that was the final push. Its will that can stop it. When I killed everyone I knew, I gave up until time took its course and I returned. Its been several thousand years. At that point, you just want to die but no longer can."

Naruto pulled him to his feet. "I feel like I got hit by the bus."

"Yeah, its exhausting, but if you can control it, it will be worth it. To finally be able to use this terribly power to protect those you care for instead of hurt them. That is the most fulfilling feeling in the world."

Tsukune stood there quietly for a long time. "Is it really possible?"

"Yes. The beast will always be there, but it is just a beast, wild and thirsty. You are the man, smart and controlled. And I'm willing to help you take control completely. Here, I gave you the steps to stop yourself. But I can help you be more, far more."

"And I'll be able to protect my friends?"

"Yes."

Tsukune looked him in the eyes and nodded. "Alright, teach me."

"Sure, Uzumaki Naruto." He held out his hand. "A once human, like you."

"Aono Tsukune." He grabbed his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Let's get you back, you're friends must be going nuts."

"Probably."

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu flew at him, burying his head in her chest as he flew back. "I was so worried, I though he had hurt you!"

Naruto watched, wishing a woman had greeted him like that when he was younger. On reflex, he caught the ice kunai that was thrown at him. "What did you do to him?" Mizore demanded.

"I helped him."

"How?" Moka said, landing next to Tsukune while Yukari pulled Kuruku off him.

"By giving him the means to control himself."

Kokoa landed behind him, transforming Ko-chan into a broadsword. "Don't tell us any lies! Look at him, you nearly killed him!" She ran at him, swinging the sword to cut him in half.

Only for Naruto to slip behind her, holding the sword by the tip in an iron grip with just two fingers. "If I wanted to kill him, he would be dead. No matter what you think, I'm not your enemy." Naruto let go, turned around, and left. "Tsukune, in two nights, outside the academy," he called back behind him.

—oo000oo—

Back inside the Newspaper Club room, Kokoa was raging. "We should hunt him down and kill him! A ghoul is a heartless monster that needs to be put down! Such a _thing_ doesn't deserve to live!"

"Little sister, please stop," Moka said, seeing Tsukune flinch at every sentence.

"How can you say that!? He nearly killed him!" She pointed at Tsukune. "He's lucky he's strong enough to delay it until we got there!"

"You're wrong," Tsukune told her, finally speaking. "He never tried to hurt me. Kokoa, I'm Tsukune, a friend of you're sister. And my true form is a berserker. He is trying to teach me to control it."

Mizore nodded, "I guess if anything can teach control it would be a sentient ghoul."

"No! I refuse to let it live! Sister, release your true self and you know she will agree with me!"

"I can't."

"OH!" She grabbed the Rosario and tugged on it, trying to get it off. "Let go, let go already! I want to see my sister!"

Tsukune watched and chuckled after a moment. "Here, let me." He placed his hand on the rosario over Kokoa's. "Mind if I, Moka-san?" She nodded so Tsukune pulled it off. Her aura was released, her hair turned silver, and her eyes red and slitted. "Moka-san, he told me he was several thousand years old. Do ghouls grow in power like vampires?"

Moka nodded. "Yes. If he wasn't lying, he will be stronger than even a group of vampires can destroy save for the Elders. Are you certain?"

"Yes, that was exactly what he said."

Kokoa let go and looked at him wide eyed. "Our father is one of the elders, and he is only two thousand years old. To be that strong..."

"More than just that. When we fought, he didn't just use his strength and speed, he used these abilities... I saw him change his appearance. He teleported to get me out there as well. I think he might know magic too."

"When he moved, it was measured steps," Mizore told them. "He was trained to fight in martial arts."

"So in the end, he is a handsome ghoul who is completely in control of himself, with more power than anything we have every fought, and is attending school for some unknown reason?" Kurumu asked.

"Looks like," Yukari replied. "Why can't we have a quiet day here?"

Kurumu walked over to the window and looked out. "Hehehe HAHAH! Check this out! Not exactly what you would expect a powerful monster to be doing!" They looked out the window and saw Naruto under a tree, listening to a stereo play a song as he went through his fighting moves while making it seem more like a dance with all his spins, jumps, and flips. He'd drawn quite a crowd.

_When I say jump, you say how high! I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high!? Like a bird, like plane, this party got me insane! This party got me insane so jump, jump, jump, jump!_

Naruto landed on his feet in a crouch and stood up, grabbed his towel, and wipe the sweat from his face while people cheered. He grinned and shook his head. The song changed and it started to change into an impromptu party. "Hey, look, the swim club is approaching him," Mizori said, pointing the the swim captain.

"Probably wants to eat him," Tsukune said, a sweatdrop falling from his head as he remembered that.

They saw them talk for a moment, before Naruto bared his fangs and pointed to her neck. She quickly excused herself before Naruto laughed and sat down. Moka shrugged, "He asked her for a drink. Poetic, I think."

"Wait, if he is thousands of years old, why does he look as young as us!?" Yukari demanded.

"Thats simple," Rubi said, sitting on a deck behind them, reading. "Naruto is in fact as old as he claims. For vampires and ghouls, at an extremely advance age, they turn ageless, to the point when they were most comfortable. For Naruto, it was before he became like he is." She closed her book and smiled at them. "I take it he met you already, Tsukune-kun?"

"Ah, yeah. You knew?"

"The Chairman himself asked him to help you."

"And you trust him!?" Kokoa almost shouted. "What if he goes on a rampage!?"

"Naruto wants to die more than kill people," Rubi replied. "He's a good man, if unfortunate."

"He wants to..." Kokoa said slowly, trailing off as if she didn't hear right. "But why?"

"Regret. Sorrow. He probably hears his victims' screams when he's alone." She went to the window and looked down at him as he enjoyed the company and happiness around him. "He came here to get the Chairman to kill him. Even then, he couldn't die. That is the true power of vampires, the ability to surpass mortality."

"So...he outlived everyone he knew?" Yukari asked.

Tsukune swallowed the lump in his throat at remembering what he said. Yukari looked at him hopefully, then to Rubi to say that she guessed right. She didn't want to think that someone could kill all they held dear. But no one said anything.


	8. Predator chapter 1

Glimmer-gloom looked out over the village, the light bending around him. If any of these 'oomans' looked in his direction, they would barely see a light shimmer. These oomans were much different from the ones from E-arth. They were more a race of warriors. While they had the technology for weapons like the projectiles they used on the other world, they preferred to use more simple things like knives and swords as well as these attacks that lets them control the elements. He had been observing this planet for a while, wondering if they were the same race or not. They looked exactly alike, and much of this planet was similar to E-arth. But in the important ways, they were different. Genetically they were almost the same. Which meant to him, someone took them from their home planet long ago and put them here. Most likely as an experiment. But he could find no trace of them.

In seventy of his planet's rotations that was his life, over three hundred of these people's, he had never seen anything like them. And it made him excited. Even more so when he saw _them_. To him, they were beautiful. Creatures as large, maybe even larger, than one of the hunt ships his clan uses. They were hunters like his people. And yet, they take enjoyment in just causing the destruction. He tracked them for years, trying to understand them. When suddenly, they began to vanish. All nine of them, gone. Every now and then, one would reappear but they were just gone otherwise. And it confused him to no end how anything that big without a cloak could just vanish.

Yells caught his attention and he turned his head to see a bunch of the ooman younglings play fighting, training in their mind, for when they were to truly train to be warriors. This small ooman , hair the color of a star, was fighting the bunch of them. And while he had spirit, he wasn't doing so well. He got hit in the face and went down where they continued to hit him. _'Not play fighting, a beating.'_ He honestly didn't care, in his culture, it was fight and and grow stronger or die. Besides, they were only younglings, not even old enough to be considered unblooded. He was about to turn when he noticed something else. The adults that saw this were smiling. This wasn't the way of their people, he saw that they fought with a good deal of honor. Deal with threats, ignore those that weren't unless they were the target. This boy obviously wasn't a threat so why encourage their young to attack him. Don't they know honorless were born that way? Ones that kill with no regard for the hunt?

Eventually the younglings lost interest and began to leave. And Shooting-star was left on the ground, shaking as he tried to protect his still hurting stomach. When eventually he began to move, Glimmer-gloom saw something. One adult was moving to him. Glimmer-gloom changed his vision from camera to X-ray. He held a club in hand. _"Honorless,"_ he growled in his language. These oomans at times were little more than animals and the greatest of hunters at others. Right now, he saw an animal, one that needed put down. He jumped.

—oo000oo—

Naruto slowly lifted his head and saw him. This old man that had thrown a rock at him before was coming at him to kill him. And Naruto couldn't run away. He stopped, sneered at Naruto one last time, and raised the club. He just started to swing it down when something caught it. Something that left the imprint of a hand grabbed him by his throat and lifted him into the air. Slowly, this giant man began to appear, with what looked like electricity coming off his body. He roared at the old man before slamming him into the wall. When he fell to the ground, the giant looked around. It was getting dark and no one was around. He then turned to Naruto and tilted his head. Naruto returned it, finding this person rather odd but not saying so. Even being four, he knew not to insult people. "Thank you," he said. The man tilted his head the other way.

Naruto took a good look at him. He wore light armor and wire fishnet. His skin looked green and he had dreadlocks. "...Do...you understand me?"

There came a sound like static and his voice returned to him. _"Do...you understand me?"_

"Yes," Naruto said with a nod.

"_Yes,"_ the giant repeated.

Naruto frowned, he didn't understand. He then clasped his hands. "Thank." Pointed to him. "You." Made the motion of pulling someone from the ground. "Helping." Pointed to himself. "Me." He then made the motion of punching and pointed to the old man. "From him."

—oo000oo—

Glimmer-gloom chuckled when he realized what the little ooman was doing. Trying to thank him. He never met a ooman that was so calm in the face of something so dangerous. He turned and began to scale the wall. He honestly didn't do it to save the youngling. He did it because the thing was an honorless.

—oo000oo—

Naruto watched him climb and he started to vanish again. But Naruto could make him out, barely, now that he knew what to look for. He looked at the man on the ground and the giant up on the roof. He knew this was big, it was important. And as he had heard once, opportunity knocked once. This giant had to be it. He started running when the giant started moving. He followed him out of the village, trying his best not to be noticed. This man was strong and protected him for no reason at all. He was a good person, Naruto could sense it. Good people deserve at least a bowl of ramen, his treat. He walked into the woods and lost him. He was certain that he came this way but Naruto had no clue where he went. Looking left and right, no longer seeing the bending light, Naruto tried the old fashion way. He crouched and looked at the ground. He must have been heavy because his footprints were there even in the grass. Though he stepped lightly. Naruto followed him when he came to a cave. Something in him warned him back. A stronger part of him urged him forward, constantly reminding him of opportunity knocking once.

The stone had changed and Naruto looked at it. It was metal but seemed...alive. Something grabbed him, lifted him into the air and to it's face. It was the giant. Without his mask. Fangs and yellow eyes roared their anger at him. Now, Naruto wondered if he should have listened.

—oo000oo—

Glimmer-gloom watched the ooman with interest. That he kept track of him after cloaking spoke of great eyesight. That he followed him was more so. Granted, he wasn't trying to lose him but still. But when he did pick it up a little and the ooman followed, that did it. This was a born tracker. He waited aboard his ship, planning to see if he can make it. His sensors told him that he did. He stood up from where he sat and walked to where the boy would eventually come. When he did, he gazed in wonder at the walls of his ship. As silent as he could, he moved behind the youngling and picked him up. _"You have trespassed on my ship! Your life is now mine!"_ To his surprise, the boy remained calm, even seeing his naked flesh. His top two fangs moved in what is a smile for the yautja. He activated his translator. "For following me, I own you now," he said to him. "I am taking you back with me. If you can't make it where I live, you will die."

—oo000oo—

_nine years later_

—oo000oo—

Naruto sharpened his blades, kneeling as he sat there. Not much had changed when he first came here. He was the smallest, the weakest, and others picked on him. But it was far different here. When the fight was over, they stopped. And when Naruto had tackled one of the older bloodless and beat the hell out of her, the first time he ever won a fight, there was a roar of approval all around. They didn't pick on the weak here, they trained them, encouraged them to get stronger. For when the warrior was stronger, the yautja was stronger. And from there, Naruto was really trained. He was one of them now. He was as big as they were, in scale. He would never reach the height of his people because he was ooman. But he was as strong as they were. The stronger gravity of this world over his former increasing his strength drastically in only the first six months. That was how long it took to move freely here. The harsh environment also toughened him. By surviving he was one of them. And the scar on his forehead proved it. When he had killed that xenomorph three years ago and left childhood behind, he had out grown his role as slave. Now he was the apprentice of Glimmer-gloom and as a ooman, he looked around seventeen from his size. His yellow hair reached his shoulder blades and were in dreadlocks.

He looked at the extending spear by his side, the weapon Glimmer-gloom had given him in honor of his achievements. It was his favorite weapon. He then looked at the wall with the skulls of his kills. _"Shooting Star,"_ Glimmer-gloom roared from the other room.

"_Yes, master," _Naruto roared back in the same language. He stood and went to the room. His master was an explorer as well as hunter. It was during one of his surveys that he had found Naruto, little more than a youngling. He told Naruto that he named him the moment he saw him. And though he was allowed to keep his name, he was named Shooting Star by the clan, the Shimmering Blade.

"_We are going to return to your home world."_

"_For a hunt?"_

"_No, to continue monitoring. If they are like the oomans on E-arth, the Elders will consider hunting them. It is almost a given in truth. And I wish to find where those nine giants went to."_

Naruto grinned, he remembered little of the animals that Glimmer-gloom told him about. But he remembered the Nine Tailed Fox for some reason. Maybe it had something to do with where he was found? It mattered not though. When he had told Glimmer-gloom what he remembered, his master grew very excited and explained. If Kyuubi had been there, it would be on record somewhere. They need only find it and they would find out what happened to it. Naruto glanced at the skull of a giant reptile that he had killed, it had been a tough hunt, a worthy one. The skull was larger than his torso and Glimmer-gloom told him that the foot of one he found, a creature with six tails and yellow fur, was much bigger. It would take the whole clan to finally kill just one of them. That very thought made Naruto excited. The stronger the creature, the better the hunt. _"I shall prepare at once, master!"_ He turned and ran back. His master had warned him that this was a dangerous planet, despite them being only oomans. Naruto was a little doubtful though. Oomans were dangerous, yes. But with the skulls of them on his wall as well, Naruto had proven he was more dangerous. But he would never go against his master concerning a hunt. He grabbed his armor as well as all his weapons. He had placed his plasma rifle on the lock on his shoulder when he saw _it_. He stared at _it_ for a long time before picking it up. The dagger of Shadow, his hunt sister. A testament that even they were not impossible to kill. Naruto's roar had been long and vicious when she died. He made sure that the monster that killed her died that day. He looked up at it still. Unlike usual custom, Naruto did not skin that xenomorph for its skull. He neutralized the acid of its blood and injected it with a preservative. It was still mounted on Shadow's spear, the weapon he killed it with.

"_Mourning the fallen,"_ his master asked him.

"_No, we do not mourn, we honor with future deeds and hunts."_

"_Even I miss my hunt siblings, Shooting Star. But you are right, it is better to honor them with an even greater hunt."_

Naruto was silent as he looked at the two weapons. He then grabbed the dagger and attacked the sheath for it over his left breastplate. He then went and grabbed the spear, leaving the xenomorph hanging on the wall. _"When we kill one of these giants, it will be by these weapons. That is the final honor I can give her."_

"_One she will no doubt welcome in the hunting grounds," _Glimmer-gloom said, referring to the afterlife that awaited those that die greatly during the hunt. Those that hunt and those that are hunted.

"_And it will be for all of them,"_ Naruto said. _"All of our clan will gather in this life and the next to hear tales of the hunt to come!"_

Glimmer-gloom roared in agreement. _"Let us go, there is much traveling to do!"_

—oo000oo—

Shooting Star and Glimmer-gloom were a great team for this. Naruto could move more openly and gathered intelligence while Glimmer-gloom, always being cloaked, could move anywhere. This was the plan. And with a translator activated, Naruto could speak to them.

As he walked around town, wearing some barely fitting clothing over his armor and weapons, Naruto easily found the best warriors of these oomans. The ones with the animal mask. He made a mental note of this. While the ones with the metal headband were more numerous. They seemed to be divided into several different ranks. Naruto quickly assigned bloodless to the ones that were young and without the vest. While those with the vest and younger were the young bloods. While the older and vest were the elites, the strongest warriors there. While the ones with their faces on the moutains were the elder bloods. Leaders of these people. He learned that the fourth one had, sadly, died killing the Kyuubi. So that hunt could not take place.

Naruto stopped and looked down one of several paths when someone bumped into him. "Watch it," the person growled.

Naruto spun around, growling. "You watch it, ooman, before I take your head from your shoulders." Naruto stared down a little at a boy over a foot shorter than him. His hair was black and spiked in the back, while his eyes too were black. Everyone around them were shocked that Naruto openly threatened him because they were gaping at him. In his mind, his voice was roaring in anger. _'Damn it! Glimmer-gloom told me not to cause a scene!'_

"Big words for a civilian," the boy said, smirking.

"...Back off," Naruto said, taking a breath. "I'm just looking around."

"Make me," he said, putting his hand on Naruto's chest to push him. But found it similar to pushing a boulder.

"I will if you don't stop touching me," Naruto growled. He weighed over two hundred pounds on this planet, all muscle. He would not be moved, and he would not be intimidated.

The boy hesitated for only an instant before going for the punch. It connected with Naruto's jaw, making it turn a little. He then held his hand, no doubt feeling like he just punched a mountain. "What the hell are you made of, rock!?"

"Muscle and sinew," Naruto replied before he reared a fist back and punched him, sending him flying back. He hit a cart and fell to the ground. "Weak." Naruto turned and found his way blocked by several of the masked ones. "What is this!?"

"We can't let you get away with attacking one of our own," one said to him. "So either surrender or we can take you by force."

"Somehow I doubt you can, ooman," Naruto growled again. His hand reached inside his coat and pulled his dagger free.

"Stop," the boy said, as he got up. "He attacked me, I will deal with him."

"Hai, Uchiha-sama," he said. They backed up and sheathed their weapons, but left their hands on them should they need them.

Naruto sheathed his weapon and turned to the boy. "You will deal with me?" Naruto's laugh was loud and harsh. "That is the funniest thing I have ever heard," he said, wiping away a tear.

"I don't think so," Uchiha told him. "You maybe strong for a civilian, but you are just a civilian."

"Who said I was a civilian? I'm a hunter. So, let's get this over with, ooman. How will you fight?"

"Hand to hand, if you don't mind."

"Oh, of course not. Come and get the beating." Uchiha rushed forward and kicked Naruto in the chest, followed by knocking his knee out from under him. Above them, Glimmer-gloom watched. Naruto was showing great patience for information. He wanted to know how they fought. The boy was nothing impressive. And apparently Naruto had enough of him. He caught the next attack and the follow up. As he stood there, holding him by his fist and foot, he leaned back and spun. Uchiha came off the ground and Naruto threw him down an alley into garbage. But the Uchiha must have been a dense one because he jumped back to his feet and charged Naruto again. And Naruto didn't wait to get attacked this time. With speed granted only through the training he went through, he punched the boy in the stomach, the chest, cracking a couple of ribs, then a haymaker strike to the jaw, breaking it and throwing blood on the ground. He had been holding back so as to not kill him. "Pathetic, ooman, pathetic. You aren't worth the hunt." He turned and found his path once again cut off by the masked ones. "He challenged me, he lost. Leave."

"Not a chance," this ooman with pink hair and no mask screeched at him. "You hurt Sasuke-kun!"

"Take him before the Hokage," the one that had been speaking up until then ordered.

—oo000oo—

It was the third ooman on the mountain, Naruto noted. "What is this about?"

"You attacked one of my ninja."

"That ooman attacked me."

"So you have been claiming. But to attack a ninja in this village is a crime."

"So I was to take it!?" Naruto couldn't keep himself from growling.

Sarutobi swallowed and not from fear. "Do...I know you?"

"Couldn't, I am from far from here. A much warmer place too."

"I was wondering why you were wearing a coat even during this heat." He looked him up and down again. "How did you get that scar on your forehead?"

"It is a sign of adulthood in my clan," Naruto replied. "What is the point of this? The boy attacked me. He should be happy I didn't kill him."

"Just who are you," Sarutobi asked.

"I am Shooting Star... But my ooman name is Naruto. Now may I go or not!?"

Sarutobi grew pale at the name. "What was that again?"

"Naruto," he snarled. "I'm leaving!" He reached the door, threw it open, and several of the masked men appeared again. "THAT'S IT!" Naruto threw his hand to the side and two blades extended from the back of his hand over two feet long.

"Don't hurt him," Sarutobi yelled. "Naruto, wait! I want to ask you something, have you ever been to this village before?"

Naruto hesitated. "Maybe, I left the village I was from a long time ago. I don't remember it besides the beatings. Now let me pass."

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto snapped his head up and looked at him. "So it is you... You have changed so much in all these years."

"Just who are you, ooman?"

"It's me, the Hokage, 'Old Man'." An image flashed through Naruto's mind. He was sitting on a stool, yelling 'Old Man!' at the person in front of him.

"You say that as if I should know it or care."

"Naruto, this is your home, I don't know how you went missing or why but now that you are back..."

"I am not back! I am not who you think! I am Shooting Star of the Shimmering Blade clan! And I am here on the hunt! So do me the favor and point me in the direction of the nearest of the multi tailed, animal giants!"

"What do you want with a bijuu," someone asked him.

"My clan and I are going to hunt it and kill it." He turned to leave.

"...I am sorry Naruto, I can't let you go." He raised a hand. "...Seize him, alive."

Naruto grinned, "The best news I heard all day." The first one came at him with a sword. Naruto blocked it with his forearm armor before kicking him in the chest. He flew into the wall, several bones broken.

"HOLY SHIT!" One of them must have panicked because he went to kill instead of capture. Several shuriken flew at Naruto. He turned around and let them hit the armor on his back. Naruto reached inside his coat and grabbed his helmet. He put it on and tore off the clothing. He stood there, looking like a demon to them. Scars crisscrossed his arms and other flesh that they could see. As well as the skulls of various small animals. Decorating his right shoulder was the skull of some large cat. Armor covered most of his body and what didn't, weapons did. Naruto turned off the translator and roared his challenge at them.

"My god," Sarutobi muttered, seeing him. Several ANBU rushed Naruto. Knowing against so many with so little room that he would be better off unarmed excepted for his arm blades, he stayed in hand to hand. He grabbed the arm of the first and swung him at the second. Next, he punched one of the next ones. And he didn't pull his punch. His arm tore right through his ribcage. The man would live but never again as he was. A kick to the head of the one coming behind him, snapping his neck, left no one willing to fight Naruto. Naruto looked around and roared again. He looked at Sarutobi and the others, all too afraid of him at the moment to move. Sarutobi heard him growl and the word oomans. Beyond that, he had no idea what he said but doubted it was good. Naruto then charged at the window and jumped out though it.

Sarutobi rushed to the window and looked down. And for a moment, just a moment, he saw Naruto climbing up a wall to stand next to a man even bigger than the giant of a boy. They looked exactly alike in their armor but their skin color was far different. It was green while Naruto was bronze. Then the two of them vanished like ghost.

"Find them," an ANBU shouted. "Do not let those two leave this village! Hokage-sama, I don't know how they did that but they will not escape.

Sarutobi just looked where he saw Naruto vanish. "Oomans... I want everyone to find what they can about this Shimmering Blade clan and people wearing armor remotely similar to what they had on! Naruto said he was here on the hunt, so they must be hunters of some kind! Find out, now!"

—oo000oo—

"You expect me to believe this," Homura asked. "Several teams of ANBU, given several days, let the two escape!?"

"I can't explain it, sir," the head of the ANBU told the council. "We tried to find them but there was nothing. Not even a blond hair."

"For all we know, these 'Shimmering Blade' could be preparing to launch an attack," Koharu yelled. "And that is the best thing you can say!?"

"...They aren't," Sarutobi stated. "They are hunters, no more, no less. They care nothing for sides, only the hunt. You are dismissed."

When he left, the two turned to him. "What do you know, Sarutobi," Koharu asked. "You have been trying the hardest of anyone to get him back. So I know you know something."

"...Something I dismissed. You ever hear the legend of the Hunter's Star?"

"That old story," Homura asked with a scoff. But at Sarutobi's look, he said, "That when it gets very hot, a star sometimes descends from the sky, bringing a hunter. A lot of people believe it is also the same legend as the Living Jungle. The jungles around the equator coming to life in the shape of a human, but much larger. Killing any warrior that it finds."

"We have already proven that they aren't real, Sarutobi," Koharu told him.

"Now, but these legends are thousands of years old. Take a look at this." He placed a picture of Naruto's mask on the table in front of them. "This is from one of the temples around the equator." He put a picture of a statue there. It was a very similar mask. "I saw them vanish. But it was more along them fading out of sight. Like my sight went around them. I swore I saw the roof behind them shimmer."

"...You mean to tell me that Uzumaki somehow joined a group of legendary murderers?"

"No, you weren't listening, they hunt those that give a challenge. You saw it. Naruto had enough weapons to tear Sasuke apart in their fight. But Sasuke fought hand to hand. Why did Naruto? Because Sasuke did. He has become one of these hunters."

"...Just how strong is he," Homura asked. "Maybe we can convince him to return somehow."

"He doesn't care about us, only the hunt," Sarutobi told him.

The head of the ANBU came rushing back in. "SIR! We found our missing ANBU! And..."

—oo000oo—

Naruto and Glimmer-gloom caught them by surprise. Using wires in the right place to strangle two to death. The others faced them. One of them shouted, "Dead or alive, you are coming back with us!"

—oo000oo—

"The first two died quickly but..."

—oo000oo—

Naruto shot a net at one of the ANBU. The arrows bit into the ground and began to spin, pulling the net tighter, beginning to cut skin. Glimmer-gloom pointed a shaft at another and several harpoons shot from it and tore through him, nailing him to a tree to bleed to death.

—oo000oo—

"The second two were killed slowly from the weapons used. The fifth was killed by a spear through the chest and the sixth..."

—oo000oo—

Naruto pulled his spear from his back and threw it, taking the woman in the heart, killing her instantly. While Glimmer-gloom threw a disk at another, taking his head from his shoulder. Followed by pointing his arm at another. Green acid, the blood of a xenomorph, shot from a tube there and the ooman blocked it with his arm, quickly losing it.

—oo000oo—

"...Even had someone been alive to help him, the seventh couldn't have been saved. And the eighth...oh god...he..."

—oo000oo—

Naruto shot two nail like objects from his forearm, nailing the last one to the tree. He moved closer to look him in the eyes. A moment later, he roared and pulled the knife from his breastplate.

—oo000oo—

"He was skinned alive, sir, and left to bleed out."

"Kami protect us," Homura muttered.

"How many did this," Sarutobi asked.

"Just two," he replied. "Sir, to chase him is suicide. Plus, with how we found them... Some of my ANBU have sworn to kill them. But most are afraid sir. They will go if you order them to but... The two of them have killed over ten men and women, ANBU each. We just aren't strong enough."

"...Alright, I won't order you to go after them."

"Sir, there is something else... We didn't find the body of one of our other ANBU."

"Who is it," Sarutobi asked him, afraid to know.

"...She isn't that well known. Her team and her were returning from their mission when they were attacked by..."

"Naruto," Koharu interupted.

"No. Ame ninja, twelve of them. Four survived the fight. I don't know why they attacked. The other three are dead, we know for sure. But the fourth, Komachi...she was saved."

"By who," Homura asked.

"...Evidence points to Naruto and his partner."

"What," all three asked.

"I don't understand it either. But this is what we were able to gather."

—oo000oo—

Naruto stopped and Glimmer-gloom did a jump later. He heard a scream. He looked in the direction it came from and turned his mask to the scope setting. What he saw was several oomans holding one of the masked oomans down, a woman, so they could rape her. She was hurt and couldn't struggle for much longer. He growled at his master and received a nod. The two took off that way.

Three of the four Rain ninja held her down while the fourth one was trying to get her pants down. When she was able to kick him, he took his sword and stabbed her in the stomach. "Shut up, you damn bitch! It will be easier if you just let it happen!" He finished pulling her pants down while she gasped in pain. "About t... Erk."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" All of them were looking at two blades that were shoved through his back. But the only reason they could see it was the blood on it.

They heard it next. Static followed by "Dead or alive..." Something tore the man apart. "Dead," the voice said again.

The one holding her arms down threw several kunai at the voice. They hit metal and something rippled in the air, to reveal Naruto. He roared and pushed them all off her. Naruto spun one around and put his arms around his neck before snapping it. While the other two got to their feet. One went to stab him in the back when something grabbed his foot and pulled him up into the trees. Another roar filled the air before blood fell like rain. The last one looked up and then at Naruto as he turned around. He tried to run when Naruto fired a plasma blast at him, killing him instantly.

Naruto turned to Komachi on the ground, looking at him fearfully. So he played a recording he got while in Konoha. "It's alright, it's over now." He knelt by her and eased the sword out. "Bad." He looked her in the eyes. It was growls for a moment before he pressed something on this square object on his left arm. "Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes," she said.

Naruto removed his mask and said, "You will likely die if we leave you. But we cannot take you to Konoha."

"...Please, help me."

Naruto was silent for a moment before looking up at the companion she couldn't see and growled something. There was another growl in reply and Naruto smiled. "We will. But we still can't take you back. You will have to come with." He picked her up and carried her to a near by river to clean the wound.

—oo000oo—

"We lost them after that. They just vanished again."

Homura looked at the others confused. "What kind of person would skin another but save a woman from being raped and killed?"

Sarutobi rubbed his chin. "...Of course. The hunt."

"Yes, we have established they are hunters," Kohaku muttered.

"Exactly, but it isn't us they are hunting, they want something else. We were hunting them so they got rid of them. I think that as long as we don't interfere, they won't bother us."

"Excuse me, several ninja are dead now! How can you be sure!?"

"Komachi," Sarutobi told them. "She wasn't in the way, instead, she was injured and being attacked by several people."

"What does this all mean, damn it," Homura shouted.

"Okay, ANBU followed, hunting them, they retaliate. These twelve hunted four and was going to take advantage of the survivor. They are interested in the hunt but also in a sense of honor. I have to have the hieroglyphics in the folder that the pictures were taken from translated, maybe it can tell us more. But I believe, that Naruto will only attack when attacked until his hunt is over."

"Why was he in the village then," Koharu asked.

"Information," the ANBU Head realized. "He was asking about Bijuu before this all happened. One person recalled him looking disappointed when told the Kyuubi was dead."

"He wanted to know where the closest was when I met him," Sarutobi told them. "He is here to hunt Bijuu." Koharu and Homura were shocked so much, they couldn't say anything. Few intentionally looked for them. If for nothing else that night, Sarutobi could have thanked Naruto for shutting them up.

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes.


	9. Predator chapter 2

"AAGH!" Komachi was held down by Glimmer-gloom while Naruto finished repairing the damage. They didn't have a pain killer that was diluted enough to work on her small body without killing her so they had to do it without.

"_How does it look,"_ Glimmer-gloom asked Naruto.

"_They wanted her to hurt more than die. They didn't hit a vital organ. But the damage is still bad."_ The machine finished with the deeper parts and was now working it's way back out. "A little more. Just hold out." She was fighting hard not to move but it hurt so much. When it came out, Naruto poured this blue substance into a bowl along with some leaves, wood, anything organic. It was dissolved into neon blue that glowed. He put the side of his hand in her mouth. "Bite, it will help." He poured it into the wound. She bit so hard she drew blood. The stuff cauterized the wound then began to close it. For several moments, it worked its way through the cut to the ground behind her, closing it as it went.

When finally it was done, she fell back to the ground, spitting blood from her mouth. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, you handled it just like anyone else could." He stood up. "Rest now." Glimmer-gloom and Naruto walked over by a tree. _"She handled it better than I expected."_

"_Even we would have roared," _Glimmer-gloom growled out. _"As far as oomans go, is she pretty?"_

"_I guess,"_ Naruto replied. _"But I wouldn't know. No leads on any of the giants. But I found out they are called Bijuu. As for the Nine Tails, Kyuubi, he's dead."_

"_Damn... What happened in there?"_

"_...Someone recognized me as the boy that left nine years ago."_

"_Impressive, as you look nothing like that boy, Shooting Star."_

"_I know. It was the Hokage, he knew me before I left."_

"_He is the leader, yes? And he knew you? Then he does not have my respect. With how you were when I found you, then he is little more than the Raktath Cave Worm."_ A powerful animal, but one that most kill only to get it out of the way, it was so worthless.

"_He actually told me that he wouldn't let me leave. Before we go, I want to find out why."_

Glimmer-gloom nodded before looking over at Komachi. _"She is moving again. Go take care of her."_

"_Yes, master."_ Naruto turned and walked over to her. "Better enough to start moving, I see."

"...I feel like you poured lava in my stomach."

"Not far from the truth, ooman," Naruto told her. "It will take time to regain your strength. Until then you will continue to travel with us."

She shook her head. "I have to return."

Naruto put his hand on her chest, forcing her back down. "When you can move my hand, you are strong enough to." She grabbed his arm and tried to pull. She didn't even cause him to shake. But she didn't know if it was because of how strong he was or how weak she was right then.

She let go and looked at him. "Just who are you two? And why did you save me?"

"I am Shooting Star, the other is Glimmer-gloom. We are of the Shimmering Blade clan. And as for why, there was four of them and they were going to rape you. Such things on a hunt are honorless, even from oomans."

"I don't understand. Do you mean if they didn't out number me, you wouldn't have bothered?"

"Correct. But if that one was going to try to rape you, we would have still killed him. Such things are only done by an honorless."

"A what?"

"One that has given in to a bloodlust and no longer follows the rules of the hunt." There was a growl behind them and Naruto looked at it. He gave a growl and snarl in return. "We must get ready to move soon."

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"That is our language." Naruto turned off his translator. _"What may sound like growls and snarls to you oomans is how we talk to one another."_

"...What are you two after?"

Naruto turned it back on. "We are searching for nine creatures, giants, with multiple tails."

She widened her eyes. "Why?"

"To hunt and kill them," Naruto replied.

"No one can kill them."

"Your 'Fourth' killed the Kyuubi. If a ooman can hunt one and kill it, then we can do no less."

"But he was the Fourth Hokage, it killed him to do it as well."

"So?"

"You don't care if you live or die?"

"Hunters die on hunts as well. We move." He put his helmet on and picked her up. Then they started running to the next town.

"_She seems afraid of doing this. Why?"_

"_Good question." _He looked at the woman in his arms. "What is it about these 'bijuu' that scares you?"

"Aside that they are unstoppable, that a single one almost destroyed my village, they are a force of nature! To fight one, no matter how strong you are, alone or in a group, is suicide!"

"_Interesting. Once we have learned enough, we will likely need the full clan to hunt just one if what she said is true," _Naruto told Glimmer-gloom. _"When will we tell the clan? Everyone believes I am from E-arth. When can we tell the clan we have found a new planet to hunt?"_

"_In time, Shooting Star. First, we must know that these oomans and the creatures here are worth the hunt. There is no honor in hunting animals that cannot hunt back."_ Both of them found themselves tracing various scars. Naruto's favorite was on his right bicep, where an ooman had taken part of his arm with one of their blades. That one died with honor and Naruto kept the image of his face with his skull to remember him. _"What we really need is a battle field or a war so we can gauge them. Or a..."_

Both of them stopped running. _"Do you feel that, Glimmer-gloom? That feeling in the air!?"_

The elder hunter looked at his hand and found it was shaking a little. The very feeling was causing it. He made a few clicks before saying, _"Ask the ooman what she knows."_

"What is that?"

"We call it K-Killing Intent. But this is far more than a human can produce."

Naruto made the same clicking noise. "What could it be?"

"A d-demon."

Naruto grinned and relayed that to Glimmer-gloom. "Are they common?"

"No, rare but not unique. It is believed there are always at least twenty around the world, not counting the bijuu. They can't die for the most part and are often reborn in new bodies."

"...What do you mean 'reborn'?"

"Demons are essence more than body. Though you can kill their body, barely, they can be reborn in a new one with time."

"...No parents? Then they cannot die out?"

"No, they survive off emotions."

Naruto turned to Glimmer-gloom. _"Is that possible?"_

"_...I would not have thought so. Is she sure that is how it is?"_

Naruto asked her. _"Yes. They have proven it somehow. The 'priestesses' and 'monks' seem to be the best chance of finally killing them. But sealing them works better, more often then not. But the sealer often dies."_

Glimmer-gloom was silent for a time. _"Let us go see this demon. If it is worthy of the hunt, we may have no choice but to leave the oomans be."_

"_Why?"_

"_If they are reborn by emotions, then if we start hunting them and the demons, we could lose both."_ Naruto nodded and they started running again.

"What are you doing!? We are moving to it!" Naruto covered her mouth so they could approach in silence. They came to a hill and saw an army of clay soldiers fighting oomans. Behind them, what must have been the demon waited. While behind the oomans was a woman, chanting. "Good, she is going to seal it."

"What happens when she does?"

"It's body and soul are separated, never to join or be reborn."

"Does she fight?"

Komachi looked at him, shocked. "She is a priestess! She is trained to heal, not kill."

"_Can't hunt her then... We can't lose this chance, Shooting Star. We must kill it now to determine if we will hunt demons or oomans on this planet."_

Naruto nodded and eased Komachi to the ground. "Stay here. Which works for which?"

"The clay soldiers for the demon, everyone else just about is protecting the priestess."

"_The statues are the targets, the oomans are trying to protect the priestess."_

"_Easy enough. Never killed stone before. I am beginning to really like this planet." _He growled before both him and Naruto activated their cloaks.

"What are these two?"

—oo000oo—

Naruto and Glimmer-gloom dropped down between the terracotta soldiers. And started attacking. They were hard to break for a normal ooman, impossible unless they were a ninja. But the two hunters found their strength more than enough. Next they tried weapons. Slashing weapons didn't work well but punching and blunt weapons did. The final test was a plasma blast. But they weren't surprised, those work great against anything. Glimmer-gloom, deciding that he had enough of the pawns, roared for Naruto to follow and headed for the demon.

An older ooman stepped in the path of Naruto, a weapon in hand. He swung it at Naruto who caught it and lifted him in the air. He heard rasping in his breath so checked his lungs. He had asthma, shouldn't have been fighting in the first place. Naruto discarded him. "Don't you ignore me!" A blast of water hit Naruto from behind, pushing him forward. "For Lord..." He stopped when Naruto appeared from the water, enraged. He grabbed him by the arm and used him as a club against several of the statues before discarding the broken body. Then he turned back to his master fighting the demon. The thing could grow tentacles from its body and was pushing Glimmer-gloom hard to stay ahead of it. Naruto dropped his hands to his side and slipped his fingers into holes of his two laser disc. He started running and jumped at it. He punched a hole right through its body and rolled back to his feet. He turned around...and saw the hole close.

"_Plasma blast, Shooting Star," _Glimmer-gloom roared. Naruto's rifle came up and pointed at the thing. It must have noticed the three laser lights because it touched them before a shot took the limb away. It was thrown several feet away but got back up. Glimmer-gloom's two rifles activated and he too started firing. _"Doesn't this thing know how to die!?" _With every blast, more of the darkness fell from its body. Then Naruto saw it. His body was deep inside the darkness, they were only hitting it's weapon! One blast had come close to it and the darkness was moving to cover it again. He ran, taking Shadow's dagger out, and jumped. He slashed and landed on his feet. In front of him, the dark liquid fell from what appeared to be some twisted, giant humans head. Naruto grabbed it by the hair, raised it into the air, and roared. Around them, the clay soldiers began to fall apart. Then several of the oomans began to run, the demon's supporters. Naruto turned to Glimmer-gloom and saw yellow-green coming from his side where the demon got a stab. But he either didn't notice or care. Probably both.

"_Demons or oomans,"_ Naruto asked.

Glimmer-gloom roared in laughter. _"These oomans, even with their ability to control the elements, are not as strong as this demon! I shall suggest to hunt the demons, if they decide we can, we will also hunt the oomans."_

Naruto shook his head, making a sound similar to a growl. _"Good." _They began to walk away.

"Wait, warriors," the priestess called, running up to them. "We thank you for helping us kill the demon."

They looked at her. Before Naruto began to laugh. "We did not kill it to help, priestess, we killed it for the hunt." They turned and the priestess saw Naruto still had the head.

—oo000oo—

They came back to Komachi and Glimmer-gloom leaned against a tree. "That was incredible! I have never seen anyone fight with the strength you two have! ...What are you doing?" Naruto had sat down and made a motion with his hands after setting the head down on the ground. He then pulled his dagger and began to skin the skull. She grew more nauseous as he continued. Naruto took a wire and sewn the jaw to the skull. Followed by slipping something in the mouth, into the cranium. There was the sound of something sucking out the insides. Naruto then dropped a capsule into a bowl of water and lowered the skull in it. It came out clean. Finally, he took a rod from his back and placed the skull on it before returning it. "I think I'm going to be sick... No, I am going to be." She moved away and threw up. Naruto glanced at her and shrugged.

"If that makes you sick, you should see what Glimmer-gloom looks like." He turned back to the elder. _"We only need to see some of these oomans fighting at their fullest now."_

"_Yes...but where to see that?" _Again, he glanced at Komachi.

"Is there someplace ninja fight each other at," Naruto asked her.

"Like a...tournament? The chunin exams. Why, looking to...enter?"

"No, we want to see you oomans fight. And what we have found we don't call a fight."

"The chunin exams," she reaffirmed. "They are taking place right now in Kumo."

"Then we should go to Kumo," Naruto stated. He stood up and helped her back to her feet. "How far is it?"

"A couple hundred kilometers north in the mountains." Naruto ran his hand over his mask...before chopping the back of her neck, knocking her out while Glimmer-gloom summoned their ship by remote.

—oo000oo—

"Oh...it feels like I was hit by a Sanryuudan no jutsu," Komachi muttered as she woke up.

"I apologize, we have our secrets that need kept," Naruto told her. "This is the place, yes? There are many ninja oomans gathered here."

She sat up and saw they were on a building roof. Glimmer-gloom was gone again and Naruto stood at the edge, looking down. She slowly stood up and looked down. "Yes. That there is the stadium. They will hold the finals there. What day is it?"

"The same," Naruto replied. "When is the finals?"

"Uh... Next week. How did you..." Naruto covered her mouth again.

"I told you, secrets." He looked back. "Until then you will have to stay with us. After that, we leave for home and you go home as well."

"Okay..." Naruto walked from the edge, to the door on the roof. He grabbed the door knob and forced it open. She followed him inside and was about to close the door. But Glimmer-gloom appeared and walked in. She looked at the giant and took in his features once again. "Shooting Star...is he human?"

"Glimmer-gloom? No." He continued walking. He came to the first door and looked at it. "Empty." He forced this door open as well.

"What is he?"

Naruto looked at her a moment before walking inside. He sat down in a kneeling position and took off his mask, before entering a meditative state. Glimmer-gloom pushed her in and moved pass her. He too sat down in a kneeling position. He pulled the vents from his mask and removed it. What she saw scared the hell out of her. If he looked like a demon before, she didn't know what to call him now. But one thing was clear, he was a predator. Now that she could see him fully, she saw he evolved as a hunter. And, seeing their actions, she knew he still was. The same scar that decorated Shooting Star's forehead decorated his. "This is going to be a long week."

—oo000oo—

Naruto and Glimmer-gloom knelt atop the stadium, cloaked, recording the entire fight. Now Naruto was impressed. These younglings as he referred to them before were young bloods instead. They had killed before and during this exam. They were fighting now to be officially elites. This was their blood hunt. _"Do you still think the oomans weak,"_ Glimmer-gloom asked over their radio.

"_No. Why did they not fight us like that?"_

"_You said they recognized you. Maybe they were trying to take you alive."_ Naruto looked up at his mentor and master. Before a laugh ripped from his throat, a roar that froze the whole stadium. The thought of being taken alive was absurd. _"We have enough, let's go."_ They stood up and started running. Several of the masked ninja appeared, looking for the source of the laugh. They would find nothing. They came to the room they were staying at and Naruto picked up the sleeping Komachi. Her mask was tied to her waist and he could see her face now. It was pretty for an ooman, Naruto guessed. But he really couldn't say. He didn't know what a ooman thought was pretty or not. Her hair was golden with six needles holding it up, her face smooth and flawless.. _"Let's go."_ They got on their ship, the Galaxy Runner, and flew to the outskirts of Konoha "Wake up, ooman." She stretched and moaned before opening her eyes to see him and her were outside. "We are outside of Konoha."

"How did we...never mind. Why are we here?"

"It is time to go separate ways. We have what we wanted so it is time to go."

Komachi looked around and recognized where they were. Even as healed as she was, the walk would leave her wound burning and, possibly reopen it. She didn't want to ask it but she had no choice. "I'm not strong enough to walk back by myself. Could you walk with me?"

Naruto considered it. "Alright. I can't go in though. I must hurry back."

"That is fine, just close enough to make sure my wound doesn't open again." Naruto nodded. _"I will be a few minutes, I will make sure that Komachi returns to her clan."_

Glimmer-gloom consented and said, _"I didn't know you were on name basis with the ooman. When did that happen?" _ Naruto replied by growling at him. _"Touch a nerve?"_

"_Shooting Star out."_ He cut the connection and took off the helmet. "Lead the way." Naruto and Komachi started walking, with Naruto growling the whole time. _'Me interested in her!? Great hunt, what the hell is he thinking!? Look at her! No muscle what so ever! To damn short! And where are her scars!? Hell, I'm bigger than she is! Okay, so living there forced me to grow bigger than a normal ooman my age. And look at how ugly she is! Green eyes! High cheek bones, angular features!Oomans may find her pretty but I don't!'_

"Something wrong," Komachi asked.

"Glimmer-gloom decided to make fun of me before I left."

"What he say?"

"That I'm attracted to you."

"And...your not, right?"

"No, I'm not. For starters, you are just too small."

"I am!?" She turn to him, growling. She did not like people pointing out her short comings.

"Correct. And you have so little muscle mass. You wouldn't last five minutes with us at our home."

"Is that a fact!?"

"Yes. And your skin looks like it doesn't ever see the sun."

"I will have you know a good many men in Konoha think I am beautiful! More over, I'm as tall as you, Shooting Star!"

"And how old are you?"

"Seventeen!"

"I 'm fourteen, give or take a few months. I have yet to reach my full height. You are close to it if not there already."

Her face fell slack. "Fourteen...but all those scars and...your size."

"I live in a harsh environment. It is very hot there and the sun light is enough to burn in five minutes if you are not careful. You either grow strong or die there."

Komachi glared at him for another moment. "Well, good thing you aren't attracted to me. I have no use for weaklings."

"You did not just call me that," Naruto growled.

"Let me say it again, slowly this time. Weak. Ling." Naruto's clenched his fist so hard, his knuckles turned white. He hadn't been called weak since his third hunt when he killed the beast who's skull now decorated his shoulder. "Well?"

"...Walk back by yourself, you RAKTATH!" He turned back and headed back.

"What did you call me!?"

"A raktath! It is a worm that is so useless, my people kill them just to get rid of them!" A rock hit him in the back of the head. He stumbled forward a step and turn back, growling. "Don't temp me. Your skull can just as easily go on my wall."

"You take that back!"

"You started throwing insults first!"

"You were the one that called me short and ugly!"

"What do you expect!? You are short! I am the shortest person in my home, all other adults are seven feet tall at least! And you are ugly!"

"Compared to the beast you call a friend!"

"That 'beast' is my mentor and master. Call him that again and I will kill you."

Komachi knew he wasn't bluffing this time. "Fine. But with a face like that, you are calling me ugly!?"

"It is the face of my people, ooman! That is the face of my elders, my teachers, my friends! I am the only ooman there! Insult them again and you will pay!"

She walked up close to him and grabbed his collar. "Could they ever show you affection!? Could you ever have a family with them!?"

"My friends and the ones that care for me show me they do," he replied after a moment.

"But you could never kiss them, love them, like they could never kiss you, love you."

"What is your point!?"

"You don't belong with them, Shooting Star! I can see that! I doubt he would have cared for me the way you have! You belong with us 'oomans', not them."

"I am with them because of you oomans! And what on the great hunt is a 'kiss'!?"

"This!" She pulled him close and pressed her lips against his.

—oo000oo—

Glimmer-gloom had to admit, this was interesting. He did not fault Shooting Star for being interested in her. He was entering that time that oomans were reaching their sexual peak. Plus, being always on the move and with yuatja only, he could never find a mate. He briefly wondered if he should take the ooman woman back. He was willing to bet she would survive if Shooting Star could. She was trained as a warrior and he wasn't back then. As he watched the two, he saw them get in an argument. _"So even oomans get short tempered when they are growing." _He laughed when he saw the fight end with the ooman woman kissing Shooting Star and his shocked look. He pressed a button on the console. _"Shooting Star?"_

"_Now is not a good time."_

"_There is no other time. We must get ready to leave. So stop swapping saliva with the ooman and return."_

"_YOU BASTARD! YOU WERE WATCHING!"_

"_I was. Just think, if she follows you, you can always just take her like I took you when you followed me."_ He let up on the button and began to laugh again. Shooting Star is always fun to tease.

—oo000oo—

Naruto had to pull away to answer the call and was growling again when it was over. "He was doing it again, wasn't he," Komachi asked.

"Yes," Naruto replied.

"Why do you put up with it? He doesn't respect you."

"You are wrong, he treats me like that because he respects me. I am his equal, so he can treat me as such. We yuatja are far different from you oomans." He pointed to the scar on his forehead. "With this, I have earned my place among them. And I can never lose it. I am a hunter of the Shimmering Fang. And..." Whatever else he was going to say was lost as he jumped back. Several ANBU appeared.

"Komachi, are you alright," one of them called, his sword drawn.

"I am, put that away! Shooting Star won't hurt us!"

"You are wrong," another said. "Team four is dead, killed by him and his partner!"

Komachi looked at Naruto, shocked, while he put on his mask and pulled both his spear and Shadow's out and extended them. "Is that true?"

"They hunted us, they attacked us," Naruto replied. "They were armed, willing to die. The rules of the hunt was clear. They were game."

"We are not animals, Shooting Star!"

"His name is Naruto," the first ANBU to speak told her.

"What!? You mean..."

"Yes, he is the container of the Kyuubi." That threw Naruto off.

"What are you talking about," he demanded.

"The Fourth sealed the Kyuubi inside a living host, you, only hours after you were born."

Naruto was quiet a moment as he took this in. "So that is why the Hokage said he couldn't let me leave. Because I am valuable to Konoha."

"Not anymore," the fourth one told him. "Konoha has no use of a dog that bites its master's hand." Naruto snarled at him. "That's right. Aside from saving the village, there was another reason. Jinchuuriki like you are the strongest weapon of a village. To attack as we command. Nothing but a dog. And a dog that doesn't heed its master is one that is put down!" They started doing handsigns. Naruto threw the spears, taking two in the chest. He started running at a third one and was hit with a large blast of fire and lightning, throwing him back. He crashed into a tree and fell to the ground.

The one that did it walked up to his unmoving body. "So this is all you are, huh? Not very strong when you don't catch us by surprise."

"HAWK, GET AWAY FROM HIM," Komachi warned him, trying to save his life. He looked at her before facing Naruto again. He had jumped to his feet and had his fist drawn back for a punch. His head was taken from his shoulders. He looked at the last two, his body hurting from the attack, his skin burning. And he decided to not play with them. His rifle came up and he targeted one then the other. He shot the first and took him in the chest. While the second dodged the attack. He grabbed the two disk from his side and threw them while firing again before jumping. The ANBU dodged them all by jumping in the air. Where Naruto waited. Naruto fell back to the ground, holding him by his throat. "NO! DON'T, SHOOTING STAR!" Naruto, in one swift motion, grabbed him by the pants as well, lifted him horizontally to the ground, his back to it, and then pulled him down on his knee until his head and his waist both touched the ground while his mid section was still over two feet above them. Naruto threw the body to the ground and caught the disk as they came flying back. His rifle returned to his back as he turned to Komachi. Right then, she saw only the demon he fought like, not the person that saved her so she took a step back. Naruto made a clicking sound before he started to walk away, leaving the trophies.

She watched him go and looked at the men he had killed. She couldn't believe how fast he did it or that he just walked away after a hit like that. Just what happened to him!? She turned back to Konoha and ran back the best she could. She wanted answers.

—oo000oo—

"Komachi, I was worried about..." Sarutobi started to say when he moved closer to the ANBU. Before she slapped him.

"I may not know much about that damn seal but I know that it could have taken the Kyuubi with the sealer," she shouted. "I wondered, why not just kill it and spare the boy!? But then Naruto went missing and I stopped wondering. Now he shows up, saves my life, and I learned that it was put there to make him a weapon! AND you ordered them to kill him!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the five ANBU that are dead outside of Konoha because they attacked Naruto!"

"I ordered them not too! He is too dangerous to fight. Komachi, believe me, this isn't what I wanted."

"What is then? Did you want him to be the weapon of Konoha? A slave to ungrateful villagers and shinobi for saving their lives!? Why didn't the fourth just kill it!?"

"...For it to work like that, two things are taken into account. The strength of the sealer and the strength of the sealed. Minato was strong, there is no doubt of that. But the Kyuubi was stronger. He would have died without stopping it if he tried. But the strength needed is considerably less if you seal it in something that saps its strength away."

"And that Konoha got a jinchuuriki out of this made no never mind," she accused.

"...You got to understand, it was dangerous times. We needed something, anything."

"So you not only let the fourth die instead of doing it yourself, you decided to sacrifice a baby, a boy with no one in the world that would have a worst life as it already was."

"That was not how it was supposed to be," Sarutobi tried to deny.

"Explain it then! Help me understand why Naruto found acceptance among creatures that are not even human but not here!"

"...I...I can't, Komachi."

She glared at him. "Can't or won't? Naruto told me it was us 'oomans' that drove him to them, not that they took him. And I can see that clearly now." She turned and began to leave.

"Wait, I need to know about them, about the Shimmering Fang clan."

"Find out by yourself. I'm done." She dropped her mask and headband on the floor and walked out the door.

"...Follow her. I want to know if she leaves the village," Sarutobi ordered.

"Do you think she will follow him," an ANBU asked.

"She trust him, right now she doesn't trust us. She is likely confused as well. So I think she will for now at least."

"It will be done, Hokage-sama." He left and Sarutobi sat down in his chair again. He hated himself as much as when he ordered Itachi to kill his clan right then. He had to be Hokage, not Sarutobi, on this matter. And the two would do two completely different things. She was right on one thing, having a jinchuuriki was an advantage that Konoha needed. He also wondered if he could have done the seal instead of Minato. He may not have been strong enough but at the same point, he may have been as well. Minato did it because they were sure he was. "I hate being Hokage."

—oo000oo—

"_All other preparations for launch are complete. The engines are charging and will be ready to escape orbit in ten minutes," _Naruto told Glimmer-gloom.

"_Affirmative. I heard what was said. If it makes you feel better, if what they said was true, you would have been a worthy hunt."_

"_Thanks, master. But somehow, it has lost the taste it might have once held." _The alarms went off. _"What in the name of the hunt?" _Naruto pressed the switch to bring up the monitor. Komachi was above them, following his foot prints. _"I didn't expect to see her again. Wait, her headband is missing."_

"_Interesting... She is being followed. So, as she has come for you, what do you want to do?"_

Naruto watched the screen for a moment. _"It matters not. If she makes it here, I will take her. If not, we will leave her."_ He stood up and went to wait.

—oo000oo—

Komachi entered the cave and followed it. What she came to though was different from the stone. It was a kind of metal she didn't recognize. She entered slowly, unsure about going forward, refusing to go back. It was simple, Naruto was what he showed, a hunter. Konoha was not. She felt she could trust him, despite what he was trained to do and what he did. Although, she would have to swallow her pride. It seemed Naruto belonged with his people after all and she would have to apologize for saying otherwise. She came to a chamber were several skulls were on display. One was human, another was long and thin. From there, they got even weirder. She heard a roar and spun around to see Naruto holding another ANBU by the throat. He snapped his wrist, making him drop the sword he had. He threw him back down the corridor, back into the cave. Then he touched the wall and it slid closed. Slowly, he turned back to her and grabbed her by the collar. She saw him touch that thing on his arm again whenever he spoke to her and said, "You have trespassed on my ship, ooman. As such, your life is now mine. I am taking you to my world. If you can't make it there, you will die. Do you understand?" Komachi swallowed but nodded she did. "Good. That heaviness you are feeling in your lungs is the difference in air. It contains one percent more oxygen and four percent more nitrogen. Surviving the transition to it will be your first test of your will to survive." He let her go and headed back. "And when I give you an order, you will follow it. The same as from any other warrior. If you don't, you will be punished. And they all won't be using the translator. So I suggest you try to learn to speak yuajta fast."

He entered the cockpit with her following. Glimmer-gloom looked at her a moment before turning back ahead. He began raising switches and this image of the cave and ship appeared. "Is that..." Komachi started to ask. She had a feeling that she was about to go on a one way trip from home.

"This is the Galaxy Runner," Naruto told her, taking his seat. "Sit down and put on the headband on the chair." She sat down and did as instructed. He pressed a switch and restraints wrapped around her. "I don't have time for you to learn." He pressed a button and it felt like someone split her head open. When finally he stopped it, he said, _"Do you understand me? Answer."_

"_Y-yes... What was that? What am I saying?"_ She knew what she was saying but it was sounding like snarls in her ears. And she knew things now. His weapons, their care, his armor, their code, their culture, this ship... _"This _is_ a space ship!" _Naruto brought up a monitor that showed the engines. As well as the ANBU still in the tunnel. If he didn't run in the next five seconds... The engines fired up and the ship took off. Fire traveled down the tunnel, killing him instantly.

She watched as the monitors changed from being a camera to an overview. The ship was leaving the system, fast. _"Jump gate opening," _Naruto told Glimmer-gloom.

"_Estimated time until we return home, one week." _He went to a different consul. _"Returning gravity to normal. Get ready, ooman."_ He pressed it and it felt like the world was put on her. Even her hair was pulling her down.

"_The gravity is your second test to survive,"_ Naruto told her. _"Regret coming yet?"_

"_No."_

"_Give it time. You will before you are either glad you did or you die."_ He stood up, picked her up like she was nothing, and took her to one of the rooms on the ship to rest and finish healing. _"You are in for hell, Komachi. But if you survive, you will be queen of it."_

—oo000oo—

"_And these oomans, what advantages do they hold over the ones on E-arth,"_ the clan elder asked.

"_They control the elements," _Glimmer-gloom started with. _"Shooting Star was able to gather better detail on them."_

"_Then speak, hunter Shooting Star."_

Naruto lowered his head at the acknowledgment. _"In combat, there are two forms used in general. Those oomans that are normal, those that are 'ninja'. The oomans that are not fight with weapons and such from roughly five hundred years ago E-arth. But with key differences. They know how to travel faster using vehicles and such. They do use these as we noticed from space. They are also stronger and faster than those of e-arth. But their true strength can be found in the ninja. They train from when they are younglings to fight and draw energy from their bodies. It is this 'chakra' that allows them control of the elements. Not only that, but using this in their body increases their strength and speed as well as endurance. They use handsigns to control how the chakra is used once outside their body. The more advance ones can use it to not only control the elements but also control another person. They call these genjutsu. From what I understand, a genjutsu can be as simple as creating a clone of yourself to making the worst things you can imagine look like a childs nightmare in comparison."_

"_And what about these 'demons'," _the elder asked.

"_From what we can tell, they feed off the energy of the oomans emotions,"_ Glimmer-gloom told him. _"They are uncommon but not so much that no one knows how to beat them. They are resistant to damage, heals fast, and in general hard to kill. Of these demons, there are nine that are above the rest. They are known as Bijuu. They are known by the number of tails they have. The oomans have begun defeating these demons by sealing them inside objects."_

"_Do you have footage of this?"_

"_Once again, Shooting Star does."_ Naruto took a card from his arm computer and put it in the computer slot. He forwarded the images until it got to what he asked. It was just putting a sword inside a paper scroll. But what it meant was huge. _"The demons being seal is more complicated and cost the sealer's life. And it leaves the demons alive, just contained."_

"_What about these bijuu?"_

"_They are sealed as well but from what we have gathered, are at times too powerful for their seals and have been known to escape. We left a probe in orbit to try and find one."_

"_Can you tell me about how the demons fight?"_

"_We can do better, we can show you our fight with one."_ He nodded to Naruto who changed the monitors to the battle with the demon outside the shrine. As it played out, many of those watching grew excited at the thought of fighting something such as that.

"_From what I was able to learn, each demon has a different power. Of the Bijuu, five of them control the elements. The One Tail controls wind. The Three controls water. The Six controls lightning. The Seven controls earth. And the Nine controls fire. The other four controls other things. I learned that the Two somehow controls death. The Five has lesser control of all five elements. The four controls acids and poisons. While it is unknown just what the Eight controls,"_ Naruto told the elder.

The elder leaned against his hand. _"How many oomans populate this planet?"_

"_Around twenty million world wide, far less than on E-arth."_

"_And how many demons are thought to be on it?"_

"_The oomans believe about twenty, not counting the Bijuu."_

He was silent for a few moment. _"You said they feed off emotions. Would you say that the number of oomans determine the number of demons?"_

"_Yes elder,"_ both Glimmer-gloom and Naruto told him.

The silence that stretched out was enough to drive those there almost up the walls. _"I am putting an restriction on hunting oomans of this planet. Only on a battlefield or small assassinations, no mass killings. Demons are free reign targets."_ That got many cheering. The oomans were interesting but the ninja were rare. Plus, the footage from Shooting Star about them fighting, while impressive, was nothing compared to the that fight with the demon. To injure Glimmer-gloom was what caught all of their attention. At the same time though, they did not make light of their strength either. They also saw the footage of the attack on Shooting Star. If not for his armor and training, he would have died. They were afraid that hunting of one or the other would have been banded.

"_There is something else,"_ the elder said, silencing the room. _"What of the ooman you brought with you? She is not a child and is not likely to become one of us as you did."_

Naruto, for the first time in his life, hesitated. _"I saved her life and laid claim to it."_

"_And what makes you think I will allow you to keep her?"_

"_The code,"_ Naruto replied. _"And hunters may keep a slave."_

"_Good, making sure you have been keeping up in your studies, Shooting Star. She may stay but she is to get the same treatment as you did once her wound has healed."_

"_Yes, elder."_ Naruto lowered his head again while the elder stood and left.

—oo000oo—

Naruto returned to his home and found Komachi trying to do some exercises. She was covered with sweat, and not just from the heat. She reached the top of her push up and said, _"Seventeen..."_ She dropped to the ground, exhausted.

"_How is the wound?"_

"_Almost gone. Doesn't hurt anymore."_

"_Good. In a few months when you can move freely again, you will attend a training academy to learn what you don't know. As well as build up your strength and endurance. You will be picked on for being smaller and weaker."_

"_But...I was an ANBU,"_ she panted.

"_Which will put you on even ground. So I suggest you don't let them get away with it. Once you are strong enough, put the first one that fights you down and don't let up until the fight is over."_

"_When...will I be ready...to go?"_

"_When you can do...twenty pull ups, a hundred sit ups, and run three miles in thirty minutes." _She looked at him like he was crazy. _"That was when I could. Until you get in, you are just a slave, keep that in mind and use it as motivation to get stronger faster."_ He walked away. Komachi wanted to glare at him but she didn't have the strength to. More over, he was only doing what was needed.

—oo000oo—

Komachi had fallen again. Her muscles felt like wet noodles. They hurt so bad that she just wished they were gone so the pain would leave. As she laid there, she looked at the wall of trophies. Naruto killed all of them. The one that scared her was the xenomorph that he had stuffed. He had told her the story behind it and understood why. He didn't want to forget her. _"Get up, ooman, and train or be ordered to do something,"_ Glimmer-gloom warned her. She took a deep breath before standing. She walked over to the training room. She was about to start working her legs again when she saw something that made her desire it. A hot bath over ten feet wide and a few feet deep. She went over to it and tested the temperature. Back home, it would be hot but it was actually cooler than the temperature here. She stripped and got in. She groaned while the heat caressed her body.

"_Oh, good, you do know how to bath,"_ Naruto said at the door. _"I was about to order you in it. You haven't stopped training since we got here."_

"_I am tired of following orders. Glimmer-gloom is just making things up for me to do."_

"_He is. He wants to know you. Are you just going to give up because it is easier or train to get out of it?" _He set a cloth on the floor by the tub along with some soap. He then poured an oil in the water and began to strip himself.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_You forget, this is my bath, Komachi. And as I drew it, I was supposed to get it first. Besides, its a large tub. So unless you are embarrassed, shut it." _He pressed something and the water began to mix the oil around.

"_Aagh," _she moaned. _"Okay, what is that?"_

"_A muscle relaxant/restorative."_

"_Kami, it feels good."_

Naruto dropped in. _"Yes. This will help in bringing you to the strength needed as it will speed healing the tears in your muscles."_

"_Thats perfect,"_ she muttered, her eyes growing heavy. _"May I go to sleep here?"_

"_Just don't drown." _She leaned backed and propped herself up before closing her eyes. Naruto finished scrubbing himself clean and got out. The whole time though, he kept glancing at her. He sighed as he walked out. _"Damn troublesome."_

—oo000oo—

Author's


	10. Predator chapter 3

_Day twelve._

_I've been on this strange world for almost two weeks now. The Shimmering Blade clan is all like Naruto stated. The smallest male is seven feet two inches to eight and a half feet tall. The Females are even bigger. Despite that, in most other clan, the females don't hunt. I'm guessing something happened to this clan, probably an attack against the woman because they hunt as well here. I thought I knew the culture thanks to Shooting Star, or Naruto, I still don't know which he prefers to be called. Anyway, I thought I knew it but what he showed me was just the tip of the iceberg. Ice, kami, I wish I had some. It is hot enough to make the devil sigh here. Hot baths at Konoha are cooling ones here. It was only today that I found this paper and something to write with. My world has become so turned around. The Hokage that I thought was infallible is...human I guess is the term I want to say. He seemed so perfect, the highlight of being a ninja. He survived to old age, he survived where the Fourth didn't, his three apprentices are the strongest in the world almost. His sensei were the First and Second Hokage. Looking at him is like looking at a statue of God with the sun behind it. Perfect. But look long enough and you can see the features. I saw who he really is by finding Naruto. It shattered the world I had around me. He survived the Fourth by not willing to give his life for the village. The Fourth sacrificed Naruto so he would not be condemned to the abyss by taking the Kyuubi when he lost his life. Who can I trust anymore?_

_Well, I can trust Naruto and the Shimmering Blade, of that I am sure. Naruto marked me as his, and by extension, I am one of them, I need only earn it. I can see that now. Glimmer-gloom is seeing my determination now to become one of them instead of staying a slave. I saw him nod in approval when he thought I wasn't looking. Of course, he then sent me to clean the filters in the mobile trophy cleaners, something that took me hours. I can only imagine what it must have been like for Naruto as a child, not even having half the strength I had when I left. Naruto...he has saved my life here, I am sure. The oil he uses in the bath eats away dirt and dead skin, even in hair, without damaging the body. While another part of it heals torn muscles, allowing strength and movement to return to them. But kami, the gravity here is so heavy, just walking around doing chores tears them again. I feel dead even an hour out of the bath._

_I noticed something when I put on my clothes from home. I'm taller. Just a quarter of an inch but in two weeks that is a lot. I asked Naruto and he said it is the food and environment. That they promote growing bigger and that is why he is so tall for being so young. He said that now that I am here, I should grow another foot at least. I can't believe it! I am going to reach over two meters! I always wanted that! Asked if I should put my hair in dreadlocks but was told no. Getting tired again. Going to sleep now._

—oo000oo—

_Day thirty seven._

_My clothes no longer fit. My shoulders are just too broad and arms too thick now. Naruto made the comment when I walked out my room, trying to shift my shirt in a more comfortable position this morning. Glimmer-gloom wasn't surprised. Turns out Naruto went through clothes fast as well. So they gave me the clothing that the women of the yuatja wear. If it wasn't so damn comfortable and cooling, I would call them pigs and slap them! It barely covers things! But the mens clothing once out of armor isn't much different, they don't wear shirts though, and the women wear no different so I can't complain. Still can't believe how I look now though. I look like I have been working out for years instead of barely any for a month. In Konoha, I would look ripped, here, I look small._

_...I just noticed that I don''t call Konoha home anymore. Can't be a coincidence, I guess that is just how much my world shattered._

_Realized that it must be around the time of graduation in Konoha, teams are being selected. It is still winter and the village is cooler. They are safe for now. Saw the first hunters come back a few days ago, with the skulls of humans. And I doubt they are from e-arth. Naruto said they were from the other side of the world from Konoha, in a desert terrain. Just three hunters, came back with almost ten heads. But I can't feel bad for them. Only two came back, one was limping badly, refusing to accept help. Another lost part of her hand. They went down fighting hard and were given a place of great honor. Many of the clan knelt before the heads and prayed, I think, that in the after life, in the Hunting Grounds, they know that they were bore no ill will. That they find their place besides the other hunters there worthy. It seems not only they go to the Hunting Grounds, so do any that proves themselves in the hunt, hunters and hunted._

—oo000oo—

_Day forty three._

_Naruto told me about the spear, dagger, and xenomorph he keeps. Shadow was his hunt sister. At first, I thought this odd as he told me that she had picked on him the most in the academy. That when he had been the smallest, she had been the biggest. One day he saw her coming and just had enough. Before she could start, Naruto did. They were so used to him trying to avoid the fight first that she didn't expect Naruto attacking. He lunged at her, tackling her to the ground, and hit her as hard as he could for several minutes. He didn't come out unscarred, he showed me the jagged scar that she gave him when she bit his arm. After that though, they stopped. Apparently, she didn't come out unscarred either. He pulled one of her dreadlocks out and kept it as a charm. They became best friends after that, always training together. To fight one meant to fight the other and the students came to fear him just as much as her. Shadow was a good person, Naruto might even have been in love with her. I don't know, but I do know when the time for the Serpent Hunt began, the two stepped forward, ready, and when she died on it, it tore his heart out. They had finished and were returning to the top of the temple to return. But Blade, their third hunt member, had lied about the number of his kills. One was left. And it wanted revenge. Naruto was still dazed from marking himself and Shadow was congratulating him. When the tail came from the wall and went right through her chest. Naruto watched as it then tossed her aside and jumped on Blade. It surprised him and got where his rifle couldn't aim at it. It wanted him to suffer as it didn't kill him fast, it tore his stomach open and pulled his entrails out. Then it turned on Naruto and jumped. But Shadow wasn't dead yet. She threw her spear over to Naruto. He caught it and braced it while it landed on it. It died while Naruto pushed it aside and ran to her. He held her and tried to stop the bleeding, ignoring Blade which had a better chance to survive. He didn't care, Shadow was still alive. He tried the healing capsules first but she didn't make it. After that, he refused to let her go. He slammed his fist down on her chest to start her hearts again but it was too late. Blade stayed there while Naruto carried Shadow, then the xenomorph out._

_I saw him crying while admitting all this to me. If Naruto loved any of his people, it was her. He showed me her grave, where all hunters rested. She got full honors and marked an elite._

—oo000oo—

_Day sixty one._

_I did all three exercises last week and went to the academy. Naruto was right, I was picked on. And while I fought back, I realized the goal Naruto set was only the beginning. I'm more sore than when I first got here. The one that did this, Shade, Shadow's sister, hit me like a boulder falling from a mountain. Those that watched laughed at me while I picked myself back up. As she walked away though, she said, 'Show me your strength, ooman. Show me why my sister trusted one of you to her death.'_

_Not that the day ended on a bad note. Weapons training started soon after. And guess who decided to be my partner. Shade. It was with the bow staff. When it was over, I was sitting on her, resting my arms on the staff, over my shoulders. The instructor was shocked at how skilled I am with it. Can't wait until we get to the weapons I'm good at. Naruto and Glimmer-gloom gave a great, chest felt laugh when I told them. Shade won't likely try that again and the other beginners are afraid of me now, not the other way. They know I am weaker physically. But because I am smaller, I am faster. And I have training, they don't._

—oo000oo—

_Day seventy two. I think._

_The instructor decided I was too advance in weapon and martial arts training for his class. I think he was tired of always having to clean up after either Shade or me. She just refuses to like me or leave me be. I may have her beat in weapons but outside of the academy where there are no one to stop her, in a brawl, she beats me every time. I'm just not strong enough yet. But I am getting there. Kami, how long have I been here? I no longer say human anymore. When questioned, I've started saying it 'ooman'. At least I remember how to spell it still. Anyway, the instructor moved myself and Shade ahead to a class more our level. But we have a problem now. We are still the best. And those that were the best don't like it. I have a feeling the one I replaced in the number one slot is going to be looking for my hide as well. I pray not, I have enough enemies with Shade and Glimmer-gloom still giving me a hard time._

—oo000oo—

_Day seventy three._

_I was right. Dagger came at me before Shade could before the start of today's lessons. He didn't carry a weapon so I could not fight with one either. But I won. It was after the first punch that I snapped. Now I know what Naruto felt, what he described. My hands extended over my head and I cartwheeled back to my feet. I had enough and I wasn't going to take it anymore! My hands flew and lightning circled me before shooting at him. Dagger was thrown into the wall of the building behind him. Everyone stared at me at that while I glared at Dagger. He was getting up and I decided not to let him. He wanted to fight, now he got one. I ran up and kicked him in the head, cracking one of his fangs and putting him back down. Then I grabbed the wall and pulled myself down with my foot on his throat. I was tired of the beatings, the bruises. I didn't even know him and he attacked me! He grabbed my leg and tired to force it off but I had leverage. His grip lost strength quickly before he started to pass out. In a last ditch effort, he leaned his head forward as far as he could and bit my leg. It got me off him and he began gasping for air. But I saw him as still a threat. I learned quickly here they were until they couldn't get back up. I grabbed one of his dreadlocks, yanked on it, and backhanded him as hard as I could. He looked dazed. So I continued until I though my arm would break. Naruto told me later I broke my wrist punching him. I stopped when he kicked his leg up and into my back, making me hit the wall. But it cost him. I now have a dreadlock charm as well. He stood up shaking and turned back to me, only to freeze. My hands were in a handsign, ready to continue. Everyone was tensed until Dagger raised his hand, palms open and up. "Good fight," he told me, a grin on his face. I couldn't believe it, I beat the hell out of him and he was glad for it. Next came the howls of approval from the other younglings. It wasn't about losing the rank, it was about making sure I deserved it. That I was the best I could be. Tomorrow, I am going to finish it with Shade if I even think she glances at me._

—oo000oo—

_Day seventy four._

_She glanced at me. And with that cold calm that I knew as an ANBU whenever I fight, I decided to finish it right from the start. She made a fist as she walked over to me. I made the handsigns and lightning formed around me. She stopped, too late though. I spun and the lightning grew until I appeared nothing more than a ball of it. It formed into a dragon before lunging at her. She jumped out of the way as it tore a large gouge in the ground. The dragon roared at her before attacking again. This time, she didn't get away. I asked Naruto if it would be cheating when she couldn't use that ability. He said it was a natural ability. So it was fair. Bet Shade didn't think so, but I don't care. I stood over her, glaring down at her, and I shouted, "Does anyone else want to challenge me!?" No one stepped forward. Then, I don't know why but I did. I grabbed one of her locks and I cut it off. Oddly enough, when I straightened, I saw Naruto watching. And he was smiling._ _Later in the evening, he had me put my hair in dreadlocks as well. Said it was part of their culture and one of the things I had to earn._

—oo000oo—

_Day one hundred twelve._

_This marks the most amount of time I have ever spent inside any village walls since I turned into a genin a long time ago. There is something...I want to say peaceful but that isn't it. Soothing maybe? Whatever it is, there is something about the yuatja that brings me a little peace. Everyday it is just another day, striving to be the best you can be. At first I wondered where in this race of warriors and hunters are the scientist and such. I realized that the hunters are them. To be one, you must first prove yourself as a hunter. Then you can be a ship builder or computer programmer or whatever you want. But only those that have lost the taste for the hunt usually are. Glimmer-gloom has been a hunter for near three hundred years, back in Konoha. The Elder, though he still hunts every now and then, stopped longer than that ago. As far as I can figure, he is almost, if not more than, a thousand years old. And Shade is around fifty. That is why many were shocked by Naruto. He was so young but he grew as skilled as he is so fast. I am expected to be ready for the Serpent Hunt by the end of the year at the most._

_Shade, though no longer seeing me weak, doesn't want to let up on me. She has pushed herself so hard that she is only second to me now. I'm not sure when it happened but I am now the top student. I'm told that at this rate, I will be given to a Hunt master soon to test me to see if I am ready._

—oo000oo—

_Day one nineteen._

_Today we were ordered to build our mask. We were to make it however we wanted, so long as that it worked as needed. First they made scan molds of our head for the faceplates. I decided that if I was to be one of them, then on the hunt, I would look like them as Naruto did. The mouth cover has the four fangs on it._

—oo000oo—

_Day one twenty seven._

_Naruto, that annoying jerk. He is my hunt master while my hunt siblings are Shade and Dagger. At first, I thought this would be like a genin team but it isn't. He doesn't intend to help us. Just watch. He told us that if we do not get the targets, we will die by their hands. A far cry from 'you fail to get the bell, you go back to the academy'. Let's hope this hunt goes well._

—oo000oo—

Naruto stepped onto the Galaxy Runner. _"Get on."_ The three did so the loading ramp closed behind them. _"Our destination is e-arth. A place the oomans call 'Iraq'."_ The Galaxy Runner took off and entered jump space. _"I expect three skulls each. Make no mistake, this hunt is to cut you teeth on. To see if you can hack it."_ He was looking at Komachi.

"_You think I can't,"_ she stated.

"_I think you are more ooman than I am,"_ Naruto replied. _"So if you can't bring yourself to do it, it is better to find out now rather than later."_

"_I will do it,"_ she growled.

"_Don't say you will, show me you will."_ He looked at the rest of them. He didn't have to wonder about them. He only had to wonder about their skill. _"It is free reign of targets. The hunting ground is this."_ He touched his arm computer, bringing up a a picture on the monitor, showing a desert village. _"There are two groups of oomans here. The 'Americans' and the 'Insurgents'. They use projectiles for weapons. The Insurgents fight with more explosives as well as guerrilla combat. While the Americans have fighting superiority. They are armored, better weapons, better trained, with artillery as well as armored personnel carriers."_

"_So they are the better prey,"_ Shade assumed.

"_Only in equipment. The Insurgents have something the Americans don't. This."_ The monitor showed one charging a gate on a motorcycle while several Americans shot at him. His bike was hit and he fell and exploded. _"As you can see, they are willing to kill themselves just for the chance to kill the Americans. They can move unseen among the populous because they are the populous. They know how to hit the Americans, even in all their armor, and kill them. In a straight up fight, yes, the Americans would win. Which is why they are not fighting a straight up fight. Use this to your advantage. Calibrate your bombs to be ready though." _Komachi glanced at her arm computer and the lethal package it held should she lose. _"We will be there is three days. Insertion is pod drop," _he grinned at that. He loved going in like that. _"Equipment is standard weapons. No armor aside from your mask and cloaking mesh. If there is anything you want to do to prepare yourself better, do it. Komachi, take the helm."_

"_Yes, master."_ She sighed and went into the cockpit. She was just there to manage it, make sure nothing happened. The computer likely could have handled it but Naruto was adamant about making sure with your own eyes that nothing was going wrong. And he chose her because she was still a slave. Though, she imagined there were worst people to be enslaved to. She couldn't wait to get her freedom again. But first... She grinned as she touched the temperature control for the room. It dropped to a hundred and ten, almost forty degrees cooler. Her flesh was covered in goosebumps from the sudden drop. If you are stuck with a duty that sucks ass, might as well make it suck less than it does. She removed her mask and just relaxed after setting the computer to give an alarm should something change.

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked in to check on Komachi and shivered when he did. The room was cold, he hadn't been this cold since he left Terra, the planet Konoha is on. _"Komachi, your time is up. Get Dagger to replace you and go prepare."_

"_Yes, master."_ She returned the temperature to normal and went to her room. She took a breath of the heavy air and adjusted the mix in the room. She wasn't completely used to it yet like Naruto. She went over her weapons, anticipating the coming hunt. Normally, bloodless would start on smaller game than humans, but Naruto needed to know now if she could do it. When she was finished, she laid on her bed and relaxed, singing a small tune. "I can hear what you're thinking, all your doubts and fears. And if you look in my eyes in time you'll find the reason I'm here. In time all things shall pass away. In time, you may come back some day. To live once more or die once more. In time your time will be no more. You know your days are numbered, count them one by one. Like notches in the handle of an outlaw's gun. You can out run the devil if you try but you will never outrun the hands of time. In time there will surely come a day, in time all things shall pass away, in time you may come back some say. To live once more or die once more. In time your time will be no more. I can hear what you're thinking."

"_I take it you are ready then,"_ Naruto said to her.

"_Yes."_

She couldn't read his impassive face. _"We shall see."_

—oo000oo—

"This is November Foxtrot, we are under attack by unidentified assailants," a Lieutenant shouted into his radio. "We need back up n..." The rest was cut off by static.

A Major looked at the radio tech trying to reestablish contact with November Foxtrot. "What in God's name happened out there!?"

"Major," a man said as he entered.

"What!? Sir." The major snapped to attention when he saw a Major General walk into the room.

"General Philips," he introduced himself. He looked behind him before several men ran in. "I need your cooperation, major."

"Yes sir, but with what?"

"The thing that is hunting your men out there." Philips looked down at his data pad. "And they are not going to stop easily."

—oo000oo—

Sergeant Alexia Bond gaped in horror as the Lieutenant flew into the stone wall, bent at the waist. Slowly, a metal spear became visible, having gutted him. She raised her SAW machine gun and looked around, trying to find the damn insurgents that had killed the rest of her squad. "Die you son of a bitch!" She fired shots off everywhere, at every sound. When the belt was gone, the barrel was glowing red from the heat. She panted, scared and out of breath. Swallowing, she reached for another belt. Only to be grabbed by her throat and lifted into the air.

This creature appeared in front of her and roared. It's free hand extended several blades from the gauntlet it wore and was about to plunge it into her chest. There was another roar and the creature was punched in the head by another. This one was smaller than the first monster and looked more human. It roared at the first lying on the ground, pointing to Alexia's waist as she laid on the ground.

—oo000oo—

"_You idiot,"_ Naruto roared. _"Always scan a target before you hunt it! The female is pregnant!"_

Dagger had gotten up and looked ready to challenge Naruto but backed down when he finished. _"I apologize, hunt master Shooting Star."_

Naruto turned back to the woman, seeing her look on, terrified. Her heart beat was racing, beginning to show signs of hyperventilating. He nodded behind her and Shade knocked her unconscious. Seeing that she will be alright, he turned back to Dagger. _"You will drop her off where her people can pick her up, understand?"_

"_Yes hunt master Shooting Star."_ He bent down and picked her up. He was about to leave when Naruto grabbed his arm.

"_Dagger, remember, this hunt is only your first, so I expect all of you to make mistakes. Just don't let those mistakes happen again."_ He nodded and ran off. He slipped over their walls and set her down. It was while he was leaving when he heard it.

"We don't have a name for the sons of bitches," Philips told the major. "As for where they're from, not earth."

"You mean to tell me that my men are out there being hunted by aliens, General."

"That is exactly what I'm telling you." Dagger saw him take a cigarette and light it. "First recorded meeting between these things and the US military was in the jungles of Guatemala. It hunted the best special forces unit I ever had down to a man. Dutch proved too much for the fuck though and killed it. All well and dandy until we found out that they don't like to go down alone or leaving a trace behind. Set off a bomb that left a crater several hundred feet wide. Next was in New York a few years later. Same MO, came in hunting. This time, it met with Dutch's brother. And just like his brother, proved to be a bigger SOB than it was. Unfortunately, its friends didn't like that. They attacked New York, leveling Down Town."

Dagger found himself growling that his people would do that. The Major was silent a moment. "I always knew that cover story was bull shit but Jesus Christ."

"Even he doesn't want anything to do with these things," Philips said, shaking his head. "But then it started to rain and the leader began to laugh. Shaeffer caught the joke and explained it to us. They are hunters but it was no longer a hunt, it was a brawl that had gotten out of control. That rain was a reminder, summer was over, so was the hunting season, and they don't like the cold. They left, waiting for the next hunting season. Next incident happened in the Arctic Circle, Russia. They crashed there. Me and Shaeffer took a team in there to try to capture their ship. Well, I tried to capture the ship, Shaeffer went to blow it to hell. Which he did. Next was in Guatemala again. Turns out the one Shaeffer killed down there from the New York incident wasn't dead and had gone insane. Killing without sport or reason. I tricked Shaeffer to go in and kill it."

"I imagine he didn't like that."

"Kidnapped me at gun point, forcing me to tell him what happened to his brother. He wasn't happy about that. Would have killed me if not for a rescue unit showing up right then. Shaeffer got away, haven't seen hide nor hair of him since. Last happened in L.A. 1997. One showed up on a hunt, and the CIA, in its infinite wisdom, decided it was going to take charge of this one. Used heat absorbent materials to hide their body heat. Lot of good luck it did them, the whole team died and a LAPD cop killed it."

"So, naturally, they put you back in charge as you have the better success rate," the Major stated.

"Correct."

"Alright, what do we do?"

A soldier walked in. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. We found missing Sergeant, Sgt. Bond, from November Foxtrot. She was somehow brought inside the base."

"By who," Philips demanded.

"We don't know, wasn't through the gate and we never saw them."

Philips grew pale, "One is here. Major, order ever man in this base to drop their weapons, right now!" Dagger, deciding that was long enough, let out a roar, scaring the hell out of them. The soldier pulled a pistol from his side and looked around for the cause. Dagger toyed with the thought of taking his skull but dismissed it. He grabbed him by the arm, raised it into the air, dropped his cloak, and roared again. He then threw him against a computer. He looked at the Major and Philips. His speaker started a burst of static followed by, "Hunting Season...Good luck," in the General's voice. His cloak came up again and he was gone.

—oo000oo—

Naruto listened carefully to what Dagger had to tell him and when he was done, he began to laugh. _"This will be interesting. Komachi, have you chosen a target?"_

Komachi swallowed the lump in her throat and looked around. She had already decided to hunt insurgents, hoping to view it later as a mission. They are the aggressors, the ones slaughtering people. But, no matter what, she still knew that she was hunting them for sport. _"Insurgents...but not a certain target yet."_

Naruto was quiet a moment before saying, _"Shade, Dagger, leave a moment."_

"_Hunt master?"_

"_NOW," _Naruto roared. They were away a moment later. _"Komachi, let me tell you something. It may come easily to me now, the hunt, the killing, but at first, I was very self conscious about what I did. I killed a man and placed his skull on my wall. Was it sport or murder? I asked myself that for the longest time. Do you want to know what I found out?"_ She nodded. _"Look down there, at those oomans going about their lives. Listen to the distant sounds of gun fire. With each hunt, I saw, more and more, no matter how 'civilized' any race may become, they will always follow the law of nature. Hunt or be hunted. There are no murderers and victims, or predators and prey. These oomans are the perfect example of that. They kill each other to survive. A soldier kills a man, woman, even a child because that person has a weapon as well, trying to kill him. This is the root of all life. Not even plants are allowed to live without this law. We kill them, they kill us, they kill themselves, we kill ourselves. Everything is prey to another, everything is a predator to another."_

"_You honestly believe that there is no peace in the universe?"_

"_I have hunted on hundreds of worlds, seen things that amaze me, excite me...bring to me an inner peace that I had thought didn't exist. Nothing is nonexistent in this universe, even peace. But I have never seen it. There is peace in an area, in a moment, but not an absolute peace."_

Komachi shook her head. _"I can't forget that I am a human hunting another human, Naruto."_

"_You are not,"_ Naruto told her. _"You are a hunter of the Shimmering Blade."_

She sighed, _"Naruto, I'm not like you, seeing myself a yuatja in human flesh. I...I need time."_

"_Time that will be spent as a slave or have you forgotten? You are still a slave, Komachi. And if you quit now, you will be resigning yourself to that. So, choose now. A slave or a hunter."_

She closed her eyes and looked to the ground. _"You...swear that is how it is? About oomans?"_

Naruto nodded and picked up a stone. _"I do, look at this."_ He pointed to a TV down the road. _"This used to be the territory of the insurgents until the US forced them out. Now, they are fighting for that territory."_ He threw the stone at the TV. It exploded on contact. _"Oomans, while more sophisticated, are animals. So are the yautja, you, and I."_

Komachi felt a little sad. After hearing him explain it, she realized he was right in a sense. She decided to just put it out of her mind and do it. _"...There is a nest of insurgents in a building not far from here. I will hit them."_

Naruto nodded and called the other two back. _"Your hunt sister has decided to hunt the insurgents to the north. That building, take up positions around it and watch. Komachi, like the other two, I will not interfere unless needed."_

"_Yes, hunt master,"_ the three of them intoned.

—oo000oo—

Komachi made a final slash, tearing out the throat of the last insurgent. She stood there a moment, breathing hard as her body came down from the combat high. She straightened, looking around the room. Almost a dozen bodies littered the floor in the house. Breathing out, she focused on her hearing. Enhanced by chakra and her mask, she easily heard the heart beat of another human, beating so fast she could have danced to it. She walked down a hall and stood next to a door, it was coming from inside. Glancing up through the hole in the roof she made to get inside, she saw Naruto waiting. Taking another deep breath, she slammed through the wall and raised her wrist blades.

She stopped when she saw it was a woman holding a baby. "Please, my child...Please..." Komachi was about to leave when she heard Naruto shift, activating his plasma cannon. Remembering the words he told Dagger, she did a scan of both the woman and child. What she saw made her growl. The baby was dead, having been stuffed with explosives, and the woman held the detonator. She had heard of this kind of bomber from the Ninja wars, a woman would take her child to a ninja of an enemy nation, asking them to help it. And the child would be wrapped in explosive notes or some such. Komachi activated her cloak, stole the detonator, ran down the hall, and flipped the switch. The outside wall blew outwards, littering the street with debris. Oddly enough, Komachi actually felt satisfied with doing that to her. Though she did mourn for the child.

"_Everyone a predator, everyone a prey," _Naruto said above her. _"Do you understand now?"_

Komachi looked up at Naruto. _"To do that to a child...that was not an act of a human."_

She got a nod in return. _"So you do understand."_ He tossed her a knife. _"Claim your first trophy, huntress." _Komachi looked at the ceremonial dagger she was given. It wasn't one of Naruto's, she had cleaned those enough to know. _"That is your first weapon, gained in claiming your huntress rank. Care for it like your life."_ She looked from it to the first body before she began to remove the head. She held it aloft in the air and roared.

—oo000oo—

Philips walked around the building, looking at the damage. "Looks like they had some fun here." He looked up at a body that had been hung up to bleed out. "But something about this is different."

"What is it, sir," his aid asked.

"...I don't know. Just the way the woman was killed, it seemed...personal. It seemed...human, poetic justice."

"AAGH!" They all turned around to see a soldier being pulled along the ground by his feet. He went outside and into the air to hang there. "It's alright," he called, "trip wire." He started to reach up to release himself.

"Don't son, you'll likely loose your fingers. Cut the wire and ease him to the ground, don't want to know what other kind of things they left for us," Philips ordered.

On the rooftop across the street, Dagger pointed out Philips to Naruto. _"That's him, Shooting Star."_

Naruto nodded, capturing a picture of his face in his mask, before reaching to his computer. _"The Galaxy Runner is coming. We head for the outskirts of town."_ He turned and started running. Shade and Dagger were trying their hardest to keep up with him. All three were amazed when they saw Komachi overtake him. _"Show off."_

—oo000oo—

The elder watched the video of the hunt carefully. He nodded at Naruto's reaction to Dagger, agreed with his advice to Shade, but paused it when Naruto activated his plasma cannon at the ooman female for Komachi. _"Shooting Star, explain why you interrupted her hunt."_

"_The ooman was a threat, elder,"_ Naruto told him. _"The child contained several pounds of explosives with the ooman holding the detonator. I did not fire upon her as it was Komachi's hunt. But nor would I allow my slave to be damaged by such a thing if she spared the ooman's life."_

"_You know the laws, if one isn't strong enough to survive on their own, they are not to."_

"_I know elder. But in the end, Komachi listened to my warning to Dagger and neutralized the prey."_ The elder nodded and continued the video. He watched amazed at her speed as she stole the detonator from the ooman and set off the explosives. When he said nothing, Naruto grew worried that he did not approve of this kill. _"Elder, if she insulted..."_

"_She did no such thing,"_ the elder told him. _"It is the way she killed the ooman that has me interested. Her wrist blades or spear would have been sufficient. Instead, she went for the harder kill. Why?"_

"_The child was killed by its own mother. She grew angry, she wanted the ooman to suffer like she planned on making others suffer."_

The elder rubbed his chin. _"While I may think that poetic justice has no place on the hunt, I believe that was a fitting end. Watch her carefully in how you shape her into a hunter, Shooting Star."_

"_I will, Elder Shattered Blade."_ Naruto bowed his head to him, stood, and left. Only to be stopped at the door.

"_Her name, have you decided yet?"_

"_I'm having trouble choosing one to do her justice."_

"_Fire Heart,"_ Shattered Blade told him. _"You should name her Fire Heart."_

"_...I agree, Elder. Hunt well."_

"_Hunt well,"_ the elder returned.

Naruto walked out into the blistering heat, welcoming it. While he may not have been as hardy as the rest of his people, he could take temperatures in excess of a hundred and sixty with only mild discomfort now. It was a cool hundred and forty today. He entered the home of him, his master, and Komachi. _"Komachi, come here."_ He went to his trophy displays and picked something up. He really liked this one.

"_Yes, Naruto?"_

Naruto held it a moment longer, saying nothing. _"That knife I gave you was the sign that you are a hunter now, like the others. We all have that knife. But it is tradition that a master give his student a weapon of great value to him when they have proven themselves to that master. For me, it is my spear." _He held up an ooman pistol. "_I got it from a _'US Marine' _on E-arth. Compared to what we use, it is unsophisticated. But as a weapon itself, it is a piece of art. Fires projectiles as thick as my finger faster than even our plasma blast. It will punch a hole through you, me, Glimmer-gloom, the elder, and several other before coming to a stop. The oomans call it a '_Desert Eagle .50 Action Express_'. The magazine holds seven rounds, plus one in the chamber. Gas operated so that it can hold such a large round. The thing is, unless careful care is given, it gets clogged, losing function."_

"_What are you getting at, Naruto?"_

Naruto pulled out a magazine, checked to see that it was full, inserted it, and chambered a round. _"As my master did for me,"_ he held out the weapon, _"I do for you. The target's out back and don't worry about rounds, I figured out long ago how to make more."_

Komachi took the offered weapon and stared at it. _"I...I can't accept this. You claimed it on the hunt."_

"_And now, it is your's. Go test it out, I'm sure you will love the feeling of raw power it has when it fires." _Not knowing what else to do, she headed out back to the titanium alloy targets that Naruto told her he had set up to practice non plasma weapons with. She held it like she saw a human did back on E-arth and tried to pull the trigger. _"Take it off safe."_ She flipped the switch and aimed again. Naruto grinned before she pulled the trigger, only having it held in one hand. The flame from the shot blew out a good foot as the bullet hit the target, leaving a rather large dent in it. While the pistol itself jumped back and hit her forehead. Both Naruto and Glimmer-gloom bellowed with laughter just like Glimmer-gloom did when the same happened to Naruto.

"DAMN IT TO FUCKING HELL," she roared, holding her forehead in pain. She glared at the two of them, motioned to them, then gun, and said, _"Don't tempt me, I love moving targets."_

"_Komachi, look,"_ Naruto pointed to the dent.

"_Whoa..."_ She looked at the gun and target again. Then she tried again, making sure she held it tight with both hands. Naruto saw the grin forming and smiled himself. He had the same reaction almost. Komachi fired until the magazine was empty. _"Naruto, how do I make more?"_

"_There is instructions on the stand along with the tools to do it."_ Komachi went in and looked through the manual.

"_...That is your favorite collected weapon,"_ Glimmer-gloom stated.

"_I feel as if she deserves it," _Naruto said, waving a hand dismissively. _"Master, I am going to go swimming."_ Naruto left, meaning the conversation was over.

—oo000oo—

"What have you found," Orochimaru demanded.

His best hunter nin team knelt before him. "Lord Orochimaru, all signs point that the death of all the Leaf ANBU were done by only two individuals. One is believed to be the Nine Tails jinchuuriki."

"Interesting... Just two? How?"

"Both have shown to possess incredible strength unmatched by any. They also use powerful weapons that...defy what we know to be true. They turned invisible, fired blast of fire so hot they were blue.


	11. Naruto Star Trek

Kakashi fell back onto the grass and just watched the stars. "Well, team Seven, you did well today," he said to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. He smiled at them, all of them laying on the grass looking up as well.

"Yeah, we did," Naruto replied. He looked at the others, a smile on his face as well. It had been four years since they became a team and nothing could be better. Naruto as a jonin and Sakura and Sasuke were Chunin as well. The Old Man had announced that he would be the next Hokage only a few weeks ago. And they just completed another mission perfectly. Life was good. "Hey, Sakura-chan, how about dinner when we get back to Konoha."

"Sorry, Naruto, not going to happen."

He chuckled, "Ah, so life isn't perfect. Oh well." He looked to the stars once more. "...Kakashi-sensei, what's that?" He pointed to a moving star.

_**Warning: Program Corrupted.**_

"I don't know, Naruto." It fell closer to the ground until they could see the fire coming off it. Then, all at once the fire faded away, it revealed this giant cube. "What on earth?" There were some flashes of light as a dozen beings appeared. They looked like pale skin humans combined with machines.

They looked at them and said, "We are the Borg, you will be assimilated, resistance is futile." Sasuke threw a fire jutsu at the first. It was destroyed but they started forward. Sasuke fired another but this green energy barrier blocked it.

"They have adapted," Naruto said, a sword suddenly in his hand. Wait, how did he know that? He looked around and saw Konoha in ruins. Around him, ninja were trying new jutsu to take down the Borg drones. He looked to the right and saw Inuzuka Kiba coming towards him. He didn't hesitate in taking his head off. Most others had tried using jutsu but each one was only good three or four shots before they adapted to block them. He looked to the right, hearing another drone coming. He turned to take its head off... "Sakura." He froze, he couldn't help it, he had seen several get assimilated by this and swore it wouldn't happen to him but here he was, frozen.

_**Resetting program.**_

His vision was covered in static an instant before she stabbed that thing into his neck. He was on the hill, no longer even remembering the battle. Sasuke was there, his team fine, life was good.

—oo000oo—

The Borg Queen looked at the containment cell. It was the cell of the most odd drone the Borg had ever assimilated. The drone couldn't be deactivated, nor could it be rid of its individuality. For the safety of the collective, it was removed from the hive and kept away in a fantasy feedback loop. Most peculiar was the drone's ability to regenerate without a regeneration node. She looked away, returning to her task. The drone had come from a planet filled with humanoids with the ability to harness energy from themselves and their surroundings to fight. They had fought hard, relying on non-energy weapons and their jutsu, they had nearly drove them off but for the assimilation of their non-ninja and the arrival of another cube. Sadly, no other species found so far could use their 'chakra' and aside from _the_ drone, none of the others stayed in prime condition to utilize that ability as it required optimal conditions to do it. Yet, all the borg knew the jutsu, all the jutsu there was. It had been carefully and diligently documented and filed. If ever they could recover the use of it, not even the Federation of Planets could stop them. Especially when their mission was completed. She looked at the monitor filled with the planet Earth. Had she still been capable of it, she would have found the sight beautiful, moving even. Yet, she wasn't. The monitor changed to show the Federation Starships attacking her ship. "Resistance is futile," she said.

—oo000oo—

She watched as the photon torpedoes flew pass the Pheonix. "DATA!"

"Resistence is futile," Data said before smashing the glass that held the corrosive gas in check. Picard jumped up and pulled himself up a cable, avoiding the gas and watched as the drones around him all broke down and were destroyed. When the gas cleared, he dropped down. "Well done, commander Data."

"Thank you sir. Though, there was a time when I was tempted by her offer."

Jean looked to him, "For how long?"

"Point zero one five seconds. To an android, that is an eternity." They looked up to a closed off portion of the room where it looked like guards had been posted. Banging was coming from inside.

—oo000oo—

_**Warning! Warning! Containment Protocols failing! Borg Drone Eleven of Nineteen reactivating! Attempting to reestablish connection!**_ A hand hit the speaking, causing it to break.

_Naruto was looking at the stone, so many new names on it. All to stop Sasuke and Madara. It wasn't right._

"RAAGH!" Naruto screamed, it being ripped from his throat at he was forced to remember.

_He looked up and headed to see Baa-chan, she was still weak after Pein. While he was talking to her, the radio stopped playing music. These beeps came through before a voice clearly said, "We are the Borg, you will be assimilated, resistance is futile."_

The memories of fighting them flashed through until a week in fighting them.

_Naruto watched in rage as one assimilated Kakashi. He quickly moved in, cut its head off, and looked to Kakashi to see if he could be saved. The disk on his cheek was already there and he was getting up. Naruto tried to take his head off but he jumped out of the way, going through the handsigns of a jutsu. The water dragon rose from the river and hit the ninja, stunning them. They never expected they could use jutsu as well._

The memories skipped forward more.

_Naruto looked around the ruined village of Konoha and saw Inuzuka Kiba, a drone for a month now. He hadn't detected him yet and he wouldn't let him do it either. Quickly, he took his head off. Hearing another drone running, he turned to attack. And froze. "Sakura!" He thought her dead and ran to her. "Sakura-chan, I..." She grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. He had seen the tell tale disk on her cheek but he had ignored it, refusing to believe she was gone. And now, he would pay the price. She pressed her hand to his neck and he felt a stabbing pain as the controlling device was injected. Naruto screamed in pain as the Kyuubi fought it. Some time later, he was on a Borg cube, being examined. Though the control implants were in place and working properly, it couldn't control him. He was screaming in pain and thrashing, just wishing he would die. His head was held down before a drill was placed over his eye. "No. No, no, no, NO!"_

"Make them stop," Naruto begged. "Please! Make them stop! I don't want to remember, have mercy, please!" He slammed his hands against the door of his cell, breaking his restraints. "PLEASE!" He pounded on it until the door came down and he collapsed. Looking around, he saw them dead, all of them. Reconnected to the remains of the collective again, it flash downloaded everything into his mind. He remembered how all those that were from Konoha and his planet died. Some in combat against the Federation, others in a ship to ship battle. All he knew for certain though was he was truly and irrevocably alone. Two Federation officers, Locutus and Data, came up to him, phasers at the ready to kill him but stared as he laid there, crying. "Kill me, please! Oh god, just kill me!"

—oo000oo—

Jean Luc Picard looked at an image the restrained drone, it was unlike any he had ever seen before. The skin looked fresh and healthy, he even had bright blond hair and a blue eye so deep, it was like the ocean. More over, he showed emotion, far pass even what Hugh was capable of. Emotions like pain, regret, sadness, and so many other things all confirming that it really wanted them to kill him. "Councilor?"

Dianna Troi shook her head slowly, completely overwhelmed. "I sense much pain in him. I believe he could never be fully assimilated nor shutdown, so they contained him. It must have been years that he was put there. Also, to control him, they put his mind in a...state of ease. I think they created the illusion that he was still on his home world and brainwashed him into believing that was real. I believe he grasped onto it, to hide from the memories of what happened to him."

Jean Luc leaned back in his chair. "Doctor, what have you discovered?"

"Genetically, his species evolved closely along the lines that humans did. He may even have been from one of the planets documented in a few of Captain Kirk's missions where humans, when we were still a young race, were placed on another planet to study and such. I have found a half a percent difference likely caused by planetary adaptation. But there is this energy coming from his cells that is jamming the Borg implants. This energy is also the cause of his natural regeneration."

"Commander Data?"

"When he is sedated enough to stop begging for death, he seems capable of intelligent conversations. He is though very withdrawn and wants little to no conversation."

Jean looked at his senior officers. "Suggestions?"

"We could study him, maybe find out why he resisted and turn it into a weapon against the Borg," Commander Riker stated.

"Commander," Data spoke up. "Such studies will likely kill him, destroying all the information he may possess against the Borg. I think it would be a far better idea to have him join Star Fleet, like Seven of Nine aboard the U.S.S Voyager."

"Agreed," Picard stated. "Councilor?"

"...It will be hard but beneath the pain I feel from him, I sense a curious mind, one that doesn't truly want to die. If we can reach him through the pain, he will return to who he is."

"The Borg are dangerous, Councilor," Warf replied. "To let one live is to ask for the Borg to come following him."

"He hates the Borg, Warf," she told him. "It is the most intense hatred I have ever felt. He _will_ leave the Borg willingly, though afterwards, I don't know. Captain, I say we help this boy."

Riker nodded in agreement. "The question is, how do we reach him?"

Picard took a deep breath. "I will talk to him. Commander Warf, Data, you will accompany me, you too Councilor."

"Yes Captain," they said as they all stood up and left.

—oo000oo—

Naruto hung against his restraints, tired. They kept him constantly drugged to sap his strength. When the door opened, he looked up at Locutus, Data, and a Klingon... Warf, and a woman. "...Kill me already."

"I am Captain Picard of the Starship Enterprise. I would like to talk to you."

Naruto lunged forward to the end of his restraints, coming short of the forcefield that separated them. "No more talking! Kill me, stop the pain, please! I beg you! I'd do it myself if only I could!"

"Let us help you. It can be done."

Naruto growled before his face fell impassive. He straightened and focused on them. "We are the Borg. Locutus, you will be assimilated."

Warf reached for his phaser when the woman stopped him. "He's lying," she told them. "He wants us to kill him."

Naruto focused on her, as if analyzing her. "...Councilor Troi. You will be assimilated. Home planet, Betazed. Sentient life forms...Betazoids, emphatic humanoids. They will be assimilated."

Warf looked to her, "Are you sure? If so, he is awful convincing."

Troi stepped forward and looked Naruto in the eye. "...He is. He isn't connected to a Hive, nor is he emotionless. We want to help you, let us, please."

Naruto leaned forward a little. "Release us and you will be."

"What is your name," Picard said, speaking up.

Naruto looked to him and said, "We are Eleven of Nineteen."

"No, your real name."

Naruto swallowed, "Uzumaki Naruto. Born seventeen years ago on planet Terra in the Echo quadrant. Assimilated and designated Eleven of Nineteen two years ago. My people and I were all assimilated and we went on to fight on and assimilate three other worlds. Kill me and we can finally pay for our crimes. I am the last. Locutus, you know what its like, have mercy. Don't make me some experiment or lab rat."

"I do know," Picard told him. "...You won't become either of those, I swear to you. But how would you like a chance to earn your forgiveness in another way?"

"Can't be done. I am Borg."

"That matters little," Troi told him. "There is an officer Seven of Nine in Star Fleet. She is much like you, though she doesn't have emotions."

"Good for her," Naruto stated.

"How would you like a chance to restore your honor against the Borg," Warf said.

Naruto straightened, his eye wide. "Get me out of this thing and point me at them," Naruto agreed.

Data, Picard, and Troi looked at him, surprised. "I could sense his warrior spirit," Warf told them.

—oo000oo—

Naruto looked in a mirror, at his eyes, pulling down the lid that covered the new one. He looked hard but couldn't tell the difference from the real thing. They had tried to remove many of the implants but had found that the Borg went through a considerable amount of trouble to try and control him before locking him away. Much of his bone structure was metal now, they even had to remove a chip from his brain that had fried out upon activation. Around his body, you could find metal such as his knuckles and the top of his fingers. The disk was there still and couldn't be removed, but much of his body was still original. "So, what do you want from me," Naruto said, turning from the mirror in the medical bay to doctor Crusher and Locutus. "To download all the information inside my head?"

"No, doing that will kill you," Picard stated. "We want to help you, Naruto."

He raised his right hand, revealing the metal to them again. "Look at me? How can I be helped?"

"It can be done," Crusher told him. "It may be hard but it will get easier."

"For what purpose? Everything and everyone I knew is dead!"

Picard took a deep breath. "Naruto, you propose a unique opportunity for the Federation. To find one of the Borg that is willing to help us, that is connected to the collective but not controlled by it. The emotions of humans, the logical of a machine. I think you could actually become a Star Fleet officer."

"So I can fight your wars?" He turned back to the mirror.

"Actually, I was thinking so you could explore new worlds." Naruto looked at him. "The Enterprise's mission, since the very first, has always been one of exploration." Naruto tilted his head, interested. "You know what this ship is for, don't you?"

Naruto blinked before opening his mouth and saying in the voice of Captain Archer, the captain of the Enterprise NX-01, the speech he gave at the signing of the Coalition of Planets. "Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. It's continuing mission, to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man has gone before."

All those in the room blinked and stared at him as he finished. "...Where did that come from," Riker asked.

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "The Borg were downloading the memory banks of the ship's computers. Roughly seventy-two percent was and I am the sole benefactor of that. I'm actually kind of interested in finishing the download. The Borg kept me in the dark up until the end and I never knew there was so many fascinating worlds out there."

"So you can recall all the data on the computer?"

"Like I said, most of it, but yeah."

Picard chuckled, a strange thing coming from that man. "I guess then that you wouldn't mind traveling the stars then?"

He looked at him and said, "...No, I wouldn't, the best part of my life before...this, was when I was traveling with my sensei around the continent. Seeing different things and cultures, it was a dream come true. But Captain, look at me. I keep telling you to but you don't. What do you want me to do? Go to the Academy? Become an engineer or an officer? Can you honestly say that I will be treated fair there?"

"For sure, no, but the Federation of Planets thrives on different cultures. Naruto, I dare say that you are from the most unique culture ever, given what you are. Those planets may be gone but everything about them and your own lives on in you, don't they?"

Naruto looked away, seeing things the other drones did in his mind's eye. "...As only celluloid can deliver." They were confused by the term. "An ancient human term from the twentieth century meaning the highest clarity available."

"Will you consider it?"

Naruto turned to the mirror again, staring at the monster he had become. "I will think about it, Locutus. No promises. But, for the sakes of arguing, what if I say 'no'? What if I don't want to join star fleet or even help it? What becomes of me then?"

"Then I would say that you would be free to do whatever you want."

Naruto was careful to keep his disbelief off his face. "...We shall see, Locutus. There is much to consider."

—oo000oo—

Captain Picard was in his ready room, looking at a communicator to Star Fleet Command. "So, he hasn't answered yes or no?"

"Correct, Admiral. He doesn't believe he won't be used just as a weapon once he leaves this ship. And in all truth, I can't look him in the eyes and say that there won't be people that will want to take advantage of him. Admiral Pressman is an example of just how far people are willing to bend the rules."

"True, but captain, can we afford to let this chance slip away?"

"Can we afford not to, Admiral? Right now, this boy means everything the Federation stands for. If we force him to do this, how are we any different from races like the Romulans or the Cardassians? Let him choose."

The Admiral let out a sigh. "Very well, Captain. I accept your proposal."

"What proposal?"

"The one where you take him on your ship once he graduates the Academy."

"But I never..."

"Captain, you are one of the finest officers in Star Fleet, I know you won't abuse him, and with Lt. Commander Warf and Data there, I know he will be treated fair by your crew."

Jean luc sighed. "Very well, Admiral, I will."

"Thank you, Picard. Now, you just need to convince him."

"I will try, Admiral. Have a good day." The comm went black and he pressed his Badge Comm. "Number One, where is Naruto now?"

"Outside your ready room, sir," Riker replied.

"What is he doing there?"

"He said he had his answer but will only tell you."

"...Send him in." A few second later, Naruto walked in, wearing orange civilian clothes. "Sit down, Naruto."

"Thank you, Locutus." Naruto sat and drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. "I came here intending to tell you no in the most rude manner I know. And trust me, even before becoming Borg, I knew a lot."

Picard frowned. "Well, I didn't think you were a person that was tactful."

"I'm not, actually, I've had the leader of my village reprimand me several times for it back when he was alive. But as I stood out there, waiting, I heard you talking, defending my right to say no. Locutus, even when I was human, I was never defended by anyone. I was different and no one wanted me near."

"It was probably that difference that saved your life, Naruto. I think despite the pain, this was a good thing."

"I too am grateful for it now. Locutus, if you will have me on your ship, then I will join Star Fleet as an officer cadet."

Picard smiled kindly at him. "I would welcome you aboard." He held out his hand and they shook.

—oo000oo—

Naruto looked around the Academy, grimacing. "Can I help you," one of the older students said to him.

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto, reporting for officer training course."

"The Headmaster's office is in that building. He will see to you. Good luck."

"Always made my own luck," Naruto said before walking forward. He had nothing but the clothes on his back and a headband he made in a replicator. He walked into the office and looked to the secretary. "Excuse ma'am, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, here to speak with the Headmaster."

"He is busy right..." She looked up at him then and screamed. "Borg! There's a Borg in the office!" Naruto just sighed as people turned to look at him and similarly ran screaming or pointed phasers at him.

He raised his arms in the air. "Would you believe I come in peace?"

"Put those down, put those bloody weapons down," a large man shouted, running from the office in back. "Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I am."

"Captain Montgomery Scott. Captain Picard sent word you were coming lad."

Naruto smiled. "I guess it is a good thing I didn't go and leave a flash/bang on the bridge."

"Aye, he did tell me you were something of a hell-raiser. I said lower those blasted weapons! This is a student!" Glaring one last time at the guards as they finally did what he said, "I assume you know who I am?"

"Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott, Chief Engineer of the NC-1701, 'No bloody A, B, C, or D,' Enterprise under Captain James T. Kirk. Most notable quote, 'I canna change the laws of physics'. Served..."

"Aye, you know. No need to go into Vulcan detail. Picard asked ah big favor I do this for ye lad, to make sure ye get the fair treatment. So, here I am, now, Miss. Olson, stop screaming and get him his room assignment. I want a proficiency test on everything, engineering, navigation, everything, ready for him in an hour."

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Call me Scotty, lad."

—oo000oo—

Scotty watched Naruto sit down at a desk and look at the test in front of him. He knew how this would go, the same way with Lt. Commander Data when he went through. Perfect. He was right, Naruto finished the test in only a few minutes. "Congratulations, lad, perfect score. You know engineering almost as well as I do."

"Thanks, Scotty. I won't lie, I did have a little help."

"Aye, that bio-computer you have for a brain. I'll pull some strings lad, get you here only for the troop leading training. It'll take a year instead of the full four."

"Thanks."

—oo000oo—

Naruto was settling down that evening when his roommate finally got there. He took one look at Naruto's face and fainted. "It's going to be a long year."

—oo000oo—

Naruto was laying down on his bed, reading an ancient comic book called a 'manga', the title was Warcraft, the Sunwell Trilogy. He found the whole idea intriguing. He suddenly lowered the book to find his roommate adverting his eyes from staring at him. "...Okay, that's it. Now listen up, I'm tired of this, I can't take the seriousness here. I feel as if you're going to take me out in the woods and whack me."

"Whack you?"

"You know, whack. Remember that classic mob movie they were showing last week?"

"I didn't watch it, I was studying."

"You could have asked for help. I'm not going to assimilate you or anything." He raised his book again. "The only one who is going to suffer from you being uncomfortable is you, not me. See how much I care if you stay up all night afraid to go to sleep. Which, by the way, is why you are failing two classes."

"So, you're saying I should trust you?"

"I'm not saying you should or shouldn't, because no matter what, you don't. I'm saying, I don't give a damn." From then on, the only sound was him was turning a page.

"...How do I solve this equation?"

"Let me see." Naruto set down the book and looked at his homework. "Here, I'll explain it out." Naruto began writing the simplified process out. It turned out that he really needed help, and sleep for that matter, because Naruto kept on tutoring him until he fell asleep.

His roommate woke up the next morning, once again finding Naruto on his bed, leaning against the wall, reading. "When did I fall asleep?"

"Eleven at night."

He checked himself over, amazed that he was in fact fine. "...Thank you."

He looked over his book at him. "You're welcome. I went over your homework, made notes where you got the answer wrong. Try to correct them before class."

He looked at it and saw what he meant. "...You're name, it's Naruto, right?"

"It is."

"I'm Kyle Bond."

"Bond?" He lowered the cover of his book. "Like..."

"James Bond, yes."

"Sorry, it was unexpected. Well, Kyle, a pleasure to finally speak to you. You better fix those, time is running out."

He sat down at his desk and started correcting it. "...May I ask how it happened?"

"You can ask all you want."

"Well?"

Naruto sighed, "They attacked my homeworld, I had this unique thing about me that they couldn't assimilate fully. So they locked me up to study. Captain Picard saved me, you could say. I wanted to say no to this at first, thinking everyone would react like you."

"And have they?"

"Just about. Its always suspicion, accusations, yadda yadda. No one here wants a Borg in Star Fleet, even with one already in it."

"There is?"

"Her name is Seven of Nine, serving under Captain Janeway." Naruto turned the page. "She was disconnected to her hive by the captain."

"I never knew."

"Eh, most don't. Don't care or want to know either. Better to think Borg are emotionless, collective bastard, seen one seen them all. That way, you don't feel anything for killing one if you have to."

"Do you feel anything?"

"I feel everything."

"Even love?" Naruto laughed. "What's so funny about love?"

"What's funny is that I've never knew it in the first place. Never had a parent, never had someone to take care of me, I know hatred, unconcern, many things, but not that."

"Do you think maybe..."

"Maybe I will someday? Hah, who knows. Maybe I will. Maybe the girl of my dreams is about to cross my path the moment I walk out this room. Unlikely. The girl I will meet will look at me then away from me in barely admitted tolerance." He got up, walked out the door, looked around the hallway, and said, "I don't see her." He walked back in and put his book away. "See ya." Turning on his heel, he walked out and left.

—oo000oo—

Naruto flew through the handsigns until he called out "Suiryūdan no Jutsu !" The water around him formed a dragon. It rose up into the air, twisting around him, snarling. He hadn't summoned it to fight, he did to learn control. In a slithering motion, it moved away from the water and over land, forming rear legs and disconnecting from the lake. Naruto began to sweat with the concentration needed, he felt so out of practice. The dragon roared before falling apart. Naruto panted a few moments before trying again.

"Well now, isn't that something, lad," Scotty said, walking up to him.

Naruto glanced at him, frowning. "I'm really out of practice if I didn't hear you coming. Good morning Scotty."

"Good morning. How did you do that?"

"That was the reason my people were able to resist the Borg for so long. We used a special energy called chakra to control the elements around us. That was the...Water Dragon Bullet technique in english." He bent down, cupped some water in his hands, and splashed his face with it.

"It also have something to do with you walking on water I suppose."

"Yeah. This is a chakra control exercise meant to learn how to control the flow of chakra."

"...Tell me lad, you a fighter?"

"Yeah."

"You know there are training programs in the holodeck that allow you to fight."

"I know, beat all the pre-programmed ones already. Working on new ones right now." He grinned as he saw the confused look on his face. "Behind you, Scotty." He turned around and saw a Naruto clone walk up with his lunch. "Call it what you want, me, I call it a god send. The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, the shadow clone. Physical copies with my mind and when released, I learn all they did."

Scotty blinked in surprise. "Lad, you're your own away team."

"Not exactly," the clone said. "While I can take some damage, anything that would pierce my skin or kill me will make me go up in smoke."

"How many can ye make?"

"Most on my planet could make up to twenty for a few minutes. Me, I can make a thousand and last all day."

The clone set the bag on the ground, "Got it boss."

"Alright!" Him and the clone dug out the meal and a black glass bottle. "Perfect."

"What you got there?"

"Saki." He twisted off the bottle and took a sniff. "Whew, thats strong." He took a swig right from the bottle and started coughing. "Yup, real strong." He closed it again and started eating his lunch.

"Ah, not that synthahol stuff."

"Hell no," Naruto growled. "I took a drink of that and said it was bull shit. This is twentieth century saki, japanese rice wine." He offered the bottle to Scotty who took a swill.

"Aye, that's strong... Lad, Picard told me something once. That when he is close to them, he can hear them, can you?"

Naruto looked away and up to the sky. "All the time. Never anything recent, echoes mostly. But they are out there." Sitting down on the grass, he took out a pad of paper, pencil, and started drawing something. It looked like a ship but not one Scotty recognized. "My own personal ship. One day, I'm going to build it and then, I'm going to sail away and never come back. I won't ever stop."


	12. Naruto Teen Titan

"Ha, give up now, teen geeks! You can't possibly withstand the might of...the SUMMONER!" a boy with black hair wearing dark robes and holding a staff called.

"...He's calling us a geek when he's dressed up like Yuna from Final Fantasy X." Raven muttered.

He bristled at that. "I am not! These are ceremonial robes from seven thousand B.C.!"

"Dude, she's right! He even has the arm things!" Beast Boy shouted.

Summoner growled at them, "Who asked you! Ifrit!" His hands glowed a moment before a hellfire demon appeared in a blaze of green flames. "Ha! What do you say now?"

They sweat dropped at him. "Uh, man, you just summoned one of the summons from just about _all_ the Final Fantasy games." Cyborg told him.

Summoner growled again, flames seeming to flow from him while Ifrit snickered at his side. "Hey! You're here to help me!" He dismissed the demon before turning to the others. "Fine, you wants something original, here's something new! The never before summoned kitsune of fire, Kyuubi of the Nine Tails!" He began chanting, a dome of energy surrounding him.

"Oh no, those are the magic words to summon a powerful demon, not just an elemental." Raven realized. "We have to stop him!"

"TOO LATE!" Summoner laughed. The dark energy formed up above him, condensing into a ball with a shockwave pushing everything back. "Come to me, Kyuubi! Hear my call and obey you're new master!"

What happened next scared...no one. A human sized figure dropped from the orb. "WHOA!" He twisted in the air, landing on his feet. "What the hell!?" He looked around and then said, "Who the hell has the balls to summon me to this miserable place!?" He looked around and saw the Teen Titans. The boy looking at them was their age, shoulder length wild blond hair, bright blue eyes, wearing a sky blue samurai robes. On his head were two bright yellow fox ears and behind him waved nine fox tails the same color. He took one look at the Titans and... "Youza! Hot stuff!" He vanished in a cloud of smoke and appeared before Starfire and Raven. "Hello ladies! Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Naruto, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He took both their hands and gave them a kiss. " Do you happen to know where the half wit that summoned me is?"

Raven blinked, still surprised, and pointed to the Summoner. "That's the half wit right there."

Naruto turned to the flabbergasted boy. "...EH!? What happened to the thousand foot tall, ruthless fire demon!?"

"Dad? He's been gone for sixteen years. Good thing to, for you anyway. Even with these two lovely ladies here to brighten his mood, he would have killed you for even thinking you could control him. Me...eh, it will be determined on if I can get one of their names. If I do, I'll just leave you beaten all to hell, maybe a broken bone or two. If not," he grinned, raging energy flowing around him, making his fangs grow and him look more demonic, _"I'm going to kill you and devour your soul."_

Summoner took a step back, stuttering. "N-No! I summoned you! I-I'm your m-master!"

Naruto blinked in surprise before looking to the Titans again. "Is this guy for real? I mean he's dressed up like Yuna from FFX and I just told him no one controls a nine tails." Beast Boy and Cyborg chuckled at that.

"I'm ordering you, kill them!"

Naruto sighed, feeling the compelling to do so. "Novice, you don't know jack or shit about summoning a real demon, do you? Compelling as weak as that _might_ make an imp do something. Like fart in your direction. But you are talking to something that far outstrips an imp." He turned back to the Titans once more. "Now, ladies, may I get your names?"

"Oh yes, I'm Starfire and this is friend Raven." Starfire said happily.

"Hey," Raven said without enthusiasm.

"A pleasure." Naruto said once more. "Well, Yuna, looks like you only get the beating." He turned to him and popped his knuckles while walking over. Summoner tried to dismiss him but Naruto brushed that aside as well. The Teen Titans all winced at the beating that Naruto gave him. As he walked away he shouted to the battered and bruised boy that had his staff broke and robes ripped apart, "And find some real clothes!" He then turned to look to the sky. "Now, where am I?" He turned his nose to the air. "Hmm, near the ocean." He took another sniff. "Prime Material Plane." A final sniff. "Earth." He then turned to the titans. He walked over to them to stand in front of Robin.

"Uh..."

"Sniff. Human, fighter." He walked to Beast Boy next. "Doppleganger, male, animal type." Then to Cyborg. "Sniff, sniff, Cybernetic organism. Sniff. Hey, you came in contact with demon!" He realized what he said and bowed his head to him. "Gomen. I wasn't thinking, again."

"...No problem...man. I guess. Good nose though."

"Yeah, just imagine having it when someone farts though." Naruto shivers before moving on to Starfire. "Hmm. Princess tamoranian. Sniff. Of the warrior class. Sniff, sniff, Have you been snogging the human over there?"

Starfire blinked and said, "Excuse me friends but what is 'snogging'? Some kind of game?"

They all looked blankly at her and Naruto. "You know, snogging. Yiffing? Getting ready for a rut? Tongue battling? Exchanging saliva samples?" She still looked confused while Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed and Robin got embarrassed. Naruto looked to the side and started mumbling a few words. "Ah, I remember now. Ahem. Dos zhahen inbauin kr'athin ulu m'ranndii xuil ukta, ditronw?" he said in tamaranian.

Starfire stuttered a response. "NAU! USSTAN ORN'LA NEITAR!"

Naruto tilted his head, smirking. "Sekene? T'yin ele xun l'tu'd'dos gow wun hal'luthi lu'xuil weth byr's gow?" Before he even finished, Starfire turned around, with fingers in her ears, singing to block him out. "Denial only makes it more obvious, princess!"

He then walked over to Raven. "You sniff me and I will skin you."

"Oh, I don't need to do that for you." He held up his hand and fire spread from it, forming a flower. "I know you for you as you know me for me. Half demon. You are also the child of one of the hell lords." The fire flower turned into a real one as he set it in her hand. "Even for a half breed, you're beautiful."

"Raven, what is he talking about?" Starfire asked.

Naruto looked between them and Raven. "You haven't told them?"

"I happen to not like my father," she almost growled at him.

"Eh, name one person in the multiverse that does? Destroy this, ruin that." He placed a leaf on his forehead, changing into a chibi Trigon. Though he was still ten feet tall. _**"I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"**_ A burst of smoke and Naruto tossed the leaf away. "Please, demons destroying everything is so last millennia. No, no, its more fun to buy their souls from them." He closed his eyes, cupped his chin, and nodded to himself. "Yes, yes. Offer them their heart's desire, as dear old dad always said. Offer it, and then twist it until they can't recognize it anymore." He nodded a final time and looked to them, all of them tense. Clearly, this Naruto character was evil with a capital E. "Eh, I'm a bad salesman anyway," he said with a shrug, making them all fall over.

"Dude!" Beast boy shouted. "First you're like all cool and all then you go 'I will devour your soul'! Your nose has a map of the universe in it! You can make Starfire blush, you flirt with Raven, you do that thing with her dad far too well, talk about stealing people's souls, and then say you aren't good at it!?"

"No, ni, na, nau, nanka, lai" Naruto listed off.

"Great, a linguist that likes to mess with people," Robin muttered.

"Hey, even demon foxes need a hobby. You know how boring it is pranking one world after another?" Naruto shrugged, turned around, and walked away.

"Think he'll leave? He's cramping my style," was said from behind the titans. They turned around to see another Naruto there, buffing his fingernails.

"Cramping you style!? Excuse me, you're the copycat! Er, copyfox!" the original Naruto shouted.

"Me? Copyfox!? Like what did you do, sit your ass on a copy machine and it crapped me out!?"

"BUGGA!"

"LIAR!"

"FAKE!"

"PHONY!" The two jumped at each other and started throwing punches.

"Dude, what are we watching?" Beast boy asked, staring at the two blankly.

"I don't know, I think they're nuts. Popcorn?" They looked to the right and saw a third Naruto sitting on a chair of fire, offering them some. "No? I got peanuts then."

Raven stared at him before widening her eyes. "Oh no. No, no, no, please no!"

He grinned ruefully. "Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes, please yes."

"What are you that you have Raven worried?" Robin demanded, getting ready to fight if needed.

Raven hung her head, "Don't bother, he'll vanish before you do anything. He's a yokou kitsune spirit. Mischievous, trouble makers."

"Don't forget extremely handsome," Naruto stated. "We youkai kitsune are one of three japanese kitsune spirits, the demons of the group. My dad, Kyuubi, is not only the head honcho, the big chief, big cheese, and commander in chief, he is Kyuubi of the nine bijuu."

"Uh, Raven, little help here," Cyborg called to her.

"He's speaking of the Japanese legend of nine demon gods. Shukaku the Tanuki of wind and god of wind. Nekomata the two tail Cat of Death and guardian of Death. Isonade the three tailed shark of water and god of water. Sokou the four tailed winged serpent of poison. Houkou the five tailed dog of the five elements as well as god of illusions. Raijuu the six tailed weasel of lightning and the thunder god. Kaku the seven tailed badger of earth and god of earth. Yamata no Orochimaru, the eight tailed snake of the devils. And finally, the strongest of them all, Kyuubi no Yokou, the nine tailed fox of fire and the god of fire."

"Well, I wouldn't put them as gods save for their mastery of their chosen skills. Aunty Houkou is a great illusionist, able to even make them real if she wants." Naruto ate some of the popcorn before standing making the chair and fighting clones vanish. "And I really wouldn't go so far as to say dad is the god of fire, his head is big enough."

"So...you are a half demon...right?" Beast boy wondered. When Naruto looked at him confused, he said, "You look like a mix of a human and a fox."

Naruto blinked a few time before shrugging. Changing into a hundred foot tall fox, nine tails waving around wildly behind him, he leaned down until he could see them once more. _**"Is this better, doppleganger?"**_

"Yeah," he said meekly.

"_**A demon's form is hardly a permanent thing. It changes at the whim. But this is what I truly am."**_ He changed back to his half human form. "It's just hard to pick up chicks when you look like that." His face went blank. "God damn it, I was on a date with Lilith!" In an instant, he was back over the Summoner, holding him by his collar, shaking him back and forth. "Do you understand what you've done!? DO YOU! No man gets a second chance with the succubus Lilith! NO MAN!"

"Succubus," Cyborg asked.

"Even the name sounds X rated," Beast boy stated.

"Friend Raven, you know this Lilith that does the sucking?" Starfire asked her, making her blush while Naruto turned his head to her and began to laugh until he fell to the ground.

"HAHAHA! Say it again, please, and just as serious as before!"

"Uh, Lilith that does the...sucking?"

Naruto fell over laughing once more. "HAHAHA! Oh yeah, she does the sucking, and many other things! HAHAHAHA!"

Raven coughed and said, "Figures he would be interested in Lilith."

"Hey, what warm blooded male wouldn't be," Naruto protested. "First off, when she kisses you, she does this amazing thing with her tongue and thats just the beginning of the date!"

"Please, as if you ever had a chance with Lilith," a Naruto clone said from across the street. "In fact, what have you ever wooed? One of our admitted luxurious tails?" He went up in a puff of smoke.

"HEY! It was my fantasy date, so what if I never stood a chance!" He raised a fist in the air, "Damn you Naruto, DAMN YOU! Oh wait, thats me."

"Okay, is he doing this on purpose or is he crazy?" Cyborg asked.

"On purpose," Raven assured him. "This is a yokou, he knows exactly what he's doing."

Naruto looked back to them and grinned. "She's right, I do. And I do whatever the hell I want!" He grinned and fire circled around him as he grew. _"Yes, it's time to have some fun!"_

"Raven, tell me he's joking this time too," Robin said to her.

"I'm afraid not."

Naruto looked around the city and chuckled. _"Soon, this whole city shall know terror!" _He focused on them. _"Starting with you!"_ He grinned before was covered in a cloud of smoke.

"What's he doing!?" Beast Boy yelled.

"He transformed into something that will scare one of us." Raven told them.

The smoke cleared to reveal... A cute, fuzzy fox bat that landed on Raven's shoulder and started nuzzling her cheek. Cyborg chuckled before saying "Oh yeah, real terrifying... Raven?" She had gone very tense. "You okay?"

Robin blinked before saying, "You don't suppose she's afraid of bats do you?"

"I'm not," Raven denied. Before Naruto squeaked right in her ear. "Agh. Get him off." Naruto looked at her with big round eyes that were watering at the edges.

Starfire never stood a chance. "Oh, he is so cute!" She picked Naruto and cuddled him to her chest. "Friends, how can this be a demon when he has the cuteness?"

"Starfire, get away from him." Raven warned.

"Why?" There was a cloud of smoke and she looked down. "AAAGGGHHH!" Naruto had changed into some kind of cat creature with spines coming from the tip of his tail, rear hooking horns on his head, and eight legs, though it was a kitten. She passed out while Naruto sat on her, meowed, and began to purr.

"Okay, what I miss?" Beast Boy asked.

Naruto padded over to him and said, "Tamaranians weren't always the great beings they are now. The kirre are descent predators and long ago hunted tamaranians as well. Most of the race, on a genetic level, fears them still." He meowed again. "They also have psychic abilities." He raised his paw and began to lick it clean.

"...What are you doing?"

Naruto continued cleaning his paw until he was satisfied. "I'm a cat right now," he replied. He looked at Beast Boy a moment before shrugging. "Too easy."

"What!? Dude, I'm afraid of nothing!" Naruto was covered in smoke and changed into a flea bath. "Aagh!"

Naruto returned to normal. "Like I said, too easy." He glanced at Cyborg a moment. "Not even going there. I'm sorry but I am not changing into a mechanic with a fetish for taking machines apart." He looked to Robin and smiled after a moment. "Now this one, would be fun."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Don't even."

"What, you don't want to see what could go wrong?" Naruto said while waving a hand and a gun appearing in it. He squeezed the trigger, making a sound but no bullet, before vanishing. Naruto smirked when he winced.

"Stop it!" Starfire shouted at him. "Why do you do these mean things!?"

Naruto looked at her and said, "Why not? Don't you want to face your fears?" He looked them over and shrugged before returning to Robin. "You're fears though, is that you won't be good enough. That what happened to your family will happen to your friends."

"Shut up!" Robin shouted before swinging a fist at him.

Naruto caught it, laughing. "Struck a nerve?"

Robin growled at him before Raven said, "What will it take to get you to stop?"

"I don't know, try something unexpected."

Raven thought about it a moment before saying, "Will you stop and apologize?"

Naruto looked her in the eyes as did everyone else. "Did you just ask him that?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Alright," Naruto said, letting go of Robin. "I'll stop and I'm sorry for scaring you guys."

"Just like that?" Cyborg asked.

"Just like that. No reason to be uncivil. I just like to have a little fun is all. So..." He vanish from where he was and reappeared next to Raven, arm locked around hers. "What do you do for fun in this part of the Prime Material Plane?"

"We're normally too busy fighting crime to have a lot of fun."

"Fighting crime?" Naruto said, making sure he heard right. "Crime fighters like the comics?" He held up his hand for a comic book titled X-Men to appear. "Like the movies?" He changed into a man in a black suit with a white spider on his chest. "And the video games?" He held up a copy of Assassin's Creed two. It all vanished and he returned to normal. "You actually do that?"

"Dude, heroes aren't that rare." Beast Boy commented.

Naruto looked at him before stroking his chin. "Wait, which universe is this? Hmm. You mean to tell me that there are men and women out there running around in their underwear, fighting off people like Magneto and the Red Skull? I stepped into the twilight zone." He stretched. "Okay, so this isn't the Plane that I'm familiar with. Eh, might as well stick around. Want a hand, sounds like fun."

"Will you not turn into a Kirre again," Starfire asked, still a little scared.

"Well, I will refrain from doing it often but you should know, only my friends are off the list to mess with." Another Naruto dropped down, putting him in a headlock and giving him a nuggy. "And I'm on that list as well!" the copy said before the one they thought was the original went up in smoke as well.

"Stop." Raven told him before Naruto stood up straight and at attention. "How many of these clones do you have floating around here. Bring them out right now."

Naruto saluted. "Yes ma'am. Hmm, the fastest way to get them out would be calling in a code red." He raised a radio to his mouth. "All units, we have a code red!"

"Code red?" Robin questioned while Raven just groaned, she had to say something.

Barricades popped up around them, blocking the roads and escape. Several Naruto clones dressed up in SWAT gear pulled back the charging handles of their rifles while shouting, "Code red! Code red!" They kept on shouting it as more started coming out. Some of them took up position behind cars, weapons pointed at the Summoner. Other were running down the sidewalk to get to position. Ropes came down from the tallest buildings and more came down. A group of Naruto clones wearing kilts and bagpipes showed up next. "Come on boys, follow me!" the leader of them shouted before they started marching forward and playing the pipes. A major in the U.S. Calvary, atop a horse yelled, "Calvary forward!" He kicked the horse's flanks and charged followed by at least a dozen more. Up in the air, an Army plane flew over head with clones jumping out. "Geronimo!" the first said. "Navajo!" the second called as he jumped out. The third...was a woman that looked like a native american. "Pocahontas."

The titans saw Narutos everywhere as more and more filed out and focused weapons on the Summoner until there was barely breathing room. "Do not attempt to move or we'll be shooting ourselves." one said through a megaphone. One looked to Naruto and said, "Boss, he hardly looks threatening after what you did to him."

"He isn't, Raven wanted you all out for some reason." Naruto told them all.

The speaker blinked and said, "Stand down men, smoke them if you got them." That said, they all went up in smoke.

Naruto turned to Raven. "Better?"


	13. Naruto Planet Hulk

"Naruto, if you can hear this, I'm sorry," the voice of Tsunade said to Naruto from his restraints on a monitor. "This doesn't make up for it, I don't think anything could make up for this betrayal." The image of the woman bowed to him. "I...I want you to know, I would never let this happen. Not while I'm alive..." Naruto hung his head even as he pulled against his restraints, finally breaking them. Tsunade was dead now. "It...was decided by the councils of all the Great Five that the power of the Bijuu was too great to allow a chance for them to ever be rejoined. I fought tooth and nail for you, Naruto, I did, but when you sacrificed the Kyuubi and took its power as your own, even to defend us... They questioned more and more, even as you fought for them, risking your own life for them, what were you going to do afterwards. I tried to tell them you weren't a risk to anyone but no one believed me. Especially after your battle with Akatsuki that destroyed the Land of Rice. They wanted to execute you and hope your body didn't keep fighting. I...Kami I'm sorry, I convinced them of exile from the planet to happen after I died. I'm so sorry." Naruto, light coming from his eyes through the bandage that now covered them, growled, breaking free completely. He dropped to the ground, wearing nothing but his bandage, tribal tattoo going up his arms, ending in a spiral over his chest and back, and hakama pants. His warglaives were secured to the ceiling so he tore them off. "This is an experimental rocket from across the ocean. It was supposed to get as far as the next planet if it really works. I don't know if it would or not but I know you can make it. You're a survivor, Naruto. If there is any one being in the universe that can survive in zero-g, no food, no water, no air even, I know that it would be you. But no worries, I sealed all those on the inside of your pants. The trip won't take long either. Its a quiet planet, plenty of game and vegetation...but no people." The Tsunade on the screen began to cry as Naruto put his hand on her face. "Forgive me."

"You don't need my forgiveness. If I ever get back though, _they _can beg all they want, they will never get it." Naruto straightened, tearing the last of the metal from his body. Pulling the giant chakra suppressant seal from his back, he growled at how careless he was, even if he was inside his own home he should never have dropped his guard. Strapping the sheaths back over his back and returning the crescent shaped blades to them, he walked over to the control panel. "Come on, Baa-chan, help me out here, give me a way to return home." He tapped a few buttons, hoping for something to happen. Getting frustrated, he hit the monitor.

It was covered in static a moment before the video changed. Again it was Tsunade but she looked nervous, like she was doing something she wasn't supposed to. "I didn't think it would actually work," Naruto muttered.

"Naruto, by now you lost you're temper and hit something." Naruto sweatdropped at that, was he that predictable? "I was able to steal the passcode to the controls for the ship. The code is 'Cast in the name of God: Ye guilty'. If what I got is right, it'll give you control."

Naruto began typing. When he pressed enter, he looked up to hear, 'Course diverting. Destination changing from 'Earth' to 'float a drift.'

"WHAT!?"

"I don't know for sure what will happen but Naruto, this is your only hope of returning," Tsunade continued to say.

She smiled at him a moment before her face suddenly grew pained. Blood came from her lips as she looked down to see a sword coming from chest and heart. "Actually," a man with his face in the shadows behind her hissed, "the password for your escape, Naruto, is 'Cast in the name of God: Ye _not_ guilty." He leaned forward to reveal Sasuke. Naruto snarled at him. "Did you really think I would let you come back? I killed Karin to kill Danzo, I'll kill Tsunade to kill you. So long Dobe, hope you enjoy eternity." He began to laugh as the thrusters were lit, throwing Naruto into deep space. Naruto was thrown to the deck and looked up just in time to see some kind of opening in space. One that looked some kind of tear to form in the space in front of his ship.

"GRRRR! SASUKE, I'LL KILL YOU!" His ship was swallowed up and vanished.

—oo000oo—

Naruto got up drowsily after the ship hit something and tore itself apart. Looking at the core, he could see it was going to rupture soon enough. Tearing it out, he pulled the plutonium out and threw it high up into space. It exploded in one heck of a light show. Seeing his hands heal from the radiation poisoning, he leaned against the hull, tired. Upon hearing some skittering, he groaned. "Now what?" Four armed, giant bugs, a hive at least, came into view over the surrounding rocks and even the ship. "...Well shit." They jumped on him, trying to over take him by numbers. But even weakened as he was, it would take more than that. He started grabbing them and throwing them off. When one of them stabbed him with the spear though, all bets were off. He grabbed his warglaives and started slicing them until twenty were lying on th ground, dead. He looked around, snarling, before focusing on three red skinned, human looking creatures that were walking up to him. One pointed this staff at him and shot this blue disk into his chest. He grunted in pain while they talked to the bugs.

"...Claims all items of this site," the lead man of the three said.

"No right," one of the bugs argued. "First to find owns what falls from sky."

"The Red King has spoken," the red man replied. "Now, on your knees." Naruto looked around him and saw the bugs hesitate a moment before doing it. Only Naruto and the red men were standing still. "The Talkbots have reached your brain, beast. You will kneel."

Naruto squared himself on him. "I bow to no man, king, nor god."

"You will." He pointed that staff again at Naruto and the most unbelievable pain shot through him. Naruto never felt anything like this before. Despite that, he stayed on his feet for a full minute before passing out. As he hit the ground, the man said, "That will do."

—oo000oo—

Naruto opened his eyes again and found he was in a cage with several others. He weapons were gone but he could still feel them. They were intact so he could summon them to him when he wanted them. "Where am I?"

"You are on Sakaar," this dark skin insect said to him. Naruto looked at him, showing he had his attention. "You are being sold as a slave."

"Oh hell no." Naruto pushed himself to his feet and tried to break the chains.

"Don't bother, you just came from the Great Portal, yes? You will be weak for sometime."

"I won't take slavery lying down like them." Naruto was growling at more of the bugs that were practically begging people to by them. "I have my honor."

"Then lose it," the dark one said. "I'm Meik the Unhived. And we, my friend, are no longer in control of our own destiny."

Naruto looked at him and then glared at the auctioneer. "I was never in control. I think its about time I take it though." His blades appeared in a flash of light and he cut off the chains. "I'll make this clear once and once only! I won't be anyone's slave!" He looks around at the crowd and sees them back off.

Only to get hit by the pain again, causing him to fall to one knee. "Damn you slave, no one will buy you if you threaten them!"

"I'm...a warrior!" Naruto growled. "No one...will ever...buy me!"

"A warrior? Well then, I guess we'll just have to have you fight in the arena then, won't we?"

Naruto stands again. "Sounds fun."

—oo000oo—

Very quickly, Naruto, Miek, and several other native slaves are inside the arena. "This better not be boring," a man in a throne high up above said. "I wish to see something different."

"I assure you, my King, you will," the announcer guaranteed. "Ladies and gentlemen, for todays entertainment, you will watch as these gladiators fight against one of the meanest creatures on Sakaar...the DEVIL CORCER!" At this, a pit of lava opens up and several multi-tentacle monster jumped out of it and started attacking the slaves gathered there.

The King yawns but stops when he notices that as all the others run or attack in panic, one with bandaged eyes watches calmly before summoning two warglaives. He runs at one and jumps to avoid the tentacles. Though he is quickly caught and eaten. "Such a let down, how boring."

The announcer chuckled nervously before the Devil Corcer that just ate the half naked one suddenly bulged and exploded. Naruto dropped down to the ground and stretched, looking rather bored himself. As one came up behind him, he seemed to blink. The next instant, he was behind it and it was falling to the ground in pieces. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Several clones of himself appeared and cut down the remaining Devil Corcers.

"...Okay, that was unexpected," the announcer said into the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the winners of today's match!"

The King stared at him in surprise. He had never seen strength like that, ever. His Lieutenant, Caiera, was also shocked. His speed was impossible and yet she just saw it. Naruto flexed his hands and sighed. "Well, my speed is halfway back to normal but my strength is far from it." He sheaths his blades once more and looks over to the announer. "Hey, you just going to stand there gaping all day or are there more of these monsters around? That wasn't even a warm up where I'm from." He turned back to the pit. "I mean come on. Unintelligent animals fighting me? It'll take more than that." he muttered. Quickly losing his patience he turns back around to start shouting at the man only to see a woman right in front of him. To say she was beautiful was an understatement in his book. That she currently had a double bladed nagitana to his throat didn't deter that in the least. "Well hello. Is this your people's way of saying shut up and kiss me?"

One of the Sakaarians behind her laughed and said, "This is Caiera, my shadow and lieutenant, offworlder, and I am the Red King, ruler of this world."

Naruto looked at him and nodded his head. "Charmed, I'm sure. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you on a battle well fought."

"You need not, I worked hard for my skill. No, I am actually more impressed by my friend Miek surviving when it is obvious he isn't trained to fight."

"Maybe, but it is you that interest me."

"I'm honored. Now, why do I interest you?"

"Such skill is rarely seen. I would like you to serve me."

Naruto was silent a moment, glancing down at the blade to his neck. "I am afraid I must say no. I served enough masters in my life, I mean to be free."

He turned around and walked away. "That's too bad, I would have preferred you live. Kill him, I won't have power like that against me."

Caiera pushed with the blade, planning to cut his head off. Naruto leaned with it, avoiding death. Back flipping, he got distance to her and began to laugh. "Ah, I see, its one of _those_ kingdoms!" The Red King froze in his steps as the clash of blade against blade began. "Does it dishonor you to serve one that destroys what he can't control?" Naruto asked Caiera. "One so weak he worries over things stronger than himself but means him no harm?"

"He deemed you a threat to the peace of this planet. I won't let you live."

Naruto stopped dodging and left his stomach open. Her blade went right through his chest. "Tell me, after stabbing me, what was the plan?"

"What are you," she asked, afraid.

Naruto pulled her blade out, slipped one warglaive into a sheath, grabbed her chin, and then kissed her. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, the Demon Hunter!" She was so shocked, she slapped him and threw him off her. Naruto laughed as he got to his feet and she was about to run at him once more, the audience cheering loudly.

"No! I'll deal with him!" The Red King dropped down into the arena in a set of huge armor.

"Yes, my king," Caiera said, bowing out.

As Naruto looked up at the man, he said, "So this is the form courage takes?"

The Red King growled. "Die on your feet or on your knees." He swung his sword at him, surprising Naruto by the speed and cutting his cheek. Naruto jumped back and wiped the blood clean before throwing it to the ground. Grabbing both his Warglaives, he grinned. "On your feet then" He rushed at Naruto, swinging his sword in a wide sweep. Naruto flipped over it, kicked off the arm, and cut the king's cheek.

"Let me tell you something, Bloody King. True power lies in the ability to protect, not destroy. Where I came from, I have fought many like you! Killed many like you! You armor, your words, your shadow, they are all very powerful things but in the end, you are a weak bully, forcing your way on others."

The Red King began to growl and said, "Release limiters." Several weighted panels fell and the next thing Naruto knew, not only was it faster, he had activated that obedience disk on his chest, slowing him too. The Red King swung again and again, but Naruto was always just able to move his warglaives in the way to block them. "Where is your strength now!?"

Naruto was kicked in the chest and threw across the arena. As the Red King was about to execute him, people started cheering his name, making him hesitate. Kill him now and he becomes a martyr. "My strength..." Naruto said, forcing himself up, "lies in the hope of others, that things will change for the better. You have better kill me now, because by attacking me, you made yourself my enemy and I don't like letting them live."

"No, I got something else in mind for you." He stepped back and said, "Sakaarians, your king will grant this slave his life! He will go to the Maw and train to entertain you!" He began to walk away.

Naruto got to his feet once more and was tempted to absorb the warglaives back into himself. As he did, his bandage finally fell off, making people gasp. "Hey, Bloody King, don't you want to see just what you are dealing with?" The Red King turned around and looked into his eyes, only to widen his own. Naruto's eyes were gone, in their place were blue orbs of fire like light. "I am no ordinary mortal, and I will return."


	14. Naruto Outlaw Star, sequal Forgotten Few

"So, Jim, what do we have going on today," Gene asked, walking out of the shower still rubbing his hair dry.

"In a word, nothing," he groaned leaning back in his chair. "Its been a while since any jobs came our way. At least not since that cashe of dragonite we found. Gene, if we don't get a job soon, we're going in the red again!"

"I'll think of something," he said, waving his hand dismissingly. "Who knows when opportunity will knock though." There was a knock on the door. "Wow, that was fast."

Melfena stepped out of the kitchen and opened the door. "Good morning sir."

"Hello, hello," the man said, looking her up and down. "Starwind and Hawkings?"

"Yes sir," Melfena said, smiling at him.

"Well, two questions then. I don't suppose I'm speaking to either or, am I? And if I am, I'm going to have to change my plans and ask you to dinner to speak about the job instead of speaking here."

Gene stepped in front of Melfena. "Hey buddy, back off."

"Let me guess, the unintelligent muscle of this operation?"

Gene almost reached for his gun. "No, I'm Gene Starwind, this is Melfena, and you would do well to stay your hands away from her."

"I apologize, Mr. Starwind, may I come in to discuss business?"

"Hell no you can't," Gene tried to say before Jim pushed him out of the way.

"Step right in sir, you will have to excuse my partner, you guessed him right."

The man laughed, "I was just mad at him for butting in, I mean no offence... Now whats this I smell? Breakfast?"

"Oh yes, I was just making some," Melfena said to him. "Would you care for a plate as well?"

"My dear, I do find myself famished right now. I would love some." He sat down at the table across from Jim and Gene. "I understand you handle odd jobs, yes?"

"Yes sir," Jim said. "From bounty hunting to outer space work."

"Good, because those are precisely the two qualities I need from you." The man took off his hat to reveal a bald head, a piece of metal around the lower corner of his left eye, and and a scar on his right cheek. "You see, there is a man causing me trouble. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, he pilots the ship Derelict, the model being a XGP15A." Jim and Gene looked at each other. "You know of it?"

"We pilot the XGP15A-II," Jim said slowly, "the Outlaw Star."

"Humph. This is the original class, kid. Supposedly, he found the ship derelict, where he got the name, and took it. Upgraded everything about it."

"Gillian," Jim said to the sprite at his computer, "bring up history and specs of the XGP15A."

"Right away, Jim," the ship AI said to him. The computer monitor screen flicked on and showed a blue print. "The XGP15 was a kind of joke in Military Fleet. Originally meant for a quick strike attacker, it had minimal shielding and armor. Yet, engines of the day were unable to make the ship fast enough to avoid detection or fire. It was eventually scrapped. The XGP15A was the second model. An overall design change was made when the plans were taken from the copy that made the XGP15 and given to Colt Ship Yards. The XGP15A quickly became the backbone of fighter combat. The changes allowed the ship to be more dependable. At the height of its use to even fifty years after XGP15A-1 came in production, there were still pilots that had some story on how that ship saved their life. Bringing up specs now." Jim looked at it and had to marvel. He didn't know much about ships but this one was a beauty. "Barring the original prototype, this ship was likely the only ship capable of going against the Outlaw Star and winning."

"Gene, this was a piece of art," Jim said, looking at it still.

The man got up and looked at it. "That ship is similar but it isn't the Derelict."

"Really," Gillian asked. "What is different?"

"This isn't a grappler ship."

The little robot blinked a few times. "Searching...found. This is the prototype of the XGP15A." The picture changed to one similar but more slick. "It was capable of speeds impressive even by the standards set now. It also was piloted through a mental connection jack. This was turned down as it would respond to commands that the pilot didn't want. The grappler arms were damaged a couple of times through this as well. It was decided to remove both to make the ship more economical."

"Aye, that's the one," the man said.

"Now, what do you want done with this Naruto," Gene asked.

"Capture him and turn him into authorities or kill him if you can't. I am James Rookwood of Rookwood Transportations and he has been using that ship to attack my transports. And I am prepared to make a considerable offer for you to do it."

"Well, this will probably lead to combat, meaning weapons for the grappler arms on our ship," Gene said when Rookwood wrote out a check and handed it to him. Gene stared at it a moment before his mind began working again. "Plus damage to the ship and fuel..." Another check. "...And..." Rookwood placed another check atop the other two. "And we'll get right on it."

"I thank you for that but I must ask you for discretion. If news got out that a pirate was targeting my company, it would be very bad for business," Rookwood said, giving him a finally check. "This is all the information I have on Naruto," he said, giving him a flash drive.

"Sir, we will get right on it," Jim said to him. "Please, feel free to finish eating and come back any time."

"Do this job as expertly as you claim and I will," he said before taking his seat again and eating. "A meal fit for a king, Miss. Melfina."

"I'm glad you like it sir. Please have a good day and be safe getting back home."

"I will my dear."

Rookwood walked out and Gene began to grin, then chuckle, followed by throwing his hands in the air. "WOOHOO! Jim, we did it! We finally stuck it big! Just look how much he's throwing at us!" Seven digits each check! Forget just getting through the year, we're in the green with Fred!"

Jim snatched all the checks up. "I don't believe it, Mel! Gene was actually right!"

"That's good," she said, giggling. "Then should we go see Fred then?"

"Just as soon as we cash these little babies," Gene said, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "Oh, the places we'll go now! Hell, I'll even be generous and help out Aisha."

"The upgrades we'll get," Jim said wistfully.

"I just have one question," Melfena said. "What could he have done to be worth so much?"

Gene and Jim stopped celebrating and looked at each other. Jim dropped into his chair and put the flash drive into the computer. "Let's see...there's a lot of unknowns here. Age, unknown, date of birth, unknown, planet of birth, unknown. Blond hair, blue eyes, fox ears and tails. Hey, there's a picture." He opened it and looked a moment. "Hardly the face you that would say belongs to a pirate." He turned the monitor to the others. "Well, what do you think?"

Melfena giggled. "Kind of cute."

"Cute," Gene asked. "Look at him, he is obviously evil!"

Jim sighed, "Maybe with the money, you should buy a ring for Mel already. Then you won't have to get jealous of every guy that sees her."

Gene began stuttering. "Sh-Shut up, Jim!" He finished it by hitting him on the head.

—oo000oo—

Gene, Melfena, and Jim entered Fred's office. "Morning Gene, Jim, Melfena. Here for another loan I take it?"

"Actually, Fred, we aren't," Gene said happily. "We hit the big time, this pirate is attacking a company and they want him gone and are throwing the money to do it." He picked up a suitcase and opened it. "All that we owe you." He closed it again and handed it to him.

"I must say, this is good news! So, who is the man you're after?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and his crew," Jim told him.

Fred's smile dropped. "Oh. In that case, it was very fortunate that you decided to pay me before you went to do the job."

"Why?"

"Because you can't get money from a dead person," Fred said. "I guess I'll send flowers to the funeral."

"Okay Fred, what do you know?"

"Well, obviously more than you do if you're going after him. Naruto-kun came to me some years ago looking to refit this old ship he called..."

"The Derelict," Gene finished.

"That's right. He paid cash up front for some very specific parts and when he put them on the Derelict, his ship became the most dangerous around, even beating out Pirates and the Military. That ship was already the fast but when he got the new engines, it became unbeatable. I was even his sponsor for the Space Race a few times before you came into the picture. Thought, he never lost."

"Hey, we were attacked," Gene reminded him. "What can you tell me about his ship?"

"Well, its a lot like yours actually."

"We know that, it is the prototype of the XGP15A," Jim told him, "but what about engines it has now, systems."

"Top of the line, all of it," Fred said without hesitation. "You have to understand, Gene, Naruto dips his fingers in everything ship related. Including, in all likelihood, your ship and even Melfena. He gets his hands on parts _I_ can't six months before publicly released." He leaned back. "Gene, how many engines does the Outlaw Star have."

"Four."

"He has eight, four main in the rear, as per specs, four up front to increase speed and turning ability. His ship is a monster."

"Alright, I get it, his ship is good, what about him?"

"Oh, he is very fine," Fred said. "And not just in looks too, you see, he also did some...of the more messy kind of jobs for me. In all truth, I would rather you not go after him, its bad for business when employees kill each other."

"I'll try not to," Gene said, shrugging. "He just wants the attacks to stop. Hey, since he does work for you, you think that maybe..."

"Sorry, Gene, I can't even for you. Last job I had with him was before you even got the Outlaw Star."

"Damn, well, how about a hint on where to find this guy?"

"Oh, that's easy. Juria."

Jim and Gene blinked. "Wow, I always wanted to see the Jurian empire," Melfina said.

"Oh, there is something else. He is friends with, and guardian of, Princess Juria Sasami of the Juria empire. Well, Gene, it is a long flight, so, I must say good bye my friend." He went up to hug him but Gene put his hand in his face and held him back.

"You mean the _Juria_ _Empire_ is his backing!?"

"Of course. How else do you think he has the money to do something like this?"

"No wonder that guy didn't go to the police," Jim said, slapping a hand to his face. "There is no way they would go against them!"

"So, like I said, I shall send flowers to the funeral," Fred said, waving a hand to them

—oo000oo—

"This is Rookwood transport five, seven, oh, one, requesting docking clearance."

"Five seven oh one, this is Blue Heaven, break off entrance! There is someone on your six, incoming at break neck speeds! Abort, abort!"

"Too late," a new voice shouted. A ship with an arrowhead design bow flew over the transport, weapons firing and crippling the larger ship. Anchors flew from the Derelict into the transport as the smaller ship pulled it aside from the entry lane while a grappler arm moved a gun to point at the cockpit. "Don't move, don't even breath," Naruto told them, a grin on his face even as the other arm used a cutting laser to remove the cargo hold from it. "Thank you, tell Rookwood Uzumaki sends his regards." He flew off, laughing at them.

—oo000oo—

It was silent in Starwind and Hawking, very silent, as the two just sat on the couch, wondering just what they got themselves into. That silence was shattered when Melfena said, "Gene, would you like some tea?"

"Huh? Oh, sure Mel, I would. So Jim, what are the options?"

"Well, not doing it isn't one. Not only did we take the money, we don't have all of it anymore to return it. So we can't do that. Which means we have to make the attacks stop. Meaning there are three things we can do. Fight him in space, fight him on land, or try to convince him to do otherwise. The Galatic Police have no jurisdiction here nor the military there so neither can help. And I don't particularly like the idea of fighting him in space. The designs for the Derelict were used in making the Outlaw Star. Which means that he has roughly a decade of piloting experience in a ship as maneuverable as ours while we have a few years. Not to mention that he has resources we can never get and has used them to upgrade his ship far beyond factory specs."

"But he is also a guardian of Juria," Gene said, leaning forward. "Which means he not only has a partner, both are going to be tough as all hell to fight and beat. We are going to need caster shells, lots of them, and maybe get in touch with both Suzuka and Aisha."

"I'll call them up, see if they are willing to help," Melfina said to them.

"Thanks Mel. Jim, you get started on pulling all the data you can on him, I want to know everything about him, down to the number of hairs on his tails if it will help."

"I'll get right on it, Gene." Jim went over to the computer, "Alright Gillian, I'm going to need your help on this one."

"Let's get started then, Jim," the robot said to him.

—oo000oo—

"Meow, meow," Aisha muttered as she turned over in her bed when the phone rang. "Aisha Clanclan."

"Aisha, its Melfina."

"Morning Mel," she yawned.

"We have a job, a big one and we might need you and Sazuka to help with it."

"Well, whats the job?"

"A pirate based on Jurai is attacking a transportation company, and we need to get them to stop, either through words or fighting."

"Jurai!? They are the sworn rivals of the Katarlkatarl Empire! I'll be right over!"

—oo000oo—

"Sazuka," the woman said when she picked up the phone.

"Good morning, Sazuka. Gene has accepted a job that is going to take us to Juria and we need your help there. Would you please join us?"

"...I do have some business I've been meaning to do there," she said. "I will join you. When do you leave?"

"In a few days, we just need to get affairs in order here."

"Alright, I'll come over now."

—oo000oo—

Melfena hung up the phone. "They're coming, Gene."

"Good. Let's hope they don't back out when they hear the job."

The door was thrown open by a panting Aisha. "What's this about fighting Jurai!?"

"We might have to fight one of the guardians," Gene told her.

"Then its a good thing you called me," Aisha said arrogantly as she entered. "The Jurai is one of the Galactic powers, only a fool would dare challenge them without another Galactic powers. So, who is the poor sap that is about to die?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," Gene told her.

"EH!?" Aisha froze even as Sazuka stepped in to hear what was said.

"Naruto? No wonder you asked for my help," Sazuka stated. "Sadly, I can't help you fight him. Talk, yes, but not fight."

Gene stared at her in shock. "Sazuka, we really need your help."

"I know, but I cannot fight him for personal reasons but I can help you meet with him."

"You, you can?"

"I can. When do we leave?"

—oo000oo—

"Morning, Baa-chan," Naruto said to Tsunade when she woke up. "How do you feel?"

"Twenty years younger," she said, sounding tired. "That still leaves me pretty old though."

"Bull," Naruto said to her. "You're still as beautiful as when I met you." Right now, Tsunade was in the hospital after a heart transplant. She was dying of old age and they both knew it. She was worn out, both her and Jiriaya. Even the technology on the planet couldn't hold off old age indefinitely. "You're going to be fine, Baa-chan," he said, holding her hand. "After all, Kushina wants you there for when she gets married. You can't break her heart by not being there, I'll never forgive you if you do."

"I'm not going anywhere yet, Naruto," she told him. "I'm still surprised you left that poor boy alive though." It had been thirty years since he had brought Tsunade to this dimension and twenty years since they went to Jurai. They started healing them the moment they got here and it was going good, they were already old by then though. Doctors said that if she could just hold on, she would feel twenty again, but she had to survive this and they weren't sure that she would. Jiriaya already had his surgery and was walking around again. The shameless man had the nurses worn out with them trying to dodge him.

"Grandma!" Kushina and her brothers and sisters ran in and jumped on Tsunade to hug her. They all looked to be in their early teens still. Eternal youth was hell to grow through, they still thought as the children they looked like.

Tsunade kissed them each. "My beautiful grandchildren," she said to them. "Its so good to see you all."

"You're going to be alright, right," Hizashi, one of the septuplets, said. It was four boys, three girls, and Kushina.

"Of course she will," Anko said, hugging the woman fiercely. "She's grandma."

"Alright, children," Naruto said to them. "Come on, get off her. Baa-chan needs her rest."

"Yes, daddy," they all said. It was Kushina, Minato, Hizashi, Kiba, Shino, Anko, Kurenai, and Ino.

"Kiss her goodbye and head on out." They did and left. "See, Baa-chan? You can't leave us yet."

"Alright, if they insist," Tsunade told him. "And you, Naruto? You look restless."

"Things have been boring," Naruto admitted. "Oh, I've found something to occupy my time, this transportation company."

"You've been behaving?"

"You know me."

"I do, that's why I wonder."

Naruto chuckled, "Then you already know the answer. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay, take care."

Naruto stood up and left, sure now that she was going to be there for him. He wasn't ready to give her up. "Sasami-chan, I must thank you again," Naruto said to her, kneeling before her.

Sasami smiled at him. "You're welcome, Lord Naruto." she said, pulling him to his feet. "After all, I would do anything to help those precious to me." She was in her teens now as well, looking fourteen.


	15. Naruto Green Lantern

"I ask you, don't do this," the Blue Lantern said to the Red.

The red laughed at him, "Beg all you want! This farce ends here!" Energy began to pulse from the Red Lantern. "I cannot be caged! I cannot be controlled! Know this as you die, ever pathetic, ever fools!"

The Blue Lantern looked around, all the people of this world were going to die if something wasn't done and yet, without a Green Lantern nearby, there was very little he could do by himself. "...Mustn't loose hope," he chanted before turning back to the Red. "You think that the Blue Lantern Corps is useless without the Green? You are vastly mistaken." His ring began to glow as he began to gain more hope. "There is one thing that all Blue Lanterns can and are willing to do to give hope to the universe!" A dome of blue energy covered Red Lantern.

"What is this," Red Lantern shouted, confused.

"Most people lead full lives," Blue Lantern said to him, "and most watch it slowly drip away! But if you gather all that energy in one place, one time, no miracle is out of reach!" He held out his fist and a beam of blue light shot from the ring to the dome, empowering it.

"You fool," Red Lantern snarled. "You would sacrifice your life just to stop me!?"

"I would," Blue Lantern replied. He too began to glow blue as the Red Lantern turned red. Red Lantern pounded away on his cage before he exploded in a blast of built up energy, completely destroying him and his ring. Blue Lantern smiled tiredly as he slipped to the ground. "And now...I die." He fell forward before vanishing and joining his ring. It floated in the air for a moment before it began to search for the strongest source of hope on the planet. It didn't take long, it found that person instantly. It flew through the air, a blue streak, to a distant village on the other side of the planet, to the boy who's hope out shined the rest of this world.

—oo000oo—

Naruto laughed as he ran through the trees, it felt so good to be out here away from the anger and dark looks of the people of his village. He found it odd at times, he was treated so rottenly yet never once did he hate them, rage against them. He found hope in people like the Old Man, Ayame, and Teuchi, took comfort from them, and hope and strength that one day, the way they felt would be how everyone felt. For now though, he would settle for them and the peace being out here brings. That and also being a bit of a public nuisance. Laughing at that thought, he picked up several kunai and shuriken again and started practicing his aim once more. He was good now after all this time, far different when he was younger and trying to outdo Sasuke. That made him grit his teeth. Oh, how he wished he could put that arrogant prick in his place. Yet, even he wouldn't deny, if only to himself , that Sasuke was better than he was. He could do everything perfectly...Naruto sighed, he could even do the Bunshin without any trouble. It wouldn't be long now though, in a few short weeks, the genin test would come around again and he still wasn't very good... NO! He had to hold out! It wasn't over until the fat lady sang! Setting down his weapons, he decided to work on the bunshin instead. He just made a handsign when he saw a blue light in the sky. "Huh? ...AAGH!" It was coming right at him! He started running away and looked back. IT WAS FOLLOWING HIM! He kept tree hopping until he tripped. "I'm dead." He looked back and saw it had caught up to him already and was floating right behind him. Not only that, it was a ring. "What in the world?"

_Galaxy, actually._

"AAGH!" He fell backwards out of the tree and to the ground and the ring followed him. "You, You talked!"

_Yes, I did. I am the Blue Lantern power ring of this sector._

"...You lost me."

_Of course, your planet has not yet had contact with other worldly beings. Allow me to explain, You know what a galaxy is, correct?_

"Yes, a grouping of billions of stars and other outer space bodies."

_Correct. And with those billions of stars, life have formed on the planets through out the galaxy. Some like yourself, others far different and what you would call strange. Beings of both good and evil. And there exist those that would safeguard all life in the universe. The most well known is the Green Lanterns._

"And...you are a Blue Lantern?"

_Not exactly. I am a Blue Lantern Ring. My Blue Lantern was recently killed in combat against a Red Lantern._

"Wait, what's the difference?"

_Emotions, the feeling that empower the ring. They are the green willpower, red rage, orange avarice, yellow fear, blue hope, indigo compassion, violet love, and black death._

"That last one sounds evil," Naruto stated.

_It is, to obtain that ring, a man had to kill his family and commit suicide._

Naruto widened his eyes at that. "...Why are you here?"

_As I said, my ring bearer died, sacrificing his life for the lives of those on this planet. Whenever one dies, the ring must find a new wielder, and it will go to the strongest source of it empowering emotion on the nearest planet. You, out of all life on this planet, show the most hope, you brim overflowing with it and can inspire it in others._

"...Cool."

_Yes, but there is reason to be cautious. My power cannot be used recklessly. It must be used to inspire hope, no evil act may ever be done through me._

"I would never," Naruto assured it.

_I worry more for the being sealed inside you, young one. It is a creature of great darkness and rage. The Red Rings would feed for eternity on its anger._

"...What creature? I don't know anything about any creature."

The ring was silent a moment. _It must have been done without your knowledge. It appears that the seal allows its rage driven energy to enter your body. I will seal it completely away for you._ A blue beam shot from it to Naruto's stomach, yet it didn't hurt, it actually made him feel better. Naruto lifted his shirt and saw a spiral seal on his stomach being traced by the light. Then the ring drew its own symbol over the seal. When finished, Naruto couldn't believe the difference it made him feel. He felt...free, relieved, and he didn't even know from what. _It is done._

"Th-Thank you," Naruto said, smiling so completely. "What can I do to repay you?"

_Protect this world, inspire it, be the light of hope in all the darkness, and in return, I shall help you do it._

"I swear I will."

_Then say this oath. In fearful day, in raging night. With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light. Look to the stars, Hope burns bright._

Naruto took a deep breath and held up his ring hand. "In fearful day, in raging night." The ring slipped on his finger and the words seemed to almost be coming out on their own, full of power. "With strong hearts full, our soul ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light! Look to the stars, HOPE BURNS BRIGHT!" Naruto was covered in this white blue light and when it vanished, he stood there in these light, blue and white robes. On the inside it was loose, form fitting, while the outside was baggy robes. On his back, the symbol of the Blue Lantern emblazoned the robes.

_I was mistaken, _the ring told him, _it not only gave you its power, it gives you an extreme force of will to enact your hope. I..._ The ring hesitated, lost for words. _I am complete, when no other Blue Power Ring has ever been on its own._

Naruto stared at the ring for a moment. "I think we should find out just what this creature is. And I know just the man to talk to."

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked to the Hokage's office, glancing at the people around him. He could feel what hope they have. The most was coming from either children, their lives untainted still, or their parents, their hopes for their children's futures burning brightly. It made him smile. He never felt this way before, it...it was amazing. He entered the tower and went right up to the door. "Hey, Old Man."

The Hokage looked up at him from a file he was reading and smiled, a resurgence of hope filling him at the sight of Naruto. "Naruto, my boy, what brings you to my office? Without an ANBU dragging you in not less."

Naruto laughed, "Come on, Old Man, I don't get in trouble that much." Sarutobi gave him a knowing look. "Okay, maybe I do. But that isn't why I'm here."

Sarutobi looked him over, "...Where did you get the robes?"

Naruto's face turned blank a moment. "...I felt a need for a change so I went outside the village and bought them from a nearby one."

Sarutobi sighed, "Naruto, you know you aren't supposed to do that. Oh well, whats done is done. They look good though. Now, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to know something..." Naruto trailed off.

"Something about...what," Sarutobi questioned.

"About sealing," Naruto stated.

That made Sarutobi grow a little cautious. "Sealing... As in items in scrolls?"

"I was thinking about creatures inside other creatures."

Sarutobi looked down and sighed, "How much do you know?"

"Not much. I know its there, not the who, what, where, when, and why."

Sarutobi looked up, eyes full of sadness. "I didn't want you to know so soon, Naruto, I'm sorry. If I could, I would rather you not find out until you're older."

"But I want to know now. What's inside me?"

Sarutobi took out his pipe and began to play with it a little. "...Thirteen years ago, Naruto, the Fourth Hokage gave his life to defeat the Kyuubi no Yoko. He did this by summoning the Shinigami and having it place its soul inside the body of a new born only hours old. You."

Naruto closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath, so much suddenly made since. He felt hope inside the Hokage, hope that Naruto would forgive him for it. "And, in the hopelessness of the village, they struck out at what they thought was the Demon Fox," Naruto finished. "...Very well then, Old Man," Naruto said, smiling again.

"You're not mad?"

"Nah, I'm not the type to hold a grudge. You didn't think of me as the fox so that's enough for me. Thanks, Old Man." Great relief flooded Sarutobi.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you then. You deserved to know."

"Maybe, but until now, I wasn't ready for it," Naruto replied. "Now that I am though...I think I understand so much more. Thanks, again, I'll be seeing ya."

"I will see you tomorrow, Naruto," Sarutobi replied. "And thank you, Naruto, for defending the village from the Kyuubi, for forgiving an old man."

"Nothing to forgive," Naruto said before leaving.

—oo000oo—

Naruto spent his free time, trying to master the abilities of his ring. They were many and powerful, but very reactive. He had to meditate often to keep his mind clear or else, things would begin to happen. Not necessarily a bad thing until the ring told Naruto that, giving hope is one thing, doing everything for people can also make them loose hope. And with his thoughtless actions, he was causing things to happen as people hope. For a few days, life in Konoha seemed perfect to everyone but Naruto as he struggled to control it. It was worst when his own hopes overpowered him. In class, when trying out something new, he would begin to hope so feverently that nothing bad happened that it got so that it wasn't actually Naruto doing it, that his body was being pushed along the path. The Ring assured Naruto it just took time and patience.

But the worst case was the genin exam. The hopes there were so powerful, Naruto needed to step outside for a moment. Then, after calming, he felt something dark in all that hope. He never felt an evil hope before but he knew that was what he felt. Someone inside that very room was hoping something very bad would happen. That was what drove Naruto to finally take the reigns of his abilities, for he dared not let that happen, whatever it was.

"Naruto," his sensei Iruka called. "Its your turn now," he said to him.

Nodding, Naruto walked in, remembering that Iruka said it would be a test to prove if you could do the Bunshin no Jutsu. "Hope burns bright," Naruto whispered before in three flashes of blue, the clones Naruto willed for appeared.

Iruka let out a whistle. "Well now, I never seen a bushin appear like that before. You've been practicing."

"I have," Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his head. "I couldn't do the normal one so I had to make a different one. These are solid." The two chunin looked shocked. "What?"

"That...is actually a very high skill used by jonin, Naruto," Iruka told him.

Naruto blinked, confused. "Really?"

"Yes," Mizuki said, slowly. "I, I'm impressed, I never thought I see a genin recreate the Kage Bunshin no jutsu." That made Naruto blush a little as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Wait," Naruto said suddenly, "you mean I..."

"Yes," Iruka replied. "You graduate, congratulations!"

"YATA!" All the Naruto's jumped up in the air, cheering before they ran forward...and stopped and grinned. "Oops," they all said before the clones vanished in another flash of light.

"Completely understandable, Naruto," Iruka said, smiling. "...How about after I release everyone, we go out to celebrate. Ramen, on me."

Naruto grinned, unable to hide how happy he was as he accepted his headband. "I would like that, sensei. And thank you, for everything, all the harsh and good alike."

Iruka's throat got tight at that, "You're welcome. It was an honor to teach a great student like you."

"Thank you as well, Mizuki-sensei," Naruto said, smiling.

"You're welcome, Naruto," Mizuki replied, smiling too. Naruto lost his smile though, he felt...anger coming from him. He must have been mad about him passing. Naruto gave him a sad smile. "I'm not the Fox, Mizuki-sensei, and I hope that one day, I will be able to prove it to you." He tied his headband around his forehead and left.

Both Mizuki and Iruka blinked in surprise. "Mizuki," Iruka started.

"Don't admonish me, Iruka, you hated him just as much as I do when you first saw him."

He looked away, "I did," he admitted. "Until I saw the real Naruto. You remember the feeling of the Kyuubi, don't you? I do, to this day, I still do. Hatred, anger...evil, it was so heavy in the air it made people sick. I looked long and hard at Naruto and do you know what I saw? Sadness, loneliness, the desire to be accepted. And when he was happy, the world could be seen in his smile. Naruto is no more the Fox than you and I."

"Then how did he do that, how did he know what I was feeling? The Kage Bunshin, a jonin skill, recreated by the hands of a thirteen year old!? That's absurd!"

Iruka shook his head, "I don't understand but I know he did it as Naruto, not the Kyuubi."

Mizuki looked away from him. "I don't believe it."

"Then let him prove it, that's all I ask," Iruka told his friend.

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked back into the class and looked around. Everyone was excited and full of different feelings. He could feel all their hopes, most were petty, one was on the verge of going to darkness as well, but one hope caught his attention. One bright spot in all the darkness you could say. So bright, Naruto couldn't help but listen to it. _Let no bad happen. Let my father be proud of me. Let Neji forgive me. Let Naruto-kun notice me._ A wish for happiness made by a pure heart surprised him. "Who..." He looked around, wondering who could have wished him to notice them. He looked around, trying to see if anyone was watching him. Most ignored him though. He almost did a complete circle when he did a double take. There was this one girl that glanced at him and seemed to blush. She was a very quiet person, not really speaking up to anyone, even when asked to. He almost overlooked her she seemed so small. Yet he could feel it, that is where the light came from. She noticed him looking at her and blushed deeply before making a small wave. Naruto began to smile and waved back. She seemed to freeze at being acknowledged, looked around to see if he had waved at someone else and saw no one. She turned back to see Naruto still smiling at her. She then stared as Naruto got up from his seat, walked back to her, and sat next to her. "Hello."

Looking down and pressing her fingers together, she said, "H-Hello, N-Naruto-k-kun."

"I feel at a disadvantage, you know me but I don't know you. I'm sorry for not remembering."

She shook her head, "I-Its alright, N-Naruto-kun. I'm H-Hyuuga H-Hinata."

"An honor," he said to her. He rubbed his chin, having realized that he hadn't planned this out. "Tell me about yourself, Hinata. Why did you become a ninja?"

She looked to the desk, still blushing. "I-I'm the heir of my, my clan. As such, I, I must b-be a ninja."

"I see. I'm sorry if this offends you but you don't seem the type that could kill, at least without exhausting all other methods." Hinata's face fell, "You seem like you would be better at saving lives. Which, in my opinion, is a far stronger and more rewarding ability. Anyone can take life, not so many can give it."

Hinata gave a small smile and whispered, "I do w-want to be a m-medic."

"A worthy ambition, and far from a easy one," Naruto commented. "One I too want, though not exactly the same."

She looked up at him, surprised at him for not making fun of her and even sharing it. "You, you do?"

"I do. In fact, you could say that I believe in the hope this inspires will save the world. I even have a little saying for it."

"Wh-What is it?"

"In fearful day, in raging night. With strong hearts full, our soul ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars, Hope burns bright."

Hinata actually felt a little warm hearing that. "I, I like that, N-Naruto-kun."

"I'm glad, I haven't told that to anyone else." Hinata's blush, which had faded with him saying his oath, returned and she fell forward. "Hinata?" Seeing she fainted, he focused on his ring a moment and touched it to her forehead. Her eyes opened and she looked around. "Welcome back to the world of the living," he said, smiling. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun. Gomen, for making you worry."

"Its alright, as long as you're okay." She blushed at that. "You do that a lot," he commented, giving her a grin. She just nodded slightly, unable to say anything else. Naruto just kept smiling, nothing else to say as well.

—oo000oo—

Naruto went outside after everyone had tested and sat on the swing to await Iruka-sensei. Not far away, he saw parents congratulating their children, making him a little sad. The only others that didn't have anyone there was Sasuke and Hinata. Standing up, he walked over to Sasuke and stopped him as he was about to leave. "Why so dark," he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked why so dark, your demeanor."

"None of your business."

"Oh, I see, you want to be all cryptic and mysterious. Hate to tell you this, its just annoying." Sasuke scoffed but didn't walk away. "They say talking eases the burdens on the soul."

"...My family was murdered," he said to him. "All of them, and I could do nothing to stop it."

"Revenge isn't healthy," Naruto replied.

"What would you know?"

Naruto nodded, "You're right, I have never needed to get revenge like you do...but I have never had anyone either. I assume you fear the one who did it."

Sasuke snarled at him. "I do not!"

"Nothing wrong with fear," Naruto replied. "Just remember, fear, anger, and hate all lead to one thing. Suffering, and then, you become what you hate."

"So what, I'm supposed to let it go!?"

"...No, remember the good times of your family, see what they felt dear to them. Then see yourself becoming their murder if you continue on your quest of vengeance. Will they think it was worth it? No, Sasuke, don't let it go, not completely, but don't let it ruin your family either, don't let it ruin you. Look for justice, not vengeance."

Sasuke was quiet for a long time. "Leave. Me. Alone."

"Just, think about it." Naruto stepped away from him, letting Sasuke leave. He looked around and saw Iruka-sensei still hadn't arrived. So he went to Hinata to talk to her again. "Hello again, Hinata."

"H-Hello, Naruto-k-kun."

"Iruka-sensei was taking me to get some ramen to celebrate, would you like to join?"

Hinata blushed and nodded. "A good idea," Iruka said, walking up to them. "I'll take you both."

Naruto smiled and said, "Let's go then!" He grabbed their hands and dragged them along.

_'Naruto-kun,'_ Hinata thought, looking at his hand. Her heart started racing as she looked from them to him. _'He's holding my...'_ She started to faint only to be caught by Iruka.

—oo000oo—

Iruka and Naruto talked for a while, with Hinata nodding, blushing, and whispering answers to their questions. Sadly, all thing must end and Hinata had to go home while Iruka said he was tired and wanted to go rest. As Naruto was walking home, he felt something and looked around for it. It was...a disturbance is all he could describe it as. Something was wrong. Going to the rooftops, he noticed a man leave the tower in a hurry, carrying a scroll. Naruto followed.

The man went into the forest and Naruto lost him there. He landed on the ground and looked around. He still felt that something was wrong. He spun around sudden and a blue shield appeared, blocking a giant shuriken. "So, Naruto, it was you," Mizuki said to him.

"Mizuki-sensei? What are you doing out here?"

"Leaving," he spat. "I can't stand this place any longer. All because of you. As if it wasn't enough to let you live, demon, you even became a ninja!"

Naruto sighed, "Please, not for that. You must have something here that inspires you hope enough to stay. Let's just head back and pretend none of this happened, all is forgotten."

"You don't get it, do you!? Let me make it clear then. See this scroll? Its the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. With this, the person that masters it all will have unmatched power. Even power enough to free you from your human flesh, Kyuubi." Mizuki smirked, _'That'll make it show its true colors.'_

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not the Kyuubi and I don't want that. Something, Mizuki, anything? Is your life so dark you have nothing to hope for?"

A flash and Naruto sensed something. A woman, his fiancée. "Nothing."

"Liar," Naruto called. "There's a woman you love, isn't there?"

"You're in my head again! Get out!" Mizuki growled and grabbed his second shuriken.

"It is my hope, Mizuki," Naruto said, his ring beginning to glow, "that you rethink this." Mizuki threw the shuriken and a blue light knocked it aside. "Before it really does go too far."

"How did you do that," he asked.

"Please, stop."

"I won't."

Naruto sighed, "Then I have no choice." He charged up the energy of his ring and shot it out. It was an electromagnetic pulse focused into a laser like quality. It went through Mizuki's shoulder, making him cry out and fall. Naruto caught him in the air and held him with the light once more. He looked at it and saw it was a fox tail. It naturally went to a fox that his ring produced, one with nine tails. He didn't like it much but figure his ring knew what it was doing. The tail manipulated Mizuki until he dropped the scroll to the ground. Then it shrunk until it could just hold Mizuki in the air.

When Naruto walked over to him, Mizuki shouted, "Do it! Kill me, I want you to!" Naruto raised his ring and it glowed, so Mizuki looked away, not wanting to see it come. Instead, he felt his wound close and heal. "Huh?"

"I say there is hope for you," Naruto told him. "Somewhere inside, there is still a capacity for good and with it, you have a desire to be good, I know it."

"Why didn't you kill me," Mizuki asked. "A demon doesn't spare people, why did you?"

Naruto sighed, "Don't you listen," he said, exasperated. "I'm not the Kyuubi, never was, never will be."

Mizuki just stared at him in disbelief. _'Maybe there was some truth to what Iruka said after all.'_

"But I would prefer if you forgot about these abilities," Naruto said, tapping his ring to his forehead. Mizuki fell to the ground, his eyes blank a moment before shaking his head. "Sorry about hurting you so bad, sensei, I just had to stop you."

Mizuki shook his head once more. "...I, how...Oh yeah, your clones..." Mizuki stood up. "I, uh, I'm a little confused."

"You just had some sense beaten into you is all," Naruto said. He was surprised, really. Could he have hated Naruto that much that he was a completely different person once he let it go? "Ready to go back?"

"I...I don't know... I had to hurt a chunin to get the scroll."

"Did you kill him?"

"Well...no."

"Tell the Old Man, tell him you made a mistake and did some stupid things you're sorry for. For now, though, we should return the scroll, no?"

Mizuki shook his head, still confused, he felt he was missing something, something very important. What confused him more was Naruto, he knew the boy spared him but not why. If he had been in Naruto's place, he wouldn't have spared him. He wasn't even sure just why he hated him anymore, Naruto never showed himself the Fox, why did he think that? He was so confused... "Yeah... Let's go."

Naruto just smiled as he picked up the scroll and turned away, saying once more, "Hope burns bright."

—oo000oo—

Sarutobi was rather confused as well. To do what Mizuki had done, just to surrender to a genin made no sense until Mizuki said Naruto proved he was Naruto. Mizuki would have a lot to explain but he wouldn't be to harshly punished as no one was badly hurt and the scroll was returned. As Mizuki was taken away, Naruto stopped them a moment. "Remember, Mizuki-sensei, hope."

Mizuki stared at him a moment before his own hope filled him, remembering his love. "Yeah...thanks, Naruto."

Sarutobi looked between them and focused on Naruto once he left. "Alright Naruto, what is going on? For the last few week since you got those clothes, you have been brighter, if that was even possible. Hell, the whole village has been. And I know you have had something to do with it."

Naruto looked at him in thought. "Like I told Mizuki-sensei, Old Man, hope. If you just let it fill you, amazing things can happen."

"So, you're filled with the hope of this village?"

"I am," Naruto replied. "Want to know my favorite hope I have found all throughout the village. When someone goes on a mission and their loved ones hope they return to them, it is the strongest hope Konoha has. Sensei just needed to be reminded of his hope." Naruto left after that. Yeah, he had changed and he knew it. But if he was to wear the Blue Lantern ring, he must be the embodiment of hope and that started with his hope for Konoha.

—oo000oo—

Naruto was turning in his ninja license the next day when he felt something that made him frown. Selfishness. He looked to the door before it was thrown open. "SURPRISE ATTACK!" A kid shouted this as he came charging at the Old Man. Before he got three feet though, he stepped on his own scarf and fell face first into the floor. "Ow!"

"Not another one," Sarutobi groaned. "Konohamaru, this is your sixth one today."

"Someone tripped me," Konohamaru whined as he got to his feet.

A jonin with glasses wearing a black suit and his hair tied back came in next. "Young master, you must stop this, and for the record, the floor is exceptionally flat so you couldn't have tripped."

Konohamaru looked around and focused on Naruto. "So you're the one who tripped me!"

Naruto jumped to his feet and held him in the air by his collar. "You tripped over your own feet, baka!"

"Put him down," Ebisu shouted. "That is the honorable grandson of the Hokage."

Naruto lifted his head to look at him then the Third to confirm it. Sarutobi nodded. "Che', so put me down already," Konohamaru said. "No one will touch me because who my grandfather is."

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead. Holding both hands to his collar, Naruto hit his forehead against Konohamaru's with each word he said. "I don't care if he was your grandmother, you little brat!" He let him go and gave a smirk at the dizzy look in his eyes and the shocked look on the jonin. "Everything in good order, Old Man?"

That made the Hokage laugh. "It is, Naruto."

"Lord Hokage, are you just going to let this, this boy assault your grandson!?"

Sarutobi looked at him, "Assault? I just saw someone trying to knock some sense into someone else is all. Have a good day, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and walked away. Outside, he instantly noticed that the brat had begun following him. So he went around the corner and hid himself with his ring. When Konohamaru came to the street and stared at empty space, Naruto dropped the cloak and said, "Why are you following me?"

"Wow! Those rumors are true, you are good!"

"I am. Again, why are you following me?"

"I heard that you fought a chunin and came out no worst for wear so I want you to be my boss! Teach me something, anything!"

Naruto frowned but began to smile a moment later.

—oo000oo—

"The Henge no jutsu is simply the manipulation of your body to look like someone or something other than you are. It is the easiest of abilities known by ninja yet one of the most versatile. Now, what I'm about to teach you is the use of it against perverts."

"Perverts?"

"Men that like women a little too much," Naruto replied. "This is my jutsu, the ninja centerfold." Naruto transformed into a naked, blond haired hotty, covered only by wisp of smoke. "See," the blond said in a cute voice before transforming back.

Konohamaru blinked, "And that will defeat perverts?"

Naruto nodded, "I'll show you." He led him to the hot spring and looked around. "Ah ha." He pointed to this large guy with spiky, white hair looking through a hole in the wall. "Test subject number one." Naruto pressed a finger to his lips and sneaked up behind him. Transforming once again, Naruko, as he referred this form, said, "Pervert, looking through the wall." He spun around and got a good look at Naruko.

"YEAH BABY!"

Naruko smiled...before the cloud changed into a towel and she shouted, "PERVERT! He's peaking through the wall!" Several indignant screams followed by angry kunoichi also wearing only towels jumping up on the wall. The man looked at them and saw a piece of heaven before they tried to send him to hell. And for the fun of it, Naruko joined them.

Konohamaru watched the violence, scared. When the last kick was given to the pervert, they turned to Naruko. "Thanks a lot," one said.

"No need to thank me," Naruko said. "That little cutesy told me as I was about to head in." Naruko pointed to Konohamaru who panicked, thinking they were going to hurt him next.

One of them went up to him and said, "In that case, you deserve a trip in." With that, she picked him up and carried him inside.

Konohamaru couldn't help but blush the whole time while the women, who thankfully decided to put on bikinis, all gathered around him while he sat on Naruko's lap. "Boss," he whispered. "What are we doing?"

"Gather details for your ninja centerfold," Naruko replied. She looked at the hole and frowned. Placing Konohamaru in another woman's lap, she got up and stepped back. Going up to the wall, she walked up to the hole without being seen through it and poked a finger through. A yelp of pain came from the other side. "I'm placing a curse on this wall, the next time you look through it, you are losing a valued part of your anatomy!" Several of the kunoichi growled their agreements as Naruko picked up a rock and shoved it through the hole, blocking it.

"Ah, don't be that way," the pervert called from the other side as Naruko walked to the water again. She froze when she heard him giggle once more and say, "Ooh, nice butt."

Naruko growled, stomped over to the hole, letting him have one last moment of happiness. The ring charged up power and was pointed through the hole. "Die," she said darkly. Now, it wasn't actually enough to kill him but when Jiriaya woke up in the hospital next week, he was in a full body cast.

When Naruko turned back, she wiped her hands as the others were cheering, though Konohamaru looked more scared than before. "Come on, Konohamaru, we should get you home now."

"O-Okay." When they were safely away from the hot spring, Naruto released the transformation to show his face completely red. "You okay, boss?"

"Hormones," Naruto said, waving it off. "So, now that you got to see the female body, do you think you can recreate it?"

"Yes boss," Konohamaru replied, growing excited.

"Then first, we have to teach you the Henge, then we can go into the Ninja Centerfold."

—oo000oo—

About five hours later, Naruto and Konohamaru was sitting on a log, resting after finally getting it done. "Not bad," Naruto said, "not bad at all. It took me months to get the Henge down and yet, here you are, done in hours. You have potential."

Konohamaru smiled and chuckled, "Yeah, I'm amazing like that."

Naruto laughed too, "But you could use a lesson in humility. You're not better than other people, even if your grandfather is the Hokage." Konohamaru nodded. "Speaking of which, why did you attack him?"

Konohamaru looked to the ground and kicked a rock. "...My name is Konohamaru, my grandfather picked it, saying it would bring me good luck. Yet no one, not a one, calls me it. Everyone just calls me the honorable grandson. I don't want to be seen as the Hokage's grand son, I want to be seen as Konohamaru. So I'm going to take the Hokage title and make them."

Naruto nodded, "I call you Konohamaru," he reminded. Leaning back, he looked up at the clouds. "That is something I can respect, wanting to be seen as you and not something that far overshadows you. Yet doing that to become Hokage, no one will take you serious. Used to be I wanted to be Hokage. Want to know what I learned about it?" He didn't wait for an answer. "The Hokage is the man that must sacrifice the most for this village and everyone knows it. He gives up his time, all his time with his family, his friends, maybe even his life, just to safeguard our village. It is a title he earned through blood, sweat, and tears. It is something that cannot, and will not, ever be given to someone carelessly. To defeat the Hokage, yes, that means you are strong, but it doesn't make you Hokage. You must earn the trust and respect of the whole village. You must have the power to, thought you may come in peace, be always ready for war. And then, when it feels like you have nothing left to give to the village, you must get back up and give it more."

Konohamaru looked at him in surprise. "Why don't you want to be now?"

Naruto raised a hand into the air and made a grabbing motion. "I have a more important dream now. I want to be able to bring peace to the world, to let hope fill it."

"Peace?"

"There something wrong with peace?"

"Can it really be achieved?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but it is something we will always strive for." Naruto said, sitting back up.

Konohamaru looked down at the ground in thought. "Well, I'm not going to stop on my dream to be Hokage," he said, "but...I'm going to earn it."

"Good," Naruto said. "Because your last challenge to be Hokage is to beat me!" They both grinned at that.

"Honorable grandson," Ebisu said, dropping down into the glade.

"Learn to feel the mood," Naruto shouted. "Totally ruined the moment!" Ebisu scowled at him, making Naruto sigh.

"Honorable grandson, it is time to leave this rabble behind and return to training."

Naruto bristled at that remark while Konohamaru said, "No! You don't teach me anything, I'm sticking with Naruto!"

"Honorable grandson, I am your fastest way to being Hokage. I am never wrong meaning I'm always right."

"Hardly," Naruto remarked.

"...Anyway, to be Hokage, you must know a thousand jutsu and you don't even know one jutsu."

Konohamaru smirked. "Ninja Centerfold!" Konohamaru turned into a busty brunette. "Hi, like my jutsu?" He changed back, "Huh, it didn't work!"

"H-How vulgar! Such a display will never work on me!" He went to grab Konohamaru when Naruto had enough of him. Over a dozen of his clones appeared and began to spread out. "So, this is how you defeated Mizuki. You will find though, I am far more powerful than he is."

"Hardly," they all said. "NINJA HAREM!" They all changed into Naruko and jumped on Ebisu, rubbing against him. Three thing happened right then. One, the true seed of perversion to appreciate such a jutsu was planted in Konohamaru. Two, Ebisu was launched into the air from a nosebleed. And three, the Hokage groaned as he had been watching it through his crystal ball.

"Figures," Sarutobi said. "He combined his kage bunshin jutsu with his ninja centerfold. He probably would get me with it as well."

Naruto looked down at Ebisu and poked him with a stick. "Like I said, hardly." He turned back to Konohamaru. "You know though, I can't keep teaching you. I'm a ninja too now so I'll be busy doing missions soon. Maybe if we can clear up his mind on things, the closest pervert there can teach you things." Naruto walked to the twitching Ebisu. "Hey, wakey wakey!" Naruto slapped him on the cheeks a few times. "Finally. Now listen here, Closet Pervert. You continue to train Konohamaru, understand? But train him right, build up his strength, his speed, and chakra, then begin to teach him some of the more powerful jutsus, but cut that bull's crap about short cuts. You and I both know there is none. Got it? Because if you don't, I'll come back and the next level of that jutsu will make the Ninja Harem seem like just two girls kissing in public in comparison. Your nose bleed will leave you a dried up husk."

"Fine, fine," Ebisu said, backing away from him in fear.

"Good," Naruto said cheerfully. "Have a nice day. See ya around, Konohamaru, make sure to train hard!" He turned away and began walking away, waving over his shoulder.

—oo000oo—

"So Naruto," Iruka said to him at dinner that evening, which Naruto insisted not be ramen for once, "who do you hope to be on your team?"

"...Hard question," Naruto replied. "I'd have to say Hinata."

Iruka grinned knowingly. "Why?"

"She's always so sad, I want to make her happy," Naruto replied as he took a bite of the fried rice. "I mean, did you even see her father there when we graduated?"

Iruka sighed, "I guess you don't know. He didn't even take her to join the academy, her chunin guard did."

"What," Naruto asked, shocked.

"Her father, Hyuuga Hiashi, views her something of a failure," he stated. "She is too soft and kind for him to view with pride."

"Did...anyone from her clan even come?"

"No. Her training and care outside of food and shelter was given to the chunin."

Naruto looked to his food and pushed it away. "No wonder she's so soft spoken."

"Kurenai loves her very much and has become her adopted family," Iruka continued. "The only thing she can't do is be there when she sleeps at night, but during most days, Hinata will be found with her. Has been ever since they met."

"And yet, all she hopes for is her father's approval," Naruto muttered. "Fine, then I'll help her gain it. I'll help her get so strong that Hiashi won't believe it...I just need to figure out how." He raised his ring hand and rest his cheek on his fist. "...Times like this, I wonder, what would Hal Jordan do?"

"Who?"

"No one really," Naruto waved off. Naruto sighed, the easiest way would be to give Hinata a power ring but he was sore lacking another of. So, what to do?

"Well, Naruto, I think if you want to help, just being there, encouraging her, giving her hope would be the first thing you can do. I'll suggest it to the Hokage."

Naruto smiled at him, "Good old Iruka-sensei, always have an answer for everything! ...Wait, why would me being near her over someone else?"

Iruka looked at him blankly. "Naruto, were you away during the Sex Ed. Classes?"

"Ah...no?"

Iruka sighed, "I figured as much. Okay, I'll explain. First off, why. Hinata has very little self confidence and constantly feels pushed down by her family. You, on the other hand, are constantly pushed down by the village but are filled with confidence. She admired you at first, then that admiration has turned into a crush."

Naruto looked at him blankly. "Oh."

"Now, about that class you slept through...well you see..." He sighed. "Tell you what, after we finish eating, we'll head to somewhere private and you tell me what you know and I'll fill in the blanks."

"Alright."

—oo000oo—

Thirty minutes later, Iruka is sitting on a chair in his house, holding a pad of paper and a pen, saying, "You can do that?" He apparently had also been goofing off during the Sex Ed. Class when he was a kid. Also helped that Naruto asked his ring before hand.

—oo000oo—

Come Monday morning, Naruto woke up with a yawn, stumbled into the bathroom only missing walking into the wall by inches, created a toothbrush without thinking, brushed his teeth, and got to making breakfast. He wanted nothing more to have a cup of ramen but his ring told him that a balanced diet was needed for a growing boy, which meant variety. And not the variety of miso ramen, veggie ramen, and pork ramen. Cracking open two eggs and dropping them on a griddle he made, he made his eggs over easy and fried some bacon and hash browns. He had to admit though, it was good. When he finished, he went for a jog around the village to get himself ready for the day. Singing as he ran, he never heard the two running behind him until they came up beside him. "Lee, look at this young ninja celebrating the spring time of youth!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

"Agh!" Naruto tripped and looked to the two. "Don't do that! It's far too early in the morning to surprise someone!" He blinked in shock at what he saw, wondering if they were two badly dressed green lanterns. "Who are you and what are you wearing?"

"I am Maito Gai," the older man told him. "And this is my youthful student Lee."

"Yosh! We were doing our morning exercises of running fifty laps around the village when we heard you singing and came to join you."

"And these," Gai said, motioning to his and Lee's spandex, "is our training suites. With these, we are able to channel the energies of the spring time of youth."

Naruto blinked a few times more as he got back to his feet. "...And here I thought I was the only early riser in Konoha. So, the green of willpower eh? Pleased to meet you."

"Mind if we join you," Lee asked.

"Sure, lets go. Though, I only run two times around the village. It is a long run." He turned back again and continued. "Do you really run fifty times?"

"Of course," Gai replied. "It is unyouthful to lie."

"True," Naruto said, his robes, despite the wind trying to catch them, still hung to the ground.

Lee and Gai look at that and then each other. "Who are you," Lee asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Why do you wear those robes? Wouldn't it be easier to run without them."

"Well, I don't plan on fighting in them, the over robes slip right off. You know, you two look like you're used to a faster pace."

"We are," Gai replied. "This is considerably slower."

"Oh," Naruto said before coming to a stop and slipping off his over robes. Now wearing only the better fitting ones, he sealed the rest of it back inside the ring. "Okay, should be faster now." He started running, almost flying.

Gai and Lee grinned, finally finding someone that they could understand and sprinting after him. "So, you train with weighted clothing as well," Gai asked when he caught up to him.

"Actually, more than train," Naruto replied. "These are my everyday clothes. I train, walk, read, everything in them. I just like them that much."

"So, no more orange jumpsuit?"

"Nah, orange of avarice," Naruto replied, confusing them. "I like orange still but my color is blue now."

They finished his run and came to a stop, Lee said, "Would you like to meet our team?"

Naruto shrugged, "Sure." Gai led them to the training grounds where the other two members were finally getting there. "Neji, Tenten, come meet a friend and fellow ninja, Naruto."

Neji looked up at him, "...So, you are the one that Hinata likes so much," he said, looking at Naruto as he slipped back into his robes.

"You look a lot like Hinata, you her brother?"

"Cousin. Do you want to spar?"

"Sorry, no time," Naruto replied. "...You know, I just met you, but I already don't like you a little."

"What's your problem," Tenten demanded.

"My problem is that Hinata has been alone for the last four years because she doesn't fit into her clan's norm. So, I have a problem with any that would abandon family." He turned away, "I'm sorry for leaving on such a bad note but I'm have to get to the academy on time. And I'm not sorry for saying that or that I can already tell Neji is a stuck up ass." He walked away.

Tenten looked to Neji, who looked emotionless as always and found she couldn't get angry at him for his reasons. She disliked that about Neji as well.

—oo000oo—

Naruto got to class and sat down. When Hinata came in, he waved her over. "Morning Hinata," Naruto said to her.

"G-Good morning, Naruto-kun," she said softly.

"Think we'll be on the same team together?"

She blushed and pressed her fingers together. "I...I hope s-so, Naruto-kun."

They talked for a bit, Naruto talking to her and Hinata nodded and whispering back, as they waited for everyone get there when they looked at the door when they heard shouting as Sakura and Ino fought to get in first. "I won," Sakura shouted.

"Think again, billboard brow! I got here first!"

Naruto sighed, "Could they be any louder?"

"I, I don't think so," Hinata replied.

Sakura looked over and brightened before heading over to them. She was almost there and said, "Out of my seat, Naruto!" She pushed him out before sitting down next to Sasuke.

"Sakura, Naruto was sitting there," Hinata protested, though without much force.

"So? Not like he minds or matters."

Naruto got back up, "Actually, Sakura, I do mind and I do matter." He looked at her, finding the real her distasteful. She may look pretty but on the inside, her hopes were just as selfish as others. She wanted and didn't care to give.

"G-Give him back h-his spot," Hinata said, trying to sound forceful.

"No, let her have it," Naruto said. "Let's sit somewhere else."

With a weak glare at Sakura, Hinata followed Naruto to the back row. Ino looked between Sakura and Sasuke and Naruto and Hinata. "Oh, I have got to find out what this is about." She followed the two and sat down in the free seat. "Morning."

"Good morning," Naruto said to her.

"M-Morning, Ino," Hinata also greeted.

"So, you two a couple or not?" Hinata turned red and looked to Naruto.

"No, friends," Naruto replied, making Hinata deflate a little. "We'll see about more later though."

Ino's eyes sparkled at that while Hinata turned red again. "Really? So, how did you two become, 'friends'?"

"I noticed she looked sad so I invited her to dinner with me and Iruka-sensei."

"Dinner? How romantic," Ino said, folding her hands together. "Wait, with Iruka-sensei?"

"Yeah, we had ramen to celebrate," Naruto explained.

Ino blinked, wrapped her arm around his neck, and pulled him away. "Listen, you baka," she whispered harshly. "You don't take the girl who likes you to get ramen for dinner."

"It wasn't a date, Ino," Naruto whispered back just as harshly. "When I ask Hinata out, it will be dinner at a nice place."

Ino let him go, "_When_ you ask her?"

Naruto coughed at that, "Uh, yeah, I guess." Ino's predatory grin made him nervous. "Look, Iruka-sensei arrived! And saved my hide," Naruto muttered that last part as he sat down.

"Okay everyone, I'll announce your teams so you can go," Iruka said, taking out a list. Naruto ignored them until he said his name. "Naruto, I know you aren't paying attention."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry Iruka-sensei."

He sighed, "You're on Team Eight with Shino and Hinata."

"Cool," he looked to Hinata to see her smiling pretty hard. "I'm glad you're happy Hinata."

She nodded, "I, I hope we d-do really w-well together, N-Naruto-kun."

"I know we will." He glanced to Ino and saw she was depressed. "Uh, why is she down?"

"She isn't with Sasuke," Hinata supplied. Naruto rolled his eyes.

When Iruka finished and dismissed the class, Naruto called Shino up to them. "Hello," Shino said as he reached them.

"Good morning," Naruto said.

"Good morning, Shino-kun," Hinata whispered.

"Hey, lets head outside, get to know each other," Naruto said, standing up as he did. "I want to know everything about you guys."

Shino nodded, "As we are to be a team, it would make be logical."

Naruto blinked at him. "Shino, its 'that's a good idea', no need to get high brow on me."

Hinata giggled while Shino adjusted his glasses. "I am not acting 'high brow', Naruto. I am speaking how I naturally talk, not trying to make you feel inferior nor sound above you."

Naruto blinked a few times. "What did I say about being high brow." He looked so serious for a moment longer before laughing. "I'm joking, Shino! Come on, laugh a little. You do know how to, right?"

"I would rather not," Shino stated.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata muttered. "If he doesn't want to..."

"Shino, what did the clown say when he walked into a bar? Ouch!" Nothing. "Tough crowd. What's the difference between a jailer and a jeweler, one sells watches, the other watches cells! No? Fine. Whats the difference between a piano and a fish? You can tune a piano but you can't tuna fish!" Hinata didn't stand a chance, her Hyuuga bearing broke and she was laughing. "Two cannibals were eating a clown, one says does this taste funny to you? How do you make a handkerchief dance, put a little boogie in it! What is a brunette between two blonds, translator! A man with dementia was driving down the freeway, his wife called him and said, 'Honey, there's a man driving down the wrong side of the freeway', the man said, 'One, there's hundreds'! What's silent and smells like worms, bird farts! It must have been an engineer to design the human body, who else would put a waste processing plant next to a recreation area! A woman goes into a doctor's office and he goes, 'Mind if I numb your breast,' 'Not at all,' numb, numb, numb, numb, numb!" Hinata covered her mouth, blushing from the joke but unable to stop laughing. Naruto grinned, seeing Shino fighting to keep his mouth straight. "What do you call a bear with no teeth, gummi bears! A hundred brothel girls were asked if they would ever sleep with the Diamiyo, sixty percent said never again! A guy was trying to console a friend who'd just found his wife in bed with another man. 'Get over it, buddy. It's not the end of the world.' 'It's alright for you to say, but what if you came home one night and found your wife cheating on you,' 'I'd break his cane and kick his seeing eye dog in the ass'! An old man, feeling death was coming, called his lawyer and told him he wanted to become one and asked how much it was, the lawyer told him fifty thousand ryu and asked why, 'That's my business', four days later he got his degree and the lawyer was at his bedside to make sure he paid the bill when he was hit with a racking cough and they knew the end was near. Still curious, the lawyer said, 'Quick, while there's still time, why did you become a lawyer,' the old man whispered with his last breath, 'One less lawyer'! A man walked into an elevator and saw an attractive woman on it. Turning around, he pressed the button for his floor and his elbow bumps right into her breast. 'I'm sorry, but I'm sure if your heart is as soft as your breast, you'll forgive me,' the woman was silent for a few moments before saying, 'And if your dick is as hard as your elbow, I'm in room two-oh-five'!"

Naruto gave a full smile when Shino did. "And for the finally! A nun, really needing to go to the bathroom, walked into a Hooters restaurant. The place was hopping with music and noise, but every once in a while, the lights would turn off. Each time after the lights would go out, the place would erupt into cheers. However, when the revelers saw the nun, the room went dead silent.  
She walked up to the bartender, and asked, 'May I please use the restroom?' The bartender nervously replied, 'I really don't think you should.' 'Why not,' the nun asked. 'Well, there is a life-size statue of a naked man in the ladies restroom, and his most private parts are covered only by a fig leaf.' 'Nonsense,' said the nun, 'I'll just look the other way.' So the bartender showed the nun the door at the top of the stairs and she proceeded to the restroom. After a few minutes, she came back out, and the whole place was hopping with music and cheerful noise again. However, they did stop just long enough to give the nun a loud round of applause. She walked up to the bartender and said, 'Sir, I don't understand.  
Why did they applaud for me just because I went to the restroom,' 'Well , because now they know you're one of us,' said the bartender. 'Would you like a drink?' 'No thank you, but, I still don't understand,' said the puzzled nun. 'You see, every time the fig leaf on that statue is lifted up, the lights go out down here. Now, how about that drink?"

Shino snorted, trying to hold it in but couldn't. Naruto just leaned on his elbow, "Feels relieving, doesn't it?"

Shino tried several times to stop laughing but couldn't. When he could speak, he said, "The first thing we teach you is appropriateness and timing."

Naruto had to, "The time is eight forty five." That got a new bout of laughter.

—oo000oo—

Kurenai walked into to get her team to see Naruto with a self-satisfied grin and Hinata and Shino trying to still a laughing fit. "You three look to be in a good mood. Come with me." They followed her outside to the village park. "So, any reason why you're laughing?"

Naruto smirked, "Little Johnny found his parents..." He was cut off when Hinata covered his mouth, new snorts coming from her and Shino.

"Ah, yes, the class clown."

"Speaking of clowns," Naruto said before both Shino and Hinata covered his mouth.

Kurenai chuckled, "Is this going to be a common thing? I hardly want to go to combat with you if you can't stop giggling to do an ambush."

"It won't be," Shino said, trying to sound impassive.

"Ha, ha, we won't," Hinata promised before they looked to Naruto.

"I will be as silent as a..."

Shino slapped his hand over his mouth once again. "Don't you dare say that one." Naruto started laughing into his hand, making Kurenai laugh as well.

"I dare say, this will be interesting. Seriously now, no more jokes."

"Yes sensei," Naruto said, finally relenting.

"Good. Now, shall we begin with introductions?"

"Well, only if you feel we should," Naruto said. "We have been talking about each other all morning. Between the funny business, of course."

"I can imagine so."

"As good as you might imagine, you're probably not scratching the surface," Naruto told her.

"Confident, a bit?"

"Yes," Naruto replied. "After all, who else can say they nearly made an Aburame bust a gut from laughing?"

Kurenai looked to Shino who only adjusted his glasses but didn't correct him. "I can't say many have. How about we get to it. Tell me your names and somethings about yourselves."

"Alright, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, my hobbies are just having fun in all its forms. Favorite color is blue. Things I like, all things pure and good, you know love, hope, and such. I hate darkness, selfishness, hatred, anger. That's the worst."

Kurenai nodded, "I would imagine you know all about how that feels against you."

"I do, sensei, I am far more familiar with it than I would like. My dream for the future is peace. Peace of body, peace of mind, and peace on earth."

Kurenai tilted her head, the Hokage told her he changed recently but this was phenomenal, there seemed no darkness left in him. "Hinata, if you would please."

"Hyuuga Hinata," she said, giggling a little still. "I like how Naruto-kun makes me laugh, he he."

"What is the national bird in Kiri? DUCK!" Kurenai snorted and Hinata broke into giggles again.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto just grinned shamelessly. Hinata tried to look mad but couldn't, "I dislike...I don't know right now. My dreams for the future..." She glanced at Naruto. "I want to marry my true love." Naruto's face flushed and Hinata blushed as well, guessing he knew she meant him. "M-My h-hobby is f-flower pr-pressing." Naruto looked at her and whispered something in her ear. Her face turned crimson, speculative, then she started laughing again. She covered her mouth to try and still it but couldn't.

Kurenai smiled at Hinata, happy for her. "Shino, your turn."

"I am Aburame Shino. I like sweet things and the scent of flowers... I also like Yamanaka Ino because no matter what, she always smells like flowers as well."

Kurenai stared at him in surprise. "I didn't think you would share something that intimate, you or any Aburame."

"I am under an ongoing threat that if I remain impassive, Naruto will going inside my clan home and not leave until the Aburame have all about died from laughing to hard. I dislike foul smells, oder, and the cold. My dream is to...laugh like I have today more often."

"Told you its relieving," Naruto said to him.

Kurenai nodded. "I am Yuhi Kurenia. I graduated the academy when I was nine, became a chunin when I was your age, and recently became a jonin. Hinata has been in my care for a long time and is something like a little sister to me." She glared at Naruto, sending him a silent message that if he hurt her, she would hurt him. "My dream growing up was to be a powerful genjutsu mistress. Now that I am, I'm actually looking for someone to pass that legacy down to. My hobbies...well, the two I will tell you about is that I like to collect shisa dogs. I got the first set when I became a chunin and haven't had a nightmare since really so I kept getting them. The second is I like to drink evening drinks. Now, for our first mission together, we are going to do a skills test tomorrow morning. I need to know that you all can hack it out there."

"No sweat," Naruto stated.

"Oh, there is a sweat, if I deem you not ready, I send you back to the academy for remedial training. And there is a sixty-six percent failure rate."

Naruto's jaw fell and Hinata looked nervous. Shino looked like Shino. "Wait! You mean after all that hard work, we could get our headbands taken back," Naruto demanded.

"Yes. In fact, it is very likely that they will."

Naruto straightened himself. "No matter though, hope shines bright, we'll get through."

Hinata nodded, "N-Naruto-kun is right, we will."

Shino looked to them and then to Kurenai. "Where do we meet at, sensei?"

"Training grounds eight at zero eight hundred. Dismissed." Kurenai stood up and vanished with a shunshin. Naruto stood up with the others and looked at them.

"What should we do to get ready, Hinata," he asked her.

"Ano?"

"Naruto is correct," Shino stated. "You are the one who knows her best, what do you think we should do to prepare?"

She pressed her fingers together and thought about it. "...M-Maybe we should g-get to sleep e-early. K-Kurenai-sensei dislikes tardy p-people."

"Early to bed, early to rise," Naruto said. "And?"

"Sh-She is un-unyielding, honest, and pre-prefers simple things."

Naruto smirked at that, "Honest and a genjutsu mistress, nice. Shino, how do we use that?"

"It would depend on the test. I will try to come up with a plan tomorrow. Meet there at around seven thirty." Shino nodded to them and walked away.

Naruto called, "See ya, Shino!" before turning back to Hinata. "See you tomorrow morning, Hinata-chan." He walked off, waving over his shoulder.

"B-Bye, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered before heading home. Giggling, she said, "This has been the best day ever."

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked onto the training grounds a half hour early to see himself alone. Shedding his over robes, he formed several clones and had them attack him. Naruto twist and turned to dodge them while at the same time, his ring would form weapons to strike at them. He would duck under a punch and a katar would form in his own hand to slam into his clone. Rolling to the side, a kama and chain would shoot out and wrap around his attacker, then Naruto would pull, cutting him in half. One would come up behind him and a shield would form, blocking him. A wave of his hand and a wall would push him away. They all pulled back and faced Naruto. Letting out a whistle, he saw there were still twenty left against him. Raising his ring, he sudden pointed it to the ground and the fox appeared again. It threw itself at the clones in a fight that lasted all of thirty seconds. Sensing the others coming, he dismissed the projections and sat down. They walked into the training grounds, seeing the destruction and he just smirked. "Doing a little early morning training.


	16. Naruto Darksiders

Naruto swung the wooden sword around wide, a smile on his lips as he moved as he practiced in the woods. He didn't understand it but he always had the most fun just playing with this. It wasn't even shaped like any sword he knew of, it was taller than he was and wider too. It was like he was born to wield a weapon like this. It was while he was practicing that he noticed that he wasn't alone, something felt different around him. He looked around but saw nothing. _"Oh, you can sense me, can you?"_

"Who's there?"

"_Hehehe."_ A shadow pulled itself from the ground and took shape. It had no face and its legs just faded away along with the wings that extended from its shoulder blades. Two blue eyes shone from its head as its jaw moved while it spoke. _"To think the last of _his_ bloodline will have come down to this, a small boy barely big enough to know what War is."_

"I'm not small!" Naruto shouted, brandishing the training sword at it. "Be gone from me shade or I shall destroy you!" He blinked a few times and asked, "How did I know what you are?"

"_My, my, it seems his blood remains quite strong in you. Catch, you little mouth breather."_ The shade pulled from within itself a pare of gloves and tossed them to him. Naruto caught them and saw they were gauntlets. He blinked and realized that these held a power to increase his strength. _"Call me shade or Zakriel, it matters not, only that I shall see you again, child of War."_

Naruto looked from the gauntlets to Zakriel. "War? What are you talking about?"

"_You shall see, little War. In the mean time, I will leave you with this as well. To fight is in your blood. Weapons of all kinds are your specialty. You will learn them just holding them, the same as those gauntlets. Learn to fight well, boy, for it is all you were meant to do."_ The shade vanished, leaving Naruto with the gauntlets. He looked around but didn't sense him so he turned to the gloves. They had a symbol on the back of them, like the head of a horse. Pulling them on, he felt stronger, incredibly stronger. He looked around and saw a boulder so he went up to it and punched it. He cracked it. Grinning, he really reared his fist back, building up for the blow and... The boulder shattered.

"YATTA!" The twelve year old boy, in his final year at the academy, jumped into the air, coming back down slamming his fist to the ground.

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked back into the village and was heading home when he heard the sound of a hammer hitting an anvil. Following it, he saw a blacksmith making weapons. Looking at the ones he had done, he turned back to the blacksmith to see him looking at him. "You want something boy?"

"Uh...yeah. Armor, heavy armor, and a sword."

The man looked at him a moment before throwing his head back and laughing. "Isn't that something, eh? A boy saying he wants to fight. Tell ye what lad, you pay me and I will."

"I don't have much money. How about I work for it?"

Again he laughed. "Look at those scrawny arms ye got! What makes ye think ye can even lift the hammer to work here?"

"Let me try." Naruto challenged.

"Heh, alright boy. Give it yer best shot." He placed the hammer in front of Naruto. Naruto wrapped a hand around the shaft, tested the feel of it, and looked to what the man was working on. Naruto pulled up the hammer and brought it down on the anvil as hard as he could. It didn't break but the stand it was on did. The smith just stared at it a moment until he said, "Well now, ain't tha' something? Maybe I can use ye after all. Ye work it off, I will make ye yer armor. What kind o' sword?"

Naruto was going to say a katana but he knew that wasn't for him. "A...double edged zanbatou. With the blade four feet long."

"Done. Ye work it off and its yer's. Grab tha' hammer there and get ready to work."

—oo000oo—

It was a month later that Iruka-sensei asked. "Naruto...have you been getting bigger?" He had walked in that morning and noticed that Naruto's arms had grown and his baby fat was gone, all of it.

"A little," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "Is it noticeable?"

"Noticeable!?" Kiba said in disbelief. "You're freakin huge! What are you doing after school!?"

"Working with the blacksmith to get my own weapons and armor." Naruto said with a shrug.

Iruka and Mizuki both were surprised. In a teenager, that kind of work would change you fast but a boy?

Iruka waved it off. "Well, today class, we are going to be sparring with each other. Everyone, head outside." Naruto got up walked outside, trying to stay comfortable.

"Didn't these fit just last week?" He groaned. He kept shifting them around until it was his turn and he got in the circle. "I'm gonna kick your ass, teme."

Sasuke scoffed. "You can say that when you can finally hit me, dobe." Naruto and Sasuke ran at each other with Naruto swinging a haymaker. Sasuke ducked it and jumped, kneeing him in the head and throwing him to the ground. "Like I said, dobe. Must be sad, all that muscle and you can't do anything with it." Naruto snarled, hit his fist to the ground, and jumped back to his feet. He went for a wide sweeping kick next and Sasuke just jumped over it, caught his shoulder, and face planted him. Growling as he got back up, Sasuke kicked him in the ribs and knocked his arm out from under him. "Stay down, its over." He turned and started to walk away.

Hearing several of the other students laugh at him, something broke inside. "Stop LAUGHING AT ME!" Tearing his jacket off and ripping the pants legs off, he felt free and rushed at Sasuke. He turned around and saw he was faster now without the clothes restraining his movements. Too fast to dodge, but not to block. He raised his arms to intercept Naruto's punch. Only for it to plow right through them and hit his jaw, knocking him from his feet.

Sasuke rolled back to his feet and spit some blood from his mouth. He looked from it to Naruto before running back at him. Slipping right under his swing, his jab connected over Naruto's heart. This time, Naruto didn't move, he just glared as he grabbed his arm and pulled. Sasuke was thrown to the ground hard. "Stay down," Naruto growled. He got back to his feet, facing away from him.

"I'm not losing, dobe." Sasuke snapped before turning back to face him.

To see Naruto charging at him and spearing him in the stomach, slamming him to the ground right on his back. Sasuke, keeping his mind if not his breath, went for Naruto's neck only for him ignore it as he raised his fist and brought it down right on his left cheek bone. The first punch knocked him senseless. The second real woozy. The third and final knocked a tooth out. Naruto raised his fist a final time a moment before just grabbing his collar and lifting him into the air. Holding him with his arm outstretched, he threw him from the circle to roll several feet and not get back up. Naruto stood there, glaring at him, chest rising and falling hard in rage before he looked over at the ones that were laughing at him. "Never laugh at me again." He walked over to his jacket and pants legs. Throwing the legs in the trash, he tried to put the jacket back on only for it to rip. His anger getting the better of him, he slammed a fist into a tree, cracking it. "Sensei, I'm going to get some new clothes."

Iruka nodded after a moment, shocked. "Alright, Naruto, we'll talk later. Mizuki, how's Sasuke?"

"He's going to be sore for a while." He turned a wary eye to Naruto. "What was that about?"

"Finally had enough I guess." Iruka didn't know for sure but he was going to tell the Hokage.

—oo000oo—

"Ragh!" Naruto swung the hammer again, as hard as he could. "Ragh!" Every swing it was just as hard as the first and hit the hot metal without error.

The blacksmith, Ulthane, looked at what he was working and said, "That spear meant to get around corners?"

Naruto looked at it, actually looked, and sighed. The spear was bent so far it would have to be melted down to be worked again. "Damn it!" He threw it in the scrap pile with a roar.

"Naruto." Naruto just turned to the anvil and swung the hammer again, not caring there was nothing on it. "Naruto." Ulthane said a bit more sternly. _**Crack.**_ The hammer shaft broke after a couple and Naruto started using his fist. "NARUTO!"

"WHAT!?" Naruto snarled before he realized what he did. His face gave a hurt look that he would actually yell at the man that was teaching him to work metal as well as build his armor. "I, I'm s-sorry, sensei. I d-don't know what came over me."

Ulthane picked up the hammer head and looked at the anvil. Naruto had begun to bend it. "Son, are you taking steroids?"

"No."

"Honest with me now. Steroid rage happens a lot to those that do."

"I swear I don't." Naruto looked away and hesitated before saying. "They laughed at me and I just couldn't take it."

"You hurt someone?" Naruto nodded. "Bad?"

"Knocked out a tooth."

"That all?" With how strong Naruto had grown, he was kind of surprised.

"Hopefully. He won't be sticking around me anymore in our spars but I think I made everyone afraid of me." He sat down on a chair and cupped his head. "Can't..." He sighed. "Can't I do something right? Can't I be normal?"

Ulthane sat down on his anvil and looked at him. He was a very big man and his strength was unparalleled. "Let me tell you about a warrior. He was the strongest there ever was, him and his brothers and sister. Their names long forgotten, they went by their titles. Death, Strife, Fury, and War. The first three weren't part of the story but War was. Long ago, there was a battle between heaven and hell. They fought until what was known as the Charred Council intervened and forced a truce. Neither Heaven nor Hell would go against the will of the council because their enforcers were the four Horsemen."

"Did you say 'war'?" Naruto asked, looking up.

"Yes, now don't interrupt. The Charred Council predicted that humanity would one day join the battle and help decide the outcome. The council made seven seals and when the seven were broken, the battle would begin. But the forces of good grew afraid that evil was getting too powerful and started the battle early. What that happened, War went to earth to carry out his duty. His power was sealed away and humanity was lost. The Council was about execute War when he asked to go to earth and find the ones that did this and correct the balance. The Council assigned a watcher to him, to 'make sure he didn't stray from the path'. War began to cut a bloody path until he got to the angel Azrael. Who revealed that he and another angel started the war early. His oath fulfilled, he tried to return, only for the watcher to say it wasn't. The balance wasn't restored." Ulthane sighed before continueing. "Not long later, he found that the demon that held earth in its grasp now was the angel that died in the first battle. Not only that but the Charred Council knew it would happen and that only the Horsemen possessed the strength to kill him. But the four had their honor and would never descend to assassins so they let it happen, sacrificing humanity for it. And that the Watcher was there to kill him when he was finished."

Naruto dropped his mouth. "They betrayed him for that?"

"They did. War continued his quest, unable to alter it. In doing so, he gained a friend from heaven, a woman named Uriel. With her aid, War was able to break free from the Watcher, destroy the seven seal, and restore the balance. Doing so, he made an enemy of not only Hell and Heaven, but also the Charred Council. Uriel said to him as life returned 'Will you wage this new war alone?' War replied, 'I'm not alone'. The three other horsemen had come to earth, answering the call."

Naruto stared at him a moment before shaking his head. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"War did his duty and everything went wrong. But he didn't give up and he made things right."

Naruto nodded. "What happened to them? The horsemen?"

"Some say that they were finally destroyed, others that they won. Me, I think they found a measure of peace here on earth, to live out the rest of their days."

Naruto sighed, wondering what those battles must have been like. And he realized, that hearing this, it had calmed him down. "Thank you, sensei."

"Don't worry about it, little war."

Naruto turned to get a new shaft for the hammer he broke when he stopped. "What did you call me?"

"Little warrior."

Naruto turned back to him. "No, you said war. And you're not the first to call me that." He narrowed his eyes. "...You know about that shade, don't you?"

Ulthane met his gaze a moment before turning away with a grimace. "Damn it, fucked up."

"Who are you, really?"

"I am Ulthane, brat. One of the Old Ones." He went to the door and shut it. "I knew you're ancestor, War."

Naruto dropped down on a barrel, shocked. He knew he was speaking the truth, somehow. "I...you..."

"That was a long time ago, brat. And I wanted to make sure his children was okay. I wasn't surprised one bit you asked for a zanbatou nor armor. War wore it too. His blood always stayed strong, no matter how far it gets from him." He leaned against the wall.

"So...is what happening to me is that his blood inside me is awakening?"

"Yup. Didna help when they sealed that giant fox inside ye."

"Kyuubi." Naruto whispered, knowing that was true too. He worked his jaw a moment before he just fell back and stared up at the ceiling. "Uriel?"

"Ah, you caught that, eh? The pigeon liked him and watched over his line too. She's something of your guardian angel, you could say."

"Could I meet her?"

"Nah, that is a lot of red tape she don't want to cross right now."

"What about that shade that gave me these?" He held up his gloved hands.

"Others don't worry so much about the tape. Demons for example."

"But I thought..."

"There are always those with different opinions. That shade was the servant of one that either owed a favor or was hoping to use you in something. What did he tell you?"

"To fight, because that is what I was born for."

"Ah." Ulthane replied. "One of those. He's a spectator. He wants to watch the battles, you struggle to survive. He might help you again, he might not. Don't count on it though."

"Who?"

"I would have to say Samual. He always liked to watch War. And seeing how much of him is in you, I wouldn't doubt he is watching you in anticipation."

Naruto shivered, not sure if he wanted to be watched by a fallen angel. "What happened to the other horsemen?"

"Like War, they fought until Earth was theirs and life could return. At which time, they spread their essence through their mortal children for when they would be needed again."

"What if they all die?"

"Can't. Their Nephilim, brat. They'll survive forever until their real bodies are destroyed."

"...Oh. Who are they now?"

"Don't know, never cared about them. Though Fury was worth a look or two." He grinned, remembering her figure, before getting serious again. "Now fix tha' hammer, brat! I got somethings to make!"

"Yes sensei!" Naruto grabbed the hammer and went running.

—oo000oo—

He had to admit, now that he knew what was going on with him, Naruto felt better. Better than he ever had before. He got new clothes, orange of course, he was at peace. So he was surprised when he was brought before the Hokage by several ANBU. "Okay, what I do, Old Man."

Sarutobi looked at him and still saw the same boy, albeit he was bigger. "I was concerned when I was told that you brutally beat Sasuke, Naruto."

"That's what this is about?" Sarutobi nodded. "I don't suppose it was mention he kicked me when I was down?"

"He didn't break a few of your bones." Sarutobi countered.

Naruto frowned. "I get it. You want to know if I'm me or the fox." Sarutobi widened his eyes in surprise. "Of course, how else could I get stronger without that demon being involved? Not because I worked for it, right? No way would swinging a heavy hammer around make a person, like a blacksmith, have huge arms. No way could the same happen to me. No, I must be having the Kyuubi trying to control me."

"I get it, Naruto." the Hokage said slowly. "What about hurting him so bad?"

"You never get angry?" Naruto sighed. "My clothes were so tight they were restraining me, he insulted me, and the class laughed at me. I was to turn the other cheek?"

"You have before."

"I had enough, Old Man." Naruto looked him in the eyes, wanting to see who would give first.

"...I'm sorry Naruto but I can't take that chance."

"What?"

"You say that you were just mad but you know about the Kyuubi and no one told you. So I have to presume that he is doing just what you said. I can't let you continue the academy until someone gets here to examine the seal."

"WHAT!?" He clenched his fist so hard the metal began to dig into his flesh. "So because something I can't control is determining my fate."

"It isn't permament, Naruto..."

"I don't care!" Raising his voice, the ANBU with him took their stances ready to kill him should he try something. "I'm fine and you're doing...this shit!"

"Naruto, I'm just doing..."

"I know what you're doing! You're screwing me over!"

"Naruto, calm down. You can still be a ninja."

"Forget it!" He turned around and stormed out, slamming the door so hard it broke.

The ANBU watched him leave and one of them said, "That went well. What now?"

"What do you mean, what now?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, what is the point of a jinchuuriki if he isn't a ninja?"

He didn't get the answer he was hoping for. Sarutobi was up out of his seat, punching him in the stomach before they could blink. "Naruto isn't a tool, he is a person and we're not going to kill him just to get one. Get out of my sight."

—oo000oo—

Naruto went pass the Academy, a scowl on his face still. Passing Iruka, he said, "Naruto, class is this way."

"Doesn't matter, I'm not going back."

Iruka scratched his head, confused. "What do you mean?"

"The Hokage won't let me go back until someone gets here to examine the seal! So I said fuck it!"

"Wha... No, that wasn't what was supposed to happen."

Naruto stopped. "It was you!?"

"Naruto, I was concerned."

"He forbid me from coming back, he thinks I'm that demon because of you!"

Iruka stepped back from the force of his words. "I'm sorry, I..."

"Betrayed me! So I was mad, who doesn't get that way!? And now, I can't be a ninja! Thank you very much, sensei!" He turned away and was about to leave.

Iruka grabbed his arm. "Naruto, calm down..." The glare Naruto just gave him was bone chilling. It was harsh and cold, filled with hate and betrayal. He pulled his arm free and left.

Naruto ran from there until he got to Ulthane's shop. "Sensei!? Sensei!"

"What is it, brat?" the man said, coming into the forge.

"Teach me to be War. Everything!"

He blinked at him and said, "What about being a ninja? I thought your dream was to be Hokage."

"It _was_. Until the people closest to me betrayed me for growing stronger."

Ulthane nodded. "Alright. First, you'll need a sword, second your armor, finally you'll need Ruin."

"How do I start?"

—oo000oo—

Naruto pulled tight the last strap and stood up. Taking the zanbatou, Endbringer as he decided to call it, he placed it on his back in the lock. Looking in the mirror, he saw that he liked how he looked now. Dark blue armor with two fins on his helm that went up with a red bandana that hung from it. Endbringer seemed a mix of flesh and metal, one side straight and the other side curved. "How's it fit?" Ulthane asked.

Naruto looked to him, his eyes shining from within the helm. "Perfect."

"It will grow with you, as long as you don't totally ruin it, it will protect you."

Naruto nodded before looking back at the mirror. "When do I find Ruin?"

"Now, we're leaving Konoha." Ulthane grabbed his giant hammer and swung it up on his shoulder. Naruto looked at him a moment before following. The two must have made a very intimidating pair because no one bothered them all the way to the gate.

"Where are you two going?" the guard questioned.

"My apprentice and I are leaving for some traveling training." Ulthane replied.

"Names?"

"Ulthane and Nata."

The guard looked at him and then Naruto. "Remove your helm."

"No." Naruto growled.

He raised a hand and the gate closed. "We have orders from the Hokage to watch the movements of Ulthane. If you are leaving, I must know who you are." The two of them looked to the gates and moved to open them. "Don't bother, this gate weighs...two...tons." The two of them grabbed it and pushed, making it move. Once openned far enough, Naruto slipped through and then Ulthane. The stunned guard came to his senses. "Stop them!" Others ran forward and tried to get through before Ulthane kicked it shut, throwing them back.

Naruto looked to his sensei a moment before the two of them started walking away. The ninja would come, no doubt, but Naruto no longer cared. "Hey brat, one that beats the most wins?"

"Sounds fun." Naruto replied, grinning. He pulled Endbringer out while Ulthane grabbed his hammer as they started running. They were a kilometer away when Ulthane dropped his disguise, returning to normal. He was over ten feet tall and rugged looking. "Get back you annoying gnats!" he shouted before swinging his hammer at a tree, tearing it from the ground and dropping the ninja to the ground.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you will return with us." one said to him.

Naruto grinned at him through his helm. "Let me show you the greatest nightmare!" He charged at the ninja and swung. The man, expecting a boy, held up his sword in a weak block. The ninja-to shattered under the strength behind the blow and the flat of the blade hit the side of his head, throwing him to the ground unconscious. The two tore through the thirteen man team, injuring but not killing, until only one was left. A man with silver hair and holding his headband, ready to lift it above his eyes. "Looks like the one that gets him wins, sensei."

"Looks like, brat. Get out o' here pest before we decide who get the first crack at ye!"

The ninja looked between him and Naruto. "I'm not leaving without Naruto."

"You don't have a choice!" Naruto shouted. "Tell the Old Man too bad, too sad! I'm not coming back, I'm not going to be a ninja!"

"Naruto, look what you've done, could a twelve year old really do all this!?"

"Would a demon have left them alive!? Get out of here, damn it! This is your last warning!"

Kakashi focused on him a moment before lifting his headband, revealing a Sharigan eye. "No. You are coming back if you like it or not."

"Fine!" Naruto ran at him, sword already in the swing. Both sides were bladed so he had to swing by the flat but that also made him slower. Kakashi, having been watching him very carefully, was able to duck under the blow and swung his kunai, slipping it between the plates at his shoulder. It wasn't serious but Naruto's sword arm was now lame. He didn't pull back fast enough to avoid the fist that came in to smash into his face. "Damn it!"

"You're too soft." Ulthane chastised. "They don't intend to let you leave. This has now become a battle for your freedom or imprisonment."

"Naruto isn't going to be imprisoned!" Kakashi denied.

"Sure I won't! Just like I wasn't kick out of the ninja academy by the Hokage!"

"It wasn't for good, just until..."

"Until someone looked at the seal, yeah I know! How long until someone that understands the Fourth's work showed up!? What did I do prier to this to even suggest it anyway, huh!? I never did shit against Konoha and I'm the one persecuted!" Naruto hefted the sword, ignoring the wound. "Leave, there will be no other warning."

"Naruto, please calm down. We're just doing..." He never finished, Naruto charged at him with the edge of his sword this time. He slipped out of the way to see Naruto cut a boulder in half. "Naruto!"

"RAGH!" Naruto swung Endbringer to cut his head from his shoulders. Though he ducked, he lost some of the hair on his head. As they floated down, they wilted and grayed. "Endbringer absorbs the life of those it stabs, feeding me their life force." Naruto told him, the wound healing just a bit faster now. He growled before stopping. Kakashi wondered why before Ulthane grabbed him from behind. Naruto had driven him closer.

"Get lost, pest!" Ulthane shouted before throwing him through a tree. Kakashi slammed into it and the next before falling to the ground, unable to move. Laying there in pain, he could only stare up helplessly at Naruto as he stood over him before flipping his grip to hold it blade down. Naruto raised it up in the air before bringing it down, drawing blood.

Kakashi looked to the left without moving his head, Endbringer was just cutting his cheek and was draining the life from the blood it had spilled from him. "Tell the Old Man, next time, we won't be merciful." He pulled his sword out and flipped it onto his back before turning to Ulthane. "Where to, sensei?"

"I'm thinking the plains. You'll likely find Ruin there." They walked away, leaving the hurt ninjas where they lay. Kakashi watched them go before blacking out in pain.

—oo000oo—

Sarutobi looked at the report on the team he sent to get Naruto in disbelief. This was only the initial report as none of them were capable of giving a recountance of the events just yet. Only this he knew, if the short one was indeed Naruto, then he had fought them off too. The blacksmith had a hammer so it was certain that he injured half of them and the boy the other half. Setting it down, he sighed. "What have I done?"

"Sarutobi." a heavenly voice said from all around him.

"Who's there?" he asked, looking around and seeing no one.

A pool of light formed on the ceiling and a woman floated down from it. On her back were two feathered wings and she wore armor and carried a slim sword. "I am the angel Uriel."

Sarutobi looked at her sceptically. "Angel." Yet, at the same time, he also found it easy to believe.

"Yes." She replied. "I came here to warn you. The boy Naruto is to be left alone."

Hiruzen stood up, "How can you expect me to just let him go!?"

"I don't, I only warn you. Naruto is on the path to reclaim his birthright."

"His birthright is here."

"I speak not of his being the the son of your 'Fourth'." She told him, shaking her head and shocking him. "He is reclaiming his title as War and will likely seek out the other Horsemen. The line has been drawn, Sarutobi. If he cannot be a ninja, he will be free and will not hold back on any that will take that freedom again." She turned away and walked to the window. Throwing it open, she spread her wings and flew into the air a moment before vanishing in a flash of light.

Sarutobi looked out after her, unsure what to do. Naruto _needed_ to come back but if she was right... What should he do?


	17. Naruto Assassin

Author's Notes. This is my favorite and most likely to be removed from this and turned into its own story.

The man had thin wire frame, orange lens sunglasses on. His bright blond hair was spiky in the front and was pulled into a long ponytail. He wore a blue suit with a white button up shirt that he left untucked and the top button undone with the jacket open. Currently, he was sitting in the waiting room of the Hokage, tapping out a tune and pulling out a pocket watch from his coat every now and then. At seven fifteen, he watched the second hand tick by before closing the cover. "Sunset... Tell the Hokage that I will speak with him tomorrow, before sunset." He got up and walked to the door.

"...But I just got told to let you in," the secretary told him.

He showed her the watch. "Time is of great importance. I made my appointment two minutes before sunset, not a minute after sunset. As such, I shall have to speak with him tomorrow. Good evening, madam."

A moment later later, the door to the office opened and the Hokage stepped out. "Why the importance of that time? It isn't easy to see me."

"Do you break tradition for someone that is late? My sensei always had her meetings at twilight, I can do no less." He walked out, leaving the Third Hokage to shrug.

—oo000oo—

"Is it done, Naruto," his sensei asked, a woman of great beauty wearing a white with red trim kimono, with long black hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"No, sensei Suzuka," Naruto said with a sigh. "He refused to see me at the appointed time."

"That is how it goes at times," Suzuka said with a shrug. "Does he suspect?"

"No."

"Then tomorrow." She turned around and Naruto followed her. They were the Nightfall Assassins as some called them, Twilight Suzuka and Sunset Naruto, the best at what they do. Suzuka was a young woman, having picked Naruto up when he was but four and a homeless street urchin. She had been just sixteen at the time. They had been family to each other and she wanted to leave him out of this part her life but he would have had it no other way. At twelve, he started training to fight, now at sixteen, he was skilled enough to fight alone, even against ANBU and Kages, as the Yondiame Mizukage, Yagura, could attest to. And unfortunately for the Sandiame Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, someone had paid them their very large fee to kill him. "...I shall come with you."

"Sister, you don't need to, I can handle him on my own."

"I know, little brother, but this _is_ Sarutobi, the God of Shinobi. It probably would be a good idea to have me there to make sure someone doesn't distract you."

"Yes sister," Naruto sighed. They headed to their hotel and their room. They had booked the room for a week as sometimes these took a few tries to get the timing right. They both went to the fire place, took out their bokutos, and sat cross legged holding their weapons.

—oo000oo—

Suzuka and Naruto entered the Hokage's office two minutes before sunset. "I apologies for the inconvenience yesterday," the Hokage said to them. "Now, you two were interested in purchasing a mission to retrieve...a relic in an underwater temple off the coast of the Land of Fire, correct?"

He looked up from the file to see them both checking a pocket watch before closing them at the same time. "Actually sir, we have no interest in such an item," Suzuka said before they both stood, drawing hidden bokutos from their clothing, and in an instant, defeating his ANBU guard. "We are here to kill you. You have one minute to sunset. At which time, we will kill you. Try to cry out for help, we will kill you now."

"I suggest you make your final farewells to Kami," Naruto told him.

"Assassins," Sarutobi said, standing up. "Been a long time since I had to deal with any. Tell me you names, and employer if you don't mind, it won't matter."

"But of course," Naruto said. "Just because we're here to kill you doesn't mean we can't be civil. Thirty five seconds. We are the Nightfall Assassins. I am Sunset Naruto."

"I am Twilight Sazuka. We were employed by a man who's family was murdered by your ninja when they stole into his house to steal food and the mother and children surprised them when they entered the same room. Our mission was to kill the men that did it. The two are already dead, you, as their leader and ultimately responsible, is all that remain. His name is Sakura Mitsuki of the Land of Rice."

He nodded, only ten seconds left. "Naruto, is your family name Uzumaki by any chance?"

"It has been many years since I used it but it is. Why?"

He nodded and threw off his robes. "In that case I have decided to take you two alive."

"You flatter yourself," Suzuka told him. "Time is up." They both raised their swords and charged him. Sarutobi kicked the desk before him, sending it at them, before summoning Enma.

"Hey old friend. Two assassins made it through to me."

"Wow, how long has it been since that happened?"

"Sixteen years ago, even then, it was for Naruto, not myself. Speaking of which, who do you think the boy is?"

"No, really? So the errant son returns to kill the teacher."

Naruto had jumped over the desk while Suzuka had cut it in half. Instead of going at him though, Naruto face the door and hit it with his bokuto, breaking it down and knocking back the ANBU that were about to enter. Raising a glowing fist, he punched the ground and erected a barrier locking them out and Sarutobi in. Naruto looked back to Sarutobi and the two got in the same stance. "You speak as if you know me, sir. I assure you that you don't. Three minutes, sister."

"We best hurry." They ran forward as Enma changed into a staff. The three weapons connected and held against each other, much to all of their shock. Suzuka and Naruto because they could cut apart steel and stone when they wanted, Sarutobi because even chakra laced, wooden weapons could never hold against the Adamantine Staff. "Looks like a true challenge, brother. I'm glad I came." They started trading blows fighting back and forth and Sarutobi had to admit, they were as good as they thought. How he wished he could have fought them in his prime, that would have been a fight to see. He spun the staff around his body, forcing them back, before pointing an end at Suzuka.

"Extend!" The end of the Adamantine Staff shot forward, right at her chest. She held up her bokuto and braced it, taking the hit right on the blade. She was pushed back into the wall, breaking it. He spun back around, blocking a blow from Naruto. "Haha! I haven't had this much fun in years!"

"Nor I," Enma agreed. Naruto came at him in several fast, furious swipes, pressing hard to strike him down, a smile on his face as he enjoyed it too. Suzuka came back in through the wall, holding back several ANBU by herself. Forcing them back long enough, she too created a barrier to keep them out. Facing Sarutobi again, she was going to rejoin the fray once more when the last of the red in the sky vanished from view.

They both looked at it, lowered their weapons, and took out their pocket watch. "...Seven twenty," Suzuka stated. "Evening. We shall see you tomorrow, Sarutobi Hiruzen. You have bought yourself another day."

"Wait, thats it," Sarutobi asked.

"We change tradition for no one," Naruto told him once more. He turned to the wall, striking it with his sword and blowing it out. As stone fell to the ground below, the two ran out, jumping from stone to stone before touching ground and running. Sarutobi watched them vanish, not quite sure what happened to the boy since he vanished but not disliking it. The barriers came down and the ANBU entered.

"We will go after them, Hokage-sama," the ANBU captain said to him.

"No, they will return tomorrow night, I wish to be waiting for them. Do not pursue them, do not stop them."

"Sir, I must insist..."

"I don't care. I wish to handle them, or are you saying I'm too old to? On that note, make sure these men are okay." He was smirking as Enma returned to his home. "So this is what happened to you, Naruto."

—oo000oo—

Naruto couldn't stop smiling, "That was fun. When was the last time we fought someone that held off the both of us?"

"...I don't believe anyone ever has before. Thus the reason he is called the God of Shinobi."

Naruto looked at the entrance of their room, checked his watch, and said, "Even ANBU should have been here by now."

"He wants to deal with us personally." Suzuka walked from the kitchen with two cups of tea. "Naruto, do you remember him at all? I think he might know you."

He took his cup and breathed in the scent. "...I think I might. It was so long ago, but I do remember a caring old man. But how did I end up in that town if I'm from here?"

"Don't you remember telling me about being put in the back of a merchant caravan? I can only imagine you were to be sold as a slave and somehow escaped."

Naruto chuckled. "Which would have meant that by now, I would probably be in this years graduating class of ninja had that not happened." His chuckle turned into a laugh. Knocking came from the door and both grabbed their weapons. He stood up and went to the door. "Who is it?"

"I am Tora of ANBU, I have a message for Twilight Suzuka and Sunset Naruto."

"From who?"

"The Hokage."

Naruto opened the door and saw a lone ANBU without a weapon in hand. "Speak then. Know though he will not buy us off."

"No, he says he will wait at Training Grounds Seven for you, a half hour before sunset. Be there then. You won't be harassed by ANBU or ninja so long as you are. A personal message from me and the ANBU, boy, win or lose, you two aren't leaving this village alive."

"We shall see. We shall be there at the specified time." He shut the door and walked back in. "So refreshing not having to kill someone that tries to run from his fate."

"True, not many that don't anymore." She finished her tea and sat down in front of the fire. "Too bad he must die, seems like a good man."

"Regretfully so but we can't pick and choose our targets." Naruto picked up his cup and finished it. "I'm going to bed, sister."

—oo000oo—

"Sarutobi, you must reconsider," Homura said to him.

"I have my reasons, old friend."

"But facing _two_ assassins that stood toe to toe against you and walked away is nothing short of suicide," Koharu told him. "What could be so important?"

"I know the boy, back when he was a child he lived here," Sarutobi told them. "If it is my blood he wants, I will face him. Besides, it isn't anything personal."

"They're trying to kill you and it isn't personal?"

"Just think about what we do, how is it any different? They just focus solely on the killing." He stretched a little. "...I think I'll spend the day with my grandson. You know, just in case."

Homura and Koharu watched their old teammate walk away. "He is willing to walk into his death," Koharu sighed.

"Its either that or the slow decay of time," Homura stated. "...Not like this, I won't let it. He maybe soft but he is still our friend and I'll not let him die for these two."

"Agreed."

—oo000oo—

A half hour prior to the arranged time, Naruto and Suzuka checked their watches and walked out. The walk to the grounds was made in silence, not one person trying to stop them. Ninja glared and sent feelings of hatred but neither minded. Entering the training grounds, they sat in the lotus position and wait. Sarutobi arrived not long later but they waited to the second to acknowledge him. "A half hour," Naruto stated.

"More than enough time to finish this," Sarutobi finished.

"Agreed," Koharu said, dropping down into the field with Homura, both in similar armor as Sarutobi.

"You didn't actually think we would let you face these brats on your own, did you," Homura asked.

"Sensei Suzuka, it is up to you," Naruto said, looking at the woman.

"If their loyalty demands that they do, then we would normally honor that. Yet in a ninja village, there are thousands willing to do the same."

"Yet you come at him as a pair," Koharu countered.

Suzuka looked to her a moment before nodding. "Then it shall only be one. Naruto."

"Yes, sister." Naruto walked forward, drawing his bokuto. "Ready, sir?"

He summoned King Enma again. Transforming into the Adamantine Staff once more, he said, "We are."

"Then let us begin." With that, Naruto placed both hands on his bokuto, lowering it then raising it up behind him. A moment later, he was bringing it down in a slash, a strike Sarutobi blocked with his staff. As the Hokage brought the other end around, Naruto followed through with the slash, bringing it back in time to block the next attack. He then brought the bokuto down in an overhead slash that was blocked by the staff once more. Naruto twisted along Sarutobi's shoulder, trying to get to his back. Spinning as he did, he tried to cut open Sarutobi's stomach. The old man countered it by knocking it to the side with one end, then bringing the other down on his shoulder. Naruto pushed it aside before connecting and did a horizontal slash to take his head off. Sarutobi ducked and came around to the side. Both turned around and brought their weapons in, stopping just short of the killing blow. They had their weapons at the neck of the other. The two were smirking at one another. "Nice." It had lasted three seconds.

"You have grown very skilled, Naruto," Sarutobi told him. "These twelve years have been kind."

"Not for some people," Naruto replied.

"Koharu, Homura, you remember Uzumaki Naruto."

The two looked at him, shocked. "How?" Homura asked in amazement.

"And he comes back just to kill you?" Koharu said in disbelief.

"I honestly don't remember this village," Naruto told them. "I might be from it, I might not. It doesn't matter though, I'm here for a job only. Sorry you have to die." Naruto elbowed the staff from his neck, giving a slash. Sarutobi jumped out of the way to see a blade of wind travel along the path of the strike, cutting tree and boulder in half. Naruto then jumped up into the air, swinging again, this time for a blast of wind. The Adamantine Staff turned into many, forming a wall that protected Sarutobi from the attack. Naruto landed on the wall, preparing to strike him when Enma's head formed and bit his leg. A swipe knocked the monkey king upside the head. But the distraction served the purpose, the staff extended right into his gut, throwing him off and slamming him through a tree. Sarutobi was surprised when the staff was jerked and saw Naruto had grabbed it, stabbed his sword into the ground, and held the staff with both hands. He heaved and threw Sarutobi to the side. Picking his sword up again, he ran at him as he stood back up. The clash of weapons was heard once more and the two had ran pass one another and were facing away from each other. The left side of Sarutobi's helm fell off and blood trickled from his left shoulder, his collar bone cut in half while the Adamantine Staff slipped from his fingers and changed back into a bleeding King Enma.

"Sarutobi," Koharu and Homura called, running to him while the ninja called out, "Hokage-sama!"

"I'm fine." Sarutobi wheezed. "He got me good but I got him better." He turned to the side and they all saw that Naruto had fallen to one knee, holding himself up with his bokuto, gasping for breath and puking out blood.

"Brother," Suzuka said to him, kneeling at him side.

"...Heh. Even..." He heaved more blood, "Even Yagura didn't get that good a hit before I killed him." Pushing himself back to his feet, Naruto turned back to Sarutobi and held out his sword once more. "The fight...still continues... We both still stand." That last hit tore apart his clothes, breaking ribs, puncturing a lung, and bruising vital organs. Had Naruto been a normal man, he would be dead soon.

"Naruto, stop," Suzuka ordered. "You lost."

"I re..." He fell to his knee once more, more blood escaping his mouth. "Refuse to accept defeat until I am dead."

"You always were stubborn," Suzuka said before stepping between him and Sarutobi. "We cannot defeat you so we are withdrawing your name from the contract."

"Sister, no, we have never failed before!"

"You are in no condition to continue and I can't defeat him and protect you."

"Doesn't matter," Homura said, raising a hand. "Kill them."

"No," Sarutobi ordered. "You will not. Naruto, twelve years ago, you were taken from your place in this village. I would offer it to you again, you and your sister."

"How very...likely," Naruto said. "The best assassins on earth, one from here?"

"I understand," he took a picture from his pocket, "so I came prepared. You took care of him, didn't you Miss Suzuka?"

"I did."

"Recognize this boy?" He held out a wore out picture of him with four year old Naruto in Icharuka Ramen.

"He's telling the truth, Naruto." she said, taking the picture and letting him see.

"...You're call. I'll fight until I'm dead for you to escape."

"No need. Sarutobi, we accept."

—oo000oo—

Sarutobi and Naruto sat in beds in the same room at the hospital waiting to be cleared. "Have to admit, those are some dangerous skills you have there, Naruto."

"Sister Suzuka is better at them." Naruto sighed, "Can't believe I lost. Against an old man no less, no offense."

"None taken. Did you really kill Mizukage Yagura?"

"It was my first solo assignment. Yagura was overconfident, with few true challenges in the pass. Though his control of the tailed demon was impressive, he drew it too late to survive."

"So you were lucky?"

"No, there is no such thing as luck in combat." He drew himself up against the headboard. "Though had he taken the matter serious, I might not be standing here today, he did not and that was the fatal flaw. One I capitalized. And now, had he done so, I would have still won."

"Awful confident for a man that was just defeated."

"I was defeated, by a more experienced and powerful man than Yagura. A man that I still almost killed. So can you still say awful confident remembering that?"

"Nope." He rubbed his jaw, "Would you perhaps consider teaching a team?"

"No. My skills are never being passed on to any but my one student." Naruto straightened and dropped his hand to his bokuto a moment before the door opened. In walked a silver haired ninja with one eye covered, a sickly looking ninja with a ninja-to and his headband covering his hair, and finally his sister Suzuka. He relaxed his grip a little seeing her but didn't take his eyes off the other two.

"Hello," the silver haired man, Hatake Kakashi if Naruto remembered right, bounty of twelve million ryu. "Doing well, Hokage-sama?"

"As can be expected. I'm too old to go against young fighters like him and just walk it off anymore." Sarutobi laughed at it finding it very funny. "Naruto, this is..."

"Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, known as such for the Sharigan eye in his right eye socket, said to have copied a thousand jutsu. Bounty around twelve million, depending on which country you give the body to." Naruto stated. "He is also the surviving student of Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash and Yondiame Hokage, having earned that title for the Hirashin no Jutsu. While living, he had a bounty of half a billion ryu." Naruto yawned and continued. "The other is jonin Gendou Hayate, a sword master with a bounty of one point five million for a lack of any kekkie genkai."

All three ninja blinked and Suzuka said, "We never do anything halfway. Potentially, we had an entire village to fight."

Kakashi's eye crinkled, meaning he was likely smiling. "Impressive. I could expect no less from the man and woman the killed the Mizukage. Any other high name individuals we should know about?"

"A few others." Suzuka replied. "We recently had a run in with Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. Both are now dead." Everyone in the room went deathly quiet.

"How much was that bounty again, sister?"

"One hundred, fifty million for Itachi and thirty eight million for Kisame." Naruto nodded, remembering now.

"Who did you give their bodies too," Sarutobi asked, his mouth dry.

The two looked at each other and then to Sarutobi, "I hardly thinks that matters." Naruto stated.

"Though if you are willing to pay us, we would be willing to either divulge that information or retrieve the bodies and bring them here." Suzuka finished, checking her watch once again. "Feeling better, brother?"

"Much, the wound has already closed." she told him, handing him a plastic wrapped suit just like his ruined one.

"Good, then we shall return to our hotel." Naruto stood up, pulled on the new suit, and walked out.

The three stared at the door a moment longer before Hayate said, "So, these are who you want to join Konoha."

"Can't expect them to be willing to do anything the village ask right away." Kakashi muttered. "We are taking away their freedom to roam around."

—oo000oo—

Naruto and Suzuka were walking down the road, speaking in English so no one would understand them. _"So, when do we make our escape, sister?"_

"_In due time. If nothing else, this will be interesting."_

"_That it should be."_ He began to grin widely. _"Did you see their faces when you told them Itachi and Kisame was dead."_

"_It was worth seeing. Should we pull the plan on them too?"_ The plan was simple. They did in fact kill Itachi and Kisame, just two weeks ago. And they had their bodies still sealed away and preserved in a scroll. They weren't above turning in the bodies for a reward in one country and then stealing them back later only to turn them in at a different country. So, they had enough to retire even now. The only reason they even came after the Hokage was because they were prior committed.

"_Think they just want me back for the Kyuubi?"_ The two had also revealed that Naruto was a jinchuuriki.

"_Its quite possible." _She blinked and stopped. _"He looks just like Itachi."_

Naruto turned and saw who she meant. A boy around his age was heading to the two of them. "You two, are you the two that attacked the Hokage?"

"Word gets around fast. We are." Suzuka confirmed.

"How did you get so strong?"

"The reasons how is our concern, Uchiha," Naruto told him. "What do you want?"

"I want that strength for myself." The two didn't even reply, they walked around him. "Don't dismiss me!" He grabbed Suzuka by her arm only for the two of them to put him on the ground, bokuto crossed over his neck, each drawing a fine line of blood.

"Touch my sister again and I will kill you like I killed Uchiha Itachi." Naruto growled.

"What did you say?"

"I killed Uchiha Itachi. I assume he was your brother yes?"

The Uchiha began to shake in rage. Before more could be said, a ninja with a scar over his nose stepped up to them. "Sasuke, what are you doing? The Hokage has ordered these two left alone."

Sasuke scoffed and said, "This isn't over."

"It better be." Naruto called after him. He watched him leave before turning to the ninja. "Thank you, I thought we might actually have to kill him for a moment."

The ninja looked a little shocked at how easy he spoke of ending his life. "No problem, I'm Iruka. You must be Naruto and Suzuka."

"We are." Suzuka replied.

"A pleasure. Would you really kill him?"

"We are assassins." Naruto told Iruka with a shrug. "If he can't take the news that his older brother is dead then that is his problem. One we won't let become our problem."

Iruka frowned but nodded after a moment. "I didn't see the fight between you and the Hokage but I heard about it. You're apparently very powerful. How did you get so at such a young age?"

"The right kind of motivation." Suzuka told him. "My family's murderer escaped me when I was younger because I wasn't strong enough. I trained hard and corrected that. I picked up Naruto one day and he wanted to learn how to fight too. Hmm, Iruka was it? As in Umino Iruka?"

He tensed. When an assassin knew your full name, it normally wasn't for a good thing. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Oh, we did a study of all the known ninja of Konoha before we came here," Naruto waved off. "Don't worry, no one paid us to kill you. In all truth, you just aren't good enough to warrant such attention, no offense."

Iruka kept a blank look on his face. "Should I be grateful or insulted?"

"Probably grateful," Suzuka told him. "We are the best after all, we have never failed before."

"Good point." Iruka took a good look at them. Suzuka was close to his age and very beautiful while Naruto was handsome bordering on beautiful himself. Their lives have treated them both well it seemed. "Care to get something to eat with me?"

"Sure," Suzuka said with a smile.

Naruto saw Iruka's eyes linger on Suzuka a moment too long so he stepped up beside him. "Lead the way, Iruka-san." Iruka led them to a tea house. There, Suzuka ordered a large order of dango to share with Iruka while Naruto ordered a small order of cooked dango. They made idle talk as they ate. The two of them went through their food faster while Naruto ate slow.

"Excuse me boys, I'm going to the restroom."

Iruka watched her go with a slight smile. He reached for another dango but found them gone. Looking, he saw Naruto still had plenty left. "Mind if I get one, Naruto?" He picked one up and Naruto decided now was the time for their discussion.

Naruto slapped him, not hard but hard enough to make sure he had his attention. "Put it back." Iruka was too shocked to do otherwise. "Let's make something clear, Iruka-san. I got a few rules for you. You follow those rules, we'll get along fine. You _want_ us to get along fine. So," he held up one finger, "don't touch my sister." He held up a second finger. "Don't touch my food."

"Yes sir." Iruka nodded, suddenly sweating a little.

Naruto smiled widely then. "Good, I'm sure this is the start of a long friendship. Dango?"

"No thanks." Naruto smiled wider.

"I'm back," Suzuka said, sitting back down. "Talk about anything interesting?"

"Not really," Naruto told her. "Just shooting the shit. Right, Iruka-san?"

"Yeah...just shooting the shit."

Suzuka looked between them and sighed. "Naruto, could you go get me a drink please." Naruto looked to Iruka a moment before getting up and heading to a counter. "I assume he threatened you?"

"How did..."

"He's my brother. He did then. Congratulations, you passed the first test then."

"Huh?"

Suzuka looked to Naruto to see him waiting unhappily. "Naruto is possessive, I guess you can say. He knows that I can handle myself. So he doesn't care about any guy that will never even come close to me. But if he thinks that guy has a chance, he lays down the rules right from the start." She shook her head. "So, naturally, I haven't gone on a date in a while."

"What happens to the ones that press the rules?"

"Depends on the rules. He can be lenient on the food rule but he has beat a man pretty bad for trying to touch me. I keep telling him to stop but..." She sighed again. "Eh, I love him for it."

Naruto came back with a bottle of saki and two cups. "Sister, Iruka-san." He gave Iruka a warning look as he set it down. "Sister, shouldn't we be heading back soon?"

"Naruto, you know where the room is. Go on ahead."

"I am not leaving my sister alone in a hostile city." Iruka nearly scoffed, he knew it was more along the lines _'I'm not leaving my sister with you, Iruka.'_

"I'm a big girl, Naruto." Suzuka told him, sighing. "I'll be fine."

"But..."

"Naruto, go ahead." she said in a tone that would brook no resistance, the one she used when training him.

Naruto nearly growled but stood up to go. Resting his hand on Iruka's shoulder, he said, "Very well, I will see you both later. Suzuka-sensei, Iruka-san." While saying that, he began to squeeze, hard. Iruka began to twitch before Naruto let go and walked away.


	18. Naruto time travel chapter 1

"Please," the once sweet sounding voice of Hinata said as she grew weaker. "I...I just want to see Naruto-kun again."

Kiba tried to get her to stop. "Hinata, please save your strength. A medic is coming." He knew it was a lie but they wanted her last moments to be easing.

She slowly shook her head. "Please," she asked again.

Kiba look at Shino and Kurenai for some answer. Finally, Kurenai nodded, if they were going to lie to the dying woman, they should give her the lie she wanted. Kurenai used the henge and changed into Naruto. "Hinata-chan," she said in his voice as she knelt by him. "I'm here, don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Naruto-kun," she whispered, reaching up with her good hand to caress his cheek. "I'm sorry I yelled...when I left, Naruto-kun."

"No, I'm sorry, it's my fault. Please, just hang on." Hinata gave a soft smile, far at odds with the hole in her chest oozing blood.

"No, you don't understand, Naruto-kun. I...I need to apologize for that...and not telling you. You...were going...to be a father..." She started crying then, further making the others cry. "I can't even bring our child into the world..." Kurenai wrapped her arms around the woman she loved like a daughter.

Kiba began to growl while clenching his fist. They were away on a mission but they had sent word back for Naruto to get there in a hurry. _'Where is he!?'_

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered a final time before she began to loosen her grasp.

—oo000oo—

"Home sweet home," Naruto said as he walked through the gates. He turned to look at the others of his team. "Guys, I need to go find Hinata, we had a fight before we left and I need to go make it up to her." He headed for home, noticing that the ninja were all wearing a black armband. Someone else had died on a mission. Suddenly filled with worry, he hastened his pace until he arrived at their apartment. "Hinata? Hinata-chan?" He swallowed before searching the house. A note on the table said that she was on a mission. Relaxing a little, he went to the Hokage Tower. When he got there, he walked into Tsunades office. "Hey baa-chan, when will Hinata get back, I...want...to surprise...her. Why are you crying?"

Tsunade stood up and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Naruto, I'm so sorry..."

Naruto began to panic as he looked around and saw no one was meeting his gaze. "Where's Hinata? Someone tell me where my Hinata-chan is!?"

Tsunade held him all the tighter. "It happened while the both of you were away," she started.

"No..."

"Her team was ambushed..."

"No," Naruto said again.

"And she took a hit to the chest...she was announced KIA fifteen minutes later."

Naruto started to breakdown, his knees buckling first. "No...no..." He looked up when he heard Kiba and Shino walk onto the floor.

"As if her dying didn't hurt enough," Kiba said to Shino. "But to also be pregnant? Why was she even on the..." He stopped when he looked forward and his eyes locked with those of a grief stricken Naruto. "Oh god..."

Naruto's tears came ten fold as he had not only lost his wife, he lost his child. Tsunade tried to sooth him, saying it will be alright but he knew it wouldn't. He had almost lost her before to Pain and now she was gone for real.

—oo000oo—

Naruto could barely force himself to go to her funeral. He could only just stand letting them place her in the ground. Many of the remaining Rookie Twelve told him how sorry they were for him and he wanted to say something back but couldn't. None of them but Neji had lost someone that close before and he didn't say anything, just put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

When it was over, Naruto just sat in their bed, looking at a picture of them, holding this little stuffed fox Hinata loved. He cried as he looked from picture to picture of her. But he grew angry when he saw a book that belonged to her on the dresser. A bible. He couldn't force himself to get rid of it so he put it in the drawer. He hadn't even talked to God yet and believed that if he did, he would start yelling. Instead of sitting back down, he walked around. Her note was still on the table. He read it again, noticing the perfect flow of her handwriting this time. _I'm sorry for yelling, I've had a lot on my mind. We'll talk when I get back from my mission, I have something important to tell you. Love, Hinata._ He sat down by her piano, almost hearing those hymns again. He pressed a few, remembering their conversation when he first watched her play it.

_'How do you know which is C sharp or B flat, all I see are keys. Hey, thats a good one, going to have to use it on my next mission. See sharp or be flat, music to my ears.'_

_Hinata giggled at his joke. 'Just practice, Naruto-kun. They are all the same set of notes, just at different pitches.'_

Naruto still couldn't play, though he wanted to. The lid was still up from when she played it last and he didn't close it. He stood back up and returned to their room. A couple days went by before a knocking came from the door. "Naruto, please open the door," Shizune called. "Please Naruto, we're worried about you." Naruto did after a minute. "Thank you. May I come in." He nodded and stepped out of the way. She walked in, expecting things to be covered in a little dust but no. It was spotless.

Naruto guessed what shocked her. "Hinata never liked it getting dirty."

"Naruto, I know you're sad but you can't stay in here."

"I know, I have my own life to live... But that's what I'm unsure about. Hinata was my life and now... Now she's gone and I just feel empty inside. Worst than the looks, worst than being alone. I...I just want her back." He started crying again and Shizune hugged him. "Why? Haven't I suffered enough? Why did God take her from me?"

Shizune swallowed the tightness in the back of her throat. "Maybe he needed her up there, Naruto."

"I needed her down here! We...we were going to have a child and God took them both from me! I...I would give anything to see her again. To say I'm sorry for yelling... The last words we ever said to one another was a fight. The way she laughed, how she breathed while asleep, when she got embarrassed and pressed her fingers together, everything about her, I miss. I was such an idiot when I was younger, not noticing her."

"Everyone wishes that they did things differently, Naruto. That they could go back and change it. But they can't. Naruto, healing takes time. But it also take being with those that will help it. Don't forget everyone else in your life." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and left.

Naruto sat back down and held the fox. "...Everyone wishes to change the past but can't." He swallowed and stood up, setting the fox down. "But I'm not everyone." He grabbed his jacket and he headband and left, he had a prisoner that he needed to see.

—oo000oo—

"Kabuto, you have a visitor."

Kabuto lifted his head as his cell door opened and someone walked in. "...You looked like shit, Naruto-kun."

"That good? I expected to look far worst." Naruto sat down across from him. "You knew Orochimaru the best out of everyone in the world."

Kabuto looked at him with his one normal eye, one snake eye. "Aye."

"I need to know if he had a project concerning something most people think impossible."

"Well now, isn't this something. Uzumaki Naruto, wanting to explore the forbidden. And what, pray tell, is the subject?"

"...To understand why, you need to know this. My wife, Hinata, was killed."

Kabuto hitched his throat. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I know she was a good woman, especially to you."

Naruto nodded, "And she was taken far before she should have."

Kabuto looked at him for a moment. "No, I will not help you bring her back to life."

"I'm not asking that, Kabuto, I am asking something far more difficult. I need to know if Orochimaru ever tried to go back in time."

Kabuto widened his eyes. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"I can't stand it, Kabuto. It has only been a few days and already I can't stand it. She was pregnant for Kami's sake!"

Kabuto hung his head a moment. "You will find a base in the mountains of the northern Land of Fire. Latitude thirty seven degrees, forty eight point three minutes north. Longitude a hundred degrees, two point five minutes west. He theorized that with enough energy, he could send his mind back in time to his own body."

"Why not himself back?"

"Because he was already there. The same thing cannot exist in two places, it creates a paradox. The information is already there, including on how to do it. But Naruto," he looked him in the eyes. "You should know we never could prove or disprove it worked. Because we never got any of them back. You do this, you are dead to us, success or fail. And I believe to this point, there has only been fail."

"I'm not the number one surprising ninja in the world for nothing. Thank you Kabuto." Naruto went to the door. "I really wish we could have been friends when we were younger."

Kabuto shrugged, "Who knows, maybe you will do it and we can get the chance. God speed, Naruto-kun."

"...God has been sitting out for me, I don't expect him to come in for this."

Kabuto nodded. "But I will still pray for your success." Naruto walked out, leaving the man to his thoughts.

—oo000oo—

It took him three days to get there. When he did, he got to work. Creating a hundred clones to get things to tip top shape once again, he began studying. The machine ran not only on electricity, but on chakra. They had the generators to produce the electricity needed, but no matter how much chakra was used, there wasn't enough. "I'm going to need the fox's help for this." When the test all showed green and ready to do it, he had some clones strap the conduits for his chakra on his arms. "Gentlemen, see you when I see you."

"Naruto, stop!" It was Sakura with several ANBU. "Whatever you are going to do, don't!"

"Sakura," Naruto said with a sad smile, "I'm not. Hinata was it, I have nothing left. And I am not letting her go without a fight. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The room filled with clones. "Stop them," Naruto ordered. He turned to the ones at the controls. "Begin!" He closed his eyes. _'Hey, Fox, I'm going to need your rent one last time.'_

_**'Think this will work?'**_

_'Who knows. But in a moment, we will find out.'_ So much of the Kyuubi's chakra flooded him that it would have transformed him had it not been absorbed by the machine.

"Count down, ten, nine, eight, seven," a clone shouted, "six, five, four, three, two, one! NOW!" Several bolts of black lightning hit the real Naruto, making him roar in pain. Then, as quickly as it started, it stopped. Naruto fell limp and the clones vanished. Sakura ran up to him and checked his pulse.

"...It's too late," she told the others sadly.

—oo000oo—

There was an explosion of smoke and Naruto was lying on the ground, his eyes dizzy. He heard laughing around him from kids. _'I don't know who they are but they better stop.'_ He sat up and froze, everything was bigger. Looking at his hands, he saw things weren't bigger, he was smaller. _'IT WORKED!'_

"Naruto," Iruka groaned. "That is not how you do the henge."

"Ah... Gomen, Iruka-sensei, put too much into it." He jumped to his feet. "Give me one more try, please."

"Alright."

Naruto pressed his hands together... "Ah, who was I supposed to transform into again?"

While the class began to laugh again, Iruka palmed his face. "Use the henge to turn into me."

"Oh, right. Henge no jutsu!" Naruto was covered in smoke and he had perfectly done it.

"...I'm impressed, Naruto, you have really been practicing."

Naruto/Iruka grinned and pointed his thumb at himself. "Of course! After all, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I _am_ going to be the Rokudiame Hokage!"

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Roku? Why not the Godiame?"

Naruto stopped grinning. "Why not the Godiame? Ah... Well, the Old Man is so old, I bet he is going to choose the next soon, tomorrow even."

"Oh really?" Naruto went stiff as a board when he heard that voice behind him. He slowly turned around and started sweating, loosing the henge, when he saw Sarutobi Hiruzen standing there, tapping his foot. "Care to say that again, Naruto?"

"Ah...Kawarimi no jutsu!" Naruto was replaced by a piece of wood and him no where in sight.

The whole class looked at it in disbelief, save for a really shy girl in back, before turning to Iruka. "NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!"

"Haha! Come and get me, Iruka-sensei," Naruto called from the wall outside, patting his butt as he did before taking off. Iruka jumped out the window after him.

—oo000oo—

Two hours later, Naruto sat struggling against some ropes. But he couldn't help but grin. After all, what he did to Iruka was funny. Though he didn't find it amusing. After all, what about chasing bushin, finding the Naruto you held replaced himself with an angry cat, and a well timed coconut and banana cream pie in the face was funny when it was happening to you.

"Now that that is over..."

"It isn't Iruka-sensei," Naruto said with a grin.

He looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I still have one more prank that hasn't gone off."

"What prank?"

"Look up," Naruto told him. When he did, his eyes widened when he saw an explosive note.

"Huh, the seals are differ..." Enough water to fill a pond dropped on him. "...ent," he finished. He turned to glare at Naruto to find him missing. In his place was only cut ropes.

"Save me, Hinata, Iruka-sensei is going to kill me!" Naruto had ducked behind the girl, who was now blushing like mad. "Huh, Hinata? You look really red, do you have a fever?" He pressed his hand to her forehead and she suddenly slumped forward. He blinked a few times and said, "Iruka-sensei, Hinata's sick." Despite fainting though, she had this happy grin on her face.

—oo000oo—

That evening, Iruka was eating ramen with Naruto. "Alright, how did you do it," he asked.

Naruto slurped up his noodles. "Do what?"

"All those things you did. Naruto, last week, you tried the bunshin and it was a joke... Sorry, I shouldn't put it like that."

"No, it's alright." Naruto took another bite of his ramen. "I was out practicing a few days ago when I saw a genin team training. One of them did the bunshin. But I noticed his handsigns were wrong. I thought that it would blow up in his face. But it didn't. Then I noticed that the others were doing the same handsigns, all of them different than the ones I did. All of mine were wrong."

"What? Why didn't anyone correct you?"

"...I thought about that. I did them exactly how I was shown. So I don't know." Iruka widened his eyes. That would mean that someone did it on purpose and no one had bothered to correct it.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I should 've noticed."

"You didn't but its alright. I know now. But you know, even then, doing the handsigns right, I had to work hard to get them right. I had been doing them wrong for so long, that it really messed me up." Naruto grinned over at him. "But now that I know, you can bet that I am going to be the best ninja there is!" He took another slurp. "Hey, is it me or is Hinata always red?"

"Hinata? ...No, can't say I've seen that. Hey, what's with the sudden interest with Hinata? Haven't you been going on for the pass few months on how great and pretty Sakura is?"

_'Ah, so I'm eleven,'_ Naruto thought with a smirk. "Yeah...but I'm only dense, not dumb, Iruka-sensei." He glared at his teacher when he chuckled a little. "Alright, I'm dense and a little dumb. But even I can take a hint. Sakura doesn't like me and I can't change that."

"So you are going after Hyuuga Hinata instead?"

"Well..." Naruto found himself blushing. "She is pretty...and she never makes fun of me like the others."

Iruka thought about it. Suddenly a light turned on in his mind and he grinned. "Well, I don't know if I should tell you this Naruto but I think I will. The final teams placements are done by grade. With little that we know about students, we have try to balance them by that so they have the best chance to find a field to focus on. Now, if you were to do better, you would have a chance at being with her on the same team."

Naruto looked at Iruka, surprised. He hadn't even thought about that. "...Where am I among the class?"

"The bottom," Iruka told him, making him drop his head.

"And Hinata-chan?"

"She is in the middle. So if you do just as well as her, you will get the same score and be on the same team... Did you just say Hinata-_chan_?" He laughed as Naruto hid his blush by draining his bowl and holding it out for more. He laughed harder when Ayame grinned.

"I guess I am going to have to meet this girl that you have taken such an interest in, Naruto-kun," she told him. "Father, Naruto-kun has discovered that girls are nice."

Teuchi began to laugh. "You'll have to bring the girl you like by sometime, Naruto!"

—oo000oo—

The next morning, Naruto watched as Kurenai walked Hinata to the academy. He needed to get Hinata away from her if he wanted to talk to her freely. Grinning, he ran on ahead.

Kurenai was looking around as was common for her in the morning. While it was true that no one had attacked Hinata since the Cloud incident, someone might. She was so busy looking around, she forgot to look down. "AH!" She had stepped into a rope trap and was suddenly pulled up into the air. She hung there a moment, noticing that people were staring, before she remembered she wore a skirt. Her hands went and held the dress up, keeping anyone from seeing what she wore.

Naruto walked under her and gave a low whistle. "Don't worry, ma'am, I'll make sure Hinata gets to the academy on time." He grabbed her hand, "Come on, Hinata-chan!" She turned red and was pulled along while Naruto ran to school.

"...NARUTO! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

A few blocks away, Naruto stopped running and started laughing. "That was too funny! Good morning, Hinata, how are you today?"

"I'm...I'm f-fine, N-N-Naruto-kun." She was really red. _'Oh, is he starting to notice me?'_

"That's awesome! Let's go, we don't want to be late." He started walking and Hinata rushed to catch up to him.

"Ano...did you do that to Kurenai-san?"

Naruto looked at her and grinned. It felt nice that he was looking at her with it. "I did," He admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "I wanted to walk with you and...well, I didn't know if she would let me."

Hinata gave a small smile. _'He wanted to walk with me!'_ Suddenly, she gave a giggle. "K-Kurenai-san really l-looked mad," she told him.

"I'll apologize then. Hey, Hinata, can you help me with something?"

She turned deep red at that. "Ano...W-With what, Naruto-kun?"

"Well, I'm not very good at chakra control. I always use to much, can you help me?"

Inside Hinata's mind, she was going, _**'SAY YES, YOU NINNY! NARUTO-KUN IS ASKING YOU FOR HELP! HELLO, INNER HINATA TO HINATA, DO SOMETHING!'**_ Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat. "S-S-Sure, Naruto-kun. A-after class?"

"Will do, its a date then." Naruto realized he might have gone to far on that when Hinata suddenly fainted.

—oo000oo—

"And with that," Iruka said to his class, "you can go to lunch. Be back by one."

Naruto grinned, stood up, and turned around. "Here he comes," Sakura groaned. She heard him jump like he always did and land on the desk. "No, Naruto, I don't..."

"Hinata-chan, want to go eat lunch with me," Naruto said, behind her. When Hinata nodded, Naruto grinned and shouted, "Yosh! Lets go!" He grabbed her hand and led her to the door. Suddenly getting the feeling that he was being watched, he looked back to find the class staring at him. "What?"

"Why didn't you ask me," Sakura shouted.

Naruto tilted his head, "Did you want me to?"

"Well, no."

"So what does it matter? You don't like me anyway."

"But..." Naruto shrugged and walked out.

Hinata looked back and at Naruto. "Uh...Naruto-kun, I-I have a question I w-want to kn-know. Wh-Why..."

"Why the sudden interest? Is all this just something to make Sakura jealous?"

"Yes."

Naruto shook his head. "It's hard to explain, Hinata-chan. Call it that I had my eyes opened to the world. Sakura can be nice at times, but you are nice all the time. You are kind, open, and forgiving. More importantly, you gave me a chance when no one else would. So, the truth is...well, I have a crush on you, Hinata-chan." She turned deep red. "I don't know where it goes from there but isn't that what spending time with that person is for?" He saw her give a small smile and he swore that he would make her do that whenever possible.

"Naruto-kun, I...I..." He looked at her, waiting for an answer. "Oh, I wish I wasn't so shy," she said in frustration. She took a deep breath and said, "I would l-like to spend t-time with you as w-well."

"Alright, we will then. Hmm, I got it, I know what exactly to have for lunch." Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he grinned at Hinata and said, "The secret to my success. Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Several clones appeared, used the henge, and ran off. "By the time we get to my home, it will be done. You'll love it."

"Ano..." She wasn't sure what was going on but she trusted Naruto.

And he didn't disappoint. A clone was taking it out of the oven as they walked in. Whatever it was, the smell set Hinata's stomach growling for it. While she blushed, Naruto just grinned. "Orange juice?" She nodded, still embarrassed. A Naruto poured two glasses, while Naruto pulled her chair out, and pushed her in. When he sat down, a clone came up and said, in this cheesy Italian accent. "Today's special is ham cooked with pieces a pineapple on cheese over a tomato sauce on a hot, savory crust."

Hinata laughed a little at the joke and looked to the real Naruto for a translation. "A Hawaiian style pizza." She tilted her head, confused. "Never had pizza? That is something we must fix." It was placed on the table and cut into slices. When Hinata got one, she looked around for chopsticks to eat with but didn't see any.

"Ano... How am I s-supposed to eat, N-Naruto-kun?"

"With your hands," Naruto told her before picking his up and taking a bite. "Better than I remembered, well done gentlemen." They nodded and released themselves. Hinata hesitated but followed his lead. She picked hers up, took a bite, and froze, her eyes as wide as they can get. "Hinata? Don't like it?" He knew she did, in the future, she loved pizza like he loved ramen.

She swallowed and said, "This is the best thing I've ever tasted." Suddenly, she lost control and started eating with no manners. Naruto tried not to laugh as she reached for another slice. "This is wonderful, Naruto-kun! Oh Kami, the taste!"

"The best part is, in my opinion, you can eat them whenever." He began to eat as well. And, to his surprise, when he reached for a third slice, the rest of it was gone. "Hungry, Hinata-chan?"

She froze, remembering herself and what she just did. "G-G-Gomen, Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned, and gave her a paper towel to wipe her face clean.

"It's alright, just a surprise. I take it you would like me to make pizza for you more often." She nodded. "As you wish. Since we are done eating, and still have some time, want to go for a walk?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun."

—oo000oo—

That evening, Hinata taught him the basic chakra exercise, floating a leaf on her head. She knew more advance ones but said it was better to start simple. Naruto proved he could do it by making the stand on the end of the stem. With his mind knowing what to do, but not his body just yet, it was simply a matter of relearning. Next she showed him walking up trees. Now Naruto was challenged. They sent an hour doing it until Hinata said she had to return home. Naruto walked her there but stopped when it came in sight. "I better leave you here, I don't want you to get in trouble for being with me."

"Okay, Naruto-kun. Have a good day."

"You too, Hinata-chan." She walked away and Naruto gave a smile. Not his fox smile, not his smirk, a real, honest to god because that was how happy he was, smile. He turned and walked away. Now, he had something really important to do.

He walked into the Hokage's office and waited for him to finish his meeting. When the door opened, he walked in. "Elder Homura, Elder Koharu," he said with a nod.

"Naruto," they returned, coldly, but at least they returned it.

Naruto turned to Sarutobi, "Hokage-sama, I want to ask a question about my parents."

_'Here it comes, same question as always, who were they,'_ were the thoughts that went through the elders. While Sarutobi hurt at having to lie to Naruto again.

"My father, he was the Fourth Hokage, wasn't he." It was a statement, not a question. Kohaku scoffed until they heard Sarutobi drop his pen, a shocked look on his face. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"There is no way you are the son of the Fourth," Homura started.

"Homura, shut up," Sarutobi told him, shocking all those listening. "Naruto, what makes you think you are the son of the Fourth?"

"I _know_ I'm his son by your reaction right now. As for what made me think it in the first place, it was a few things. Remember, I'm dense, not dumb. First, there's my blond hair, blue eyes. Kind of unique in this village except for the Yamanaka clan. And I already know I'm not a member. Then, one day, I saw a picture of the Fourth. He has the same spiky hair, the same sky blue eyes. Second, was you. 'I don't know who your parents are'. I finally realized that's a lie. You know every single person is documented in this village. More over, they keep information like that at the orphanage in the child's file. You know what I found when I looked in there? Blank. Even if I was the son of civilians that died during the Kyuubi attack, it would still be recorded. Meaning that my father or mother had to of been someone important enough that they had enemies and it was left blank to protect me. Or I am an orphan from outside the village."

"The second one is far more likely," Kohaku stated.

"Agreed," Naruto said. "Which means that if I tell the Old Man here that I am leaving the village and never coming back, he can do nothing because I am still a civilian. But he will try to stop me anyway. Am I right?" They all looked at Sarutobi expectantly. When he said nothing, Naruto nodded his head to him. "Have a nice life, Lord Hokage. And goodbye." Naruto turned and began to leave.

"Naruto...don't. You win."

Naruto turned back to him. "So you are going to tell the truth then?"

"...Yes. Homura, Kohaku, you might want to sit down for this. Come back inside, Naruto. ANBU, reveal yourselves." Three ANBU revealed themselves. A woman with a bird mask and long purple hair. A man with a tiger mask with short black hair. And another woman also with a tiger mask with green hair held up by six shenbons. "As it is too late to dismiss you, I am binding you all to this. What you are about to hear is an S class secret. To break it isn't even death, though you will wish for it, am I understood? And Homura, Kohaku, this includes you."

Homura dropped his jaw while Kohaku was shaking her head. "It can't be."

"It can and is," Sarutobi replied tiredly. "Uzumaki Naruto, named after his mother, Uzumaki Kushina, is the only son of Namikaze Minato, the Yondiame Hokage. And is the sole beneficiary of all they knew and owned. Naruto, you weren't supposed to be told until you could defend yourself or were sixteen. I'm sorry I lied."

"I'm not mad," Naruto said, waving it off. Before he grinned, "Now, about that old apartment where I live. You know, the one that should be condemned." Sarutobi groaned, not even knowing his father for five minutes and already demanding things. "It's not so bad, I'm not demanding my inheritance or anything. I just want to move out and I saw a different building that I liked. I just wanted some help getting in is all."

Homura arched an eyebrow. "Not asking for money?"

"No."

"Nor the estate your father left?"

"Not yet."

"None of the scrolls?"

"In time."

"What building," Kohaku asked.

Naruto looked out the window and pointed. "There, not far from Icharuka Ramen, the empty restaurant for sale, the one with the home on top."

"That's it," Sarutobi asked.

"That's it. I only brought up the Fourth to get that out of the way."

Sarutobi gave a chuckle, "Just like Kushina. I'll get it taken care of, Naruto. But why a restaurant?"

"Because I want some of my own money. And with what I plan, I will make money." The ANBU looked at each other sceptically. "I saw that, Tenzou." The man gave a start that Naruto knew who he was. "You too, Yugao." The woman gave one as well. "See ya, Old Man, I'm going to go pack!" Naruto ran out the building, happy he at least got some of the people of the village to acknowledge who his parents were.

—oo000oo—

"How did he know," Tenzou asked the air.

"I think we have really underestimated him," Yugao muttered.

"God, I hope this doesn't come back to bite us in the ass," Homura stated, rubbing his face with both hands. "How could you keep this a secret from us?"

"Because that is what his father wished. Not to mention that if he was just treated like a hero in the first place, we wouldn't have had to worry about it."

Komachi, the last of the ANBU chuckled as she watched Naruto run off from the window. "A child figured out what a village couldn't. Makes you wonder if he already knows about something else."

Everyone else wondered that same thing. "No," Kohaku replied. "How could he?"

Tenzou scoffed, "Yes, how could he figure out that he has something to do with the Kyuubi when he birthday is on the same day that it attacked. Not to mention people all but breaking the Hokage's law. By the way, who's bright idea was it to reveal that in the first place?" Sarutobi looked at Homura and Kohaku, who looked at the floor. "Why am I not surprised? When Naruto decides to reveal this, there are going to be a lot of apologies to be made." He started to chuckle.

"What," Komachi asked.

"Oh, I could just see Naruto making them line up to kiss his ass before he accepts any." Oddly enough, they all could.

—oo000oo—

Naruto set the clones to work, fixing up the kitchen. "I want this place ready in a few days." The phone rang and Naruto chuckled. "Haven't even opened and already getting calls." He henged his voice and answered it. "Uzu Pizza, sorry, were not open yet."

"Naruto, that you?"

"Old Man, hey, didn't expect you even had a phone."

"I'm not that far behind on the times."

"Uh-huh. So if I asked you how it worked?"

"Fine, I am. Just calling to check up on how you were doing."

"Fine, fine, had some minor repairs to make but things are going good. We'll be open in a few days, and I expect you to come by, Old Man. Publicly, so everyone knows just how great I am."

Sarutobi laughed at the other end. "Alright, I will. But remember, I'm a harsh critic."

"And I cook a mean pizza."

"What is a pizza anyway? You've never said."

"Ah, but that will ruin the surprise. I got to go, I'll talk to you later." He hung up and looked around. The outside eating area was clean and tables and chairs were being set up. The kitchen was almost ready. Cooking supplies were in the food locker. His home upstairs was fixed up. What was left? He snapped his fingers and did the henge. He was now a brown haired boy with green eyes. He needed different clothes. He went and got some military jungle boots, black cargo pants, and an orange T-shirt. A black leather jacket with his whirlpool on the back finished it up. "Perfect," he said, looking at it when he was done. "A respectable amount of orange but not an eyesore. I'll take a few sets of these." He paid for it before grinning. He dropped the henge, making the man sputter while he laughed and walked out. "I love being a kid again." He dropped off his new clothes and went to Icharuka to get something to eat. "Hey."

"Naruto," Ayame asked, amazed. "You look good."

"Thank you. I just came to get a few bowls and to tell you guys something."

"What is it?"

"I'm opening my own restaurant. The one for sale a few blocks over."

"Really, what is it going to be?"

"Pizza. In fact, I got one for you and Teuchi-san." He set the box on the counter. "On the house." Naruto ate his food and left, having still more things to do. When they got around to eating it, they were amazed by it.

"We've got to get more," Ayame said.

—oo000oo—

Naruto was nervous. It was opening day and the Old Man would be here soon. And first rule to being a restaurant, if you want to be big, it depends on big people. Naruto looked up and saw the Hokage walk in, several people looking at him. He winked at Naruto which Naruto return. "Welcome to Uzu Pizza, can I help you?"

"I..."

The door opened again as Hinata rushed in. She skidded to a stop when she saw the Hokage. She bowed and said, "Good evening, Hokage-sama. I didn't know you liked pizza as well."

"Actually, this is the first time I tried it."

Hinata straightened and said, "It taste great. Naruto-kun made one for me a few days ago for lunch." She started bouncing from foot to foot, eager to make an order.

Sarutobi looked at the henged Naruto who just grinned. "What is there?"

"There is the classics, cheese, pepperoni, and hammerburger. There are combos. Chicago style, Hawaiian, meat lovers, the cheeseburger pizza. Just about anything you can imagine." Sarutobi looked at the pictures of each, not sure what to get. "Maybe the young lady has a suggestion?"

Sarutobi looked at her and she blushed at the attention. "H-Hawaiian style. I'm getting the cheeseburger."

"Aright, a Hawaiian style pizza."

"To drink?"

"Tea please." Naruto put the order in the back where his clones got to work. "It'll be ten minutes." He set a tray with a pot of tea on his table. "And you miss? A cheeseburger, correct? And to drink?"

"Orange juice, please."

"Alright, ten minutes, please." He got her a glass and gave it to her. Naruto looked up as a group of teenagers walked in and grinned. Things just got good for business.

—oo000oo—

Naruto collapsed onto his bed, done for the day. It got around quick just how good pizza was. What with both the princess of the Hyuuga and the Hokage eating there, people wanted to know just what was so good. From there, everyone and their dog came in. Including Ayame for a pepperoni to go. His clones were cleaning up downstairs and getting it ready for the next day. He had found the next big thing in Konoha. Good thing he would only open from noon to seven. Even with clones doing the work, it would be impossible to get it done and train at the same time if it was open for longer. Despite that though, he smiled when he thought about the money. Even after buying new supplies, he made a killing. Helps when you don't have anyone to pay.

The next day, he walked with Hinata to the academy, still getting glares from Kurenai. "N-Naruto-kun, d-did you know that a p-pizza restaurant opened up h-here," Hinata asked, excited.

"I did," he told her. "By the way, I moved. I'll show you where to at lunch."

"Okay." She looked at Kurenai, who smiled back. The woman could be happy if Hinata was.

When lunch came around, Naruto walked Hinata to his home. He was almost to the front door, where people were waiting, when he went down the side alley. He got to the back door and unlocked it. He heard Hinata gasp and he grinned at her. "Who did you think owned it?" He went in and made several clone to go get the oven heated up and to unlock the door. Upstairs, Naruto made a Chicago for himself and Hinata and went downstairs to eat. It was mostly academy students there with teenager genin. Naruto looked around and grinned at Hinata. "That, Hinata-chan, is the smell of money, not pizza."

"I c-can't believe how m-many are here."

"I can," Naruto replied. When they finished, he walked Hinata back, making sure to get a pizza for Iruka-sensei. "So...about tonight."

"Yeah..."

"How would you like to go for a picnic?"

Hinata blushed. "A-As in...a d-date?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind, of course."

"I-I w-would like to," she told him.

"Alright, lets meet up at Icharuka Ramen, at seven?" She nodded. "Perfect. Mash potatoes, a salad, and pork chops good?" Hinata nodded again. "A date then." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. You could practically see the heat rising of her face. "And for helping me, Hinata-chan, I'll help you. I'll be Rookie for the year, you'll be Kunoichi of the year. We'll be the top dogs around!"

Hinata found it infectious and grinned as well. "Yeah, we'll be the best."

They both said it next. "Believe it."


	19. Naruto time travel chapter 2

Naruto and Hinata smiled when they looked at each other's headband. They had graduated and their last report card said that they had taken the place that Sasuke and Sakura had held. Which meant that they should be together with the dead last. Naruto grinned, looking at the genius that held that slot.

Feeling a glare, he looked up at Sasuke. "Yes?"

"How did you get better than me?"

"By working at it."

"There is no way you are better than Sasuke-kun," one of his fangirls shouted.

"I disagree," Hinata told her. "Naruto-kun worked hard, while having a job, and he got it. Don't like it, tough." She turned back to Naruto. "Where would you like to eat for lunch today?"

"Where ever you want is fine, Hinata-chan. Hey, what do you think of Shikamaru being on our team?"

Hinata placed a finger to her chin. "His dad will probably try to get him with Choji and Ino."

Naruto thought about it himself. "Records say they were a good team. But at the same time, because of how famous they were, it might be a bad idea. People have an idea how to deal with them. With their fathers, you can't beat them because of how skilled they are. But those three..."

"Hmm. What about Kiba?"

"I can already see that problem. There can only be one alpha and he will try to be it. Of course, I back down for no one. Well, maybe you, Hinata-chan."

"Sasuke?" They both shook their heads, "No."

"Shino," Naruto asked.

Hinata thought about it. "Shino is a good guy, I could see it working. Choji?"

Naruto leaned back. "Again, the father issue. But I don't see him mixing his skills well with us. Well, maybe. We are a CQC to mid range pair. Sakura? Nah. Ino?"

"...No, her clan doesn't have much overpowering attacks. So it is possibly Kiba, Shino, and Choji."

"That what it looks like," Naruto replied. They waited until they were dismissed and Naruto walked Hinata outside. There, he saw Kurenai and they went over to her.

"Hey you two," the newly promoted jonin said to them. "Congratulations on your ranks. You know, when you both told me what you planned, I thought it was a joke. So that humble pie is tasting pretty bad." She grinned, despite that.

"Told you that you would eat those words," Naruto said before unsealing a pizza box. He opened it and there, written in pepperoni, were the words 'You're joking, right'. "So eat up." Kurenai laughed before turning around and was about to head to Uzu Pizza. "Lord Hyuuga, I didn't expect to see you today."

"Neither did we," Hinata whispered before moving a little behind Kurenai.

"My daughter graduated from the academy, it is a father's place to be there," he said a bit coldly. "Hinata, how well did you do?"

She swallowed. "I'm the top kunoichi, father."

He looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Of course, you are my daughter." He turned and was about to head back to the estates. "Aren't you coming?"

Hinata swallowed before saying, "Kurenai-san is going to walk me home after we celebrate."

"Don't you want to do that at home?"

While she hesitated, Naruto didn't. "Lord Hyuuga, Hinata wanted to thank those that helped her get that rank." The unspoken words were heard by all. _And that wasn't you or your clan._

"I see." Hiashi frowned but not at the boy nor his daughter, it was for himself. He was the one that had given up on her and drove her away. "Then I will see you when you get home."

Hinata let out the breath she held when he left. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"I was glad to," Naruto said to her. "He shouldn't have said that about you. That you weren't fit to be the princess of the Hyuuga. I bet his humble pie tasted horrible. And speaking of pie, I have a new pizza recipe to try out." The sudden silence there made him look around, they were all staring at him. Announcing that meant they all wanted to try it. "Oops.

Hinata giggled, "You never change, Naruto-kun."

"Back you blood suckers, its ours!" Naruto picked Hinata up and started running. Following him was a stampede of teenagers wanting pizza. He still wanted to know how they found out it was him the whole time. It surprised him though that despite it being owned by him, people still came. Kurenai explained that it was because though they didn't like him, they couldn't deny his skill and talents. And his pizza was good. And being as no one knew how to make a pizza beside him, he kept that a tight secret, having to make the dough himself, they had no choice.

Naruto went through the front door and skidded to a stop. "Elder Homura, Kohaku? DANZO!?"

"What, I can't enjoy a pizza," the one arm man asked.

"...No, no, go right ahead." He looked to Hinata who only shrugged. He walked to the back. "Choza-san," he said with a nod to his biggest customer, literally and figuratively. "Choji. I still don't understand how you beat us here every time." The boy just shrugged before taking another bite.

"Naruto-kun," Choza said, standing up. "I would like to buy this restaurant from you. How about a hundred thousand ryu."

Naruto sighed before him, Hinata, and Kurenai sat down. "Choza-san, you have offered to buy this from me ever since you found out I owned it and the secret recipe for pizza. And I have told you the same thing. Not for sale. I like to do this." Not to mention Hinata loved his pizza. Hell, if it wasn't for that, he would sell.

"Please," he almost begged. "A pizza only at certain times is almost inhumane."

"No," Naruto said simply. "Hinata, Kurenai-san, one Uzumaki special, coming up."

Choza sat down, almost crying. "I think he enjoys seeing me beg."

"Eat your pizza, dear," his wife told him. Despite how much her husband and son ate, she was a woman of a thin figure and bright red hair. Many could barely believe she was a mother with how good she looked.

"Yes, dear," he replied, before eating.

Hinata looked around, proud of Naruto. One person running something like this. One clone came out, set a Chicago style pizza on a table, and collected the tab for it. Another clone took an order for a group of genin that walked in. In back, seven or more worked to complete the orders. And then there was Naruto himself, doing what, she didn't know. He walked out five minutes later and set it on the table. It didn't look like a normal pizza. Actually, it reminded her of a cookie or something. "Naruto-kun, what is this?"

"A dessert pizza," he replied. "A chocolate cookie cooked with icing and cookie bits on top. Thought I'd let you try the first one. If you like it, I'll make it part of the menu." He looked around again and saw people watching. "Back, back I said! Whether or not you can get one depends on if Hinata and Kurenai likes it."

"Hey boss," a clone said, coming out the back. "I got something new for you. A woman came by to sell something to the most popular restaurant in town. Naturally, she came here."

"What do you got for me?"

He set a glass on the table filled with a dark liquid. "She called it 'root beer'. I thought it tasted pretty good. But final decision does lie with you."

Naruto took a taste. "Damn...where is she?"

"We have her waiting up stairs."

"Ladies, I have a woman to see about a drink." He excused himself and went upstairs. "Excuse me, ma'am, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I believe you came here to see me."

A middle age woman that looked like she had seen her fair share of years looked up from a book she was reading. "I'm Tribek. And that depends young man."

"On?"

"On how much you are willing to pay. And whether or not you have the money in this place."

"At least you are frank about being money grubbing. Yeah, I got it. Do you have an asking price or do I need to make an offer?"

"I have a price. And not many are willing to pay it. The recipe and vats to make it, thirty thousand ryu."

"You drive a hard bargain. Do you want cash or check?"

"Let's see the cash." Naruto went to his safe, undid the blood seal as well as the chakra seal, and produced the thirty grand from it. "Here's the money, where is the recipe." She produced a piece of paper. "Here you go." She gave it to Naruto. "Now I'll just take the money and..."

"Not so fast, Tribek," Naruto told her. "You're not going anywhere until we see if this is actually what you said."

"Darn, I thought that would work. You caught me. This is the real one." She pulled another piece of paper from her dress. She gave it to Naruto and went for the money once again.

"Ahem," Naruto said, holding his hand out.

"Damn, how did you know?"

"You hardly seem the type not to get what you want. And that is obviously to make money off that. But you can only sell it once. Unless it is a fake. But I doubt I am the first to see through the first note. Which means that the second is also a fake. And I am still making a batch before you get the money."

"Paranoid?"

"Kinda, yeah. How long does it take?"

"A few hours."

"Let's get started." Naruto took her downstairs to the back of the shop. She unsealed the vats, put in the needed roots and water, and they waited. "Head on back up and relax. Once enough time has pass, I'll try some and go from there."

"Done." She left and Naruto returned to Hinata and Kurenai.

"So, how did you like it?"

"Excellent, as always," Kurenai told him before taking a bite of her humble pizza. No point in letting it go to waist.

"Ano. What inspired this one?"

"Nothing, really. I was eating a cookie a few days ago when I thought about how good fresh baked ones tasted over ones that were older. Then I thought, 'You know, that would make a good dessert'."

"And of course, that turned into a pizza."

Naruto nodded. "Of course. Still can't figure out a good way to make Ramen pizza. But I have figured something else out. Breakfast pizza. I'll make hundreds just selling them to other shops to sell."

Kurenai shook her head. "Somehow, I never pictured Naruto as having the business kind of mind."

"I take that as a compliment. So, final verdict on starting a dessert pizza selection on the menu?"

"Yay."

"Yay."

"Motion has been passed. Bwana, add the cookie to the menu!"

The Bwana, or Head Chef clone, in back nodded to another clone and he grabbed a pre-made sign and hung it next to the rest of the menu. "Done boss."

"Three orders for the dessert pizza and a Cheeseburger," the cashier called in back.

"Got it," another clone replied.

Naruto turned back to Hinata. "I take it the smell was driving the Akimechi nuts?"

"You have no idea," Hinata said with a smile. "I gave them each a slice out of pity. Who knew that Choji could do puppy dog eyes."

"Hmm. Ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry to do this but in a few hours, I will be closing the shop to all but new graduates. I'm throwing a party." A clone came from the back and taped a paper to the window, announcing that. Some groaned, others, the graduates, cheered. "Of course, you're welcome to stay as well, Kurenai-san. Kind of have to, as long as Hinata is here."

"Thank you," Kurenai replied. "Hard to believe that you are that same annoying brat anymore. Whoever your parents were, they must have been great business men or tacticians."

"I'm sure they were the latter." Naruto looked around and smiled. After a year, keeping so many clones going for so long had gotten easy. He sighed though at the thought of loss in profits when he had to go on missions. But he was a ninja and he had responsibilities. The Yamanakas pulled it off, so could he.

He looked outside and saw Kabuto's team. He really didn't care about the rest of them but he owed Kabuto. Even if he was a traitor. "I'll be right back." He left and walked over to them. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I need to have a word with Kabuto."

They all looked at each other and back to him. "Do I know you," Kabuto asked.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember," Naruto replied, though he knew he wouldn't. "But I do. You helped me once when I was younger. Big time in my opinion. So I believe I owe you a pizza at least. Or as much ramen as you want to eat, doesn't matter."

Kabuto looked at him blankly. "I'm sorry, I just don't remember meeting you but in passing."

"Doesn't matter. So, what pizza would you like, on the house."

Kabuto looked at him, trying to figure out if this was a joke. "Fine, an extra large, stuff crust pizza with everything on it."

"With or without jalepenos?"

"You're serious. Without."

"Come on in, take a seat, it'll be done in a few minutes." He went back in, Kabuto trailing. "Rush order, extra large, stuff crust with everything for Kabuto," he called into the kitchen.

"Kabuto," the Bwana shouted. "You heard him, get it done fast!"

Naruto turned back to Kabuto who had this blank look on his face. "It was huge, whatever I helped you with," he stated. Naruto just nodded before going back to Hinata

—oo000oo—

The jute box was playing as they all enjoyed themselves. Naruto had moved the tables to the side for a dance floor and put the keg of root beer on a table for them. It was the real deal so Naruto paid Trebek happily. Now he had the perfect drink to go with pizza. Uzu Pizza was on its way to the biggest thing since the first bowl of Ramen. He still loved that stuff, even after all these years. And just running his own restaurant made him appreciate the soup even more. So Icharuka Ramen held the exclusive right to sell his breakfast pizza. It was just a bagel with his pizza on it but he knew it would be a big hit. And would go a long way to restore the lost of their profits because of him. Not that they were mad at him for it. He was still their biggest customer. Even more so with having to replenish his energy more often.

He just held Hinata while the music played. "You know what."

"What," Hinata asked.

"I had a dream once. You and I were married and lived happy. Then one day, you weren't there anymore. So I grew lost. Finally, I found a direction to go. It led me back in time to when you were alive again. And this time, we lived happily ever after."

Hinata leaned her head against his shoulder. "That sounds nice. I can see you as a good husband."

"And you a good wife. Hinata-chan, will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and leaned more into him. "I will if you will be my boyfriend."

Naruto held her tighter then. "I've had time to write a book about the way you act and look. But I haven't got a paragraph. Words are always getting in my way. Anyway I love you, that's all I have to tell you. That's all I've got to say. And now, I'd like to make a speech about the love that touches me but stumbling I would make you laugh. I feel as though my tongue was made of clay. Anyway I love you, that's all I have to tell you. I'm not man of poetry. Music isn't one with me. It runs from me, it runs from me. And I tried to write a symphony but I lost the melody. Alas I only finish half. And finish I suppose I never may, anyway I love you. That's all I've got to say," he sang to her.

"Once when I was searching somewhere out of reach, far away. In a place I could not find, or heart obey. Now that I'm a woman, now I know the way. That's all I've got to say," Hinata sang back.

"Okay, enough of the Naru Hina fluff already," Kiba called out with a wolf call.

"Shut up mutt," Naruto shouted.

"Make me, fox boy!"

Before Naruto could do anything, Bwana called. "Hey Boss!"

Naruto glared at him a moment. "I will deal with you in a minute." He went to the door to the kitchen. "Yes?"

"Got the lemon meringue pie done."

Naruto began to smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, where do you want me to put it?"

"Oh no, I will take care of it." Naruto took the pie and went back out. He was about to put it on the table before he suddenly turned around and threw it into Kiba's face. Everyone froze while the tray slid off him. Kiba licked the pie from around his lips.

"Not bad, could use some more cream though." He scooped some from the fallen tray. "Let me show you!" He threw it at Naruto who ducked and it hit one of the fan girls that was trying to flirt with Sasuke. She turned fire and brimstone on him before grabbing the nearest piece of food and throwing it back. Kiba used the kawarimi and switched places with Shikamaru.

The boy wiped his face off and was silent for a moment. "Normally I would say this is too troublesome. This time, I'm going to say Kage Nui no jutsu." He shadow spread from him and rose from the floor. Where he then grabbed several handfull of food with it. "As well as return fire."

Naruto grabbed Hinata and ran into the back before the food fight erupted. The only one not into it was Choji, because he was mourning the waste of all that food. That is until someone nailed him with a slice of pizza. Then he picked up the root beer and splashed it over everyone. "This is going to take a lot of cleaning up," Naruto muttered.

"You started it, Naruto-kun."

"I know," he replied with a grin. "Wow, didn't know Sasuke had it in him." The last Uchiha had grabbed a bowl of dip, ducked behind an overturned table, and was throwing globs of it at any fan girl that he could see. He even nailed Sakura a few times extra for the hell of it. Only to get sprayed in the face with ketchup.

"...Is Kurenai-san still in there?"

"No," came from behind them. Kurenai stood next to them. "I replaced myself with one of your clones when it started. Ino has a good throwing arm."

"Incoming!" All three ducked as some more root beer went flying their way. "At least it isn't a bar fight," Naruto stated. The food fight began to spill into the street and Naruto winced at having to clean all of it.

—oo000oo—

That evening, Mizuki opened the door to knocking. He found it was Naruto. Hiding his scowl, he said, "What can I help you with, Naruto?"

"Oh, I just want to talk about a mutual friend."

"Who?"

Naruto grinned, his hand behind his back grasping at the wind. "Orochimaru." Mizuki went for a kick while Naruto moved his hand into his chest. An explosion of wind hit Mizuki, throwing him against the wall. "You were going to try to steal the forbidden scroll, tonight, weren't you," asked while walking in.

"I was," Mizuki said with a cough. "But you know what, no one will ever believe you. After all, why would anyone believe the..."

"The demon fox," Naruto interrupted. "Your right, no one would. Not without evidence." Naruto used the shunshin to get behind him and tore his shirt open. "I believe not only will this formula on your back tell all." He held a tape recorder by his ear and played back what all was said. "You admitting to it will also help."

Mizuki scowled openly before trying to hit Naruto upside the head with an elbow, to make him drop it. Naruto pulled back and jumped away. "Mizuki, the punishment for traitors is death. And while I would like to give it to you, it isn't my place. But I will be glad to take you to the ones that will." He closed his eyes a moment before opening them. They were far different than his blue eyes. If Mizuki didn't know any better, he would say they were toad eyes. He started to move when suddenly, Naruto vanished. That was the last thing he remembered before waking up in the interrogation room "What happened?" He looked to the side and found Ibiki listening to the recording.

"I must say, hard to believe that a chef took you out," Ibiki stated. "Oh well, ce la ve." He set down the recording and popped his knuckled before he began to examine a few tools of his trade. "So, let's talk. Where's Orochimaru?"

"You can go to hell, Ibiki. I'm not talking."

"Yet," Ibiki corrected. "You're not talking yet." Ibiki grabbed a set of pliers then Mizuki's right hand. "Have you ever lost a finger nail? Painful, wasn't it." He gripped one of his nails in the pliers. "Last chance before I start... No? Alright then." He ripped the finger nail off, gaining a scream of pain. "There, that wasn't so bad. Again, where were you going to meet up with Orochimaru?"

"Fuck you," Mizuki panted. He didn't stop screaming for a long time.

—oo000oo—

Naruto was running back home, it was raining. He had been given the third degree about how he knew about Orochimaru so he lied his way out. Saying that he had seen the tattoo formula one time at the hot springs. He memorized some of it and began to do some research into it. Quickly finding out this headed into forbidden areas, Naruto done some digging into where he could have gotten it. The name Orochimaru came up quickly. As for the scroll, it was the most valuable thing in the village, the work of four Hokages. It was easy to pick up.

He got home to find the last person he expected there this late, sitting in front of his door, head down and knees brought up to her chest. "Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" She looked up and Naruto could not only see red eyes from crying, a bruise was forming on her cheek. He took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. "Let's get you inside and in dry clothes." Holding her, he led her inside and up the stairs. When in his living room, he started a fire in the fire place and set a blanket on the floor in front of it. While he held her, he had a clone get a set of pajamas for her after she takes a shower. "Hinata-chan, what happened?"

She cried for a few minutes before answering. "My...my whole clan hates me, Naruto-kun. I, I tried s-so hard to be st-strong enough to make them and you proud and...and..." Naruto began to rock her back and forth, while making soothing sounds.

"You don't have to say anything else."

"I want to... An elder told me to my face that if I couldn't get as strong as I was in the clan, I didn't deserve to be in it. And... Neji-niisan...he gave me the bruise. He said so many hurtful things. Why do they hate me so much!?"

"Because you are strong enough to change them," Naruto told her. "And they don't want to change. Even the branch, despite hating their way of life, it is the life they know. And the elders hold a lot of power over them and are not willing to give it up. But you are kind hearted, Hinata-chan. They see you a threat to their seal. And Neji...well he is hung up on something that isn't your fault. But you don't want to hurt him, so he sees you as weak. Tomorrow or the day after, we are going to change that, understand?" She nodded against his chest. "Let's get you in the shower and then some warm clothes."

While Naruto waited, he swore that would never happen to her again. He looked at one of his spare rooms for a minute before he began to get out a futon, a dresser, a nightstand, and a desk with a mirror. Her family would never hurt her again. When Hinata was done, she found Naruto on the blanket again, a scroll with seal study on it, and a clone with chakra ink and a brush. "What are you doing, Naruto-kun?"

"Finishing up a few years of study," he replied. "Come take a look." Naruto made some final notes before smiling. "This is it. The seal should work now."

"What seal," Hinata asked.

"You know I heal fast, right?" She nodded. "Well, one time, I healed something fatal real fast. A hole in my chest."

Hinata had a shocked look on her face. "What happened!?"

"That doesn't matter. Mostly because I don't remember. But the thing is, I could never get that more advance healing again. And I certainly don't want to go through what I did to get it the first time. So, I started digging around. And what I found is this, a theory from Tsunade herself, made with the help of Jiriaya."

Hinata looked at the original notes on the scroll. "The Sannin? This is supposed to heal like that?"

"Yes. I didn't have much to work with, just the theory and some work before it trailed off. I believe it was something that was left behind. But it was enough to start with." He motioned to the diagram. "Now, the original would call for massive healing at one time to save your life. The price being your life being shorted. I don't want that. I want increased healing all the time. So I needed to alter the original seal." He place a picture next to the first. While the first was a diamond with a line coming from each side, the second was a six point star with a line coming from each point. One traveled down the nose. One over each eye. One across each temple. And the last up into the hair. "It should still be capable of the same thing, just with a little extra."

"But, how does it work?"

Naruto smiled. "This little thing is a chakra eater. Whenever you create too much chakra, it is stored inside it. So, say during the day off, you just channel chakra but do nothing with it, it is put in the seal. During training, you create more than you need for a jutsu, the excess is stored inside. And my favorite, it even absorbs stray chakra from the air."

Hinata looked at it then back at him. Disbelief written all over her face. "How long have you been working on this again?"

"Years."

She looked back at it and then the clone with the ink. "You are going to test it right now, aren't you?"

"I am. If it works, and I will bet my secret pizza recipe on it, then I am also going to give it to you. If you want."

Hinata could barely believe he was willing to give something that valuable to her. "...I don't know what to say, Naruto-kun."

"Then say yes," he urged.

She swallowed first. "Yes."

"Done." He turned back to the clone. "Begin." The clone began to paint, pushing chakra into it as he did. When he was done, he did a few handsigns and green chakra covered his hands. He ran them over the lines and they retracted into the star.

"Looks like it worked, boss," the clone stated. To test it, Naruto began to channel a little chakra. When he did nothing with it, it was absorbed into the seal before he gave a full body shiver. Taking a knife, he cut a finger and it healed near instantly.

"That...feels rather good. Success. Your turn, Hinata-chan." Naruto did it personally, dismissing the clone, and regaining the chakra inside the seal. "Oh my," Naruto said with a grin. "Do wonders ever stop. I think this will work greatly with you, Hinata-chan." He painted the seal on her forehead and activated it. "Channel some chakra." She did and when she stopped, the bruise began to recede while she too gave a body shiver.

"It...feels odd, but nice," she told him. "I think I should be heading home."

"No," Naruto told her. "From now on, my home is your home, Hinata-chan. I set up a room for you while you were in the shower." Holding her hand, he led her to the room

"I can't impose, Naruto-kun," she said, shyly.

"Impose, please. I don't want you hurting, Hinata-chan. It hurts me as well."

She smiled while a few tears fell down her face. She looked at the room and saw a piano was also in there. "Do you play?"

"Not a note," Naruto replied. "I'm better at the violin."

"Then why do you have the piano?"

"Because you play," Naruto replied. "I know you can and that you enjoy it."

"You're too nice to me, Naruto-kun."

"You are worth every second and all the effort, my girlfriend." Smiling, she walked over to it and played a small tune. She jumped a little when she heard a violin playing along side with her and saw Naruto playing one, like he said he could. "Every second," he reaffirmed. He lowered he instrument and said, "You should get to sleep, Hinata-chan. You look tired."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. For everything. I know I don't de..."

Naruto silenced her by putting a finger over her lips. "You deserve so much better than you get, Hinata-chan. I only wish that I could give you more." He walked behind her and gave her a hug. "You ever want something or need something, tell me because I will work my hardest to get it for you. I love you, Hinata-chan."

She leaned her head against his, her heart soaring. "I know, and I love you too. I just don't know why you do when you can..." She was silenced again but this time by his lips.

"Because I already know that you and I would be happy together. That _when_ I marry you, Hinata-chan, I am going to hug you, and kiss you, and never let go. Above being Hokage, above being the best, that is my dream for the future."

"...Can that be my dream as well?" Naruto smiled at her question.

"You don't even need to ask." He held her until she fell asleep so he set her in her futon. How he ached to lie in the same bed, to hold her, to hear her breathing, to spend the whole night just watching her. But it was still too soon for that. No doubt, there were going to be angry Hyuuga around the village tomorrow but he couldn't care less.

—oo000oo—

Naruto woke up to the smell of eggs being cooked with some sausage. He looked to the other side of his bed and wasn't surprised to find it empty. "Once again, Hinata-hime got up early to..." He chuckled a little. "Wrong time." Naruto got up and stretched much like a fox did. When he had popped his spine as much as he could, he walked into a kitchen, wearing a tank top as well as a pair of shorts. "Morning, Hime."

Predictable, Hinata blushed. "Good morning, Naruto-kun. I hope you don't mind me making breakfast."

"I'm sure it will taste wonderful." Actually, it took her a few months after they got married for it to taste wonderful. But he always ate it and said it to keep her from tearing up. When he ate the eggs, he found, unsurprisingly, they were good but not her later perfect. "Best eggs, I've ever had. I took the liberty last night to wash your clothes." He said, motioning to the folded pile. "Once you're ready, we can go train a little and begin to fill up that seal."

"That would be nice, Naruto-kun." She grabbed her clothes, went to her room, and changed over. When she came out, Naruto was dressed as well. Taking her by the hand, they headed out. First thing Naruto did was get a key made for her so she could come and go as she pleased. Then, they had their file pictures taken and turned them in. It was while they were there Naruto stood up and walked to the door.

"Something interesting over there," Sarutobi asked.

"A little shrimp about to charge into the room," Naruto replied. He opened the door just before Konohamaru reached for it to charge in. He tripped and landed right in front of Naruto.

"What happened!? How'd I trip!?"

"Honorable grandson," Ebusa said, coming in. "You really shouldn't run off like that! And for the record, the floor is quite smooth so you couldn't have tripped."

Konohamaru looked at Naruto, resting his head against his hand, and his elbow against the wall. "You tripped me," he accused.

"I? Me? Why would I trip a snot nose little brat who tripped over his own scarf?"

"Take that back!"

"That is the grandson of the honorable Hokage you are talking to," Ebusa shouted with a scowl on his face.

"One, I don't care, two, why should I listen to a closet pervert?"

Ebusa choked on his own words at that. "Such slander! I have you know that I am no such thing!"

"You are and I can prove it, 'mister elite jonin'. Hah, I could beat you in two moves, a single jutsu!"

"I highly doubt that," Ebusa challenged.

"Don't you ignore me! Apologize right now," Konohamaru shouted. Hinata covered her eyes, she knew this would end bad.

Naruto grabbed him by the scarf and raised him to eye level. "Make me. Because, as far as the Hokage is concerned, I don't care if he's your grandmother." Just like last time, Naruto knocked him upside the head, trying to put a little sense into it. Konohamaru fell to the ground, clutching his head. "And as for you, I saw that scowl."

"What do you plan to do about it."

"Prove that I'm right about you. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"So, you know a few tricks. This must be how you defeated Mizuki. But I am a jonin, it will take more than that."

"No it won't," they all said. "Because with what we're about to do, we could not only beat the Old Man, we could beat Sharigan Kakashi and Jiriaya of the Sannin. Henge no Jutsu: Ninja Harem!" Every man in the room was knocked back by that, Ebusa the worst, having been in the center of what would amount to an orgy in most cultures, a dog pile in others. Naruto and his clones began to laugh before they all winced at Hinata hitting one hard on the head dispelling it. She then did it to the rest of them until she found the real one.

"Don't you ever do that again while I'm there, Naruto-kun," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Naruto said, sweating a little.

"Good." She sighed before saying, "What will I ever do with you?"

"Love me, hug me, kiss me," Naruto replied before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and walking her out. Leaving Konohamaru rubbing his head, trying to figure out why some pretty naked girls that never even threw a punch, caused so many to bleed that much.

Naruto wanted so much to march right up to the training ground of Team Gai and beat the snot out of that prick for hurting her. But first, he wanted the seal to be ready for use. And he intended to cheat to do it. Resting in training grounds fourteen, a generally unused one, Naruto placed his hand over Hinata's seal and one over his own. He flooded chakra to both and they were absorbed just as quickly. After a half hour, Naruto took a break. Not only for himself but for Hinata, she had started to get a little dizzy.

"That...is a lot to take in," Hinata told him.

"I have a lot to use," Naruto told her. "And I haven't even tapped my biggest stores yet." Naruto stretched and sat down under a tree in the shade.

When she sat down next to him, she had a grin on her face. "Someone followed us."

"Of course," Naruto replied. "Let me guess, a certain snot nose little brat with a scarf?"

"That's the one," Hinata told him.

"Come on out, Konohamaru," Naruto called.

"Hah, so the rumors about your skill is true," Konohamaru said, pulling off a rocky looking blanket while he had been hiding in the tall grass. "Alright, that's it, your both my boss now!"

"Both of us," Hinata asked.

"Yeah! He defeated the Old Man as well as the Closet Pervert! And you defeated him! So that means, if I study under both of you, I will get even stronger than from a single one!"

"He has a point," Hinata offered.

"But do we really want an impressionable youth following us, possibly being corrupted by my wicked ways?" Naruto gave a chilling grin. "Of course. What could go wrong?"

"Everything and a bag of chips," Hinata said with a sigh. "Go, go, have fun." Hinata prided herself at knowing Naruto the best out of everyone in the village. So she knew just how bad he got at times. Raising hell and saving grace best described him.

"Alright, first we need to teach you my first original jutsu," Naruto told Konohamaru. "Now, this has dual purposes. Exposing perverts being the first. The second, older men often think with their pants, not their head, when a beautiful woman turns an interested eye to them. That is an excellent way to get a prisoner. Now, to start with, you need a henge. Change into Hinata-chan here."

"Right Boss number one!" He did the henge and the smoke cleared. "Like this," a fat Hinata asked.

"NO!" Naruto shouted, whacking him upside the head. Hinata eeped when Naruto sudden had her on her feet, her coat off, and her long hair undone, completely showing her physique off. "Note the color of her eyes, her gentle looking face, her sweet sounding voice. How easily she blushes when I point out her perfections like this. Her lovely looking legs, her thin caressing fingers, her curving figure. These are all things you need to have whenever you henge into Hinata-chan. Remember, you are trying to recreate perfection."

"Oh, right Boss One," Konohamaru replied. He did the henge again, doing it a little better. But he went over board with the blush and made her look like she had a bad sunburn. "Better," he asked, ruining her voice.

"Oh, this is going to take a lot of work," Naruto said, dropping his head in his hand.

—oo000oo—

"Finally," Naruto cheered when Konohamaru got it down. In that field, Hinata walked around her copy, trying to find anything wrong.

"You did good, Konohamaru-kun," Hinata said with a smile. "Now that you finally have the henge down, you need to master the..." She grimaced with a look to Naruto. "The Ninja Centerfold. This is to make a pretty girl with few to no articles of clothing like Naruto-kun had done."

"Alright... I get the feeling that I shouldn't use you as the figure for this, Boss Two."

"Correct. You didn't even need to get hit to learn that."

Konohamaru swallowed but nodded. "...I got it. Here goes nothing! Henge no Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke and a buxomy blue head with Hinata's eyes stood there now. She blew a kiss at Naruto and changed back. "Sorry, I tried to change it but some was still there."

"It was different enough," Hinata said. She looked at Naruto to see he had a hard time keeping himself controlled at the naked Hinata look alike. "Something wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, I just hardly expected Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love, to find a chosen avatar here in Konoha." He was rewarded with another blush.

Konohamaru looked between the two and asked, "Boss, will I get training to make a girl do that?"

Both blushed at that. "When you're older and can understand it better," Naruto told him. _'And after someone else explains the birds and the bees.' _ Naruto shook his head, ridding himself of any further worry. "Now go on runt, we have something to get back to."

"Okay! I'll see you later, onii-san, onee-san!"

"Wait, Konohamaru, there's something I forgot."

The kid turned back to him. "What?"

"You tried to attack the Hokage, why?"

He was silent for a moment. "My name, I want to be respected enough for people to call me it, not 'Honorable grandson'. But the shadow of the Hokage is huge, the only way to get out of it is to become Hokage myself."

Naruto nodded a moment. "Baka."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me, you think the Hokage title is so easy to get a child can? How many people have you killed?" Konohamaru froze at that. "Thought so. You didn't think about that, did you? Let me tell you something, Konohamaru, being Hokage is something important. It isn't a title, it is a position. That when the shit has hit the fans, you are going to be there to clean it up and save the day. Look at the Fourth. He died to save this village from the Nine Tails Fox, Kyuubi no Yokou. The First Hokage died fighting the strongest ninja from the Hidden Waterfall, a man that could use all five elements of chakra. The Second died preventing an escalation to the First Ninja War, keeping it from becoming a ten year war as it would have been. Your grandfather was a leader during a war. You know what else these men did? They sent men to their deaths, knowing that there was no choice." Konohamaru swallowed the lump in his throat. "To be Hokage, it means two things, ninety percent of the time, you do very little. It is that ten percent that you pray never comes around that you must do something. Second, you must send men and woman on missions knowing that some will never come home. Now, do you still think that being Hokage is something you can just take by getting the surprise on your grandfather?"

Konohamaru shivered, "...No. But when I am ready...I will take my grandfather's hat."

Naruto smiled, afraid for a moment, he had scared him off from being it. "You know what that means then? There are no short cuts. You have to bleed, sweat, and shed tears for it. Then, when you are almost at the top... You got to beat me for it!"

Hinata smiled at Naruto. "He is right, there is no fastest way to being it, just you trying to be the best you can and seeing how far that will take you. Do you understand, Konohamaru-kun?"

He nodded, "No other path but the way to being my best."

"Now run off," Naruto told him. "By the way, get your grandfather to teach you to summon!"

"Got it," the boy shouted back as he ran off.

Naruto sat back down. "Well, that was fun. What do you think, go see Gai and Neji for a certain bruise he gave you?"

"I don't know if I should, Naruto-kun," Hinata told him.

"You should, we have not worked long and hard for them to think they can walk over that." He stood up, pulling her to her feet. "Let's go, no fighting, just words being exchanged, okay?"

"Alright."

—oo000oo—

Naruto could see Tenten throwing kunai while Lee and Neji were sparing under the direction of Maito Gai. "Hey," he called to them, letting him know he was coming in.

Maito Gai turned to them first. "Hello, how can I help such a youthful couple this afternoon?"

"I need a word with Hyuuga Neji."

"What do you want... Hinata-san, your father was concerned that you haven't returned yet."

"I doubt that," Naruto said for her. "I got a bone to pick with you, Neji."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"The bruise you left on Hinata's cheek last night, thats what."

Neji gave a smirk. "I don't see one, you must be lying."

"You don't see it because I healed it. Let me make something clear to you, touch her again, and you will deal with me. And, if by some miracle, you get by me, you truly have to worry because then you will have to fight Hinata."

Neji laughed at that. "What could Hinata do to me!?" He turned arrogant. "I was the rookie of the year. Fate has determine that..."

"Take fate and shove it up your ass," Naruto interrupted. "You know what I was? Dead last for the longest time. You know what I graduated as? Rookie of the Year. You know who my parents are? No, no one does but a very small few, including me. You know how I got strong? I wanted it. Fate, birth, none of it had anything to do with it. Now, I will say it again, leave her alone." Naruto held Hinata's hand and began to leave.

"Why don't you let her talk, let's see how strong her conviction is."

Hinata stopped but took comfort and strength from Naruto's grip. "Alright." She turned back to him. "I 'm tired, sick and tired, of being blamed for things that weren't my fault. Yes, I'm not the best at Gentle Palms, but father gave up on me before I could truly begin to learn. So I have forged my own path and I no longer care if it is one you will approve. I am moving out of the Hyuuga clan and no one is going to stop me!" Hinata took a deep breath, feeling the weight of the world taken off her chest. "Ever hit me again and I will beat you so bad, Tsunade herself will be needed to heal you!" Hinata stood there, breathless that she had finally done it. She began to laugh at how great she felt while Neji frowned.

"I don't know where you found the strength to say that, but let's see you keep your word." Neji was obviously enraged because he charged Hinata. Before Lee or Gai got the chance to intervene, Naruto did. Naruto caught Neji's arm, twisted it behind his back, dislocating it in the process, before slamming Neji into the ground.

"Listen and listen well, Neji, because I hate repeating myself. You can be an okay guy and I would like to be your friend. But I am, first and foremost, Hinata's friend." He pulled on the arm harder to get his point across, receiving a groan of pain in reply. "You want to be a stuck up bastard, fine, go right ahead. But come near Hinata-chan like that again and you _will_ taste more than dirt. There will be no way to measure just how hard I come down on you." Naruto suddenly snapped the arm out, returning it to the socket, and getting another groan of pain. Naruto got off him and turn to the others, all of them with shocked looks on their faces. "I apologize for disrupting your training."


	20. Naruto Berserker

He stepped onto the battlefield, armor clinking. He raised his double bladed ax up and rested it on his shoulder. On his back, his second weapon sat, a giant two handed sword with a hole in the blade at the end and a notch near the handle. "All those that would fight me, step forward," the figure called. He looked around, resting his eyes on those that looked at him. Someone stepped forward, kunai in hand. "Come and kill me," he told the challenger. His voice was flat and even, not speaking in arrogance nor timid, not challenge nor taunt. He wanted him to do it, he wanted to die. The ninja ran forward, underestimating him because of his heavy armor. His hands finished his handsigns and all the sound was cut off from him. A normal person would have been thrown off by it. He wasn't. He sidestepped him and spun, his ax coming free and taking the ninja's chest from his waist.

"The naive and stupid is to die on the battlefield," he called out. "A real warrior has better come and face me." Several ran at him. His spun his ax, taking limbs and splitting bodies. He grunted as someone found a break in his armor with their blades. Before grabbing that person by the head and slamming him into his fellows. He stood there, heaving, blood flowing from his side for a moment before stopping. Slowly, the wound began to close. Behind and around, the men and women of his own village fought as well. It was then that he heard it, a woman from his forces cried out in pain. He turned and looked. She was a blond with long hair, a friend of his. She held her side, trying to stop the flow of blood. She realized to late what she did and looked at him, horrified.

The figures normally calm face began to twist in rage. He began to growl even. The muscles in his body seemed to grow and he dropped one hand from the ax only to grab the giant sword. He held both now in a hand each. He let out a roar and charged. "Fury has taken over," she cried. "Everyone run!" All at once, the forces marked by a leaf began to retreat. The only ones not trying to were the woman and the man. The woman would not leave him. Not while he was gone.

The man swung weapons with no finest at all. At first, people thought they could block and counter attack him. But when the sword and ax cleaved through weapon, armor, and man, they began to fall back from him. "REVENGE! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" With each slash, each kill, he didn't see enemy forces, he saw three men killing his childhood friend.

"Naruto," Ino shouted, trying to reach him. "I'm fine! Naruto, stop already!" The enemy assault had been stalled just by his fury. The bodies were falling quickly and soon they began to retreat. But Naruto chased after them. He had just killed another when Ino got in his way. "NARUTO! PLEASE!" He raised his weapons and was about to bring them down on her but something stopped him. His hands fought to slay her but something inside held him back. Finally they dropped from his hands and he fell to his knees. His eyes changed back from red to blue while his face went from enraged to impassive. Ino wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright now, you don't have to fight anymore."

Naruto took a few moments to calm his breathing. "I lost control again." The way he said it, you would not think he had just slaughtered near fifty men. It was a simple statement.

"You did it to help me," she said, trying to ease the guilt he felt deep inside. Real deep. Naruto felt nothing anymore. Ever since it happened. "You did it, Naruto, you fought them all off."

"What better way to use a berserker," he stated.

—oo000oo—

_Ten years ago._

—oo000oo—

"Deedlit," Naruto called as he ran over to his only friend in the world. "Look what I found!" He held out a quartz crystal he found while running around in the forest. Through time or by hand, the crystal had become a dagger.

"That is so cool," she cried as she looked at it. "A weapon like that would be perfect for the greatest ninja in the world!"

Naruto grinned a mile wide. "Isn't it!? I'm going to wrap the handle in leather and then when I become a ninja, this will be my signature weapon! Everyone will be afraid and respect Crystal Blade Naruto!" He was only six, his head still swimming with heroic tales of the ninjas of the Hidden Leaf. Deedlit was his best friend, an orphan as well. She refused to listen to the people who ran the orphanage and befriended him. So when they finally kicked him out, she was as well.

They played at the training ground until nightfall. When they stopped, the sun had set so they headed to this evening's sleeping place. They laid down next to each other keep warm through out the night. "Good night, Naruto," the nine year old said to him.

"Night, Deed." He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Only to be woken up several hours later. Deedlit had a hand over his mouth and motioned for him to be quiet. She pointed out the broken wall they slept in to the sound of several feet moving across the alley stone walkway.

"The demon brat and his little whore must be around here," a drunken slur said.

Another spoke up. "When we find them... Heheh, that demon is going to finally get what he deserves. And we'll have some fun with that slut. What do you say, Mizuki? You are the ninja here."

They could see a shadow kneel down and run his hand along the stone. "They were here alright. Let's see, they should be..."

Deedlit swallowed. "Naruto, I am going to draw their attention. You make a break for it."

"No," he hissed. "What happens to one happens to the both of us."

"I agree," Mizuki said outside the hole. He grabbed them and pulled them out. He tossed Naruto to one and Deedlit to the other. "Now what shall we do with you," he asked before chuckling. He went over to Naruto and grabbed his leg. "I know exactly what to do, actually." He broke his lower leg bones before tossing him to the side. He smiled at the screams of pain. "You are going to lay their and watch, demon. While we rape and kill your little whore." He turned to Deedlit and ripped her clothes off.

"Leave her alone," Naruto shouted. "Do what you want with me but leave her! HELP! Someone, anyone, help!"

"Forget it," Mizuki told him. "See those paintings on the stone? Those are seals to prevent sounds from traveling. Scream all you want, it will bring you nothing." He unbuttoned his pants and began to rape the screaming child. Naruto remembered the dagger and began to drag himself over to help her. But the man that wasn't holding Deedlit kicked him back and stomped on his chest, breaking a few bones there as well. Naruto wheezed and fought to get up again. "Deed...lit." He reached a hand out to her, trying to will it to stop.

"Isn't it cute," Mizuki asked. "He actually cares for this slut. TOO BAD!" He drew a knife and slashed her across the throat. She was thrown to the ground, a shaking hand coming to her throat, the other grasping Naruto's hand.

"No," Naruto whispered. "Please, someone, anyone...help," he said while tears slipped from his eyes. "...I will give anything, pay any price, just give me the strength to save her."

—oo000oo—

Kyuubi had been waiting forever for the words to come from her jailor. And she began to take the chance. But even before she could, she became aware of another presence. _**"Fury,"**_ she whispered, shocked. The spirit of anger and wrath began to form outside her cage. The demon looking thing looked at her before looking away. Kyuubi had not been expecting this. The child must have been so angry that nothing else mattered. She swallowed, _**"When a berserker passes, only destruction remains."**_ Even the Bijuu were afraid of Fury and what it did to whatever being it possessed.

Fury stood to it's full height and roared. A red haze began to spread from it.

—oo000oo—

As Deedlit stopped squeezing his hand, her hold on life also released. "Deedlit...please, no..." As the three of them laughed at them, Naruto began to see red. He looked at them and growled. He no longer felt the pain in his chest and leg. He wrapped his hand around the crystal and stood up. "Deedlit!"

"Impossible," one stuttered under the sudden killer intent. "No one could stand on a leg broken like that!" The other just sneered at Naruto before charging at him. Naruto lunged at him and slashed with the blade. He tried to catch his hand but Naruto's hand broke his arm before spilling his guts onto the ground. Naruto raised the dagger up and brought it down on the kneeling man's back several times. When finally he was done, he looked up at the other two and snarled. He ran at them, wildly swinging the blade. The second civilian was no fool. He stayed away from him and let the ninja deal with him.

Mizuki, being far faster than they were, grabbed Naruto's wrist and threw him into the wall. As he got back up, Mizuki stabbed him in the stomach and broke Naruto's dagger inside of him. But Naruto ignored it. He grabbed his arm and pulled himself up to Mizuki's neck. Where he bit it and tore it out. Naruto began to beat his fist against him until all he was doing was driving bones and brain matter into the stone with his own broken hands. He looked up at the third and final man, his rage far from sated. "You are a demon," were his last words. Before Naruto slammed into him, grabbed his leg, and ripped it off. Then he began to use it as a club to beat the man to death with.

—oo000oo—

The Hokage looked at the quite form of Naruto, he was in shock still. He had lost control and killed three men. Six years old and already that heavy a burden was on him. "Naruto, I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

Naruto answered in a voice so cold and calm, it scared the old man. "They came looking for us, smelling of sake and calling me a demon. We tried to stay hidden but the one named Mizuki was a ninja. He knew where we were. He broke my leg and tossed me to the side. Then told me I would stay there and watch while he raped and killed Deedlit. Then they would kill me too."

"How did you kill them?"

"I got mad," Naruto replied. "So mad, I was able to ignore what they did to me. I was stronger too." Sarutobi Hiruzen could believe that. When Naruto had been brought to him by ANBU captain Tora, he was unconscious. His leg had been broken like he said. But standing on it after it had been broken had made it worst. A couple ribs had been broken. And finally, his hands were best described as destroyed. All of it was repairable between doctors and the Kyuubi. The worst was the mental damage. Naruto hadn't been the same since Deedlit died five days ago. He hadn't even raised his voice in that time.

"Are you mad now?"

"No."

"Are you sad?"

"I should be," Naruto stated. "It feels like I should be. I know I should be. But all I feel is this cold calm."

Sarutobi looked Naruto over. He looked bigger. His muscles had grown because of something. "Naruto, would you be willing to let someone that specializes in working with the mind to interview you?"

"Yes."

"And how long have you been living outside the orphanage?"

"Around three months."

"Why didn't you come and see me?"

"I tried, but your secretary always told me you were busy." Naruto tilted his head at the scowl on the Hokage's face. "She lied then. I'm not surprised." Sarutobi looked at him, sad that he was so accepting about it. He summoned Inoichi. "So you are going to see what is going on in my head?"

"Yes," Inoichi confirmed. He did the handsigns and ended up inside Naruto's mind.

"_**Don't make any sudden moves,"**_ a voice that held so much power it scared him told Inoichi. He turned and saw he was in front of the prison of the Kyuubi. **_"It won't do anything if you don't."_**

"What are you..." He heard breathing behind him and turned around. There was another demon inside Naruto's mind. "What is that?"

"_**Fury," **_Kyuubi told him. **_"The spirit of anger and wrath. It hasn't happened in a long time but he has been known to possess ones that get mad enough while feeling the need or desire for more power."_** The way that Kyuubi was speaking said that she was scared of this spirit. She even ignored him just to make sure that Fury stayed calm.

Inoichi moved away and looked for his memories. He came to it and found the memory of what happened. Everything he said happened did, but much worst than he could describe. Inoichi was shocked by it all, what they did just to hurt Naruto and what Naruto did in retaliation. He ended it and took a look around at his mind itself. It had changed from a sewer. It was laid bare to him now. Nothing unique about it anymore. It looked like a plain tunnel. He moved back to the Kyuubi, making sure to stay away from Fury as well. "You know what is happening to him, don't you?"

"_**Yes," **_she stated. **_"You mean how calm he is, right?"_**

"Yes. What is going on?"

"_**A spirit of a strong emotion is here. It has burned out all other feelings but anger."**_ Still she watched Fury, not him. **_"He is no longer what you would call human. Physically, he is but he is now a berserker."_**

"What?"

"_**A berserker. You must never get him angry or he will go into a destructive rampage to kill whatever made him angry and then some. Usually, he will feel nothing. But should something get him mad like he did a few days ago..."**_

Inoichi swallowed at the thought. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"_**Even demons have their fears, human. Anything that knows what Fury is would be afraid of it."**_

Inoichi nodded and left. "I'm done," he said to Naruto.

"You didn't ask me any questions."

"I went inside your mind, Naruto. I found the answers I was looking for there. I need to talk to the Hokage in private." He took Sarutobi to the side and repeated everything he learned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I saw no other signs of other emotions in there. The Kyuubi was telling the truth about that much at least. And I don't want to chance the rest of it being true to."

Sarutobi looked down for a moment. "I will handle it. I know a way for him to stay calm."

"Deedlit," they heard Naruto suddenly say. They looked over at him who was looking at the door. "I'm sorry, you look a lot like her."

Inoichi's daughter, Ino, had opened the door. "It's alright. Dad, mom was worried."

"Everything is alright, Ino. Go on home." She closed the door and Naruto kept looking where she stood. "How can you help him," he questioned Sarutobi.

"...Danzou taught emotion control training to his ninja. I am going to ask him to teach his techniques to Naruto."

"You can't possibly trust him enough to do that."

"I don't, but what choice is there?"

"...None."

—oo000oo—

Naruto stood there, looking at the one arm man, who just looked back. "Do you know why you are here?"

"To keep calm," Naruto replied. "Something about if I lose my temper, people die. I overheard that man, Inoichi, talking about it with the Hokage."

"You are correct. Is there anything else you want to learn though?"

Naruto was quiet for a moment. "Teach me to wield weapons. Ones that will take a person apart. Not daggers or knives."

Danzou thought about this. He knew what happened to those three and he didn't even have a weapon after the first one died. "Like what?"

"...An ax. And one of those big swords that I heard some chunin talking about. The ones used by the 'Seven Swordsmen'."

"A zanbatou? That takes a lot of strength."

"You asked what I wanted to learn."

"I did. Let's get started then."

—oo000oo—

Naruto was in the park, swinging his training sword and ax around. They weighed fifteen pounds each, heavy enough to make his muscles scream from use. Yet Naruto couldn't even find it to complain about that. He might have wondered what happened to himself but he couldn't care now. "Hey, you're that kid with dad when he was talking to the Hokage," came from behind him. Naruto turned around and saw that girl again. She had blond hair like Deedlit had and looked a bit like her as well.

"I am. Ino, correct?"

"I am," she said proudly. "What's with the sword?"

"Training."

She looked at him a moment. "Don't like to talk much?"

"Not anymore."

"Do you want to play? My dad told me I should be careful around you but you don't look dangerous."

After a moment, Naruto sheathed the sword on his back and locked his ax there as well. "Alright. What do you want to play?"

"How about tag?"

"Okay. I'll be it." He gave her a head start before chasing after her. She ran off and after a moment, Naruto followed. She was surprised that he kept running even with the added weight. When he finally caught her, he let her catch her breath first. She looked at his chest to see it was rising and falling at a greater pace than hers was but he was still standing straight. You couldn't tell he was winded if you looked at his face.

"My turn, you go run."

"Alright." Before he could though, several bullies came up to them.

"You, with the sword and ax, give them to us," the biggest one said.

Naruto turned to him. "Go away. I am not giving these to you."

"You don't have a choice," one said before he grabbed Ino and held her with an arm around her neck. "Give them up or I will hurt her."

"Let me go! Let me go you creep!" She elbowed him in the crotch, forcing him to. She jumped away from him and looked at Naruto. "Naruto?" His face was pulled into a scowl, a growl escaping his throat. She watched in shock as his arms and legs grew bigger. He ran forward, fist reared back. As the one that grabbed her straightened, he stood back up and Naruto's fist collided with his face, throwing him back. He turned back to the others. Before he could do more, several men wearing mask, but not the regular ANBU mask, dropped down and grabbed Naruto. To be thrown off. "Naruto, what are you doing," she called. One of the masked men moved to Naruto only to be backhanded, throwing him ten feet away, hitting a tree. She got in his way and grabbed his arms, not knowing better. "Stop, please! You;re gonna hurt someone!"

Naruto's fist shook for several moments before he calmed down. "I apologize, Ino. I sometimes lose my temper."

"That was losing your temper? You were going to kill someone!"

"...I'm sorry."

"Naruto, we need to take you back," the leader of the group said to them.

Naruto looked around and saw the bullies had ran away, scared. "Alright."

"Wait, who are you that you have men to protect you?"

"You are wrong, they aren't to protect me, they're to stop me." He turned away and began walking.

The last ROOT there looked carefully at Ino. They had found Naruto's trigger before now. A woman crying out for help or in pain, that set him off. They have decided not to cause it again after the second time. Naruto had killed three people before someone finally knocked him out. But this time, no one died and she was involved with why. She told him to calm and he did.

—oo000oo—

_Six years later._

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked out the classroom with a ninja headband around his forehead. He found it too easy but he also had training before coming here. He sat down at his chair, his double bladed ax strapped to his back still. He had broken his latest sword a few weeks ago in training. Danzou wanted him to learn to control Fury, so he could enter and leave the rage whenever he wanted. But nothing worked. Only a woman being attacked sent him in, only a woman asking him can stop him.

Naruto nodded to Ino who went next. He didn't expect to see her again after what happened but not only did he, she was happy to see him. She came back out, wearing her headband around her waist like a belt. "Congratulations, Ino," Naruto said to her.

"Thank you, Naruto." She sat down next to him. "Think we will be on the same team?"

"Yes," Naruto stated. "It is in my team's best interest that you are." She had been shocked by what she learned from him. But she handled it well and stayed his friend. She remained the only person brave enough to stop him.

"...Is that your only reason," she asked.

"Should there be another," Naruto replied.

She frowned and turned her head with a "Hmph." Then she said, "I hope I get put with Sasuke. He is _so_ dreamy." She glanced at Naruto. "And handsome."

"I guess," Naruto replied, indifferent. He looked at her to see her mad. "Something wrong?"

Ino sighed, "No. Hey, would it kill you to ever comment on how nice I look!"

"...You look beautiful," Naruto replied, sounding like he said it just to say it.

She frowned again, "I hate that emotionless tone of your's."

"I can't help it," Naruto replied. He looked up when Iruka came out.

"I want to congratulate each and everyone of you. You have all worked very hard to get here today and I am proud of you all. But do not think that learning stops here. You are never too old to learn something new. Nor should you think just because you graduated with a high score, you are top dog and vice versa. Some people have great fighting skills and low test scores while others have high test scores and can't fight very well." He glanced at Naruto. He had no ambition to strive here. He knew Naruto was all but a ROOT with his training. Hell, he had even gone on a mission with the boy once. Him being here was to only give him experience with people. Something that he still had trouble with. He was just glad that his loyalty was no more to Danzou than to the village. "But don't let that deter you either. A ninja must be strong in both body and mind to survive. My last piece of advice to all of you as your teacher is this. If you are stronger physically, study and grow smarter. If you are stronger mentally, train and grow stronger. If both are strong, you have reached the pinnacle of being a ninja. You are on liberty for the next three days, you must have a photo turned in for your military I.D. by then. Dismissed." They began to stand and leave. Naruto took his time and was last to leave. He went over to Iruka and held out his hand.

"Thank you for having me in your class, Iruka-sensei."

"Thank you for coming, Naruto-san. Until our next mission."

"Until then," Naruto agreed. He walked outside and headed to his home. He had nothing else to do so he decided to get the picture taken care of now. He went to his chest and opened it. Plate armor with a seal on it to make the color match that around it rested inside. He picked it up and slipped inside of it. He tightened the buckles down before pulling on his greaves and his leather gloves. He then took his headband and affixed it to over his heart on his armor. He left after reattaching his ax holster to his back again.

On the street, people steered clear of him, afraid. He didn't care. It was their own fault for attacking him once. It was after he started training and he had cleaved a man in half with his ax. In broad daylight. And he got away with it. Again though, he didn't care because it wasn't his concern. When he pose for his picture, he was standing up, the end of his ax handle on the ground, and his hands resting on the ax head. There, in that picture, you could see the only sign Naruto had at least a little since of humor. Written on the ax blade were the words 'Kiss my ax'.

—oo000oo—

Naruto spent the three days training. Then, he waited in Iruka's class room while names were called out. "Team Seven, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sai, your sensei is Hatake Kakashi," Iruka told the class. "Team Eight, you will have a forth member, the reason will be explained by your sensei, Sarutobi Asuma. The members are Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino. Your fourth member is Uzumaki Naruto."

—oo000oo—

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto and asked the question on everyone's mind. "Why put you with us?"

Naruto glanced back at him and answered truthfully. "You three have the strongest chance of stopping me without getting yourselves killed." He picked up his ax and looked down the blade. He looked up at people looking at him. "Something wrong?" He then looked to Hyuuga Hinata as she approached him.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered, Naruto knew how she felt. And he wished he could feel the same way. But he couldn't.

"Yes, Hinata-san?"

"Ano...I was...wondering if...if you would...would maybe like to...have l-lunch...with m, m, me." Her face flushed red when she finished and waited for the rejection.

"I wouldn't mind," Naruto replied, slipping the ax back into the holster and standing up.

"R-Really?"

"Yes. Would you like to go to a restaurant or for me to make you something."

"Ah...Ah, you don't have to go through the trouble," she rushed, actually doing it without stuttering. "I, I, well, you see..." She pressed her fingers together nervously.

"Yes, Hinata-san?" Her blushed deepened and he heard her say bento. "You made me a bento box?" Her face still scarlet, she nodded. "I accept," he told her, standing up. Still blushing, she headed back to her seat and took out the lunches she made. "Thank you," Naruto said as he accepted his. Sitting down next to her, he opened his box and waited.

"I-Is s-something wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"It is impolite to eat before a lady," Naruto replied.

"Oh, ano," she picked up her chopsticks and slowly began to eat, watching Naruto out of the corner of her eye. Naruto broke apart his chopsticks and began to eat as well. "Do y-you like it?"

"I do, it is very good," Naruto replied. Slowly, he finished the meal. "Thank you very much, Hinata-san. It was good and I enjoyed it. If I may make a suggestion?" She nodded. "A little basil in the rice. Not needed but could use it."

"I, I will re-remember that, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned to looked at her and remembered his course on charm and etiquette. He gentle took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you for the lovely meal, princess Hyuuga. I look forward to another if you will." Hinata flushed crimson before stooping forward in her seat. He blinked and turned to Ino. "Too much?"

Ino seemed to puff up and turned away from him. Shikamaru looked to her and then to him. "Just a bit."


	21. Naruto blind

"It's him," Hinata heard being said. Looking, she saw a blond boy with a silver wing falcon on his shoulder and a staff a little taller than she was. He wore a green tunic and pants with black leather boots. Looking around, she saw people look at him with hatred yet he noticed none of it. He carried a pack on his back and walked right up to a vendor.

"What do you want," the man asked snidely.

The boy reached into his pack and pulled out an animal fur the color of gold, the finest she had ever seen. "You're a trader," the boy said, "do you want to buy this fur? I have a couple others as well, all the same quality." Hinata widened her eyes at that.

The trader looked at it greedily and took it to examine it. It had no nicks, no marks, it had been skinned by a master. "This skin is shoddy," the man told the boy, making the falcon cry out. "I'll give you twenty five ryu for it and the others, if they are the same quality."

Hinata was about to say something when the boy took it back, rolled it up, and said, "You think that because I'm blind that I'm stupid? I'll find someone else." He turned around and walked away, making the man regret that. Hinata watched him walk by, his eyes were blue but the pupil was silver. He went to another trader who offered him a higher price but still far below what they were worth. Again he left.

Sighing, he said, "Tenten, how much your father going to offer for these," he called to the daughter of one of the village's blacksmiths.

The teammate of Hinata's cousin walked up to him. "...Perfect skins, as usual. And this fur...How did you kill this without ruining it?"

"Fire. The fur is fireproof. Took a week to burn away the flesh inside."

"Ah." She unrolled it and Hinata got her first good look at it. It looked like some eight legged weasel. "Beautiful, Naruto. How many do you have?"

"Four."

"Wow," she said, looking at it. "A hundred and seventy five ryu each easy."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you. Looks like another batch of traders lose out."

Tenten laughed at that, "They never do learn, do they?" She gave the fur back and led Naruto away.

Hinata watch them go and turned to one of the laughing traders. "Who was that?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, the best hunter in the Land of Fire. He sold to me once, after doing the same thing. I got perfect ivory from a knucklehead trout, fish so big, they can pull a man underwater from the land."

"Why didn't you buy those then?"

"I sell bones, not furs. He knows to come to me for bones." Hinata looked over his bone carved figures. "Nice, aren't they? So, why the interest?"

"He's blind," Hinata said. "But is so sure... Why does everyone hate him?"

"...Something he can't control. Don't ask. Why don't you go talk with him."

Hinata nodded after a moment and followed. She found Naruto leaving Tenten's family's store, the pack full of supplies. He then started walking out of the village. Before she could reach him, several people surrounded him, making the falcon take flight. "Walk away," Naruto told them.

"Give us the money, blind boy," the leader said.

The thirteen year old looked him right in the eyes, even not being able to see them. "Don't, you'll regret it." They didn't listen and rushed him. Naruto tossed the bag into the air, rolled to the side, tripping one with his staff before hitting him on the head. The bag landed safely on the fallen hood. Naruto planted the end of his staff into the cobble stone road and pole vault kicked into his next attacker. The man was caught unaware and fell to the ground. He was similarly placed unconscious. The last one pulled a knife and went to stab him in the back.

"Look out!" At the same time Hinata screamed that, the falcon called out behind him. Naruto spun the staff in a fast spinning circle, twisting. He knocked the knife to the ground with the first hit, breaking his elbow with the second, and hitting him on the head with the third. Naruto picked up the pack and slipped it back onto his shoulders. "That was incredible."

"Why are you following me," Naruto asked.

"I wanted to see..."

"To see the freak," Naruto asked. "To see the blind boy walk into a wall? Or maybe to watch me navigate without sight?" He didn't look happy and his words were so harsh.

"No, I just wanted to know why people hate you."

"...Doesn't matter. Go home, girl." He turned and left.

—oo000oo—

Hinata was still shocked when she got to the training ground to meet her team for the day's training. "Hinata, what is it," her sensei Kurenai asked.

"I saw...a boy earlier. He's blind but he moves so surely." She swallowed before continuing. "He was attacked and he fought all three off with just a staff."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Kurenai stated.

"You know him, sensei," her teammate Kiba asked.

"Yes. He...was going to be a ninja like you guys but was blinded during his second year. It was decided that he couldn't do it."

"That's not true," Hinata said. "If you saw him, you would know he..."

"He has been blind for years now, Hinata," Kurenai told her. "That is years of practice at work."

She sat down, "...I want to be able to do that."

"What, see without seeing," Kiba asked.

"No, he's confident. Even handicapped as he is."

Shino pushed his sunglasses back up his nose. "Ask him to help you then."

"He won't," Kurenai said with a sigh. "Naruto became strong without depending on anyone and will walk with no one at his side anymore. The only person he'll even listen to is the Hokage."

Hinata looked down, making Kiba sigh. "Can't we at least ask him to help. I think Hinata could really use it."

Kurenai nodded, "Alright, we will. Let's go see him."

—oo000oo—

When team Eight got to the Hokage's office, he was busy talking to someone. "She followed me for over a half hour, Old Man," they heard through the door.

"Maybe she has a crush on you, Naruto," the Hokage said. "Silver, help me out here."

The falcon squawked and Naruto said, "Don't agree with him."

Kurenai heard enough and knocked on the door. "Pardon me Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun. I have a favor to ask."

"What can I help you with, Kurenai," Sarutobi asked.

"It isn't you, it's Naruto. My student, Hinata, would like Naruto's help."

Naruto turned his blind eyes to her. "Why would anyone want my help? How can I help him for that matter."

"She has low confidence. She saw you earlier and when she told us, she said she wished to be like that."

"So she's that girl," Naruto said. "Speak up girl, I can hear you."

"I, I'm sorry, Naruto-san," she said, bowing out of habit. "I meant no d-disrespect earlier."

Naruto frowned, stood up, and said, "I walk alone. Talk to you later, Old Man." He walked out.

Sarutobi sighed, "Forgive him, it hasn't been easy. It has never been easy."

"...How did it happen," Shino asked.

"An instructor in the academy used a flare jutsu in his face, burning out his eyes. Now, what can I do to help you, Hinata?"

"Nothing, s-sir," she said, disheartened.

"Nonsense, what is it?"

"I came to ask Naruto to teach me the confidence he has," she whispered, looking out the window to the boy as he walked.

"...I see. He likely won't but I think you should."

"Huh," all of team eight asked.

"It'll do you good. You and him. He lives inside Training Grounds forty four, ask him before he gets there but don't go in. You are excused for the next month if he agrees."

Hinata gaped at him but bowed after a moment. "Thank you sir." She rushed out and followed him. "Naruto-san, w-wait, please!"

"What is it now?"

"I...I ask that you...you reconsider."

"No." He walked away and didn't stop until he got to the Forest of Death.

Hinata followed, trying to get him to reconsider but he never stopped. Standing outside the forest, she looked back and then to Naruto's fading form. Fear told her to leave, but she couldn't. She was tired of being afraid of everything. She followed.

—oo000oo—

Hinata jumped at nearly everything as she moved through the forest. She was about to walk over some sand when Naruto appeared again and stopped her. "What are you doing here!?"

"I, I won't take no for an answer," she insisted. "Please, I need help."

"You have no idea the kind of danger you're in here, do you? How many times I stopped you from dying?"

"What do you mean," she asked, suddenly afraid again. Naruto held up a dead leech as large as her stomach.

"This is one of the many things that tried to eat you." He tossed it onto the sand, only for some sort of tentacle to rise up from it and pull it down. "I'll lead you out of here."

"...No, please."

Naruto sighed again and looked at her. "You don't get it, do you? This is the Forest of Death."

"Teach me then," she told him. "How do you survive here?"

He shook his head and began to walk away. "I know the sound of each rock and stone," he said when he stopped on a flat rock and tapped his staff against it. The rock turned out to be a pillar that rose up into the air. "And I embrace what others fear. You are not to roam in this forgotten place, just the likes of me are welcome here." He jumped off the pillar onto a fallen tree trunk. Looking at the climbing Hinata, he shook his head. "Everything breaths, and I know each breath. For me it means life, for others its death." He started walking down the truck to the waterfall that it had fallen through. "It's perfectly balanced, perfectly planned, more than enough for this man." He held up his staff, splitting the water for him to walk through. Hinata marveled at it when he removed the staff and the split stayed there. "Like every tree stands on its own, reaching for the sky I stand alone." Hinata walked through the split only for it to drop. Naruto touched the tree at the end and said, "I share my world with no one else, all by myself, I stand alone." A tree limb wrapped around him, picked him up, and gave a him a light toss. When Hinata reached it, she saw it open an eye and move the root she stood on.

When she caught up with him, he was standing in a patch of ivy leave. Smiling, he said, "I've seen your world with these very eyes." The leaves all took flight around him like birds, even making bird calls. Hinata looked from them back to Naruto, seeing him walking again. He was moving through a group of giant purple pods. They opened to reveal a single tentacle with a large orange ball at the end that they tried to hit him with and he just knocked away with his staff. Several did hit Hinata. "Don't come any closer, don't even try. I felt all the pain and heard all the lies." He stepped out onto a pond only for water to shoot up under him, holding him up and taking him into the air. "But in my world there is no compromise." Like stairs, he walked right to another ledge. She nearly fell into the water below following him. "Like ever tree, stands on its own, reaching for the sky I stand alone." He jumped onto a stump that pulled its roots up and began moving. He jumped off it into this field of giant four petal flowers. "I share my world with no one else. All by myself, I stand alone." He stepped up to one and then on it, smiling back at her as it started spinning its petals, then it started flying. He let go and dropped atop a hill, the highest point in the forest. A few moments later, Hinata slipped off the one she grabbed and was caught by Naruto. "You don't belong here," he said, setting her on her feet.

Hinata looked back the way they came, "How could...I mean all those things..."

"Yes," Naruto said.

"And you just walk through them."

"Yes."

"You are incredible."

"Go home, if you stay here, you might die. Go back to the people that love you." He turned away.

Hinata looked down, "They've all died." He looked back. "My mother died when I was seven, and though my father still lives, he died with her. No one is there that loves me." Looking back, she said, "Besides, I don't think I could survive the trek back."

"Fang would carry you," Naruto told her. He gave a whistle and a large sabertooth tiger appeared, big enough for her to ride or eat them. Naruto went up and scratched his ears. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why is this worth your life?"

She sat down, "Something in everyone's life is," she said after a moment. "That one thing that is worth it. I'm tired of being scared, of being useless. And you, you don't know fear! Please, one month, that's all I ask."

He looked at her a moment. "So, you're willing to run with a wolf pack? To face those things alone? Because if I do, you will do that."

"...Yes."

Naruto straightened and sighed, "...Shadow!" A black dire wolf, a wolf as half the size of a horse, howled in the forest before running up top. "This is my family, Hinata. Silver," the falcon squawked at her. "Fang," the smilodon yawned and licked her face, making her giggle. "And Shadow," the dire wolf sniffed her and licked her as well.

"I...I don't understand, both species have been extinct for centuries," she said.

"Not just them," Naruto replied. "Silver is a baby Haast Eagle."

She looked at the chick that would grow to have a wingspan of over twelve feet. "H-How!? They died out five hundred years ago."

"Like I said, this is a forgotten place." He looked out over the forest. "You saw the furs. You saw the animals that live here. These three were all the ancestors of current predators, I found them all as cubs or a chick." He brushed Silver's breast feathers. "Silver was just an egg, her mother killed by another hunter. She is the youngest. Shadow is the oldest, the runt of the litter. His mother just had too many so she pushed him away. I found him half starved and saved him. Fang...I still don't understand. He just showed up when he was young. I tossed him some scraps, he would eat them, leave, come back a few days later. Eventually, he just stayed."

She looked at each, and then out across the forest. "What else is out there?"

Naruto sat down next to her, leaning against Fang. "The correct question is what _isn't_ out there. Giant knucklehead trout swim the large bodies of water. Haast eagle fly the canopy. A dire wolf pack the eastern side of the forest, smilodon to the west. And now you, in the north."

Gulping, she asked, "And what else is to the north?"

"Let's see, mid summer...basalisk, giant worms, giant tigers..." She paled at that. "There's also those aurumvorax, the furs I sold. There's rust monsters to the west, wraiths to the east, krayt dragons to the south..." He looked south. "...Hinata."

"Yes."

"Over there, do you see that?" She looked where he pointed and saw a giant eagle with a wing span of over three meters carrying away some other animal. "...I thought you're blind, how did you know?"

"I heard it's call. Its a full grown Haast eagle, be careful of them, they hunt bipedal animals, including humans."

She glanced at the chick, "What about Silver?"

"Oh, he won't eat us, likes us too much for that."

"You sure?"

"Oh yes," he replied, rubbing his feathers, "he told me." He made a growl before jumping off the edge. Fang slipped under her legs, moving her onto his back, before all three animals followed Naruto. He slid down the rock face, flipping over boulders and other obstacles. He then jumped, catching a vine and swinging down next to another treant. "Hey Ironbark," he said, petting in. He ran along the shifting roots before sliding down a moss covered log.

"Where are we going," Hinata called after him.

He looked back, still running, "My castle!" He jumped through some hanging ivy, over a long serpentine lizard. "Morning Draco." He stopped on a series of round flat rocks and tapped the one he stood on. "Fang, bring her up here. Shadow, go on home." Fang ran up to a tree then up it. There, Hinata found Naruto waiting. "Shhh," he whispered before pointing to the ground behind him.

Hinata looked and nearly spoke. _'Beautiful.'_ It was a horse so white it glowed, and on its head was a silver, spiral horn. Looking to Naruto, he nodded to her unasked question, that was a unicorn. "I thought they were nothing but myth," she whispered.

"This place is sacred," Naruto told her. "The creatures of the past find home in places like this."

"Uh," Hinata said when the Unicorn looked up at them. "...Is it dangerous?"

"What isn't in this forest," Naruto replied. "But are unicorns predators, no. Tell me, what do you see?"

She looked at him and he looked right back. "...Intelligence," she muttered.

"I know that, I meant what do you see? Color."

"He's beautiful, he is as white as a snowflake in December, and his horn is the purest silver I have ever seen." The Unicorn whinnied and trot away. "I don't understand, why is it called the Forest of Death if its so full of life and beautiful?"

"Because few come out. There are many dangers here." He turned away from the unicorn and leaned against a branch. "Hinata, I can teach you what you want, but you have to be willing to give something of yourself in return. Do this, you will _never_ be the same."

"...That's the point."

"Alright then." He turned around, and stepped off the tree. He caught the branches on the way down and started walking. Using his staff, he pulled aside the hanging branches of a giant willow. "Welcome to my home." Hinata stepped through it and gazed at the grove.

"It really is a castle."

Though unlike any she ever heard or seen. It was a diamond shaped grove, with a stone pile wall running along the outside. Fang slipped in behind her and easily scaled the wall with a single jump and laid on it. Looking up the pine trees, she saw many walkways going from tree to tree, tree house to tree house. The wall itself was more than it appeared, it wasn't just a tall pile of stones, they were perfectly molded together to form as flat a surface as possible on all sides. Naruto had even used mortar to fill the cracks, making a wall almost eight feet tall that no animal could scale. All in all, Hinata would say it had almost a magical feel to it. Naruto ran to the wall and used his staff to pole vault up it. Lowering one end, he said, "Grab a hold." When she did, Naruto pulled her up. "Like I said, welcome to my castle. Excuse the mess, I don't get many guest. Actually, you're the first." He looked around and smiled, "You may go anywhere here, though you might not want to go into the den under that tree."

"What's under that tree?"

"Bluster," he replied as if that explained it all. Before she asked who or what Bluster was, Naruto said, "Keep in mind all my friends and family."

"Ah, an animal."

"Yes, a bear. You know how big a black bear gets?"

"Huge, ten feet tall, five feet wide, weighs hundred of pounds... Got it, don't go in the den."

"Correct." He pulled a three foot long fish out of his pack and gave it to her. "At least not without first giving the proper offering." He went to the den, "Bluster...Bluster, wake up, we have guest." He went in and a groan came out. "Come on Bluster. Don't make me poke you with the stick." Naruto was seen again dragging a bear by the paw. More like trying to, the bear rolled back over, pulling Naruto back in. "You won't get a fish," Naruto finished. Naruto flew out of there from the bear getting up so fast. "Hes coming."

A huge lumbering bear slowly padded out, yawning as he went. Hinata froze as it came up to her. The bear looked from her, to the fish, back to her, gave her a sniff, decided not to eat her, picked the fish up in its jaws, and lumbered back into the den. After a moment, her legs gave out. "That was terrifying."

"Get out of there you oaf," Naruto called after him. "It is far too early in the season to hibernate." A moan was his only answer. "Lazy bones." He looked back to Hinata, "Looks like you met a lot of the family."

"There's more?"

"Lots more, the whole forest is my family, my friends. But the ones that stay here are like my siblings."


	22. Naruto Final Fantasy 7

Naruto grinned as he held up his bloody claw, showing her it. _**"Whats the matter," **_he asked. _**"Isn't this what you always wanted, proof that I was a demon?"**_

"No, please don't," she begged, stumbling back. "I, I'm sorry! Don't kill me!"

"_**Too late for that,"**_ Naruto said before licking the claw clean. Giving her a twisted grin, he lifted up the arm he tore off of her husband and drank the free flowing blood from it. **_"I wanted nothing from anyone when I was a child, when I was human,"_**he snarled, tossing away the limb and stepping over the body. _**"Just respect, just acceptance. Well, now, I want your fear!"**_ Fangs long, claws extended, he lunged at her, making her scream first in terror, second in pain, third not at all. As far as he was concerned, Uzumaki Naruto was dead, only Demon remained. And demon had a very long list of people to kill.

—oo000oo—

_Four years later_

—oo000oo—

Sai, the new leader of ROOT as Danzou had died at the hands of Demon three years ago, walked with the Captain of the ANBU. "Are you sure this will work," he asked the woman ahead of him, a scientist named Karen, formerly in the employ of Orochimaru until he too was murdered. At first, Demon killed only those that wronged him. He hated them and before long, he hated everything. Naruto had finally become the new body of the Kyuubi.

"Honestly, I don't know," she replied. "But its the best I can come up with," she finished. She slid a card through a reader and the heavy steel door slid open. Inside, they saw a tube large enough to hold an adult human, which it did. "We have the strength to kill him but we can't find him. That is what he is for." Inside was a name with blond hair breathing through a tube in his mouth.

Kiba, the latest in ANBU Captain, looked at the clone of the man that had been his friend. "...But the question is, can he be trusted not do the same. Or worst, for him not to join him? How do we know this...thing won't follow the footsteps of the original?"

Karen sighed, "...We can't. Ultimately, the Kyuubi took control, everyone agrees on that. Which means that if he has a mind at all, it will be more closely related to Naruto, but..." She went to a computer monitor and showed them. "We can't separate them. Kyuubi's chakra _is_ Naruto. With each clone we made, there was a little of it there inside him, minute really, but as you can see from the display, it grew, and grew, until it has almost reached the level of a bijuu. There is no eliminating it. The potential is there, both ways."

Sai looked to his counterpart and then Karen. "What do we do?"

She sighed, "...Train him."

"Hell no," Kiba growled.

"We don't have choice! If he is to lead us to his other, he has to be able to think like him!"

"Naruto is a murderer and you want to create another!?"

"Kiba," Sai said, looking in the tube, "there is a seal that we can place on him. If he gets out of contol, one handsign and he is dead."

Kiba glared through the tube. "Fine. I want that thing under control, always. The moment it even looks at me wrong, its dead."

Karen nodded, "I can accept that. I will begin right away."

Kiba turned and left. Sai watched him go before looking to the clone. "We can't call him Naruto. What have you come up with?"

"His code is XIII," she said offhand, pressing some buttons on an interface.

Sai leaned forward, looking at the whiskerless face. Naruto had been his friend too and it hurt what happened to him. More so that now, he had to kill him for the hundreds he had killed, the thousands more that might die because of him. "Strife..."

"What?"

"He was born out of strife so we will call him that. Strife...Cloud."

"Hmm, westernize it," Karen suggested.

"Cloud Strife," Sai said, trying it out. "Sounds awkward. Might as well though. Good luck, doctor, I sense you will need it."

—oo000oo—

Flashes. That was all his life was, flashes of things he didn't understand. He saw things, as though through his eyes yet they weren't. Sometimes he was huge, towering over the land. Other times he was small, looking up at the world. Some horrible, some beautiful, all confusing. Who was he? He didn't know. He knew that he wasn't real though. Who made him? And what did they make him for? No answers ever came. He began to feel heavy, sometime in that infinite darkness. Suddenly, he was aware of more than the darkness, he...felt things. First was something in him, close to his mind that didn't belong, something came through it. In and out, in and out. He focused on that, trying to find the answers. Next, his awareness began to expand. This...substance was on him, it was...cold and...wet, that was the word, wet like the stuff entering through the object. His sense of feeling spread far over the next instant, the next eternity. How long had he been there? Couldn't tell, a long time he knew. He felt something attached to him move. He followed the feeling and felt the urge to make it move. It was hard but he could.

_CLOUD._

What was that!? A voice that thundered all around him, through him.

_TIME TO WAKE UP CLOUD._

Wake? What was it talking about? It began to feel easier to move and felt something begin to slide. He saw something and snapped his eyes shut. They hurt!

_CALM DOWN, RELAX, IT WILL BE OVER IN A MOMENT._

He opened them again, slowly and saw a blue colored world. The wetness felt like it was stirring before he saw it going down and he was dropped to the floor. With great effort, he pulled the foreign thing from him and began throwing up this reddish liquid from his lungs. Throwing his head back, he took a deep breath, sounding like he was screaming from the gasp. "That's it," the voice said. "Breath, come on, breath."

He puked some more water from his lungs and looked around. It was so bright, his eyes stung. His muscles screamed from use with each move. He looked around at this world a pain before finally...he screamed. "RAAAAGGGGHHH!"

—oo000oo—

Karen saw Cloud collapse after that and fall unconscious. She had hoped it would go a little better but she wasn't surprised. "You, take him to my biolab," she said to her assistants. "We will need to rebuild his muscles if he is to be any use to us."

—oo000oo—

_Cloud...You are Cloud Strife._ What was this? _Everything you do, if for one purpose._ Is...is this hell?_ Cloud, find me, find Demon. Find your other._ Kill me, please. _Only you can stop me. Only you can save us._ Make the pain stop. _Cloud._ Why are you doing this to me? **You need to have it happen to you.** But what did I do? **Cloud, stop them.** Stop who? _Me._ WHO!? **CLOUD! **_CLOUD!_

_**You...will never stop me.**_

Cloud sat up, screaming again. Looking around, he saw a...a room made of gray, shiny walls. He laid on a...on a bed and saw nothing else. That last voice...who was that? That wasn't like the others. That was one of evil. Shakily, he got to his feet and walked to the sink. Fumbling around with it, he got water to come out and drank some. He heard a sound and spun around, afraid. "Cloud," this...person with red hair said at the door. "Come with me Cloud. Its time to begin."

—oo000oo—

Karen led Cloud to a room down the hall that inside would begin teaching him hand eye coordination. She had been surprised when she saw he not only walked, but also turned on the water. He hadn't begun his programming yet and still he knew. She had a few theories why already but would have to wait and see. "Ieh..." Karen looked to Cloud. He was walking rather bad but still walking. And right now, he looked at her, confusion in his eyes, moving his mouth. "Ihs..." Her eyes widened when she realized it. He was trying to talk! "Ihs tis... Ihs tis ell?"

Is this hell? Those simple words she never imagine she would hear, not now, not from him. "Can you speak?"

He tilted his head and said, "Sp...Spee-k Speak. Can you speak?"

She smiled, _'Oh kami thank you! Genetic memories! I am going to get the Nobel for this!' _Clearing her voice, she said, "Cloud."

"Cl...oud. Cloud."

"You are Cloud."

"You...are Cloud?"

She pressed her had to his shirt, "Cloud." To her chest, "Karen." Again to his, "Cloud."

"Cloud... Na... Nar...Naruto?" His eyes fell to the floor. "Naruto?"

"No, not Naruto. Cloud."

"Cloud." He shook his head, trying to rid the confusion. "Is...this...hell?"

"No, Cloud, this isn't. Come with me, I will explain." She took him by the arm and headed for her office. Their fortune had finally improved. Setting him in a chair, she went and got a picture of Naruto before becoming the demon. "This is Naruto," she said, holding out the picture. He looked at it and understood what it was, an image of someone else. "You were made from him."

"Made? Wh-Who made me? Why?"

"I'm getting to that. Cloud, Naruto had a great evil sealed away inside him."

His eyes grew distant and slowly he nodded, "Key...ubi."

"Kyuubi, yes," Karen said, nodding. Nothing short of miraculous. "Four years ago," she held up the number of fingers and saw him slowly begin counting them. "Naruto was killed by Kyuubi and he took his body."

"Naruto...is Kyuubi?"

"Yes. But we can stop him. With your help."

"Me?"

Karen nodded, "Yes. Cloud, we can't find him until it is too late and he kills someone and vanishes. I'm sure though, you can find him and lead us to him."

Cloud looked from her to the picture in front of him. Naruto was eating Ramen, smiling and fingering his headband. "...Find your other," he whispered.

"What?"

He remained silent, looking at the picture. _Only you can stop me. _**_No one can stop me._**_ Help them. _**_Join me!_** He looked up at Karen, "What...What do I do?"

Karen nodded, she knew she could count on him. "We will train you. Teach you what made Naruto who he was. How he fought, who he fought, how he lived. Who he killed and how he did it. You will learn him until you know him. Then, when you can lead us to him, you will."

Cloud set the picture on the desk. "...Start."

—oo000oo—

We will train you.

Cloud pushed up from the floor, his muscles screaming for rest. Lowering himself again, he pushed more.

Teach you who he was.

He read a journal that belonged to Naruto when he was younger, reading about how he became a ninja. Next to it was records about his life.

How he fought.

Computer simulation showed Naruto's moves and Cloud followed them until there was no difference.

Who he fought.

He watched the simulation against the masked ninja Haku. His defeat of current ANBU Captain Kiba. Jonin Neji. Kabuto of Oto. Diedara of Iwa. All his battles, seeing him go from a boy that flailed around to a precision weapon.

How he lived.

Cloud watched, angered by the treatments Naruto received from his village at first. But that anger eased as he began to be accepted. Always though, that lingering hate remained no matter what Naruto did.

Who he killed and how he did it.

The first to die was a couple that were especially cruel to Naruto growing up. It was after a battle where someone close to Naruto died. Weakened as his mind was, the two accused him of causing Sakura's death. He lost it and tore them apart.

You will learn him until you know him.

Cloud went over everything about Naruto until there wasn't a thing he didn't remember anymore. For all of intents and purposes, he was Naruto all but name.

Karen watched his development and smiled. She had believed it would take years to get him ready, he was in months.

—oo000oo—

Sai and Kiba walked into Karen's office six months after they were introduced to XIII. "What is it, Karen," Kiba asked. "Has it done something?"

"Oh no, sir, Cloud has performed beyond all expectations."

Sai nodded, "So all is on schedule?"

"Actually," Karen said before motioning to the panel behind her, "he left the schedule behind on the _first_ day." The panel slid down to show an exercise room with Cloud on a gymnast pommel horse, currently swinging his legs around over it, balancing on one hand and then the other. He was gaining speed and doing more complicated moves until he was rotating while he did. "Cloud," she said into a microphone. He swung around one last time and flipped off, beginning to sweat but not breathing hard. "The rings, Cloud." He turned, ran and jumped off the spring board to grab the rings hanging from ropes tied to the ceiling. He began to doing exercises on that now. "As you can see gentlemen, he is physically Naruto."

Sai watched for several minutes. "...You said he left it behind. How else?"

Karen hesitated a moment, "He began speaking after a little interaction."

"Wait," Kiba said, turning from it to her. "Speak? How, does it remember?"

"A little at first," Karen replied.

"Great, memories, it has memories," Kiba growled. "Why does it have memories!?"

"Cloud isn't an it," Karen said.

"It is," he said. "Uzumaki died leaving behind a demon, that down there isn't even that. As far as I'm concerned, its a doll that walks. I said it before, if it even looks at me wrong, I'm killing it."

"Has there been any problems," Sai asked.

"No," Karen told him. "Cloud knows his role and accepts it." She turned to see Cloud do a handstand with the rings.

"How does he know though? Two years down to six months," Sai asked.

"As far as I can tell, the memories are there in the blood. Maybe because of Kyuubi but I don't know. He just needed to be reminded of it." Cloud dropped one hand and was holding his body parallel with the ground with the other.

Kiba snapped his head to her, "What about chakra or jutsus?"

"We haven't gotten to that yet," Karen said, looking over the file. "It begins next..."

"Never," Kiba interrupted. "I won't give it the means to become like Naruto."

"But without that knowledge," Karen tried to reason.

"I said never!" Kiba growled a little as he looked at the clone. It looked just like him and just like the Fourth. "With all those that Naruto killed, I won't risk it."

"Without that, when do we start," Sai asked.

Karen shuffled through some papers. "All test show he is ready now."

"Good," Kiba said. "Get it ready then."

"At once," Karen replied. "Cloud," the clone dropped to the ground and looked up. "Get geared up." He turned and walked through the door to the exercise room.

—oo000oo—

Cloud pulled the last strap of his armor down. All that remained was weapons. Around him a team of ANBU watched him. He went to grab a sword when one of them grabbed it first. Blinking, he went for a set of kunai and it was also taken. He frowned and grabbed a shuriken holster and had it taken from his hand. "You don't get weapons," the woman growled. Cloud said nothing. "Do you even know how to speak?" No reply. "Hello in there," she said, knocking rather hard on his forehead. Cloud just moved aside and sat down. "Hmph, great, we're dragging around something even more useless than I thought."

"The captain says that it will help," another said. "Just don't turn your back on it."

"No problem there," the last agreed.

Sai and Kiba walked in and they got to their feet. Cloud watched them and followed suit. "The mission is simple," Kiba said. "We take...XIII to one of the sites and see what he can tell us. If it does what it supposed to, it will tell us what happened."

"Great," the woman sighed. Cloud watched them all, still silent. He then looked at Sai and saw him looking at him.

Sai walked over and said, "Do you have a weapon?"

"He doesn't," the woman answered. "We made sure."

Sai looked to her and back to Cloud. "Will you be able to handle yourself out there?" Cloud nodded. "Good, let's go." Cloud got up and followed them. They took him to the grounds of the first attack where Cloud knelt down to the ground. The blood had long since been cleaned and the bodies removed. Cloud stared at the empty space for a moment before he got up and moved to the other side of the room. Looking at the wall there, he reared his fist back and punched into the wall.

"Stop him," one ANBU said, already rushing forward.

"Wait," Sai said, stopping him. Naruto pulled his hand out of the wall and was holding piece of a dagger. He showed it to them and Sai nodded, "He can do it." They had found a broken weapon on the scene but never that piece until now. He picked it up and gave it to another. "Tell me what you see." Cloud looked at him a moment before moving to another side. He then started making motions and it took them a few seconds to realize he was showing them what Naruto had done. He was stopped before he could get to what all he did to the woman. "Where did he run to?" Cloud blinked at him a moment before turning to a window, opening it, and running out.

"He's running for it, stop him," Kiba shouted.

"No, he's showing us," Sai said before following. Cloud led them out of the village, deep into the forest before stopping at a clearing where the smell of death was heavy. He then reach to a mound of dirt and began digging. What he found, he didn't move. He showed them. A child that had their feet and hands bound and buried alive. "Kami," Sai muttered before Cloud went to another spot. His eyes widening, he realized that there was over twenty mounds, all most likely shallow graves. What worst that at the end of it all, they found a pit that several were just thrown in.

Kiba watched it all before looking to Sai. "...No choice anymore. We kill Naruto."

"A...Agreed," Sai replied. Cloud only watched them silent. As they were dealing with the pits he had already cleared, he went to the last one. Digging down, he found a body and a large zanbatou. Looking at them a moment to make sure they weren't watching, he bit his finger enough to draw blood, he took off his forearm guard, and drew a seal on it. Sealing the sword inside, he covered the seal with the armor and got out. "Cloud, is that the last one?" He nodded. "Okay, that's enough for now. I'll take him back and send a team to help give these men and women a proper burial."

"Alright," Kiba agreed.

Sai and Cloud headed back to Konoha, "So, anything else to find out here?" Cloud looked around and remembered nothing so he shook his head no. "You're not much of a talker, eh?"

Cloud looked at him and after several moments said, "Should I be?"

"It might help them trust you." Cloud stared at him a moment longer before walking away. "Yeah, that sounded hollow in my ears too... So..." Cloud said nothing. "Do you have Naruto's personality or just his memories?"

"Memories, some of his personality. Events shaped him, events that I didn't experience."

"So, what would Naruto say, knowing we made you to kill him."

"The good Naruto would have...yelled and told you to find a way to redeem the bad. The evil would have laughed and said it was a wasted effort."

Sai sighed, "Then what should we do, in your opinion."

Cloud stopped and said, "Do you ask a sword if it should fell a tree or a person? I am the blade, you are the hand that guides me, not the other way around. I don't know nor do I care to know. My life is forfeit once this is all over." He turned away and headed back, not looking back to see if Sai followed.

—oo000oo—

Cloud entered the base and the door slid close behind him. Seeing no one, he went to the armory and started removing gear. "How did it go," Karen asked behind him.

"Well, doctor. Naruto's memories are accurate and led me to bodies without fail."

She looked a little sad at that, "How many?"

"Twenty. Men, women, and children, ninja and civilian." Cloud never even stopped removing his armor. Looking at her, he saw her sad and said, "What can I do to make you better, doctor?"

"Nothing, Cloud. I had... Sigh, you are a good person, Cloud, and you don't deserve your lot in life."

"But it is the one dealt to me, so it is the one I shall see though." He walked to the door, as he passed her he said, "No need to cry tears over me. I _will_ see my life through to the end." She looked after him, wondering what he meant by that.

—oo000oo—

Cloud was resting when the overhead alarm suddenly went off. He knew what that meant, Naruto had been spotted and he needed to ready quickly. He jumped out of his bed, ran down the hall, and into the armory. He was ready in minutes and by then, the others had arrived and were getting ready as well. He didn't bother with weapons this time, he just made sure the seal was still good in secret and was out of the room. He nodded to Sai, who was waiting for everyone else, and stood across from him. "Southern Land of Fire," Sai said when everyone was there. "This is it, we do this right, Naruto dies tonight."

"Then let's do this right," the women ANBU said. With a nod, they all began heading south. It took a few hours and by then, Naruto was already gone, the body left to be seen. The smell was bad but Cloud ignored it. He looked around and could see what happened. Naruto was passing through, not really interested in this village, when someone must have recognized him or gotten him mad. Only a few people were dead so he must have scared them off. Looking at the mutilated bodies, it looked like he enjoyed himself... Something startled him, this one bled to death. He got up, back away...used the Kage Bunshin no jutsu. A struggle away from the bodies. Who did he fight? Someone with a sword. No body, Naruto took him with to finish off later, the person ran and Naruto followed, or Naruto ran and he followed. Too many footprints to tell which. He closed his eyes and put himself in Naruto's place. He had no memories of it but he did know what he would do. He walked to the center of the murder site and focused... Run. He started sprinting at a wall. Reaching it, he looked around and saw signs someone went up it. Stepping back, he ran at an inside corner, running up one side, pushing off it, reaching the ledge, climbed up onto the roof, and looked around. Footprints, leading west, two of them. He began running after them. "Where the hell is he leading us," Kiba asked.

"To Naruto, where else," Sai replied.

Cloud kept running until he found a broken katana. It was finished here but where is the body? Looking around, he swore he heard a drip.

"Look at all this," one of the ANBU said. "Huh? Check this out." He held up a kabuto helm. "There's more over here too."

"Found blood," another said. "More than one person died here."

"I don't get it, why haven't the scavengers cleaned this place out," Kiba asked.

Cloud looked up, he found the source of the drip. "They were too scared."

"It can speak," Kiba muttered. "As for scared, you must be joking. I seen some of them cross mine fields to get a camera, and you are telling me the mere memory of what happened here scared them away?"

Cloud pulled aside a branch to show them. A naked man hung spread eagle from ropes tied to the trees. His right half had been skinned off, his left half left untouched, preserving his horror for eternity. He had been skinned alive. Worst, his eye were plucked out and made into a necklace that now hung around his neck. Kiba stared at the face he knew all too well, the missing nin, Uchiha Sasuke, had finally been found. "More than a memory, captain." All three of the ANBU turned away to throw up.

Kiba tore his gaze away and glared at the seemingly fine Cloud. "Doesn't that effect you? Or are you happy about it?"

Cloud showed no reaction at the accusation. He just said, "You don't have to live knowing in full detail what he did. I see it like a movie, this is nothing compared to some." He let go of the branch and turned away. "He's happy, he'll slow down to savor it, the body is also a little warm still. He isn't far." He started running again. Several kilometers later, he knew he found him. They found the burned out remains of a village. "He's here," he whispered.

Sai swallowed and nodded to Kiba before walking forward. The stepped through the ruins tentively until they came to a throne. "...And I look upon the flesh of old, cast off and forgotten," an all too familiar voice said from the throne that they saw was made from bones. Naruto leaned forward, smiling. "Sai, Kiba, how long has it been, my friends."

"I'm no friend of your's," Kiba snarled.

"Naruto, do you know why we're here," Sai asked.

Naruto threw his head back and laughed. "To do what so many others have tried and failed. You are here to kill us."

"Us," one of the ANBU asked.

"Yes," Naruto said, his whiskers darkening. _"Us. The Kyuubi and Naruto are one being now."_ He stood up and motioned to the side, a long bladed katana appeared. _"And now, we will kill you here and now."_ Naruto vanished and appeared behind them, Cloud already on the ground, rolling away. Naruto cut one of the ANBU in half before the others reacted and jumped. Naruto looked at the woman, smirking, and jumped after her. He got pass her and swung, cutting open her stomach and kicking her to the ground.

Screaming, she tried to hold her guts in as the others tried to fight Naruto. She screamed again when the face of her attacker appeared over her. "It's me, Cloud," he said, kneeling beside her. He pulled her hands away and looked at her wound. Putting what had come out back in, he pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around her stomach.

"I don't want to die," she cried, afraid.

"You won't," Cloud said to her, though he knew he was likely lying. "Just stay calm."

She looked to his face and asked, "C-Can you take o-off my mask?" Naruto did to reveal a face he also knew. Her pale blue pupilless eyes gave her away. "Y-You l-look so much like h-how Naruto u-used to be," Hyuuga Hanabi told him. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, don't say anything. You'll be fine."

She looked to the blood soaked shirt, "No, I won't." She leaned her head back and waited for death to claim her.

"...I may not be Naruto," Cloud told her, "but I can do something too." His left arm gave off a green light as he commanded the bijuu chakra inside to heal her. The wound began to knit back together and she stared at what he did before passing out. Cloud looked up and glared at Naruto. "This ends now."

—oo000oo—

Naruto stabbed the tip of his sword into Kiba's shoulder. _"Tell me what you cherish,"_ he said. _"Give me the pleasure of taking it away."_

"NARUTO!" Naruto snapped his head up at the new voice and looked behind him. He stared at someone that could have been his double wearing ANBU armor. "Let him go."

"_Who are you?"_

"I am your past, coming to end your future."

Naruto blinked and took another look before chuckling. _"I get it. You...you're a clone of me. A remnant."_

Cloud did nothing, just began walking. Naruto moved away from Kiba, no longer interested in his former friend. Cloud knelt by him and saw he would live. Standing back up, he pulled the zanbatou from the seal. "So I'm a remnant of Naruto. If I recall...you are too!" The two ran at each other and their swords clashed in a shower of sparks.

Sai, his leg bleeding, limped over to Kiba. "We must leave."

"Not while he breathes!"

"Everyone is wounded and Naruto isn't," Sai replied. "We must leave while Cloud holds him off."

Kiba scowled and looked at the clashing pair, both using jutsu and chakra. Oddly enough, he swore he saw his old friend fighting the demon, not a clone. "Fine."

—oo000oo—

"_Oh, where did this strength come from,"_ Naruto asked.

"Look to your past and you will know," Cloud replied.

"_Ha! That old line!? Protecting someone precious!?"_ Naruto laughed before jumping out of the way as Cloud jumped up in the air, flipping, and coming down in an overhead slash, sending four slashes of chakra from the blade. _"You will find, taking a precious someone is far stronger!"_

Cloud blocked a slash that would have cut through his ribs and heart if he didn't. "You don't get it, do you!? This isn't Naruto talking, this is the Kyuubi! He has control, there is no 'we'!"

"_There is! And we are far stronger than you!"_

"You aren't," Cloud said to Naruto. Naruto jumped on one of the larger ruins, cutting a large piece of and sending it crashing at Cloud. Only for him to cut it in half. He was still bringing his sword up when he felt a cold pain in his stomach. Coughing, he looked down and saw that Naruto's sword was stabbed through him.

"_We are,"_ Naruto corrected. Cloud looked at him, then behind him at the wounded ANBU. Growling, he looked back and reached a hand to the blade before pulling. _"What!? How!?" _With his free hand, he began to form the Rasengan.

"Because," Cloud said, blood slipping from his mouth, "there isn't a thing I don't find precious. Rasengan!" The two attacks hit and exploded. When Sai was able to come over, he found Naruto, dead, and Cloud's broken, twisted and bloody armor. He had taken the attack right to the chest. Likely the attack destroyed his body from the amount of blood.

—oo000oo—

Karen looked sad when Sai told her the fate of Cloud. Even with his strength, he couldn't have survived. Sighing, the two of them returned to her office. To find a red flower there. "What's this," Sai ask, handing it to her.

"A...A Scarlet Carson," Karen said, smelling the flower. "I don't understand, this is my favorite flower but no one knows that...no one..."

—oo000oo—

"_Doctor, what is this," Cloud asked, holding up a rose._

"_A Scarlet Carson, my favorite flower," Karen said, smelling her potted plants._

"_Then...when this is finished, I will get you one," Cloud told her._

"_I would like that," Karen replied._

—oo000oo—

"Well, one person knows," Karen corrected herself. "And he kept his promise." Confused, Sai shrugged.

—oo000oo—

Cloud watched through the camera he hacked into a moment longer before disconnecting from it. He stepped away from the terminal and looked around the hospital. Seeing no one had noticed him, he slipped on an ANBU mask, went to Hanabi's room, and left a flower for her as well, before he headed outside the village. Discarding his armor and mask, he put on new clothes and strapped the zanbatou to his back before climbing up on the back of a horse, kicked his flanks, and rode off, never to return.


	23. Naruto HighlanderProject Ako

Naruto blocked the katana with the shaft of his nagitana. "I will take your head," the other snarled at him.

"Many has said that to me in all these years," Naruto replied. He fell back, spun, and knocked the end of his nagitana against his head. The man fell to the ground, his sword lost from his hand. "All have lost their own."

"I will take your power, sorcerer," he growled.

Naruto sighed, "What do they teach warriors now a days? Anything they can't explain, must be magic or science. What I do is an art. Why is it that only Nakano appreciated what I had to teach?" Stepping on the man's sword, he pressed his blade against his throat. "Live or die, boy, make your choice."

"I will never stop coming for you. There can be only one."

"I agree." Naruto spun his weapon and began to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me!"

"Why not, you are already dead." The man then felt something wet run down his neck. He touched it with his hand and saw it was blood. A moment later, his head fell off. Naruto stopped walking and stabbed his spear into the ground. Lightning began to dance along the walls around him before shooting out at him. "AAAAGH!" Every electronic device around him was destroyed before the Quickening ended. Naruto took a deep breath and looked up at those gathered around him. Grabbing his spear again, he shouted, "I am Uzumaki Naruto of the Uzumaki Clan. Born ten thousand years ago in the village of Konoha! I have been killing whelps like you when your grandfather's grandfather was in diapers! So, which one of you want to be next!?" Naruto looked at the immortals around him and saw they shrank back. "What happened to the immortals today? Bunch of pussies," Naruto muttered as he grabbed his coat and put his arms through the sleeves. He looked around the parking lot before walking over to a 1972 hot rod red Charger. "Let's go." He put the car in gear and drove out of there like a bat out of hell.

—oo000oo—

"Gentlemen, the time is august twenty fifth, year twenty sixty two, thirteen thirty standard time here in Graviton City, so I shall call this meeting of the Watchers to order. First, number of known immortals. In the sixteen years since the meteor hit Graviton City, another two hundred immortals have been discovered, most of them younger than a hundred, bringing the total number up to over a thousand," the head speaker said.

"I would like to bring it to the attention of the council that the immortal gang, the Head Hunters, recently made contact with another immortal here in Graviton," another said. "This one was, previously not in our records. Luckily, he grew infuriated with them and shouted his name out to be heard by everyone listening. Uzumaki Naruto."

"So he is of Japanese descent," another watcher stated. "Did he defeat any before they killed him?"

"That's just it, he didn't die. More over, they came looking for him, which means he is some sort of legend among them, some kind of 'sorcerer'. They came looking to claim his power. Mikau, the leader was the one that challenged Naruto and lost his head. After the quickening, Naruto shouted that who he was and this." He put a recorder on the table.

"_I am Uzumaki Naruto of the Uzumaki Clan! Born ten thousand years ago in the Village of Konoha! I've been killing whelps like you when your grandfather's grandfather was in diapers! So which one of you want to be next!?"_

"Ten thousand..." was muttered by several.

"Can't be," one watcher stated. "No one has ever avoided our gaze, especially someone like he would be."

"He is a teenager," the speaker described. "Blond hair, blue eyes, looks around late teens early twenties. Physical peak. I've seen hundreds like him. But it is when you look in his eyes when he holds his weapon that you see his age. A cold, calculating experienced mind is there at the forefront. This man has seen death many times more than any other. So I did a little digging. I decided to move backwards and I have found that whenever an immortal goes missing in a general area, for over the pass thousand years, there is usually some sort of crater at least a hundred feet wide. And I backed it from where he is now to a path around the world. All the way to here," he pressed a button and a picture of a painting appeared on the screen. It was a blond haired, blue eye boy with a nagitana, from the Chinese dynasty near four thousand years before Christ. "And this." It was an ancient Egyptian stone carving of a warrior with a nagitana. His hair and blue eyes were clearly seen even after all this time. "That is as far back as I could trace him. He predates the wheel. He probably knows every single major event in most of human history."

The watcher that had trouble believing his age swallowed. "Imagine what we could learn from him. Where is he now?"

"That is the problem...we don't know. The watcher of Mikau, William Adams, decided to follow him. Wasn't that hard with his vehicle. But when he stopped and parked it... He walked over to Adams and congratulated him on being the first watcher to ever follow him, if only for the moment. Then he did this...thing with his hands and he changed what he looked like. He didn't even bother hiding it. He knew about us and he wanted us to know, 'Try to find me all you want, you never will'. Adams tried to follow him still and lost him thirty feet later in a crowd. We have had no contact since."

"A shape shifter," the head speaker asked.

"I believe it is similar to sorcerer Nakano and his ability with illusions. He mentioned teaching him. But I am willing to bet he knows far more."

"What could he be doing here in Graviton City," one asked.

A rather critical Watcher said, "No doubt, it is to cause trouble."

—oo000oo—

Naruto finished repairing the damage done today. He was at Graviton City High and, once again, A-ko, the 'Strongest Woman Alive' had gotten into a fight with B-ko, 'the richest woman at the school', not to mention the smartest. "I really must thank you, Naruto," teacher Ayumi said to him. "You always do such good work, despite all the damage."

"Just years of practice, ma'am," Naruto replied.

She laughed, "Years? If I didn't see your skill for myself, I would say you hadn't been at it for more than a year."

"I'm older than I look," he replied, smiling at her. He stood up and twisted at the waist, popping his lower back a few times. "I will see you tomorrow then?"

"While I hope not, I probably will," Ayumi said with a sigh. Naruto chuckled a little.

"Their just being teenagers," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "I was a hell raiser myself when I was younger."

"Pish posh," she said. "I doubt you ever made your teachers worry."

Naruto gave a full blown laugh at that. "Skipping class, painting the monuments outside, being chased down by teachers and guards alike, that wouldn't make you worry?"

She looked around at the damage he had just fixed. "Naruto-san, I would give anything for that kind of student over ones that cause mass destruction."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Alright, you got me there."

"Hello, Naruto-san," Mr. Yahiko, the english teacher said as walking over to them with a slight limp.

"What happened to you," Ayumi asked.

"Got in the way of A-ko as she ran to school this morning," He said ruefully, giving a slight grin before wincing.

"Oh dear...You really should be more careful," she told him. "Not everyone is like D, always being able to survive that encounter."

"Maybe you should take the day off," Naruto told him.

"Can't, don't have a replacement."

"I can do it," Naruto told him. "I know English like the back of my hand."

"Prove it."

"_Gaily bedight, a galliant knight, in sunshine and in shadow. Has journeyed long, singing his song, in search of El Dorado. But he grew old, this knight so bold, his heart a shadow. Fell when he found no spot of ground that looked like El Dorado. And when his strength failed him at length, he saw a pilgrim shadow. Shadow said he, where can it be, this land called El Dorado? Over the mountains of the moon, down the valley of the shadow. Ride, boldly ride, the shade replied, if you seek El Dorado. By Edgar Allan Poe, an American author. Born January nineteenth, 1807, died October seventh, 1847. Do I pass the test?"_

"Okay, okay, you win. We'll just let this be our little secret. But, Naruto, if you do anything to those girls, so help me I will hunt you down like a dog."

"You know Naruto would never do something like that," Ayumi scolded.

"It is alright," Naruto placated her. "I would almost be insulted if he didn't threaten to hurt me if I did something inappropriate. You don't have anything to worry about, I will be a perfect gentleman and a ruthless task master."

"We'll see, but remember this, Naruto. Students can smell fear, and they will eat you alive if you have any." Their expressions were serious for five more seconds before breaking into laughter.

"Enjoy your day off," Naruto wished him. "Well, I better go get ready for my first class then. Have a good day as well, Ms. Ayumi."

"Good luck, Naruto."

—oo000oo—

"Where is the teacher," C-ko complained. "It isn't often we get here before him."

"I saw him limping a little this morning," B-ko told her. "He must have gotten hurt."

"I hope it isn't bad," A-ko said before yawning.

"Good morning class." They all looked forward to see a man only a few years older than them walk in. He had hair that was, if at all possible, brighter than C-ko's while his eyes were deep sapphire blue with these whisker marks on his cheeks. Standing near six feet tall with a lean figure, all the girls there that have realized that they liked boys, which was all of them but C-ko, found him more than a little attractive. "I'm your subsitute teacher today for English. Now, is there anyone that has trouble understanding the English language?" When no one raised their hand, he smiled and said, _"That is good. I will conduct the class speaking solely this unless there is anyone that does not understand what I say. And I will be more than willing to help them out."_ He turned to the board and started writing his name in English as well. _"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, you may refer to me as Uzumaki-sensei, Mr. Uzumaki, or Naruto-san. First, let me tell you that your teacher was injured this morning and will not be attending today, possible tomorrow as well. Now, does everyone have their text book with them?"_ He turned back and saw they all had them on their desk. _"Good, now put them away. We will be reading from a different book today."_ He passed out a book titled _Famous Short Stories and Poems._ _"Today, we are going to do two things. That's right, just two, with one of them being your homework. We are going to read a single story, my favorite, and discuss what the author was trying to imply with it. Second, you are to read another story in it and write a report on it."_

B-ko raised her hand, "Sir, what will the report be on."

"_It will be on what you feel about it, what it says to you. If it speaks to you, tells you something and it makes you think, write about what you are thinking about... _C-ko, _isn't it? You have this lost expression on your face."_ She looked around helplessly. "Let me guess, you don't understand English very well."

"I'm sorry," she said, dropping her head to her desk.

"It is quiet alright, I will just translate it for you." Standing next to her desk, he told her the assignment. _"Now, that story, and I better not hear groans if this seems too child like to you. Turn to page two twenty four. Ahem. Running from the hunters, a wolf came across a peasant and asked him to hide him in his bag. The man agreed and when the hunters came and asked if he had seen the wolf, he said no. After they left, he let the wolf out who said, 'Thank you for saving me. Now I will devour you!'_

"_The man shouted, 'Wait, I saved your life.' To which the wolf replied, 'Old favors are soon forgotten.' The man despaired, knowing he could not outrun the wolf but in desperation, begged the wolf to walk with him down the path and ask the next three people they met if old favors were soon forgotten. If they agreed, the peasant would submit and let the wolf devour him. They came across an old dog first and asked him if old favors were soon forgotten. The dog thought a moment and said,'I worked hard for my master for twenty years, jumping at his every command, and protecting his family. However, once I became too old to work, he drove me out of his house. Yes, old favors are soon forgotten.'_

"_The wolf smiled unpleasantly, but the peasant reminded him that there were two more people to ask. Next, they met an old swayback horse on the path, and asked her if old favors were soon forgotten. She thought a moment, and answered, 'I carried my master for twenty long years, bearing his weight gladly and serving him well. But when I got too old to carry him further, he drove me out into the world to die. Yes, old favors are soon forgotten.'_

"_The wolf capered with joy and licked his chops, but the peasant led him on down the path until they came to a fox. When they asked her if old favors were soon forgotten, she frowned and thought hard. Finally, she asked how they came to ask the question, and they told her how the peasant had hid the wolf in his bag. She shook her head. 'I don't believe that large wolf fit in your small bag.' And, though they swore it was true, she would not accept their word until the wolf climbed into the bag to prove it. Then she said, 'Quick, throw it into the river and we will discuss what you owe me later.' As he swung the wolf, he kicked the fox in as well saying, 'Old favors are soon forgotten'."_

Naruto looked up at the class. _"Now, I want to you to pick a character and tell me what you felt about him or her. Yes, A-ko?"_

"Sir...which character would you choose?"

He rubbed his chin. _"I would have to choose the fox."_

"Why?"

"_The fox showed her colors from the start. She was a trickster, quick and cunning, but too trusting of those that would rather forget what they owe. Which do you choose, A-ko?"_

She was quiet a moment. "The wolf."

"_Why?"_

"The wolf is a hunter, playing by his own rules in life. Though, in reality, a wolf will never attack a human for food."

"_Excellent answer."_ He looked at the roster. _"B-ko, who do you choose?"_

"I would have to say the man. He is reality in that many people will be looking out for themselves, not for others."

"_Which is the point of the story, to warn the young of this. C-ko, you look like you are thinking very hard on this. Who do you choose?"_

"I choose the fox as well."

"_And why is that," _Naruto asked.

"Because even though the man lived and she died as well, just because the person looses, doesn't mean the world isn't better off. Through good things, the lives of those they effect are better."

Naruto nodded, _"Do you all know why I asked this of you, what this story has to do with anything? It is nothing more, and nothing less, than the appreciation of literature. If I make you think for only a moment about it, then I have done what I have set out to do."_ Naruto continued on asking what character they would be and why. Once he got through the class, he had them choose any story in the book and read it. Looking up at the clock a half hour later, he turned back to the class. _"Remember, I want an essay on this subject, a page long at least." _The bell rang and he packed up his bag and left for his next class.

—oo000oo—

"Rikki-tikki looked down between the boy's collar and neck, snuffed at his ear, and climbed down to the floor," C-ko read aloud. She and A-ko were doing their homework together, as usual. "...A-ko, our teacher today made me feel funny."

"How so? He wasn't making fun of you."

"Not bad funny...I think. Just funny. Like my face heated up and my heart was fluttery."

A-ko looked at her incredulously. "No way, it seems, C-ko, you have discovered boys."

"Huh? What do you mean, A-ko? I discovered what a boy is years ago."

"No, not like this.


	24. Naruto repeating day

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune said to her, handing her sensei the folder. "We can't do it. Keeping her alive any longer is just cruel."

Tsunade sighed. "…Tell her. Also tell her that I'm sorry I wasn't able to do anything. And Shizune, I…"

"BAA-CHAN!" Naruto burst into the room, panting. "You have to help me!"  
"What's wrong Naruto," Tsunade asked.

"I'm under a powerful genjutsu!"

She looked at him skeptically. "What makes you think that?"

"I have been repeating this day for the last three days!"

Tsunade sighed again. "Naruto, you can't be under a genjutsu. Shizune and I know we are sentient. We know we aren't in one so you can't be in one like you just said."

"Unless you are a genjutsu as well," Naruto challenged. "And if you aren't, how do you explain me being stuck in today!"

"Naruto, haven't you just tried to break the jutsu," Shizune asked.

"...I don't know how."

"Just flare your chakra, breaking the hold of the chakra of the person that did it to you."

Naruto did and found nothing. Beginning to panic, he flared it even higher. "NARUTO, ENOUGH," Tsunade shouted. "You aren't in one."

"And tomorrow, you will say the same thing to the same problem!"

Tsunade shook her head, "Naruto, have you been feeling well?" He tilted his head, confused. "Any...sickness or injuries? Maybe a fever?"

"No, I feel great, always have."

"Shizune, take Naruto to the hospital, have him checked over. See if anything is wrong with him."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." She rested her hand on his shoulder. "Come on Naruto."

"But I'm fine, Shizune-neechan! I'm just stuck in today... Okay, it does sound crazy. Alright, I'll do it."

"And Shizune," Tsunade called to her. "Inform her. Let her know our decision."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

—oo000oo—

Naruto sat in the bed, wondering if he was losing his sanity. _'I mean, repeating days? Impossible.'_ He looked up at Shizune. "So what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, there is nothing physically wrong with you."

"Then why do I believe I'm repeating today?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're just stressed about leaving tomorrow. Maybe the Fox is bothering you."

"So its mental," Naruto said, disheartened. "Well, better get a head shrink in here then."

"Naruto, that might not be needed. I think you just need some sleep. I'll be right back with some medicine that will put you right to sleep." True to her word, she left and came back with a couple of pills. Naruto swallowed them and laid his head down to sleep. It seemed like he just closed his eyes when his alarm clock went off again.

_You left my heart as empty as a Monday morning church. Used to be so full of faith, now there's only hurt._ Naruto turned it off and groaned. He was back in his bed, it was that morning again. "So I'm not losing my mind. And I'm not in a genjutsu, what's going on?" He stood up, put on his clothes and left. He didn't run around, he didn't shout, he walked and was quiet. He knew that he needed to think, something he wasn't good at. He was at training grounds seven by the river when Jiriaya found him. "Hey."

"Hi," Naruto said, dishearteningly.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Ero-sennin, if you were stuck in the same day over and over again, how would you get out of it?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Hypothetical."

"I don't know, find the cause of it." He suddenly smiled. "But first, I would live it up."

Naruto looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if tomorrow never came, then there would be no consequences. I could peep as I see fit and no one could say a thing because only I would remember."

Naruto dropped his jaw. "I...never thought of that. So if the world would end tomorrow, that it didn't exist, you would do...what exactly?"

He smiled. "First, I would go right up to Tsunade and tell her I'm sorry. That I wished that I didn't mess up like I did all the time. Second...after I kiss her, I guess I would give her a good grope."

Naruto dropped his head, "You're hopeless."

"Hey, that's just me. What brings up these questions?"

"Nothing really, just wondering." He stood up, "See ya, Jiriaya-sama." Naruto ran, smirking while Jiriaya sputtered. Naruto finally showed him respect and he wouldn't even remember come tomorrow!

—oo000oo—

Naruto watched his watch carefully that night. "Ten, fifteen. One, two, three, four..." His eyes opened and he reached for a pen. "Ten fifteen, four seconds," Naruto said as he wrote it down. There was something he wanted to do.

That evening, when Tsunade was almost done, Naruto checked his watch before walking in her office. "Something wrong, Naruto?"

"I'm just turning in this. My letter of resignation." He walked around her desk and handed it directly to her.

"You're quiting being a ninja," she asked, not believing what she read. "Why?"

"So I can do this," Naruto put an arm around her head, pulled her down, pressed his lips against hers, and, for good measure, squeezed one of her breast. Naruto grinned at her shocked look just before once again, he opened his eyes back in his bed. "I am going to have so much fun.

—oo000oo—

"Naruto, what possessed you to try and steal from the Konoha Bank," Tsunade demanded, her eye twitching as she looked at the bound blond.

"Well, I thought that it would be a great way to test my skills," Naruto told her.

"You are in the middle of a ninja village, do you know how long it will take you to be able to do that!?"

"A while, I would think."

"At least a decade!"

"I have time," Naruto said with a shrug. "You know what, Baa-chan, you should go to bed, by tomorrow, this will seem no trouble what-so-ever." A week later, Naruto was still no closer to all the cash he could possible use in a single day. So he decided, since he couldn't have it now, he would wait until his skills got better. He learned quickly that body building was pointless. Instead, he began to work on skills and mental. So he trained, perfecting his stealth, timing, and lock picking. Granted, knowing when someone would look away helped.

Naruto set the bag of money on the counter of Icharuka ramen. "I want how ever many bowls this can buy!" The two gaped at him while he just grinned, because he looked twenty right now. Or maybe they were gaping at the two pretty women at his sides, giggling every now and then.

—oo000oo—

"LOOK OUT!" This two wheeled machine that roared as it went by racing down the street of Konoha, narrowly missing people. It came to a stop and the rider took off his helmet to look the ANBU that surrounded him in the eyes.

"..." He looked at the laughing woman behind him. "I'll handle this." He turned back to the ANBU. "Yeah, I'll take two hamburgers, two fries, a shake... You want anything, hime?"

She pressed a finger to her chin. "Waffles."

Naruto turned back to them. "Is it too late for waffles?"

—oo000oo—

Naruto looked around at his prison cell, again. "Three, two, one, cue rat." A rat scurried into the room. "Groan from across the hall." His cell mate looked out and heard someone moan. Naruto looked the man dead in the eye, grinned, and said, "Prison Guard and Hokage enter and shout at me." The man nearly had a heart attack when it happened.

—oo000oo—

The alarm went off and Naruto smashed it. He sat up and groaned before getting dressed and walking out. He had finally lost interest in messing with the people of Konoha and was just living the day to day. He walked around to a weapons store, examining everything. Like usual he heard the whispers. "I'm getting tired of this," he muttered. He glared at them, marched right over to them, and scowled. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! Every time you fucking people see me, its demon this, fox that! If I was the fucking fox, I would have destroyed this damn village all fucking ready! SO GO PULL YOUR HEADS OUT OF YOUR FUCKING ASSES AND LET SOME FRESH AIR TO IT ALREADY!" He sighed, walked out, and smiled. "I feel better. I always wanted to do that."

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked down the street, Killing Intent flowing off him so heavily, everyone avoided him. He was looking for someone. _**"YOU,"**_ Naruto snarled. It was then that they saw his whiskers were getting thicker and red was bleeding into his eyes. Everyone stared at him and at the man he pointed to. _**"You think I forgot, didn't you!? I bet you thought that I didn't mind all those punches when you were drunk, didn't you!? I did mind! And now, I'm going to do something just for you. YOU WANTED TO KILL THE DEMON, HERES YOUR CHANCE!"**_ Red chakra erupted around Naruto as he ran forward. No one knew what happened, just that Naruto had finally lost it. A sickening sound of flesh ripping and Naruto held parts of a destroyed body, and he was drinking the blood that flowed from it. He grinned evilly at the horrified looks. _**"When you get to hell,"**_ he said to all of them, _**"I am going to be the one that tortures you. RAGH!" **_Deep inside his mind, Naruto walked forward, a twisted grin on his face. This had to end it! He couldn't stand it anymore! The Fox had to be the one doing it so why not give him what he wanted!

Kyuubi realized just what Naruto was planning on doing, and began to urge him on. He didn't know what brought his change of heart, but if the boy wanted to, why not let him. Naruto reached the paper. _**"Now, finally, it's over!"**_ Oddly enough, the Fourth Hokage appeared in his mind, grabbing his arm. _**"YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"**_

"Naruto, get a hold of yourself! I know it isn't the Kyuubi that's causing this!"

"_**I'm causing it! I've had enough of all this, and now, its over!"**_ Naruto jumped over the Yondiame and climbed up the bars. He got to the paper before the Hokage could stop him and ripped it apart. The man vanished with the gate and Naruto dropped to the ground.

"_**Thanks, human,"**_ Kyuubi said to him. **_"Of course, since I don't have a body anymore, I will just have to take your's."_**

"_**Do with it as you will, just end it,"**_ Naruto replied before the Kyuubi lunged forward. On the outside, Naruto fell to all fours as red chakra thickened around his body. As more tails appeared, bones appeared around him. As they and the chakra grew in size, the two merged until, finally, Kyuubi stood once more in the center of Konoha. It laughed as it looked around it.

"_**I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT WAS EVER TOUCHED BY THAT MAN! SENJU, WATCH AND WAIL AS YOUR PRECIOUS VILLAGE IS DESTROYED!"**_ Deep inside him, Naruto finally died.

—oo000oo—

Naruto woke up, unable to believe he was alive again. He ran into the kitchen and stabbed himself in the heart. The next day, he jumped off the Hokage tower, followed by hanging, drowning, and poisoning. When there was nothing left to do, Naruto just laid in his bed. He didn't know how long he stayed there, just that he did until one day, he looked around and landed on the picture of team seven. That was why he was supposed to go with Jiriaya, wasn't it? To get stronger and save that idiot. This...day had to end. It couldn't have just only happen to him, and like Jiriaya said, there had to be a reason. He was going to find it. But first, he better be strong enough to beat the hell out of anyone that fought him. Time to train!

Naruto dropped his head back to the pillow. "How am I going to train if I have to start over each day? I can't just pick it up where I left off...can I?"

—oo000oo—

"Hey, ero-sennin, I have a question for you," Naruto asked him.

"Fire away,"

"What is something so personal to you, no one else knows about it?"

Jiriaya looked at him funny. "Why do you want to know?"

Naruto sighed, "Jiriaya-sensei," he caught his attention immediately. "What I am about to tell you is something I have told no one, especially someone that would believe. I have been reliving the same day for years now. I have done several things to pass the time, I've read books, practiced my stealth, everything that I could think of. I've even learned the proper way to break a genjutsu. But I can't learn a jutsu without a teacher."

Jiriaya looked at him blankly. "Prove it, and I will teach you."

Naruto nodded before he took a few steps back. "Alright, this is something I learned about six years ago, I think." He took off his shirt and shoes, followed by doing several handseals. When he finished, he began to grow. When it was over, Naruto looked twenty. "It's the reversal of Tsunade's youth henge. The one that is physical."

"Great kami," Jiriaya said, pinching his cheek to see it was real. "You were telling the truth. Uh, right away, let's get started. Tell me that Minato and Kushina read my book and decided they liked the name of the main character." Naruto nodded, committing it to memory.

—oo000oo—

Naruto looked at the seal he wrote on the paper, this was the last thing Jiriaya could teach him here. Tomorrow, if he completed this, he would travel to the toad mountain to begin training there. "This right, sensei?"

"Let me see. Hmm, it looks like it should work. But, the only way that we can truly know is if you use it. Use a clone." Naruto nodded, made a single kage bunshin, and had him throw the kunai. It embedded into a tree before the clone activated the seal on his arm. He appeared at the kunai, his arm in the tree. "Looks like it can still use a little work. Otherwise though, you have done it. You have completed the Hirashin."

"Not yet," Naruto replied. "When I can do it without fail, I will have completed it." He started adjusting the seal a little before having a clone try again. This time was a little better, appearing more behind it instead of on it. A final time and Naruto got it right. He memorized the final seal and his counterpart seal with the help of several hundred clones. That had been the first thing Jiriaya taught him, what one clone learned they all learned. So to completely commit something to memory, Naruto used several for a single item, no matter how small. He had spent a week after learning that memorizing the scrolls in the library. He knew the complete anatomy of a human inside and out now. He even had the basics of healing jutsu. He gave a sigh when the clones vanished. "Jiriaya-sensei, how strong would you put me at on skills? Not counting physical strength, am I strong now? Strong enough to do truly great things like the Fourth did?"

"Naruto…I don't know why you are reliving this day but I do know that thanks to it, you have become one of the strongest around. The Third would be proud of you."

"Thanks, ero-sennin."

He pouted, "What happened to Jiriaya-sensei?"

"You will remember for the rest of the day, I will remember for the rest of my life. I respect you, mega-pervert, that's why I call you both." Naruto smiled before hugging him. "You're that crazy uncle no one likes talking about to anyone else but family. The one they couldn't be without… But I wish you were my dad, that way I wouldn't have been alone for so long."

Jiriaya's throat tightened at that. "I…wish I was as well, kiddo. I would have been honored to be." It hurt him that tomorrow, he wouldn't remember, that Naruto would be alone again. Stuck in the same day, until the end of time.

—oo000oo—

Naruto was walking through the hospital. This was one of the first times he had gone through here, despite all the chances. He made note of each room he passed. One room he passed though, he heard crying in. Poking his head inside, he saw that a girl was there, "Hey, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, before her eyes weld with tears and she started bawling again. "GO AWAY!"

Naruto dropped his jaw at that. "Hey, now, don't be like that, what's wrong?"

"I'm dying, okay!? I'll be dead by this evening! Go away!" She dropped her eyes to her knees and continued crying.

Naruto looked down at the ground, hurting. He thought at times he was in hell. At least he didn't have to live with that every day. He looked up and recognized her. "Hey, aren't you that Sound girl…Kin, wasn't it?"

She looked up at him. "Who are you? You, you're that blond, Naruto, aren't you. Yeah, no one else has your hair. Go away, please."

Naruto sat beside her. "I'm sorry…what happened?"

"…Orochimaru used me in a kinjutsu. I survived it and they took me to the hospital… But even Lady Tsunade can't cure what he did, only delay it. I…I asked them to stop, I'm tired of hurting."

Naruto continued to look down at his feet. "…Let's go," he said, grabbing her hands and pulling her from the bed.

"Go where!? Let me go!"

"If you are going to die tonight, you better have a hell of a day before hand!" He pulled her out into the hallway, put her in a wheel chair, and took off like a bat out of hell.

"Stop! STOP!" Naruto slowed down outside the hospital. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know that if there was no tomorrow, than you better live today without regrets. Now, let's first get you some real food." Her eyes looked hopeful at that and Naruto grinned. "That stuff they fed you was horrible, wasn't it?"

"Oh God, you have no idea! How I didn't die just from that, I'll never know! Well, fine, I want a steak, a pizza, and a bowl of ramen, right now!"

"As you wish," Naruto replied with a grin before taking off again. Deciding to enjoy it, Kin began to laugh at the speed he was pulling. Naruto stopped outside of Icharuka Ramen rushed inside. "hey, old man Teuchi! I need… hey Kin-chan, what kind of ramen!?"

"Any will do!"

"A bowl of miso ramen, right away, this is life or death!"

The old man laughed, "How so?"

"Because Kin-chan will be dead by this evening and she wants a bowl."

Teuchi became silent before nodding. "I will have it down in record time."

"Do you know where to get the best steak and pizza?"

"We don't have pizza in Konoha but a restaurant down the street serves a mean steak."

"Thanks," Naruto said before adding a henge to make himself look different and older. He came out, holding the bowl. "Hey, Kin, here you go."

"Thanks," she replied before digging in. "What about the rest?"

"There is no pizza in Konoha but I know a good place for steak." He took her down there and ordered one for her. "What else do you want to do?"

"I really wish…to listen to a private concert," she told him. "Music, played just for me."

"I can't play but what kind?"

"Classic," she said wistfully. "My favorite song is the Moonlight Sonata, movement one."

Naruto nodded and made dozens of clones. "Find someone or something that plays it," Naruto ordered. The clones all shouted, "YOSH" before running off.

"You didn't have to," Kin told him.

"I did," Naruto replied. "Now, what is a pizza?"

She looked shocked at that and went into describing the master piece that was a Chicago style pizza. Naruto nodded at all of this and made note of it all. When Kin was done eating, Naruto paid for it all and took her for a walk to enjoy the day. It was that evening when Naruto had taken her to the top of the Hokage Monument that a clone came up to him with a CD and CD player. "Got one boss." He put the disc in and pressed play before dispelling himself.

Kin listened to it mournfully. "Naruto, why are you doing all this for me?"

"Because no one deserves to live without anyone caring for them," he replied.

She began to cry and Naruto panicked. He stopped though when she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. "It's not fair," she sobbed. "Why now? Why is it that I found you now instead of years ago?"

"I'm sorry Kin," he said, soothingly. "I wish that I met you a long time before. We could have had so much time together and we didn't. I, I wish…" He was silenced when she reached her head up and kissed him.

When they parted, she said, "Please, no more words. Just hold me, care for me…love me, please. Like I've grown to love you these last few hours." So Naruto held her. And when he felt her heart beat begin to grow slower, he held her tighter, letting her know he was still there. He looked at her face, her eyes slowly beginning to grow more distant, knowing that soon, he would start the day over again. He kissed her a final time. "I do love you Kin," he told her, making her smile before the light left her eyes. Naruto held her tight until he woke up again. The following months, Naruto spent every day with Kin, making it the best day of her life each time. He even learned how to cook a pizza for her. But as the days slipped by, the pain in his heart grew until he couldn't force himself to go there anymore. Kin, his beautiful Kin, would always be dying, and he would spend the rest of eternity losing her. He felt like Kami was laughing at him, that he was being punished. But he knew that losing Kin was his fault. He was the one that chose to love her.

—oo000oo—

Naruto woke up and stretched. He went to the library, picked up a book and started reading where he left off the day before. He had nothing else to do. He mastered everything ero-sennin had to teach him. Literally, he knew everything the man did. Every now and then, he would reveal himself to him just for someone to talk to again but he didn't do it often. He looked up when said Toad Sage sat down across from him. "Didn't you hear me," Jiriaya asked.

"No, were you calling for me?"

"I was... You sound different."

Naruto thought about it and nodded. "Minato and Kushina said they would name their child after the main character of your first book."

Jiriaya dropped his jaw. "How did you know that?"

"You told me, about...twelve years ago now. Jiriaya-sensei, I have been reliving the same day for years." He did a few hand signs and his hair went rigid and spiky. "You have taught me everything you know, including Sage Mode. If tomorrow were to actually come, I could, with your help, take on Akatsuki and win."

Jiriaya worked his jaw but didn't make a sound. The only way he could know all that is if he was telling the truth. "If you are so strong, why are you so down," he finally asked.

Naruto looked up from his book again. "...I met a girl that I found out I love. For about half a year, each day I spent with her, making her happy, showering her with love. And before you even ask, no, I haven't have sex with her. I passed that phase already."

Jiriaya grinned. "So, you took advantage of that, eh?"

"Of course, as I told you a few times before, I wish you were my dad. And I act like it. Plus, I don't have to worry about having to call them back the next day." He stopped grinning. "But Kin...wow, Kin is so strong, brave...perfect. Confident to the extreme, there is only one thing she can't handle, the same thing she has faced since I started all this."

"What's that?"

"Death," Naruto replied, making realization cross Jiriaya's face.

"She's dying right now, isn't she?"

Naruto nodded, a few tears starting to fall. "When I first found out I loved her, I spent everyday with her, making it the best day of her life. I doted on her, did anything she wanted. I even learned to cook just so I could make what she wanted to eat. But, each day, watching her be taken from me, holding her in my arms as she passed away, I...I hurt even more. I wished I was strong enough to protect her but I'm not. I can beat anyone in the village just about but I still lose her. And I'm no longer strong enough to see her." He hung his head, ashamed of his weakness. "Why couldn't it have been yesterday? When she still had another day. When I could have done more, when I didn't have to lose her."

Jiriaya looked at his apprentice before standing and going over to him. "Come with me." He led Naruto to the Hokage. "Tsunade, I want you to do something for me."

"What is it, Jiriaya?"

"I want you to start teaching Naruto, first by telling him a secret only you will know."

"Why?" Jiriaya explained it all, making the woman look at Naruto, shocked. "...Naruto, I left before I could deliver Kushina's baby like she wanted."

Naruto nodded, memorizing it. "Who is this Kushina and Minato, you have both told me something about them now."

"Minato was my student, Kushina his wife."

"Cool," Naruto replied before turning back to Tsunade. "So, what is the first thing we should learn?"

—oo000oo—

Naruto was taking the day off, just doing light exercises. Looking at his fist, he tapped it against a tree, making a dent. His smile went away after a few moments. Yeah, he had learned all a single sannin had to teach him and was now going through another. But that was why he stopped smiling. How old was he now? He had lost track of the days long ago. Was he right thinking he was in his thirties now? Maybe even older. Naruto shook his head and went back to training. He hit the tree several times before it finally cracked and split. He wasn't good enough yet with healing jutsu but he wasn't bad either. Tsunade taught well under extreme circumstances.

He looked around and sighed. He needed to relax, or he was going to lose his mind...again. He shook his head, needing a way to cheer up now. He looked around, sighing again. He knew where his heart wanted to go but could he? He didn't even answer it, he was already going there. He knocked on the door and entered Kin's room. It was still early so she hadn't started crying yet. "Can I talk to you, Kin?"

"How did you... You're that blond, Naruto, right? Here to make fun of me?"

"No, here to talk. Kin, what if I told you that I know what you are feeling right now?"

"I'd say you lie in poor taste."

"I do, because I know you. In ten second, a child in the hall way is going to cry. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." Right then, a child started crying.

"How did you do that?"

"I knew it would happen. I can prove it still. Eleven birds are going to fly across the window. Five, four, three, two, one." Kin looked just as they flew in view for an instant.

"How did you know that?"

"I know everything Kin."

"Really," She got up and pointed at someone in the hallway. "Who is she?"

"Matsu Hana, mother of three, two boys, one girl. Her husband was a ninja until he lost his left foot and retired. She makes excellent soup and is wondering whether or not to tell her husband she is pregnant again."

Hana gaped at him. "How did you know that, I just found out last week."

Kin gaped but pointed to a little girl. "And her?"

"Moegi, she is the friend of Konohamaru, grandson of the Sandiame Hokage. She wants nothing more than to be a kunoichi and is really envious of Mitarashi Anko, you remember the jonin from the second exam, for her bold attitude, strong nature, and incredible confidence."

"Hi, Naruto," she said with a wave.

"Don't forget to talk to the doctor about that cough. And bless you."

"What do you...achoo! Uh, thank you."

Kin dropped her jaw and looked around. "That ANBU?"

"Uzuki Yugao," Naruto told her, making the ANBU stop and look at him. "She trained with ANBU Captain Inu, now known as Hatake Kakashi, and was the girlfriend of Gekkou Hayate before he was killed before the Sand and Sound invasion."

"Exceptionally bright, Naruto," Yugao stated.

"She also laughs like a chipmunk at times," Naruto finished.

"HEY!"

"You do," Naruto countered.

"And him," Kin asked, pointing at a doctor.

"Kamidachi Ichigo, been a doctor for twelve years after serving fifteen as a medic ninja. He stopped because he was tired of war. He has five sons, always wanted a girl, so much so that he bought a dress for his first son before he found out that it was a son. His middle child was born three days after his birthday, his second to last son on father's day."

The man dropped him jaw and swallowed. "How did you know all that?"

"I study," Naruto replied.

Kin spun him around to look at her while heading back in her room. "What about me?"

"I know all about you, Kin-chan. You love classical music, Moonlight Sonata, first movement, the most. You find the second and third movement too melancholy. You were born in Taki but because you were orphaned before entering the academy, you had no one to train you. You love the smell of water in the air, especially spring rain. You like the taste of falling snow but only after Christmas. And though life has treated you so unfairly, you are one of the most happy and strong women I know. Living each day to the fullest, never regretting. Except trusting Orochimaru like you did. And now, you wish that just once before you die, you were held in the arms of someone that truly cared for you." He grabbed a piece of paper. "Shizune is about to come in here and try to do something. You can't let her do it, though. If just for today, I want you fully happy." He gave her the paper after writing on it.

_Hi, Naruto-kun. Kin, I'm sorry but there is just nothing that we can do anymore. To prolong it is just going to make you hurt more. I'm sorry but we can't save you._ She looked up when Shizune walked in. "Hi Naruto-kun. Kin, I'm sorry but there is just nothing that we can do anymore. To prolong it is just going to make you hurt more. I'm sorry, but we can't save you."

Kin looked to Naruto and back to Shizune. "...Normally, I would say let's get it over with now but...can you give me one more day?"

Shizune nodded. "If you truly wish it, take as much time as you want."

"My thanks, Shizune-san." Shizune left and Kin turned back to Naruto. "H-How did you know that would happen?"

"Kin-chan, I have been living this day for the last twenty years at least. Five years into it, I found you and fell in love with you. And I have had to live with you dying everyday." He hugged her, holding her close. "I haven't done this in a while, talk to you at all, because of how much it hurt to watch it happen to you."

Kin looked up into his eyes. "What about me? Have I fallen in love with you?"

"You have."

Kin looked back down. "...What do you do with eternity?"

—oo000oo—

Naruto removed the brush and turned the painting around. "Done."

Kin blushed, having been the model for the excellent painting. "I don't look like that," she tried to protest.

"You do and you look even more beautiful." Naruto walked back over to her and sat down in the grass with her. "Would you like anything?"

"...Yes," she said, looking around to make sure they were in fact alone. "To live without regrets."

"What do you mean?"

"I can believe you so easily when you said I fall in love with you too. If I'm going to go, then I want to at least go out happy." She leaned against him and kissed him. "So right now, I am going to hug you, kiss you, until the day starts over again." She did, pushing him into the grass, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him until they both came up for air. "Naruto-kun, how have you not committed suicide yet?"

"I have," Naruto replied. "I've done everything to get out of this day. Now I just exist." He wrapped his arms around her. "This is the first time I told you. It makes me so happy that we can spend the day together."

"Well, if it doesn't hurt too much, can we do it again?" She kissed his neck and gave him a few love bites there. They kept it up until late into the evening, when she grew tired. Fearing for her, Naruto ran back to the hospital with Kin in his arms. He returned her to Shizune and sat in the waiting room. Shizune came back not long later. "Naruto...I don't know what's wrong. The jutsu should have kept her stabilized for another day. I... She asked to see you one last time."

Naruto headed back in and held her hand. "Hey."

"Hey, Naruto-kun," Kin said with a weak smile. "I guess I won't be seeing you for the rest of the day after all."

"No, you...you always die at this time. I thought that if you kept the jutsu today, I would get to see you live until I fell..." Naruto stopped and began to cry. "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know, Naruto-kun. But I'm kind of happy. This day was the best I ever had." Naruto leaned down and kissed her again. "Just hold me, please, until the end."

"I will." He lifted her up and held her into the night, long after her heart stopped. He woke up to the same music as always before breaking the alarm. "I swear, I will study until I can save you, Kin, this is my promise of eternity. Even for one day, you will live."

Naruto laid down on his bed, he had failed again. Tsunade couldn't teach him any better than she had. She had nothing else. Naruto knew the human body better than anything else. He just couldn't do it. Her heart was failing even at the start of the day. That kinjutsu really messed her up. He sighed and decided to go to the one person he hadn't gone to yet. "Oi, fox! I got a bone to pick with you!"

"_**What do you want," **_Kyuubi said from behind the cage.

Naruto looked to him before lowering his head. "How do I save her?"

"_**Save who?"**_

"Kin, she is a girl dying because of a kinjutsu used on her. And I can't save her alone."

Kyuubi chuckled. _**"What makes you think I know or would help you?"**_

"You know, a demon can't live as long as you have without learning something. I'm...I'm begging you, help me save her. I will even leave you alone for the rest of eternity if you do." Naruto even got on his knees, pressing his forehead to the ground.

Kyuubi arched an eyebrow. _**"No more demanding chakra? No more insults? Nothing?"**_

"You will be at peace, I will be strong enough to be worthy of being your host."

Kyuubi rubbed his chin. _**"It does sound nice to finally get some sleep. Fine. The problem is, if it is the girl I think it is, two souls are in her body, fighting to live. But they can't while the other is there. You need only remove the second."**_

"That's it?"

"_**That's it. But you can only remove it when she is at death's door step."**_

Naruto nodded. "I thank you, I already know how to help her." He bowed to the demon. "Sleep well, Kyuubi-san. This will be the last we meet."

"_**We will see, human. But, if it is, good luck."**_

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked to Kin's room, "Hello, I'm Naruto, the apprentice of Tsunade. I'm here to help you today."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. First off, let me tell you that the hospital will completely cover your bill." He turned his head a little, showing his nose was a foot long. "Any questions?"

Kin stared at the absurdness for a moment before she began to giggle. "Did you know that lying makes your nose grow?"

"No." The nose increased, making her giggle some more. "Something funny? Well, since you are in good spirits, we are going to take you out today, to get some fresh air."

Kin sat up and arched an eyebrow. "Really? I get it, this is just some attempt to get a date out of me, isn't it? You're not really her apprentice."

"You caught me," Naruto said, dropping the henge. "I was really impressed by you during the Chunin Exams. You are a lot stronger than my teammate Sakura. Not to mention, prettier. So I thought...maybe you would like to spend the day with me. If you don't want to spend the day here, that is."

She grimaced at that thought. "Alright, but no funny business."

"Banish the thought," Naruto told her. "I will be the perfect gentlemen." He went and got a wheel chair while she changed into her better clothing. _'Okay, here goes nothing,'_ Naruto thought. He got back and held the chair. "Okay, let's go. And I know the first thing we should do." He took her to an empty theater.

"Okay, what are we doing here?"

"I asked some questions and I found out something." He went up to the stage and to the piano left on it. Breathing in a deep breath, he began to play. Kin's throat caught when Naruto played the Moonlight Sonata. Naruto had practiced long and hard to be able to play this song from memory. Behind him, Kin was tearing up at the sad song. When he finished, he turned back to her. "How well did I do?"

"You did beautifully."

"Thank you." He stood and walked over to her. "Hungry, I can cook pizza if you like."

"I would love a pizza," she told him. He pushed her to his apartment and cooked the food for her. The rest of the day, he spent talking with her, telling her things he'd done and he'd do. Kin told her about her life, Naruto acted surprise and ignorant though it all. But it went away a little when Kin suddenly found herself grasping for breath.

"Sorry, I suddenly feel...very, very tired."

"Let me see, I do have some medic training." He went behind her and pressed his ear to her back. "You're heartbeat is slowing. Here, let me try something." Though he sounded calm, he was very nervous. He pulled her hair to the side and saw a seal on the back of her head, beginning to glow. "There is a seal here, and it is killing you Kin. I should be able to remove it though. I just hope I don't do it wrong."

"What could happen? I die either way," she said, sounding nervous now.

"I could die as well," he replied. Taking a deep breath, he cut his finger, drawing blood on it and began to press that finger to it. It felt like electricity pumped through his body but he finished tracing it and drew a circle around it before saying, "KAI!" A moment later, the seal faded away and both Naruto and Kin dropped. Naruto began to move first. "Kin? Kin, please answer me! I, I don't want you to die!"

She turned to looked at him weakly. "I'm not dead, Naruto-kun. I'm just tired, though I feel better than I have in months." She sat up and hugged him. "Thank you, I don't know just how lucky I am about meeting you but thank you." She tried to get up but couldn't. "I guess I better get someone to come get me to take me back to the hospital."

"No, you don't have to. Please, stay here tonight."

She smiled and nodded. "Alright. Helped me to bed." He picked her up and laid her down on his bed. When he was about to leave, she stopped him. "Please, Naruto, this is your home and your bed. As long as you don't try anything...too forward, I would like to share it with you." Naruto stared at her and swallowed but nodded. He pulled off his shirt and shoes and got on the other side of her. She was a little surprised when Naruto pulled her close but only sighed and relaxed into his arms. "This feels nice, Naruto. I wish I could stay like this."

"I wish you could to," he told her. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

—oo000oo—

_I'll wait for you, like I did last year, at Christmas time, with your family here. And your truck..._ Naruto slammed his arm down on the alarm again, destroying it. He yawned, before he stopped. "That was different, different is good." Not daring to look down, he tried to move his other arm, to find he couldn't. He looked then, seeing Kin was asleep on it.

"Stop moving, Naruto-kun, I'm trying to sleep."

"You're still here... How are you still here?"

She opened her mouth, yawned, and closed her eyes again. "I said I wish I could stay, you wished the same, so I stayed."

"Stay? I can't even get Pakkun to stay." He eased his arm out from under her. "Stay, stay..." He threw open the window and looked out. "It's...it's different!" He jumped back in bed, a huge grin on his face. "Yesterday is over, and both you and tomorrow are here!"

"Of course I am, you saved me, Naruto-kun." She hugged him again. "You're acting a bit weird but that's okay."

Naruto smiled and held her. "Hey, how would you like to come with me?"

"Come with you where?"

"Around all of the Elemental Continent. Jiriaya of the Sannin is going to take me, today, and not return for three years, and I would like you to be with me when I see it all. I'll get him to train you and if he does something perverted, I'll beat the bloody hell out of him until you're strong enough to do it yourself."

She looked in his eyes. "Leave, just like that?"

"Do you have anything holding you back?"

After a moment she shook her head. "Alright, if you're going to twist my arm, I guess I can. And I will hold you to that."

Naruto leaned his head against hers. "I can already tell today this is going to be perfect." Reluctantly, he got up and grabbed a change of cloths. "Good thing I bought a lotto ticket yesterday morning," he told her.

"Why bother, those things never pay out," Kin stated.

Naruto grinned, his bank account now a few million heavier. "You kidding, I won a hundred million ryu." Kin started coughing hard. She looked up at Naruto who said, "I think we can use some to buy you new clothes."

"Ninja gear is fine."

Naruto smiled, "And that's why you are so much different from Konoha kunoichi our age. While looks maybe important, they are not the world to you." He walked back over and gave her a kiss, their first different kiss in years for Naruto. "If you think I'm ever moving too fast, say so."

"Sure," Kin replied. "Just try to keep up with me. For some reason, Naruto, I feel like I've been in love with you for years and I can't explain why."

"I feel the same way," Naruto told her before heading into the shower. After both had bathed, Naruto used a suiton jutsu to clean her clothes, a lot faster than the washing machine, a little harsh on them but it worked. "We'll get you more along the way," Naruto told her as he headed to a custom weapons shop. "I just need a few new kunai."

Jiriaya looked up to see Naruto walking over to him with a black head at his side. "Morning, gaki, you were almost late. What's with the girl... Don't tell me you got a girlfriend and want to bring her along."

"Actually, yeah I do, Jiriaya-sensei."

Jiriaya's face fell slack, while he worked his jaw for a moment. "No, we can't."

"Yes, we can. I promise you will hardly have to work with me to teach me. So you can teach her as well."

"I say no," Jiriaya reaffirmed.

"I say yes. Or we can settle this an easy way."

"How?"

"Dual, first blood."

"Done. Get ready to lose."

"Ha, I won't even need anything else than these," Naruto said, whipping out an arrow headed kunai, a seal carved into the grip. "Ready, sensei?"

"Before I beat you, why the sensei?"

"Because of what you have taught me," Naruto told him. "Kakashi doesn't deserve it, but you do. In three, two, one." He threw the kunai and it missed Jiriaya.

"You need to wor..." Naruto vanished in a flash of blond. The next instant, Jiriaya had a slash on his arm. "...K. H-H-H-H-How did you do that?"

Naruto walked back over to the gaping Kin. "Take Kin-chan along and teach her and I will tell you, sensei, everything."

Jiriaya nodded, never in a million years would he have thought that he would see _that_ jutsu again. "Done, she comes with."

As they started out the gate, Naruto said, "Tell me, sensei, have you ever seen a movie called Groundhog's Day?" As Naruto walked out, he swore two things to himself. First, to get rid of this damn jump suit! He loved orange, he did, but after seeing the damn suit for over twenty five years, he wanted something new! Second, he though about the future again. Having long since giving up that there would be one, he had wondered what he would do had he never been stuck. He had thought he would fight Akatsuki, possible die doing it. But now was different, he was the secret apprentice of two of the Sannin. What they knew, he knew. Looking down at the kunai he had spinning on his finger, the arrow head like blade meant to stab someone and refuse to be pulled out without tearing the hell out of them, and the seal he had created to his chakra. Naruto was a man in a child's body now. And he was tired of playing. Those that saw them leave, saw the change in the way he walked. It went from easy going to a self confident, get out of my way, strut. He gave off a cocky grin. "Do I have a surprise for Akatsuki when they decide to show up."


	25. Naruto Unicorn

"Strange, all day hunting and yet, we have seen no game," the ninja said.

"Aye...I dislike the feel of these woods. Creatures that live in a unicorn forest learn a little magic of their own in time. Mainly concern with disappearing," the older ninja replied.

"Unicorns? Don't tell me you believe in those fairy tails. Its a forest, like any other, no matter how unique."

"Then why do the leaves never fall here? Or the snow? Why is it always spring here? I tell you there is at least one unicorn left in the world, and as long as it lives in this forest, we'll find no game to hunt here."

The other one frowned but had to agree. "Let's turn around, find somewhere else to hunt."

"Alright." They were about to head out but the old man turned back. "Stay in your forest, your poor beast, this is no world for you. Stay here and keep the leaves green and your forest protected. And best of luck to you, for you are the last." They raced off, not seeing the white horse step out to look at them, nor the horn on its head.

_'I am the last unicorn there is? The last?' _The unicorn had been given a name long ago by a maiden he had shown himself to to help her when she was lost in his woods. He was Naruto, for the spiral grooves in his horn. _'Though it has been long since I last seen another of my kind, we cannot just all vanish. That...is impossible. Though we maybe killed, we can't all die. Can we?'_ Naruto tried to put it out of his mind and walked away, though the colt looked back. _'But then...where have the dragons gone? The hippogryphs that were once my friends? Am I not only the last of the unicorns, the last of the magical realm?'_ He bent down and drank from the stream. _'No, I can't be. Somewhere, they must be out there somewhere.'_

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked through his forest, soothed by the winds, calmed by the sounds, unafraid. This was his home. He came to his favorite grass field and began to eat. After a few minutes, he heard something and raised his head, it sounded like crying. Looking around, he found the source not far. Moving over to it, he saw it was a maiden child. "...Why do you cry?"

She looked up startled, then confused, only seeing a horse. She looked away before doing a double take. "A horn...you have a horn..." She stood up, her tears forgotten. Raising her hand, Naruto leaned forward and touched it with the tip of his horn. "...Pretty," she said, her fingers moving down the horn, then petting his head.

"Why did you cry," Naruto asked again.

The girl looked at him amazed. "You spoke. Are...are you a unicorn?"

"I am."

She just looked him over, "You're lovely. Oh, I thought unicorns were supposed to show themselves to pretty, pure women. I'm not pretty." She looked away.

Naruto tilted his head, "Humans, so odd, so silly. They never know what they speak." He trotted around behind her and slipped his head between her legs and then her onto his back. "You are pretty, you are pure, child." He wanted to ask again but thought to try something else. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata, mister unicorn."

"A human once named me Naruto, after the spiral of my horn. Personally, I think she just liked ramen." Hinata smiled and giggled. "Ah ha! I knew I wasn't wrong, you can laugh. A clear sign of innocence and purity."

Hinata blushed. "...I was crying for my father. He is very mean to me." Naruto began to trot through the woods.

"Then stay, nymph child," he said before breaking into a gallop. Hinata held onto his mane, laughing. "Stay here if you wish."

It was another minute before she spoke. "You called me nymph, why?"

"Because you are," he replied and tilted his head when she turned red.

"I-I don't do those things!"

"What things? Does Nymph have a different meaning for humans?"

Her face went blank. "What did you mean?"

"A nymph is a forest spirit, a very beautiful one. They are also all female so they mate with a human to have offspring." Naruto came to a trot again and stopped by a stream, letting her slide off. "Look, see what I see." Naruto touched the water with his horn and ripples spread a moment then settled. Hinata looked again and touched her face. It was subtle, real subtle, but she could hardly believe that was her face though she knew it was. "See? In time, you will always look like that."

"I'm...pretty."

"You always were."

Hinata turned from the water back to Naruto. "Where are the others?"

"Others?"

"The stories, about the elves, the dryads, fairies, sprites, the others."

Naruto looked away, "They're gone." He stepped from one hoof to the other, looking at her excited. "But now, you're here, I'm not alone."


	26. Naruto What If Version 1 chap1

"This is not a story of what happened. This is a story of what _could_ have happened. I am Uatu, the Watcher. And this is Uzumaki Naruto, the Venom. In his life, he will fight odds that most cannot see through. A warrior born and bred, he bonded with a symbiont by the name of Venom. He fought against a man named Zabuza, eventually saving him as well as the woman that would one day become one of his wives, Momichi Haku. He fought and killed a man named Orochimaru, the one of the greatest traitors his village has ever known. He even fought the likes of Uchiha Madara, the descendant of the Roku Sannin. His ultimate test was to recapture the beast that through his actions long ago, were set free. He went on to be a father and leader of his village. Yet this was only one of the many possibilities. During his battle against the bijuu, things had to go precisely right for them to turn out as they did. What if they had not?"

—oo000oo—

Naruto stole both Samehada from Carnage and was about to kill him but luck wasn't on his side. Famine saw him about to strike and jumped to intervene. _**"I don't think so,"**_ he growled.

Carnage coughed up blood, _**"Thanks, brother. In a moment, I will be back at my original power."**_

"_**Now, I can't have that,"**_ Famine said, his claws beginning to glow.

"_**What?"**_

"_**I was just thinking it was time for a promotion, from second strongest to strongest, but with you around, that will never be."**_ Naruto got back to his feet and charged at them. **_"I just needed you alive a moment longer." _**He slashed at the air, tearing a hole in it that began to suck air in. _**"Naruto, allow me!" **_ He ripped Carnage's head off his shoulders and burned the body. **_"Now, before you go, take a look over there!"_** Naruto couldn't help but look. His eyes widened at seeing both Haku and Hinata dead on the ground. _**"Let that be the last thing to go through your mind!"**_ Famine shot him with a web as he ran to help them. Pulling him from his feet, Naruto was pulled into the hole and it closed behind him. Famine grinned as Fenrir reached the tree unopposed, ripped into it, and the world was covered in a bright light.

—oo000oo—

Naruto tumbled for what seemed like forever before he felt the wind again on his face and realized he was falling through the air. Securing both Samehada to his back, he caught a web on the nearest object and swung around it. He spun around it until he landed on top of it and staring in confusion. He was back in New York, on top of the Empire State Building but not his New York, Venom's New York. "Where are we...HAKU! HINATA!" He looked up at the portal to see it vanish and knew it was too late. He could never go back. Dropping his head to his chest, he let the tears flow. He didn't know how long he was there but he noticed that Mjolnir was missing. It had lost his grip on it when Famine attacked him. He tried to summon it to his hand and it didn't appear. "Impossible, nothing can keep it away from the wielder's call... We're not home anymore, are we, Venom?" The Symbiont told him not likely. "Thought so." Hopelessness setting in, he jumped off and dropped down to the city. Dropping down into an ally, he pulled back his hood and look around on the street. No one held weapons like he did so he doubt he would go unnoticed with two swords the size of a man each. Writing a seal on his arms, he placed them inside, changed into his chunin uniform, and walked out into the street. He got a few stares but no one really said anything.

_'...Venom, what are we going to do? Is it possible to head back? And if so...do we want to? Hinata and Haku meant everything to us.' _Naruto just walked, not really watching where he was going, and his boots carried him into China Town. The only reason he stopped there was because his spider sense was tingling. Looking to the right, he saw a store with the front lights off. Something was about to happen here. He went through the door and saw a guy with a gas can. "...Somehow, we doubt the owners are redecorating."

"Buddy, you just walked into something you really shouldn't have." He dropped the can and pulled a pistol from his jacket, aimed it at Naruto, and fired. Naruto twisted and straightened, looked at the guy, and held out the bullet he caught. "Jesus Christ!" He was going to fire again when Naruto threw the bullet back in the barrel, blocking it. The guy pulled the trigger and the slide shot back off the gun, into his shoulder. Before he could cry out in pain, Naruto had him on the floor.

"What are you doing!?"

"Oh god....god my arm. AGH!" Naruto slammed a fist into the wound. "They refused to pay protection so we were sent to make an example out of them!" Naruto knocked him unconscious and headed in back.

"Have some trouble, buddy," another guy said, working on a bomb.

"You could say that," Naruto said before spinning him around and punching him in the face, making him drop like a rock. Looking at the bomb, he pulled the wires out of the gas and tossed the timer away. Finally, he looked at the old man and woman that were tied up. "Don't worry, we're here to help."

Stepping on the guy to get to them, he cut their ropes. "Thank you, young man," the woman said after pulling away her gag.

"Yes, thank you, what can we do to repay you," the man said.

"You don't have to," Naruto said, bowing to them.

"Can we at least get you name," the woman asked.

"...Uzumaki Naruto."

"You're Japanese," she asked in surprise.

"Hai, though we look like our father, we were raised as our mother was."

They bowed to him in return, "I didn't expect to meet any of the Uzumaki clan outside of Japan, or ever again for that matter."

"You've met others?"

"Yes," the husband replied. "They were a dwindling shinobi clan back when we lived in japan long ago."

Naruto smiled a little. "We must go, we still need to find a place to stay." He was about to turn when they grabbed his arm.

"Now wait a second, child," the woman said. "You mean to say you don't have a home?"

"We don't," he replied.

"Then how do you take care of yourself?" Naruto remembered the several missions he had taken and bounties he had hunted. He made sure to keep gold and gems sealed on his person for times when he couldn't take ryu.

"We do odd jobs."

"And your parents?"

Naruto looked away, "Everyone we care for is dead..."

They looked at each other, "Then you are staying here," the wife told him. "Tatsuo, call the police, I'll take Naruto upstairs and show him his room." He nodded and went to the phone while she took him to an empty room. "You a spider-man fan?"

"Uh, yeah, you could say that."

"I like the red and blue spider-man over the black one working with the Avengers now."

Naruto looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"You don't know," she asked him.

"We've...been out of the loop for a while."

"Must be. After the hero civil war, Norman Osborn restarted the Avengers. Thing is, they aren't the Avengers we know. The Spider-man that works for them isn't the original, he is still out there, freelancing."

"...And the one in the Avengers wears cloths like this?"

"Yes."

"Venom," Naruto stated. "Wonder if its Mat Gargan or Eddie Brock?"

"Doesn't matter," the woman said, "he's reformed so that is all that matters. By the way, I am Kinoto, my husand is Tatsuo."

"It's our pleasure to meet you," he said. He looked around the room and said, "We don't suppose you have a spare bed, do you?"

"Yes, I'll get it down from the attic later."

"We will," Naruto said, looking for the stairs to it.

"Down the hall, to the left." Kinoto left and Naruto went and got the furiture for his room. While he was setting it up, the police came by and took the thugs away. As he laid there, that evening, he wondered what he would do. He suddenly shot up and ran to the window, several cars pulled up out in front, and he doubted that they were there for a friendly cup of tea.

"This will show them for messing with us," one said, holding up a machine gun. That was all Naruto needed to confirm it. He threw open his window, changed into his normal clothes, and jumped down in front of them. "Its Spider-man!"

"Wrong! We are Shinobi!" He shot one with a web, swinging him into several others. As guns started going off around him, he jumped, twisted, and dodged, avoiding them with ease. The bullets ended up hitting their own cars and each other. In moments, Naruto was holding one up by his throat. "Who do you work for!?"

"He'll kill me!"

Naruto slammed him into a car, "WE'LL KILL YOU! We'll just enjoy it more!"

He struggled a moment before shouting, "Eight Ball! He runs all the gangs in the East Side!"

"Where do we find him," Naruto asked dangerously.

—oo000oo—

"Where are they," Eight Ball demanded. "How long can it take to kill an old man and woman!?"

Darkness descended throughout the room. _**"A long time when we are around,"**_ Naruto said, dropping down on the table. All anyone could see of him was the white spider. He lifted the darkness, holding both Samehada. "We need to talk."

"Kill him!" Over twenty guns were pulled out and aimed at Naruto. He started the blades spinning around him and several people started dying from the ricochets. Throwing the swords, impaling two of them, he ran forward, slid along the ground, and came up behind Eight Ball, a blade at his throat. "STOP!"

"We see you have some intelligence," Naruto growled. "So let us make this clear. We are Shinobi, we live in China Town. Repeat it."

"You are Shinobi, you live in China Town," he said, shaking in fear.

"Good. You work for us and we want our peace and quiet."

"I work for you and you want your peace and quiet."

"If any of your goons come into China Town again, we are coming back for another visit. And when we do, we are going to shave the flesh from your bones before we kill you." Naruto threw him to the ground, grabbed his swords, ran and jumped out a window. Thirty minutes later, he was back in China Town, looking around. "...Until we figure things out, Venom, this is our home and we protect our home."

—oo000oo—

Jay Joana Jameson was furious. He honestly couldn't believe it! It was bad enough when there was a single Spider-man running around back when he was the owner of the Daily Bugle. Then when he became mayor of New York, that second one showed up with the Avengers. Now, there was one running around in China Town calling himself Shinobi and he acted more like the Punisher! "Can someone tell me why something hasn't been done!?"

The Police Chief sighed, "We can't get the citizens to help, sir. The first night he showed up, crime dropped. There has been almost no gang activities there in a week. They don't want him to go."

"He's a criminal," Jameson shouted. "Our own Government has said it! All those that wear a mask must be registered, so why in the name of Mary, mother of god, can't we catch him!? Keep in mind, I'm getting chewed out up top during this whole thing!"

"Excuse me, sir," a man said, walking in the room. "I assume you know who I am."

Jameson scowled, "Yeah, I do, Osborn. All of who you are, if you will remember."

"If you are referring to those incidents years ago, they are the past," Norman replied. "I hear you are having trouble in China Town."

"Yeah, a vigilante is doing what your men should be," he shouted. "That's what you're here for, right!? Fight crime, protect the world!?"

"Sir, you mistake me, don't forget that my Avengers are privately funded with the permission of the government, not by the government."

"What do you want, Osborn," Jameson demanded.

"How about my team deals with this 'Shinobi'? No mess, no fuss."

Jameson turned away, "Chief, what have you found out on him."

"He's a young teenager," the police chief stated. "His voice is unbroken, his size medium. Probably around thirteen."

"A thirteen year old has been escaping you," Norman asked before laughing. "Will wonders never cease."

The Chief glared at him and turned back. "From those we have arrested that survived the encounter, they say he wields two very large swords. From the wounds...these swords don't cut mister mayor, they shave off in layers."

"Who has he killed," Jameson asked.

"...The worst," the Chief replied. "The die hard gangers. Mostly, he knocks them out, knocks them around, gives them a real good beating, but he leaves them alive and whole."

"Have the Police even seen him?"

"Nope."

"My team can," Norman stated. "Give us one day, and Shinobi will be a memory of a boy locked behind bars."

Jameson looked at him, annoyed, "One."

—oo000oo—

Naruto tightened a bolt, "Try it now," he call from the basement.

There was a hum and the freezer turned back on. "You did it," Kinoto called to him. "How did we get by without you?"

Naruto wiped his hands on a rag and threw it in the dirty clothes, "We don't know, Kinoto-san." He headed into the shower and started washing down, "You know, Venom, this place isn't so bad. It would be better..." He left it unfinished, refusing to get depressed right now. Changing Venom into some jeans, a tee shirt, and his combat boots, he headed outside. "Kinoto-san, we're going out for a while. We'll be back in an hour."

"Okay, take care."

Naruto walked for a bit before ducking into an alley. Changing to his ninja gear, he climbed up top a building and started practicing his taijutsu and kenjutsu. After about twenty minutes, he slowed and stopped. "Come on out, we sense you are there."

"Heh, not bad bub," a man said, dropping down. Naruto looked at him and thought he was Wolverine. "So, you must be this Shinobi we keep hearing about."

"That makes you...who? Wolverine?"

He snarled at him, "I'm not my old man!"

"Oh? He has a son, eh? So, sonny boy, what do you want?"

"Your head."

"Sorry, can't have it, its kind of attached."

"Then we should rip it off," a voice said behind Naruto, surprising him. He looked and saw Venom on a grown up.

"...Mat Gargan, we're honored. Who else from the villian rejects are here?" Naruto blocked an arrow shot at him from another building.

"Name's Bullseye, brat," he shouted.

"So...the replacement Wolverine, Spider-man, and Hawkeye are here...to kill us?"

"Well, not kill, but if you don't come quietly," Bullseye said, leaving it unfinished as he drew another arrow.

Naruto smirked under his mask. "You never give a shinobi the chance to move." He back flipped, pushing off a pipe with his hand, and landing on another with perfect balance.

"So, you _are_ a ninja, and not just calling yourself that," Wolverine stated.

"You have no idea. Bunshin no Jutsu." Two clones appeared and they all jumped at Bullseye. Bullseye shot the one in the middle with an arrow that passed right through, dispelling the clone. Naruto landed beside him, striking him with a knife hand to his throat. Wolverine jumped off a higher roof to land on the real Naruto, trying to drive his claws into him. Naruto grabbed him by the wrist, fell back, and kicked him off down into the streets. He looked around and found Gargan had vanished.

"You stole our image," Gargan said from nowhere.

"Hardly, you stole it from Eddie Brock, a good friend of ours." He rolled to the side, dodging Gargan. "You are dangerous, we can see that easily, but you have no training. You rely on your symbiont, _we_ are part of it." His hands became a cross, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Seven clones appeared and all grabbed their swords.

"More illusions," Gargan growled.

"Not quiet," the Naruto on the right called. They all ran forward and started attacking and, to Gargan's shock, they were all very real. Though he was able to release a few of them, he was outmatched and quickly restrained. "Don't even try to use Venom to fight us," one clone holding him said when his symbiont fought off Gargan's. "We are far to strong for that," another said.

"Venom," the real Naruto in front of Gargan said, "is he truly worthy of your power?" He said no more before bringing his right sword back to take his head off. A laser shot at it, and though the sword survived, it was knocked from his hand. Naruto spun around and saw what looked like a combination of Iron Man and Captain America. "Who are you? The Iron America?"

"_The Iron Patriot, Norman Osborn."_

"Oh, the Green Goblin." He shot Samehada with a web line and pulled it back. "We take it you sic these dogs on us?"

"_Yes, though I thought they would do better."_

"We are the best at what we do," Naruto said. "And what we do isn't nice."

"_And what is that?"_

"Back where we came from, we were the best assassin in a village full of them. There was no target we couldn't hunt. Now, you are screwed. Demonic Ice Mirrors!" The dome appeared around Norman and Naruto jumped inside the mirrors. Though Norman destroyed a few with his lasers, Naruto was moving far too fast for him to do more before Naruto had him on the ground, beaten like a drum, his armor ruined. He looked around, Bullseye was still on the ground, choking, the clones held Gargan still, and Wolverine had finally climbed back up. "Is that all?" Naruto reached down and ripped the armor helm off of Osborn. "Let us make this clear to you, Goblin. We are not going to be messed with. Try something like this again, and we will unleash a horror that you will never see even in your dreams. Try us, see if we don't. You're little team of wannabes will never match up." He ripped the suit apart, piece by piece. "Get him out of our sight and out of China Town." He threw Osborn to Wolverine and Bullseye to Gargan. Naruto watched them run with their tails between their legs, thoroughly enjoying todays warm up.

"Not bad," someone said above him. Naruto looked at him, his hands resting on his swords, though he did drop one with a smile on his face. It was Spider-man, the real one. "Now, when I heard there was some new spidey in china town, taking out the bad guys, I decided to snoop around. And here I find you trouncing the Dark Avengers like they're amateurs."

Naruto shrugged, "We've been attacked by professionals."

Spider-man chuckled, "Must of been trained by professionals too. That magic?"

"You could call it that. They're ninjutsus."

"Wait, ninja skills? As in cloak and dagger, blow darts, throwing knives, black suit ninjas?"

"Aren't we wearing a black suit," Naruto asked. "And blow darts are so old timers now a days."

Spider-man looked at him a moment and said, "Sweet. Ninja superhero, never thought I'd see the day." He looked after the Avengers. "They'll be back, you hurt them, more so since you also hurt their pride."

"We know," Naruto said. "Kami help them when they do though, we weren't joking."

"...Yeah, about that, you aren't going to get anyone killed doing that, are you?"

"Only them. Parker," he said suddenly, surprising him, "we know how you work. You don't like to kill people. We don't like to kill people either but it is something we are will to do to those that fight us."

After a moment, Spider-man nodded, "You and Punisher would get along."

"If we do, we do," Naruto said with a shrug. "Go ahead, we know you are dying to know."

"How did you know who I am?"

Naruto stretched his arms. "We sometimes go by another name. Venom. The symbiont was a gift from Eddie Brock."

"Wait, I just saw Venom."

"Yes, you saw _a_ Venom, not _thee_ Venom." He looked back to him. "Don't worry, we aren't going on a killing spree, we're just trying to figure out our new situation."

"So...no bad guy?"

"No bad guy. And here," he pulled his mask off, "Uzumaki Naruto. We know you, you know us. We're even." Slipping the mask back on, he shot a web and swung off. Not a half hour later, he saw a passing chopper so he swung to it and caught a ride on its underbelly. "What an interesting city. Doesn't it ever sleep? How do people go on everyday with no rest?" He looked around and saw something that made him groan. Juggernaut was running down the street. "Not our problem, not our problem. We're outside of China Town...Damn it." He dropped down, swinging his way until he landed on Juggernaut's helmet. "Hey big guy, pull over! You're going the wrong way on a one way street!"

"Spider-man! I thought you learned you can't stop me!?"

Naruto moved his face in view, "We're not Spider-man." Juggernaut reached for him and Naruto flipped over to the other side. "Just calm down." He crawled onto his back, avoiding another grab. "Fine, have it your way." He slid between his legs and formed a chakra sphere. "Going up! Rasengan!" Fortunately, he wasn't moving so he wasn't unstoppable. Juggernaut was launched up threw the air. Naruto lost sight of him with the low lying clouds and looked around after a moment. He checked his watch, web shot a forgotten news paper over to him, and waited

"....aaaaaaagh!" Naruto looked up, swearing he heard something. "Aaaaaagh!" There it was again. "AAAAAAGH!" Juggernaut hit the ground, hard. Naruto walked over to the crater and looked down. "Ow."

"You okay down there?"

Juggernaut grabbed the lip of the hole he was in and pulled himself up. "Of course I am! Do you know who I am? I'm the Juggernaut!"

"You are also breaking traffic laws," Naruto said, pulling out a pad of paper from his pocket with a pen. "We're giving you a ticket for going to wrong way down the road as well as refusing to pull over." He wrote it out, pulled it off, and stuck it to his helmet with some webbing. "Have a nice day."

Juggernaut pulled it off with a scowl. "Kid, I already hate you as much as the original."

"Thank you. Now, you going to stop all the chaos?"

"What, you're not here to stop me?"

"We don't know what you are doing, we just know you tossed a car like it was a toy into traffic."

"...Fine, just buzz off, swing off, whatever."

Naruto nodded and started swinging off. "Is this normal for New York?" He reached an intersection and saw a rather large, single wheel vehicle go rolling down it. "Guess so." A moment later, a bike with flames for tires went by, with the rider having a flaming skull. "...Kisame would fit right in." He shrugged and swung off.


	27. Naruto What If Version 1 chap2

"Ohayo Naruto," Kinoto said when he walked down the next day.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," he replied. Smelling the rice, he licked his lips and sat down. "Itadakimasu." He ate slow and reverly.

"What's wrong, son," Tatsuo asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"We can hear you crying at night," Kinoto replied.

Naruto looked away, "...The people we love are dead, because we weren't strong enough. Isn't that enough reason to cry?"

Tatsuo nodded, "It is. Want to talk about it?"

"...No," he replied. "You'd never believe us anyway." He finished in silence and walked outside.

"It isn't right that one so young is so quiet," Kinoto said after he left.

"He has a lot on his plate, dear," Tatsuo replied. "He just wants to deal with it on his own.

"But throwing himself..."

"It isn't our place to question," he said firmly. "Leave it be."

—oo000oo—

Naruto, as Shinobi, sat on a roof, reading. He had just turned a page when he said, "Let us guess, you left the dogs behind?"

"_I did,"_ Osborn told him.

Naruto slid the book into Venom to hold and stood up. "Good." He turned around and saw a really large man in armor in front of him. "And you are?"

"Ares, God of War. You?"

"You may call us Shinobi." Naruto gave him an appraising look while Ares looked over the Samehada. "We read once that Ares really is the God of War. Considering what we know about gods, we doubt you are just claiming that."

"You're right, kid. Nice swords."

Looking at them, he held one out for him to observe. "What do you think?"

Ares took it and made a few swings with it. "An intelligent blade, a powerful one at that. I'm impressed, I wouldn't expect a child like you to master one, much less two."

Naruto took it back with a half smirk on his face. "As a god of war, you should know we aren't your average child."

Ares looked at him a moment. Then he too began to smile. "Yes...I see now." He popped his knuckles. "Then I must defeat you in honorable combat."

"_Just beat him, Ares, enough talk."_

"Quiet, Osborn," Ares snapped. "You wouldn't know anything about the importance of honor among warriors. This must be done!"

"When," Naruto asked, "and where?"

"There is a junkyard to the south of the city, a few miles out of city limits. There, no one will interrupt. Sunset."

"We'll be there."

—oo000oo—

Ares stood like a statue, holding a claymore in front of him, tip embedded in the ground. It was closing in on sunset. _"You were a fool, he isn't coming! Why didn't you fight him then!?"_

"He will come," Ares growled. "And we didn't there because a battle of this scale cannot be interfered with... He's here."

"You are correct," Naruto said, dropping down before him. "How did you know?"

"You once held Mjolnir, I can feel it." He raised his sword and held it out. Naruto looked at it before crossing Samehada with it. "Now." Pulling the claymore back, he brought it down with enough force to cleave a boulder with ease. Naruto raised the two swords and kicked up a cloud of dust when they all met.

It cleared revealing Naruto, down on one knee, straining to hold off the god, yet he did. He growled before falling back, letting the sword slam into the ground, creating a crater there. Naruto held the swords loosely in his hands, grinning. "Of course, the warm up." He flipped one on his back and formed a Kage Kiri. He ran forward, swinging the new blade first. The claymore blocked it and Naruto stabbed with Samehada. Ares dodged it and Naruto pressed the flat of the blade against his forearm. With a ripping of flesh, he pulled it back.

"Aagh!" Ares looked to the wound and then to Naruto.

Only to hear a "Sci, sci," coming from the sword. "Well now, isn't that interesting," Naruto said, looking from it to Ares. "Not one opponent has gotten Samehada this excited since we claimed it." He stepped back, still holding the excited blade in high regard. "He must be hungry for god energy."

"Must be," Ares replied. "He will have to eat something else!" He went charging in, pulling in a left side slash. Naruto jumped over it, spinning. Samehada scratched his chest armor, giving more of its cries. Flipping the blades on his back, he threw water from Venom and started doing handsigns. Several Ice mirrors appeared around them, reflecting more light around them. Naruto smirked under his mask before he dived inside one. "Warm up is almost over," he warned.

The next thing Osborn knew, Ares fell to the ground with a painful cry. Slashes kept appearing in his flesh and armor. His suit was able to take a recording of it and replay it. Slowing it down to five times as slow, he saw several blurs all at once.

When Naruto stopped, he stepped out of a mirror and crouched on a ruined car. "Whew...how you feeling?"

Ares was holding himself up with his sword but he still smirked. "Much like that sword of yours, excited." He stood to his full height, no worst for wear.

"Good," Naruto said. "Then we can get right to the main event." He made the ram handsign and a feeling of dread filled the air. While Ares himself drew more of his divine powers as well.

"_Ares, what is this," _Osborn shouted.

"What I told you about," Ares replied. When it was over, Naruto stood back up, his uniform more like a second skin, jaws appearing from where there once was none, two large fox ears on his head, claws for hands, and three tails behind him.

"A third," Naruto said. "Think that will be enough?"

"Yeah, lets give it a try." They ran at each other, swinging the claymore and the Kage Kiri at each other, making them shatter. The two combatants looked at the hilts of their broken blades and then each other. "Okay, wasn't expecting that." He tossed the broken weapon aside and Naruto reabsorbed the hilt back into Venom before sealing both Samehada for the moment. Popping his knuckles, Naruto ran at him. Ares swung a roundhouse, aiming to take his head off with it but Naruto slipped under it, jumped up onto his back, and brought both fist down on his temple. Ares growled in pain before throwing himself back into a trash heap, hoping to crush him. Naruto jumped off only to have a foot caught by the god.

"Oh shit!" Ares swung him around, hitting him again cars, concrete, and a crusher. Throwing him inside, he slammed his fist down on the operator control panel, dropping a car down on him. As the machine started to crush it, Ares watched waiting for him to bust out. "Not bad," Naruto said on the other side of the crusher, trails of darkness still around him. "You almost got us with the car. This is so fun!"

"I too am enjoying myself," Ares replied. "Such a shame that we are enemies."

Naruto shrugged, "If we weren't, we wouldn't be fighting, now would we?"

"To true," Ares said before jumping down and throwing a bus at him. Naruto ducked under it and lunged at him, claws leading. When Ares tried to upper cut him, Naruto pulled himself to the ground with a web. "Take it up another level?"

"Sounds fun," Ares replied. Several red circles appeared and Ares drew from them enchanted weapons while Naruto gave him an oversized grin before making the cross handsign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A hundred copies appeared around him. "Gentlemen, get him." They all rushed at him, using their enhanced reflexes to avoid each others attacks to get as many on him at once.

Ares had to admit, the feeling he got about the boy was right, he was as of the Spartans. Fighting was in his blood and he did it very well. "Well, since you're going to call in help," Ares said after a minute before several war dogs appeared in a flash of light and started tearing into the clone.

Naruto's eyes lit up seeing them and dismissed the clones. "In that case, let me introduce some friends! Summoning no jutsu!" A cloud of smoke and Naruto was standing atop a giant wolf near fifty feet tall. "Ookumi! You're alive! ...You're a pup."

The wolf pup blinked at him confused. _**"How do you know my name? How did you summon me for that matter?"**_

"_Where are we,"_ one of the other pups of the Fangs of the Tides pack asked.

"_Look! Dogs to play with," _another said excitedly.

"We will tell you once this battle is over, our friend. But we really should get another friend here too."

"_**Really? Who?"**_

Naruto grinned once more, showing off his Venom fangs. "Skarmory of the Ravens."

Ares' face felt blank at that proclamation. "Osborn, why didn't you tell me he could summon the Norse wolves and ravens."

"_I didn't know!"_

"Skarmory," Naruto shouted, slamming his hand to the ground once more. His friend appeared once more.

Skarmory looked around, surprised, then down at the scared wolf pack and then the self-satisfied Naruto when he dropped on his beak. While he may not have been as large as he would be in a hundred thousand years, he was huge still, over a hundred feet from beak to the tip of his tail feathers. _**"...Someone is going to pay for this if I don't get an immediate answer as to why I am here."**_

"Certainly our friend," Naruto told him. "We are from the distant future, where we have signed contracts with both the wolves and the ravens as well as the hares. We...failed to prevent ragnaroc and was sent back in time. Right now, we are fighting Ares...who is under your claw, Skarmory."

The bird lifted a foot and found the god pressed into the ground. _**"...Oops, I guess."**_ He stepped off him.

"Yeah, he's a good guy, him in the metal suit though, is not." Osborn looked nervous as they looked at him. "Anyway, Ares and I were fighting and pulling out the stops so we'd thought we'd summon you as he summoned his war hounds."

Ookumi went up to him and sniffed him, before jumping back in surprise. _**"He's telling the truth, our scent as well as the Hare and Tiger are on him. Not only that but I smell one of the eastern dieties as well."**_

"_**Kyuubi,"**_ Skarmory said. **_"...Why did you call me your friend?"_**

"Because you are," Naruto replied. "We signed the Binding and when you died in combat, it hurt."

Skarmory swallowed, not often your death is prophecized after all. _**"...I want answers later. First though, let us deal with these two."**_

"We'll enjoy that," Naruto told them. "If you would though, leave Ares alive."

"_What about the tin can,"_ one of the pups asked, referring to Osborn.

"_Yes, can we eat him?"_

"No you may not," Naruto told them. "That's Norman Osborn, you don't know where he's been. He'll make you sick to your stomach." That would have made the man mad if he wasn't so afraid.

"That won't be necessary," Ares said, having pulled himself from the ground. "I know when I lost, demigod."

"We're not a demigod," Naruto replied.

"You were Thor's avatar for a time, you are now," Ares replied, dusting himself off. "I want a rematch sometime though. Let's go, Osborn."

"_No! We will not leave without him!"_

Ares looked at him and shrugged. "Fine, you stay and fight him, and the wolves, and the raven, and the army of clones. Me, I'm going back. That was fun boy," he finished, saluting him before walking away.

"_Ares, get back here and finish the fight! I'm ordering you..."_ A growl came from behind him and Osborn slowly turned around to stare at the jaws of one of the smaller pups, one still big enough to fit him in its mouth. The pup snapped at him, barely missing as Osborn took to the air. _"Fine, I'll finish this myself!" _He aimed his hands at them and super high sonic waves was launched at them. Naruto nearly dropped in agony as the wolves all howled in pain.

Skarmory looked at him in anger for the headache he was getting and spread his wings and begun flying at him. Though Osborn focused the attack on him, Skarmory ignored it as chakra came off his wings and he threw it as a blade. It hit the armor, leaving a deep cut in it and the power source. His thrusters sputtered and cut after a few moments, dropping him to the ground. _**"I am going to eat you,"**_ Skarmory said with a scowl at the Iron Patriot.

"No," Naruto said, to him. "We promised him horrors, and eating is too fast for that." He pulled out Samehada, "You know, this sword shaves, not cuts. A very painful way to die if done slowly." Osborn shot him with another sonic wave but Venom braced itself this time, so it served just to annoy Naruto. A swing and Osborn was thrown into a pile of rubble. "Name one reason why we shouldn't kill you."

"_...If you do, you will forever be a wanted criminal," _Osborn told him.

"Some how, that doesn't make us want to hurt you any less," Naruto told him, stabbing at the side of his helmet, making it look like it was taken to a cheese grater. "What to do, what to do? Ooh, how about what happened to Tony Stark. Did you know that he made the suit to keep himself alive? Let's try something like that." Naruto slapped an explosive tag on his chest and walked to his friend. "Let's go get some lunch and we'll tell you two all about our adventures together." Jumping onto Ookumi, the wolves ran away with Skarmory flying after them.

Osborn watched him go, slightly surprised he was alive. _"Is that all?"_ Not a moment later, the explosive exploded, sending micro shrapnel into his chest that would eventually make its way into his heart in about a week's time.

—oo000oo—

Usagi, more of a bunny than a hare at this age, looked just as surprised as the other two. And being told that he would one day grow to be the leader of his clan was surprising. He was the runt of his brothers and sisters, all one hundred, forty three of them. Skarmory looked proud that he would one day kill his summoner because of his dishonorable actions. And Ookumi looked shocked that his father would cause the end of the world. Naruto sat on a fence post he told them all while the meat eaters all ate some cattle. "So, now here we are, stuck in the past," Naruto said with a shrug. "...Its still so surprising, seeing Skarmory alive and all three of you so small. Even in the future, where the most powerful creatures are all five hundred feet tall and taller, you three are giants Skarmory..." He pulled off his hood and wiped away a tear. "We honestly don't know if we should be sad or happy. You, you were like a brother to us. We'd summon you just to hang out more than to go to battle."

Skarmory nodded, seeing why he would like the boy. _**"So, the question is, what to do now? We aren't powerful enough as we are now to kill Fenrir and stop Ragnaroc."**_

Naruto thought about it a moment and said, "...We stop the Bijuu from being released."

Usagi nodded, _**"Yes. That would prevent Fenrir from being summoned because they wouldn't **__**be there to summon him."**_ A moment later, he also realized what that would mean. _**"And it would also kill you, Naruto. No Bijuu means the world won't be destroyed and you will have never exist."**_

Naruto nodded. "One man dies, the world lives, fair trade."

"_**It isn't fair,"**_ Ookumi shouted. **_"You are offering your life to prevent something from happening that we might be able to change in the future now that we know of it. Thanks to you, we know the where and when, even the how! Plus, you are here now, with the Kyuubi as well!"_**

"Exactly, here _now,_" Naruto countered. "We don't know how long we'll live now. We might stay alive for another hundred, two hundred years. We might even stay alive for those hundred thousand. But by then, do you really think we will be able to kill them? Venom is far older than that and might survive it but will we? Or will we be still able to fight? It must be done."

Usagi shook his head. _**"I'm not sold. The world may end but then it might not also. You are changing the future even as we speak. And what if we do stop them. You vanish, as if you never exsisted. Then the things you did vanish as well. So we're right back where we started. Paradox, the Bijuu escape and those lives are lost but from that, new stronger lives will arise. The super generation theory. What kills the weak will only leave the strong to repopulate. Then the weaker of them will die again, leaving the strongest. Its no wonder in a hundred thousand years there are mortals that can fight demons. It creates you, sends you back in time. You stop them, you prevent yourself from coming here to stop them."**_

"So we let this genocide happen? We can't believe that."

"_**He's right, Naruto,"**_ Skarmory stated. **_"Something cannot be made from nothing. It will happen. _**


	28. Naruto What If Version 2

"This is not a story of what happened. This is a story of what _could_ have happened. I am Uatu, the Watcher. And this is Uzumaki Naruto, the Venom. In his life, he will fight odds that most cannot see through. A warrior born and bred, he bonded with a symbiont by the name of Venom. He fought against a man named Zabuza, eventually saving him as well as the woman that would one day become one of his wives, Momichi Haku. He fought and killed a man named Orochimaru, the one of the greatest traitors his village has ever known. He even fought the likes of Uchiha Madara, the descendant of the Roku Sannin. His ultimate test was to recapture the beast that through his actions long ago, were set free. He went on to be a father and leader of his village. Yet this was only one of the many possibilities. When Eddie Brock appeared in Konoha, it might have been anyone else to receive the Venom, but who?"

—oo000oo—

Hinata was crying in one of the training grounds that academy students were allowed to use. Her father had been especially cruel to her today and she ran and ran until she stumbled to the ground here. For a while, she just laid there, her tears slipping free, wishing she had the strength to get back up. She jumped to her feet though when something fell to the ground not twenty feet away, making a crater. Cautiously, she went over to see what it was and found an old man coughing up blood. "M-Mister, a-are you alr-right?" She shook her head, of course he isn't. She reached down and tried to help him up.

"Aagh," he shouted when she moved his arm.

"Gomen!" Hinata jumped back, her hands coming up in front of her.

He looked over to her and forced a smile. "No...need to apologize, child... Name's Eddie."

"H-Hinata."

"Well, H-Hinata," he said with a weak laugh, "you have a good heart, trying to help us. Don't lose it." He tried to push himself up, flashing pain across his face, and fell back down. "That isn't going to work. Hinata, we need you to do something, our chest on the right side... We need you to feel the ribs there, see if they are broken."

Nodding, Hinata gently pressed against his ribs. She found that one had broken and was heading inside to his lungs. "C-Can you br-breath, Eddie-san?"

"Nah, hurts to much."

"...One of your r-ribs p-punctured your l-lung."

He looked at her a moment and dropped his head back down, "We're dying."

"I c-can g-get d-doctor...m-maybe."

"Don't bother, always knew we would go out like this... You sure?" He looked at Hinata, "Never been bonded to a child... Yeah, she does look like she can use the help. Hinata, if you had the strength to do anything you wanted, what would it be?"

Tilting her head at the odd turn this man had taken, talking to someone that wasn't there just wasn't a good sign, she hesitated. "...I would...I would..." Images of her father's harsh gaze ran through her mind. "I would prove to my father I'm a good daughter."

Eddie smiled, "Just what we wanted to hear." He reached up with a hand and pressed two fingers to her forehead.

"Huh?" A lot of somethings shot from his arms to her and she screamed in terror. After a moment, she was covered in a black sneaking suit. _"...Eddie, we're sorry we can't save you."_

"Nah, don't worry...about it. Do me a favor...me, I actually said it, just make it quick, will ya?" Nodding, the possessed Hinata moved a hand to the ribs on the left side. They were broken as well, and one was positioned near his heart. Hinata pushed, quick and sharp, and Eddie gave a single gasp before the air escaped his body with his life. Hinata ran away and returned with some oil and a torch. Pouring the oil over him, she threw the torch on him and watched a bit before looking inside herself. This host had the most unusual eyes. Shifting through her memories, it found they were called the Byakugan. As a test, it activated them and found it could see all around her. Smirking, it began to assimilate that ability into itself. As long as it was bonded with her, her Byakugan would be the most powerful of her clan, ever.

—oo000oo—

Hinata woke up in her bed the next morning, scared. Her clothes were thrown into a pile so she picked up her shirt and found nothing staining it, no black ooze. Breathing out, relieved that it was only a bad dream, she picked up her change of clothes and went to take a shower. Pulling off her night gown and panties, she jumped into the shower and bathed. When she finished, she stood in front of the mirror and began combing out her hair. She stopped though when she noticed that she was wearing a black choker. Putting down the brush, she touched it. It didn't feel like ooze...but she knew that she didn't have a black choker. She felt around for the clasp but couldn't find it. Beginning to feel a bit more panicked, she went to rip it off when a voice told her to stop. "Aagh..." She looked around and saw no one. Looking in the mirror again, she saw what looked like white eyes form on choker. "...What are you? ...Venom, you're Venom? That wasn't a dream, was it?" The eyes moved left and right, saying no. "...What are you?" In her mind, she saw its race, moving from planet to planet, devouring the life there to sustain itself. Then she saw it, living with its host instead of killing it. The others grew afraid, thought it was insane, a danger, they imprisoned it. Time passed immeasurable until a human came and freed it. It bonded with him, then with Eddie Brock. Now with her. "...You promise you won't hurt us?" She felt a great feeling of reassurance that as long as she protected it, it would protect her. "...We accept you," she whispered. "Huh? But we haven't activated our Byakugan yet." Hearing it insist on her trying, she started to raise her hand. Only for Venom to say without doing so. "Byakugan...AAAAAGH!"

A moment later, the door burst open with her father of all people coming in. He looked at her, and fortunately, she was somewhat clothed, or the humility would have never left her. She screamed again and shouted, "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She reacted, grabbing things and throwing them at him. He vanished faster than he had appeared and she threw the door shut.

—oo000oo—

Leaving Venom as a choker, she finished cleaning, put on her clean clothes, and headed for breakfast. There, she saw her father and her blush returned. "Gomen, father, our Byakugan suddenly activated and it startled us."

Intrigued, he looked at her and said, "Show me." Without any handsigns, the telltale veins appeared on her face. "...Finally."

The manner he wrote her off made her scowl. She sat down, got her own breakfast, ate, stood up and left, making sure to forget to wish her father a good day, to say good bye, or anything. She started for the gate to leave when she was met by her cousin. "Good morning, Neji-neesan."

He looked at her and she saw he barely held back the contempt, though she wouldn't have noticed before. "Good morning, Hinata-sama, how..." He noticed Hinata scowled at him and brushed pass him. "Something wrong," he asked, confused by her actions. Hinata never scowled, never got mad.

She snapped her head back to look at him, marched right up to him and said, "We don't care if you like us or not, but next time, hide the hatred better." She pushed him into the wall and left. "Bigot, arrogant, ignorant clan," he heard her growl. "Father is an ass, Neji-neesan a jerk..." It seemed her anger got the best of her as she slammed her fist against the wall, cracking it, startling Neji.

Hinata was almost out when she saw her mother, and her anger melted away. She about jumped on her to hug her. "Good morning, kaa-san!"

Ayumi smiled down at Hinata, "Good morning, Hinata-chan, how are you today?"

"Great! Ooh," she said angrily, "father and neesan makes us so mad!"

Ayumi gave a light laugh, "Oh? How so?"

"We finally activated our Byakugan this morning and father just said..." Hinata cleared her throat, made her face go as blank as possible, and said in the perfect imitation of Hiashi's voice, "Finally." She let go of her mother and stomped around. "He could've said he was proud, he could've said he expected no less from _his_ daughter! But no! 'Finally'. Neji-neesan hasn't even activated his yet and we..."

She was going to say more when her mother hugged her from behind, "I'm proud of you, my daughter, and I expected no less." Again, her anger melted, and she leaned back into the warm embrace.

"Thank you, kaa-san. Eep!" Hinata jumped and looked at her mothers large tummy as her mother smiled at it. "Our baby sibling kicked us."

"She's been feisty this morning," Ayumi said. "Hinata, no matter how harsh it may seem here, know I'm always proud of you." Hinata hugged her again.

"Thank you," she said deeply, gratefully.

"My daughter, the youngest ever to activate the Byakugan," Ayumi said, looking down at her six year old. "...Seems you've finally gotten over that shy stage of your's," making Hinata blush. "Does that mean I can count on you not to run away like you did yesterday?"

"Yes, kaa-san."

"That's my little girl. From now on, when you're sad, come to me, okay?"

"Yes, kaa-san."

Ayumi gave her another hug. "Now, how about I teach you a few lessons?"

Hinata looked to her tummy, "Can you?"

"Well, not many," Ayumi said with a smile, "but some." She started moving through the katas and saw Hinata mimic them perfectly, making her smile once more. She quickly tired and said, "Okay, show me what you learned." Hinata took the basic stance and began flowing through them. Ayumi was surprised, she could have sworn yesterday, her daughter was moving choppily through them yet now, you'd think she'd done them for years. And when she saw her daughter activate her Byakugan without a handsign, her pride swelled. "Beautiful, Hinata, simply beautiful. You did very well."

"Thank you, kaa-san," Hinata said, beaming at her praise.

"Now, shouldn't you be going to school? You're going to be late."

Hinata's face fell, "Huh?" She glanced at her mother's watch. "...AAAGH!" She turned and ran, leaving a smoke silhouette. She didn't even bother with the door, she ran up the wall, jumped from it to the building across the road, and continued running. "We're late, we're late, we're late," she kept saying even as she dived into the class, rolling right into several other students. The teacher looked at her and then the clock.

"Actually, you still had five minutes," she said to her, but sighed, seeing Hinata was lying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling with dizzy eyes.

—oo000oo—

Hinata walked out to the play ground, smiling, she was having a wonderful day. She could barely wait until they could start the academy in two years. By then, her sister would be born, which she was going to spoil rotten, her training will be even farther, oh she felt so good doing them this morning with kaa-san! She laughed as she ran out. She saw a game of king of the hill being played and while she never would have done it before, she felt the strongest urge to not only join, to go up and completely win it! She was about to head over when she saw Naruto. She honestly didn't know him but she could tell he got a raw deal all the time. Yet he was always smiling, she swore she had dreams of him giving that smile to her. She went over to him, "Hello," she said, sitting down next to him.

Naruto looked to her, surprised. "...Hi."

"We're Hinata."

"Naruto," he said, still surprised.

"Want to be our friend," she asked.

Naruto looked around and saw no one else. "R-Really!?"

Hinata smiled at him. "Yeah!"

Naruto jumped to his feet, a smile as wide as his face on his lips. "Sure! What do you want to play?"

"Uhm..." Hinata looked around and saw an empty swing set. "Oh, how about that?"

"Sure!" She took Naruto's hand and ran over to it. She sat on one and Naruto the other. She then backed up and lifted her legs to get some momentum. After a few moments of swinging, she saw Naruto was watching her with something akin to wonder.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

"How are you doing that," he asked.

This surprised her. "Just swing your legs, here, we'll give you a push." She got down behind Naruto and pushed him. She wasn't used to her strength so Naruto went up surprisingly high.

"WHAO," Naruto laughed as he came back down. "That is so cool!"

"Kick your legs," Hinata said, getting back on hers and joining him in height. They played together right through the break until they regretfully had to get off. As they ran inside, Hinata said, "We'll sit next to you in class."

"Cool," Naruto said, smiling.

—oo000oo—

Class went by fast until the teacher said, "Alright everyone, I have a surprise for you." Several eager voices asked what it was. "We have a guest today. Now, you have to be on your best behavior, okay?"

"We will," the class intoned.

He went to the door and opened it, "Thank you so much for coming, Hokage-sama." Eager whispers began when he said that, wondering if it was true.

"You're welcome, Hadari," Sarutobi Hiruzen said before walking inside. "Hello everyone, I'm the Hokage."

"OJIJI," an excited voice said before Naruto did a tackling hug on the man's midsection, making him laugh.

"Hello Naruto," he said, still laughing.

Hakari looked shocked, "Naruto, get off the Hokage right now! Hokage-sama, the boy didn't mean it."

Sarutobi waved it off, "Yes he did, and it's perfectly alright." A moment later, a second body tackled him. Hiruzen blinked at the young Hyuuga that did it. "Hello, who are you?"

"We're Hinata! Naruto did it and it was okay so we did too!"

Before he could say anything, all the others joined them. "Dog pile," a boy named Kiba shouted before the Hokage was buried under children, much to Hadari's embarrassment.

Laughing, Sarutobi slowly pulled himself from the pile of children. "Its quite alright," he placated Hadari. "Naruto, its good to see you again. You've been good, yes?"

"I have, Ojiji! I even got a friend like you said I would!"

"Really, who?"

"That's us," Hinata shouted. "Are you really Naruto's grandfather?"

"No, adopted," Sarutobi said with a smile. While it wasn't exactly true, Naruto's care was his responsibility. He saw Hadari looked shocked and once again nodded at his decision to leave the information that Naruto was a jinchuuriki to the ninja side of the village. Hadari, as a civilian teacher, didn't know, nor anyone else that worked in this school. "Well, its a good pleasure to meet you Hinata, as well as the rest of you," he said to the students. "Now, everyone find your seats again." They all scrambled to their desk. "Like I said, it is a pleasure to meet all of you. I bet you're wondering why I'm here? As you all know, this school is to teach all things not ninja related. Some of you will learn what it has to teach and then go on to shinobi training while others will go onto higher learning. This isn't bad, in fact, despite this being a ninja village, civilians have very important roles here. Our home wouldn't work without them. So that is why I meet you all now, instead of in the academy, to meet all of Konoha's future and tell you how important your role in it is. You, what do you want to be when you grow up, truthfully?"

A boy in the front row blushed at the attention. "...I want to be a fire fighter."

Sarutobi smiled, "A very good one. Bet none of you know that before I decided to be a shinobi, I wanted to be one too. You, little miss, what do you want to be?"

"I want to make beautiful dresses like my mommy," she said excitedly.

"And you?"

This chubby boy said, "A cook."

Sarutobi couldn't help but smile at the son of Akimichi Choza. "A fine job. A ninja army lives on its stomach." He saw Naruto was next and continued to smile. "And you, Naruto?"

"I'm going to be Hokage," he shouted, making Sarutobi laugh again.

"Well, I guess I'll keep the chair warm for you. And you, Hinata?"

Hinata's smile fell as she thought about it. What did she want? "We..." She looked at Naruto and saw how happy he was, how confident, without a symbiont to help him, she wanted that strength. Suddenly smiling, "We're going to be the wife of the Hokage." Naruto snapped his head to the side to look at her, shocked, while the other students either laughed or said, "Ew!"

"Well now, that's unexpected," Sarutobi stated. "Well, as her friend, Naruto, you better help her with that dream."

Naruto looked to Sarutobi, still shocked. "...Is...that an order, Ojiji?" The sheer absurdness made Sarutobi laugh again.

"No, but that is entailed as a good friend." Sarutobi went through the rest of the class, but every now and then, he would look at them.

—oo000oo—

Hiashi looked up at his wife once more, unsure what to do. He knew he did something wrong, with the way Ayumi was giving him to cold shoulder as well as pulling away from his touch as soon as she could once other couldn't see, it was clear. But for the life of him, he didn't know what that was. And if he had to ask, he'd be worst in trouble. Half the day had gone by and it seemed now it was getting worst. Figuring it was time to talk about it, he looked to his pregnant wife and said, "What have I done wrong, Ayumi?"

She leveled him with that cold look of hers that always made him feel like someone was digging his grave. "Finally," was all she said.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me," Hiashi replied.

"No, finally. As in 'Father, I activate my Byakugan.' And you saying 'Finally'." She turned away, making Hiashi flinch.

"You saw that," he asked.

"No, our daughter met me and said you and Neji makes her very mad. I think she would rather not be your daughter right now. Like I your wife."

"Ayumi," he said, sounding harsh, there was no need to go that far.

"No, Hiashi! She is our daughter, she activated her Byakugan years before most, without the need of handsigns, she wanted to hear how proud of her you were and all you said was 'Finally'! All because you think she's a failure! I'll have you know, I did a few katas with her this morning and she did them perfectly!" That surprised him. "So, I think its time for a change, Hiashi. Until _you_ change, I will be taking over Hinata's training _and_ sleeping in another room. You are not to come near my daughter."

He dropped his mouth, "Ayumi..."

"No," she said sadly. "Hiashi, I love you, always will but you push Hinata so hard she can't do it. I maybe your wife, but I am my children's mother first. And until the day you can be near Hinata without upsetting her, until I no longer see fear in her eyes when looking at you, that is how it will be."

"Ayumi, you can't do this..."

"I know I'm pregnant, but I until this morning, I thought Hinata wasn't trying hard enough. Now, I see she is trying to hard, all so she can please you, and this morning, she realized that she will never do that. So...Lord Hyuuga, please address all matters of and over Hyuuga Hinata to me."

He nodded after what seemed like an eternity, "As you wish, Lady Hyuuga. You are to handle all affairs of your daughter." Slowly, Ayumi stood up and left. Hiashi knew that right now, she would be getting her possessions and taking them to a room in a separate building, along with Hinata's, as well as the nursery that they had put together. He also knew that it was very likely for his unborn child will be brought into this world without her father now.

"Lord Hyuuga," one of the servants said to him, "the Hokage is here, he wishes to discuss Lady Hinata with you."

"That didn't take long to start," he muttered. "Find Lady Ayumi, she is personally handling all things related to Hinata."

"Yes, lord."

—oo000oo—

Sarutobi was led to a different room then he expected and found only Ayumi waiting for him. "Ayumi-san, you look lovely," he said, hugging her like he always did.

"Lord Hokage," she said, smiling. "Is there something wrong with my daughter?"

"Not wrong," he said, "...just unexpected. As you may know, I visited the elementary class today."

"Yes, you always visit them. What happened?"

"Well, I asked them what they all wanted to be when they grow up."

Ayumi chuckled, "I remember you asking me that same thing."

"But you didn't give me the same answer. Hinata told me she wanted to be the wife of the Hokage when she grew up." Ayumi blinked in surprise. "I'm speaking not but the truth, she said, word for word, 'I'm going to be the wife of the Hokage'. Even more interestingly, a boy before her, a friend of hers said he was going to be the Hokage."

Ayumi looked bewildered, "That can't be right, she is far to young to be..."

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything like that, Ayumi, but with who that boy was, I thought I might warn you."

Ayumi's face went blank, "Who was it, Hokage-sama."

"...Uzumaki Naruto." She straightened and was about to get up to go speak with her. "Wait, Ayumi."

She looked back at him, "Why? She can't know what she's talking about."

"Actually, you're right, she doesn't. I asked her to explain to me why once we were done. She compared it to you and your husband. She said that you were always strong, no matter what, and that you said once that you were because you drew strength from your husband. Then she said that she wanted to be strong too and that the person she saw as strong was her friend, Naruto. She'd seen him fall down but he always got back up. He was always confident in his skills. And no one or thing ever kept him down. What she wanted in herself. So, when he said he was going to be the Hokage, she associated it with what she knew. She said she was going to be the wife of the Hokage." Ayumi let out the breath she was holding. "I know Hiashi won't exactly approve of it..."

"My husband is no longer allowed to have anything to do with my daughter," Ayumi told him.

"...Would you like me to..."

"No, this is something only he can fix. Please continue."

"...He may not approve of it so I wish to give you this." He held out a file that she took. "If you read that, you are bound by the Kyuubi law not to speak of it as well, and if you don't, you can never speak of even seeing it."

It was a file that had only three words on it, that the very meaning shocked her. The title said 'Namikaze, Uzumaki' while on the front it had _**'CLASSIFIED'. **_She swallowed and looked at the seal on it, then up to him. "If this is what I think it is...why are you giving it to me?"

"Because, I watched them play together all day. Naruto likes his new friend very, very much, and I don't wish that they be pulled apart. This file will solidify any doubts over who Naruto is, a boy or a demon. I give you sole permission to show it to only those that need to know. Not even Hiashi can demand you to show it unless you deem it prudent. And here is also my seal, so that not even the elders or your husband can force them apart," he said, giving her a scroll. Ayumi was looking at them, breathing very hard. She couldn't believe it, she absolutely couldn't... She started to laugh a little. "Ayumi?"

"If this is it, I'm amazed no one has realized it. Only the Yamanaka clan has blond hair in Konoha, besides him. I will read it, Hokage-sama." She broke the seal on the file and looked at the first document. It was a picture of Sarutobi, Jiriaya, Tsunade, Minato, and a woman with long red hair, Kushina she believed her name was, having met her once almost a year before the Kyuubi attack, with Minato and Kushina in marriage robes. The next was a marriage certificate between Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. The next was a picture of the two with Kushina looking ready to have the baby right then, just like Ayumi did. "...This is incredible."

"I know. Now, do you believe Minato would have done the seal wrong?"

"...No, I was a fool to even think it even for a moment... Yes, Hinata, I don't mind if they're friends. Though I was more worried about her liking him than him being..."

He held up a hand, "Oh, I understand, I'm a father too. Nor did I think you thought that way."

Ayumi looked at the last document, "...Is this..."

"Yes, those are the legal adoption papers, saying that Tsunade and Jiriaya are his godparents."

She dropped her jaw, "Why is he alone?"

He looked away. "Jiriaya can't stay in Konoha, what with his informant network needing constant observation and Tsunade left. As far as both know, Naruto is dead and I can't find them to tell them otherwise."

"I see..." She suddenly thought of something else and glared at him. "So why does he live in that piss poor apartment of his?" Sarutobi, if only he knew about it, would have realized he was now in the same dog house as Hiashi and anything he said after that only put him farther in it.

—oo000oo—

Hinata laughed as several other students ran up the hill at her, trying to push her off. She only weaved through them and pushed them off instead. "Whoa," Naruto yelled as he rolled down the hill. He stopped sitting on his butt, his eyes dizzy, before falling backwards.

"Ah, don't give up, Naruto-kun," Hinata called down. "You almost had us that time!"

"Troublesome," one boy said, seeing he wasn't going to get his favorite cloud gazing spot.

Before the next assault could begin, Hinata looked to the gates of the playground. "Hinata," her mother called.

"Kaa-san!" She ran down the hill, jumping over anyone that got in her way, and then to her mother.

"And how was your day," Ayumi asked.

"Great, kaa-san, we made a friend!"

"You did, where is she then?"

"He's over there! NARUTO-KUN! Kaa-san wants to meet you!"

Naruto timidly came over, this happened a few times before, he would meet their parents, and then the parents would tell him to stay away from their children. Then they would call the parents of their child's friends, and then they would tell him to stay away. "Hello, Hyuuga-sama," he said with a bow, hoping she wouldn't be mean too.

"Well, what a respectful young man," Ayumi said. "I'm Hinata's mother, Hyuuga Ayumi, who're you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga-sama."

"Oh, stop with the Hyuuga-sama, call me Ayumi-san. Any friend of my daughter is a friend of mine. Tell me, Naruto-kun, we were about to go eat, would you like to join us?"

"Yes, Ayumi-san!" He grinned excited, he never been invited to a meal before. His face turned blank when not only did Ayumi take Hinata's hand, she offered hers to Naruto.

When he looked from it to her, she smiled and said, "Go on, grab a hold." He hesitated a moment before he took it. He tensed as she wrapped her hand around his but it felt nice. "Okay...I can't walk far so how about we get something to eat close by?"

"That okay, kaa-san."

"It's fine with me, Ayumi-san."

Ayumi led them to a small restaurant called Icharuka's Ramen. "Hello sir," Ayumi said upon entering.

"Good afternood, Lady Hyuuga," he said with a smile and bow. "Are these two your children?"

"Hinata is but the other is her friend."

"I'm honored to meet you, sir," Naruto said, trying hard to give the best impression he could. Teuchi was a retired jonin, he knew very well what was inside the boy, and while he never really thought about it, one look at this nervous child told him he was no Kyuubi.

"Welcome," he said warmly. "What can I get you three?"

"We'll each take a bowl veggie miso," Ayumi told him.

"Coming right up," he replied, "though it might be a minute, my daughter, Ayame, is just learning."

As if on cue, a cry came from the kitchen. "Aagh! Dad, the soup is on fire!" While Teuchi went in back, Naruto mouthed what the girl said in disbelief. "What I do!?"

"Calm down," they heard Teuchi say before the clink of a pot lid being put on. "There was oil in it," he told his daughter after a moment. "So, how did oil get in it?"

They could practically see her blush through the walls. "Well, the bottle sorta fell...and the soup was beneath it."

Teuchi sighed, "Not harm no foul. From now on, Ayame, when you see a fire, smother it like you saw me do."

"Oh, right, no air, no fire."

"That's a good girl. Why don't you go introduce yourself to Lady Ayumi?"

"Yes father." An eleven year old brunette walked out front, "Hello, Lady Ayumi, I'm Icharuka Ayame. Thank you for coming to our shop."

"Thank you for having us, dear," Ayumi replied. At her look, the two children said the same thing.

After ten minutes, Ayame brought out a tray with three bowl and set them in front of them. "Enjoy," she said, bowing.

Naruto looked at it, confused. "Its soup." At their looks, he said, "Why call it ramen when its soup?"

"Try it and find out," Ayumi encouraged. She had a feeling about this, if she remembered right, Minato when he was a kid loved ramen, badly.

Naruto broke his chopsticks and pulled out some of the noodles. "Here goes nothing." He put it in his mouth, started to slurp them up, and froze halfway from the end, his eyes wide. He finished and said, "This is the best food in the history of food." And the ramen binging started. Ayame could only drop her jaw at how fast it disappeared into his stomach. When his chops sticks went back in and found nothing, he adopted a look of total surprise and looked all around. "Where the ramen go?"

_'Yeah, he is his father's son,'_ Ayumi thought with a laugh. "You ate it, Naruto."

"Oh. Please, ma'am, may I have some more?"

She looked like she thought hard about it and was going to say no. In truth, that pleading look holding up the empty bowl broke her the instant she saw it. "...Just one more," she said with a smile. As she came close to finishing, she stopped and leaned back.

"What's wrong, kaa-san?"

"You sister is agitated."

Naruto looked to her, confused, and ask, "Ayumi-san, why are you so big?"

She smiled at him, "I'm pregnant, Naruto."

"Uh...whats pregnant?"

"It means I'm going to have a baby. There is one inside my tummy, here."

He looked there and then back to her face, "How did it get inside?"

Hinata froze, "Kaa-san, you never explained that to us either?" Ayumi looked between them and noticed that Teuchi and Ayame were retreating to the kitchen.

_'Cowards.'_ "Uh, well, you see..." Her face went pale again, this time pain coming with it.

"Ma'am," Naruto asked before he heard water hit the floor. "Teuchi-san, Ayumi-san is bleeding!"

He came running out and before he could get one word, she said, "My water just broke."

His face went as pale as hers. "Ayame! I need you to close the shop and bring the kids to the emergency room!" He hopped over the counter, "I'll take you to the hospital, Lady Ayumi!"

"Thank...you," she breathed out in pain.

"Kaa-san!?" Hinata watched helpless as he took her out of the shop.

Ayame grabbed their hands led them outside, and locked the doors before leading them to the hospital. Inside, there were nurses running around so she grabbed the first one. "Where is Lady Hyuuga Ayumi?"

"She is in room one oh three, being prepped for delivery," she said before she left, grabbing a needle that looked as large as a weapon to Hinata and Naruto, though it was only three inches long, as well as a glass bottle. Ayame took them there just in time to hear a muffled scream.

"KAA-SAN!" Hinata ran inside and to her mother's side. "What's wrong Kaa-san!?"

"...The baby is early, Hinata...neither of us is ready." She tried not to sound sad, the doctors told her that if they didn't abort now, it was very likely that the birth would kill her or the baby.

"Then why is this happening!?"

She smiled at her, painfully, "It has been a bit of a stressful day."

"This is because you trained us this morning," Hinata said in horror.

"No, it isn't dear, though it didn't help. Your father and I...had a fight, the Hokage told me something very worrying, and meeting you at school when I knew I shouldn't."

"Please be okay, Kaa-san," Hinata cried. She was quiet a moment and said, "Venom can help!"

Ayumi looked at her, confused. "Venom is a poison, Hinata."

"No, not venom, Venom!" At this, she raised a hand to her choker and it slid off. Ayumi stared at it a moment as it looked at her. "It said it can heal the pain and help you."

Ayumi looked to it and Hinata, not even sure what was going on but as the next contraction hit, Hinata didn't wait, she held it to her mother's throat and it latched onto her. In moments, her heart rate returned to acceptable levels and the pain wasn't nearly as bad. There must have been an alarm for sudden changes because a doctor rushed in, expecting an emergency only to see her fine. "Ayumi, are you okay?"

"...We're fine," she said breathlessly. "Both of us are fine." The medic ninja used a jutsu over her womb.

"...I...I don't believe it. The tears are gone." He looked up to her, "...I'm not sure what you did ma'am, but you are better at healing than I. You'll be in for a full recovery, our only concern now is the baby being a little small."

"...We believe it'll be alright," Ayumi told him. "We believe..." She leaned back, tired, and very grateful of this little miracle that was given to her daughter. Compared to earlier, she felt she could sleep through the pain now.

—oo000oo—

Hiashi rushed through the hospital, "Where is my wife? Where is Hyuuga Ayumi!?"

"Sir, she is in that room there, her daughter is with her. She said for when you show up to escort you inside," her doctor said. At the door, he stopped him from going inside. "There were some early complications but they're gone now. She will be fine, only your unborn child remains in doubt."

Hiashi sighed in relief. "Thank god, I...I don't think I can live without her anymore." He went inside, not noticing Teuchi, Ayame, and Naruto watching him at the waiting area. "Ayumi," he said slowly, looking at her.

"Hiashi," she said, relieved, which made him relieved. "We thought you might not come."

"My place is at your side, my wife. How do you feel?"

"Worn out," she said truthfully. "And we know it isn't at the worst of it, yet."

Hiashi kissed her and looked to Hinata, "Are you taking care of your mother, Hinata?"

"Yes I am, father."

He smiled at her, "Of course," he said, "I would expect no less from our daughter." He picked her up and kissed her, "I'm so sorry," he whispered to her.

"Its alright, father," she said, hugging him.

Ayumi smiled at him but said, "You're not out of trouble that easy, dear husband."

—oo000oo—

"Ayumi, just one last push," the doctor told her. She practically growled as she did and a moment later, there was crying. "Congratulation, its a beautiful baby girl," he said as he dried her off.

"Let us see her," she said breathlessly. He gave the wrapped bundle to her and Ayumi cried, seeing her. "You're right, she is beautiful." Her baby looked at her in wonder as she kissed her forehead. "You gave us quite a shock today, you little firecracker."

"Have you thought of a name yet," the head nurse asked.

"...Hanabi. Her name is Hanabi."

Hiashi looked at the doctor, "Was there any problems?"

"No. We would like to keep her here a few days to make sure she gets out of danger."

He looked to his wife, "Ayumi?"

She wanted to hold onto her daughter all the more. _'Venom?'_ She felt it there in her mind. _'Will you go with her and make sure she will be fine? If you do, I swear...I don't know what I can do to make it up to you but I will.'_ It replied that it just wanted to live with its chosen host, Hinata, in secret preferably. _'Done.'_ Venom slipped through the fibers of the blanket and around Hanabi's body. "Okay," Ayumi finally said, holding Hanabi to be taken. "Bye, honey, goodbye." Hanabi cooed before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Her mother was right behind her in that aspect.

When Hiashi saw that, he quieted the talking nurses and doctors and moved them outside so she could rest. "As I was saying, Hiashi-sama, at the beginning, it seemed one of them wouldn't live through it but the tears your wife had received had stopped bleeding and healed. We honestly can't explain why. Sir, I won't deny it, we watched a miracle today."

The nursery nurse came up to her, "Doctor, Hyuuga Hanabi is sleeping comfortable and there is no problems. Her heart is beating strong and fast, I honestly can't see why you sent her besides her size. Lord Hiashi, your daughter is fine, she weighs seven pounds, six ounces, not only that, she has the most lovely Byakugan eyes I have ever seen."

"Thank you. Who was it who brought my wife to the hospital?"

"It was...that man there," the doctor said.

"Thank you, sensei," Hiashi said to him, bowing. Then he turned and walked over to the man. "May I ask your name, sir?"

"Of course, Lord Hyuuga. I am Icharuka Teuchi, this is my daughter, Ayame."

Hiashi looked to the sleeping blond boy sitting next to his daughter. "You're son?"

"No, he is Uzumaki Naruto and he was concerned with your wife. He was the one that let me know she was going into labor."

"Naruto...then I owe you both a debt of gratitude. Ask what you would of me, Teuchi-san, and I will see that you get it."

"No, no, Hiashi-sama, you needn't."

"I must, you may well have saved my wife."

Teuchi sighed, "I can ask nothing for which I would have done for anyone."

"Still, if ever you need something, you need only ask." He went to Naruto and considered him. Hardly what you expect for one that could be so dangerous. "Naruto-san, please wake up."

Wearily, his eyes fluttered open, he yawned then stretched. "Good morning," he said sleepily. "...Ayumi-san!?" He looked around and didn't see her. What he saw was a big, scary looking man standing right in front of him. "...Hello."

"Hello. I understand it was you who helped my wife."

"Me? What did I do?" He looked at Hinata then to Teuchi. "They were more help than me. I just ran around scared." Teuchi chuckled at the memory of Naruto actually doing that when he heard Ayumi scream that first time. It took both him and Ayame a while to calm him.

"But you warned Teuchi-san she was hurt, didn't you?"

"...Yes sir."

"Then thank you. Tell me, do you plan to be a ninja one day?"

"Better, sir, I'm going to be Hokage!"

Hiashi nodded, "Interesting. Well then, I look forward to that day." He bowed to him, shocking everyone there but Naruto, who didn't know the significance of it, and walked away. After making sure his wife was well cared for, he went to the Hokage. "When Uzumaki Naruto becomes a ninja, I want a Hyuuga as his teacher," he told him.

Sarutobi looked at him in surprise. "Does this have anything to do with the file I gave Ayumi-chan?"

"What file," Hiashi asked, confused. "What file, Sarutobi?"

"Sorry, I can't talk about it to you if you don't already know. So why do you want Naruto under your personal care?"

"He helped my wife, she just gave birth to our child, and when I asked him if he was going to be a ninja, he said he was going to be Hokage. I feel I should help him with that as repayment."

Hiruzen nodded, "Naruto is an amazing boy, I'm honestly not surprised he was able to do that. Did you know he has already learned to draw out his chakra? I'm certain if he had someone to teach him he would flourish."

"I understand, Hokage-sama," Hiashi said with a bow. "I will see to it, personally."

"Why Hiashi, I didn't know you were so generous. Taking in an orphaned child." He could see he wasn't amused. "Really, thank you." Sarutoi couldn't help but smile, _'And he didn't even need to know the full truth of the boy.'_

—oo000oo—

"Haishi, are you sure," Ayumi asked him when he explained his decision to her after she woke.

"I am. He helped you, though he doesn't understand how. I originally plan on having the Hyuuga teach him when he reached genin but Sarutobi 'suggested' I do it this way."

She laughed a little, "Sarutobi-jiji is sweet on the boy." At his shocked looked, she said, "You know we were friends with him through Minato's teammate, Karin."

"I...just never expected that," he muttered.

"Naruto calls him the same thing. You know the elders won't like this."

"At this point, I don't care," he replied. "I'm adopting him into the clan."

Ayumi nodded, "You're still in trouble, you know that, right?"

"Yes dear," he replied.

—oo000oo—

After school the next day, one of the branch Hyuuga genin was waiting for Hinata and Naruto. "Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama, I'm Hyuuga Kō. I'm to escort you both to Naruto-sama's home, help you gather his possessions, and then escort you to the Hyuuga grounds."

Both looked confused, "Why," Naruto asked.

"Lord Hiashi has decided to take you into the clan, Naruto-sama, as his apprentice." Naruto's eyes couldn't have gotten bigger. "I must also thank you for helping Lady Ayumi." He bowed his head to him, making Hinata giggle.

"See, Naruto? I told you good things will come your way! There's no way you can't be Hokage now!"

"If you are ready, we should hurry. Lady Ayumi has expressed her wish both of you be there when she returns with Hanabi-chan." They needed no encouragement. They grabbed his hands and started running. And when they got there, both Hinata and Kō were shocked with just what he had to live in. Even the lowest of the Hyuuga lived in better. Naruto ran to his room, grabbed a picture of him and Sarutobi, and looked around for anything he actually wanted. He grabbed some clothes and headed to the living room. "We will buy you clothes later, Naruto-sama. One befitting your status, grab a change of clothes for tomorrow and the day after." He threw the ones he wanted on his chair and left the others on the floor. "...Oh!" He went back, grabbed his walrus sleeping cap and gama-chan, his toad wallet, both gifts from Ojiji. Throwing those on his clothes, he took one last look. "The plants?"

"Can't forget them," Naruto said. "They're the only friends I had before Hinata-chan!" He grabbed a banzai tree that ojiji gave him and helped care for as well as a flower he dug up in the forest.


End file.
